Shadow Warrior
by Amon23
Summary: Hidden Martial Arts skills, Painful Memories, and Amazing Secrets. Alvin Seville hasn't been entirely truthful with his family. What happens when they find out the truth? You'll have to read to find out. CGI Version!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well here is chapter one of my Shadow Warrior story. This is an anime fusion (not a crossover) story and includes several elements (which include technique names) from some of my favorite anime shows. These shows include Naruto, Bleach, Rurouni Kenshin, and Dragonball Z. I hope you like it. **

**FYI: This story may or may not involve the death of one of the 6 chipmunks, so if you don't like stories like that do not read this one. :)**

_**Previously:**_

_Suddenly, millions of memories started popping up in Alvin's head. It was happening so fast it actually made Alvin dizzy. Then, after one particular memory appeared in Alvin's mind, his head and heart started to hurt. Every memory that followed that one caused his pain to increase. It became so painful that he soon dropped to his knees while clutching the side of his head. "Stop! Please make it stop!" Alvin exclaimed.__"Remember that day! Remember who you truly are! You must remember!"__The voice said.__"Remember your strength and powers, and how to use them!"_

_"ARRGH!"_

**Chapter 1: Re-awakened powers:**

The ground started to shake as memories continued to flow into Alvin's head. Things started to fall off the walls and shelves, not just in the hall, where Alvin currently was, but all throughout the house. All of the shaking was followed by a light so bright you would probably go blind if you so much as glanced at it, and it emanated from Alvin's body. The light flooded the entire house before it disappeared. The shaking finally stopped along with the light, and Alvin was left kneeling there staring at the floor with a blank expression plastered on his face.

The shaking and bright light woke everyone up. They ran out of their rooms and into the hall. There they saw Alvin kneeling on the ground; hands still on his head. Brittany was the first to get to his side. "Alvin! Alvin are you okay?" She asked concerned. The sound of his girlfriend's voice snapped him out of his trance. He looked at Brittany and said "Y-yeah...yeah I'm okay." A look of relief crawled on to Brittany's face. "Thank god!" She exclaimed somewhat dramatically.

"Alvin...what happened?" Dave asked. "I...I don't know!" Alvin stated. "One minute I'm on my way to the bathroom and the next my I..." Alvin stopped short not sure whether or not he should tell them about the voice that claimed to be his inner self. "Y'know never mind!" Alvin stated. Dave stared at Alvin with confusion for a couple of seconds before turning toward the others. "Is everyone else ok?" Dave asked. "Yeah were fine!" Simon stated.

"Wow that was some earthquake huh?" Jeanette said. "It sure was, but I'm surprised nothing other than a few picture frames are broken!" Dave said. He looked around once more to clarify what he said was true. After realizing he was right he scratched the back of his head and said "Well now that we've clarified that everybody is ok let's get back to bed. We'll assess the situation further tomorrow." The others replied with "Ok Dave!" and headed back to their room.

On the way back to his room all Dave could think about was Alvin. "Alvin didn't seem like himself just now. I wonder what could be wrong with him. Maybe I should take him to the vet tomorrow to see if he is feeling ok." Dave thought. After thinking about it for a little bit longer he decided not to take him to the vet. Instead, he'll see how Alvin does for a few days. If he still seems to act unusually after those few days, then he'll bring him to get looked at.

**Back with Alvin:**

While Alvin was walking back to his room all he could think about was his powers. Just like his so-called 'inner self' said, once Alvin got his memories back he remembered how to use his powers, and just plain remembered he HAD powers. But one specific thing about his powers that stayed on his mind was what happened when he lost control over his powers. The moment when that memory popped into his head his heart hurt. He stopped walking momentarily and clutched the area around his heart. _"How could I do something like that?"_ Alvin asked himself. _"How could I do something that horrible? What could have possibly made me lose control over my powers?"_Questions like these played around in his head for the next few minutes as he stood in the same spot.

He snapped out of his thought process when he heard his name being called. "Alvin...are you ok?" Brittany asked. Alvin looked at her and said "Yeah...I'm fine."

Brittany gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure? You're acting strange." She said.

"I said I'm fine!" Alvin fired back in an angry tone. Brittany flinched at the tone in Alvin's voice. "Geeze I was just trying to help." She stated in a hurt tone.

Alvin noticed the hurt in Brittany's voice and immediately felt bad for yelling at her. "I-I'm sorry Brittany. I d-didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Alvin said as he slowly stepped toward Brittany, who was only about a foot away from him. Brittany unconsciously took a step back. She heard the sincerity in Alvin's voice and replied with "I-it's ok Alvin. I know you didn't mean it. Now let's get back to bed! We have school tomorrow."

Alvin groaned. He hated school. "Don't remind me." Alvin exclaimed causing Brittany to role her eyes and then let out a few giggles.

They both headed back to their beds. On the way there Alvin thought about his past, about...that day when he lost control of his powers. _"How did that happen?"_ he asked himself. _"I know that I spent months prior to that day practicing how to use my powers, and how to control them, so what could have happened to make me lose control of my powers?"_Alvin thought about this for a minute. During that minute he failed to realize he had stopped walking.

"Alvin...are you coming or what?" Alvin snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Brittany's voice. "Y-yeah, I'm coming!" He said as he continued into the bedroom. He jumped back into his bed and laid down_. "I need to stop thinking about this right now. I need to get some sleep."_Alvin told himself. Not soon after did he fall asleep.

**The next day:**

Alvin awoke to the alarm going off. "Ugh! Morning already." he groaned. He got out of bed to turn off the alarm, which unfortunately was in the hallway. Once he did he went back into his room to change out of his Pajamas. He walked to his closet and took out his signature red sweatshirt. As he did so he noticed Theodore and Simon were still lying in their beds. Usually they were up before him. _"Oh well, not my problem."_Alvin thought. After getting ready he made his way to the kitchen.

Once there, he noticed Dave sitting in his usual spot reading the paper and having a cup of coffee. "Morning Dave!" Alvin exclaimed. Dave looked up from his paper. "Good morning Alvin. That's the second time this week that you're up before your brothers, and the Chipettes." Dave said. "Wow Dave, you didn't call me Theodore this time." Alvin said.

"Wow, I didn't, did I?" Dave said in a playful banter. Alvin only chuckled as he jumped up onto the table. "Theodore, Simon and the Chipettes are still lying in bed, but they'll be up soon, I know it." Alvin said. He looked around. "What's for breakfast Dave?"

"The usual. Toaster waffles." Dave said as he gestured in the direction of a plate in the middle of the table that was filled with said waffles. "Great!" Alvin exclaimed as he jumped off the table and onto the kitchen counter. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a plate. He shut the cabinet and brought the plate back to the table. He didn't realize he had done all this by only using his right arm (with the exception of his left arm which he used to close the cabinet). Dave only stared at Alvin in confusion. After putting his plate down he made his way over to the plate filled with toaster waffles. As he was about to grab a couple of waffles he noticed Dave staring at him.

"Uh, Dave. Why are you staring at me like that?" Alvin asked. Dave didn't say anything at first he just continued to stare at Alvin for another 30 seconds. After those thirty seconds were up he said "Wow Alvin! When did you get so strong? That plate is made of ceramic and weighs about 3 pounds (**I exaggerated on the weight a bit there) **and you just picked it up with one arm!"

_"Crap! I forgot about my new strength!"_ Exclaimed Alvin in his head. _"I've got to watch what I do from here on. The last thing I need is for everyone to think I'm a freak."__  
><em>  
>"Uh...I'm guessing over night. Hehe." Alvin said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh...well congratulations on, um, your new strength..." Dave said awkwardly. Just then Simon walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Dave." Simon said as he jumped onto the table. Once there he noticed Alvin there with a toaster waffle on his plate. "Wow Alvin! That's the second time I've seen you up before me or Theodore!" Simon stated somewhat dramatically. Alvin glared at him and said "Good morning to you too Simon!"<p>

Simon chuckled lightly and went to grab a toaster waffle. Soon after the others jumped onto the table and said good morning, and also grabbed toaster waffles. Of course Theodore and Eleanor grabbed 3 each. Once they had their toaster waffles they started eating. While eating Brittany noticed something...different about Alvin. He looked...well stronger than usual. She was about to say something, but Simon beat her to the punch.

"Alvin...there's something different about you!" Simon said. Alvin looked up from his toaster waffle and looked at Simon. "What do you mean? I feel the same way I did yesterday." Alvin said.

"Are you sure, because you look stronger than before." Brittany said suddenly. "I-I do?" Alvin said slightly worried. _"Oh great! I was hoping they wouldn't notice. The last thing they need to know is that I have powers now."_Alvin thought.

Everyone looked at her then back at Alvin. "She's right Alvin. You do look stronger than yesterday." Theodore said. "I agree." Jeanette said. "Same here." Eleanor said. "Have you been working out?"

Alvin mentally cursed to himself. "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I'm no stronger than I was yesterday." Alvin said then again cursed in his head for tripping over his own tongue. "I'll be the judge of that!" Simon said as he laid on his stomach and put his elbow on the table. "C'mon lets arm wrestle!" Simon continued. Everyone seemed surprised by Simon's sudden eagerness to arm wrestle. "Simon...what are you doing?" Jeanette asked. "This isn't like you...not that I'm complaining or anything but...Y'know..." Jeanette blushed slightly. Everyone laughed at this.

"Jeanette, Alvin's not the only one who likes challenging people every once in a while!" Simon said smiling. Meanwhile Alvin was trying to think of a way out of this predicament. He had never lost an arm wrestling match against Simon, but he was afraid he'd end up hurting him with his new strength, that plus the fact that he didn't want anyone to know about his powers, which included super-strength. "I-I don't think we should..." Alvin said. "My arm is hurting."

"Awe come on Alvin, I know your lying! Are you afraid I might finally beat you?" Simon said. Alvin looked at him and smirked "Yeah right, you could never beat me!" Alvin said. "But I don't really feel like arm wrestling you."

"C'mon Alvin! Just arm wrestle with Simon already. Your constant bickering is giving me a headache." Brittany said suddenly. Alvin looked at her "But..." Alvin was interrupted, but by Dave suddenly. "Just do it Alvin." Everyone jumped suddenly, apparently having forgotten Dave was there. Alvin looked at Dave, than at the others and groaned. _"Awe man! I know I'm going to regret this later."_Alvin said in his head.

"Fine! I'll do it." Alvin said as he made his way in Simon's direction. Once in front of him he got on his belly and locked paws with Simon. _"Go easy! Go easy!"_ Alvin chanted in his head _"Don't overdo it!"_Then they started. Immediately Simon noticed Alvin was WAY stronger than before. In the past when they arm wrestled Simon was always able to force Alvin's arm down about half-way before Alvin made a comeback and successfully won over Simon. Now he couldn't even budge Alvin's arm. Theodore, who was standing nearby also noticed the difference in Alvin's strength.

Alvin wasn't even trying to hold Simon's arm back, but he was. _"Wow...I'm not even using a fraction of my full strength, yet I'm still wining!"_ Alvin thought. _"...Maybe I'm overdoing it a little bit. I better use even less strength."__  
><em>  
>Alvin was about to let up a little bit, but before he could, Simon gave up. "Alvin...when did you get so strong?" Simon asked somewhat baffled as he got up and rubbed his now sore shoulder. Alvin looked at Simon but didn't say anything. He was too busy mentally scolding himself for over doing it. "Alvin...did you hear me?" Simon asked. "Huh, w-what?" Alvin replied. "I said when did you get so strong?" Simon explained.<p>

"I-I don't know." Alvin lied. "You don't know?" Simon asked in a disbelieving tone. Alvin didn't say anything at first. He was too busy thinking of an excuse. Then he replied with "Okay, it's probably because of football, and going to the gym with Ryan and his friends." Alvin lied again. Amazingly Simon bought it. "Oh! Ok then." Alvin silently breathed a sigh of relief. Simon paused for a second then said, somewhat embarrassed, "M-maybe me and Theodore could...Y'know join you there sometime."

"S-sure, sure why not!" Alvin said. After that conversation all 6 chipmunks returned to eating. As they were eating Jeanette turned to Simon and asked, after swallowing the piece of toaster waffle she was currently chewing, "So...how much stronger has Alvin gotten, Y'know since your last arm wrestle?" Simon finished chewing and swallowing and replied with "A lot! He must be twice as strong as he was when we last arm wrestled. My shoulder is still aching!" He chuckled slightly.

"Simon...don't you think it's odd that Alvin got so much stronger by simply playing football and working out?" Jeanette asked. "No...Not really. Why do you ask?" Simon said. Jeanette put a finger on her chin then said "Well for one, the last time I remember seeing you two arm wrestle (**Yes she has seen them arm wrestle before) **was about three days ago. Even though Alvin eventually one you still succeeded in forcing his arm half-way down before he made a comeback. And two, he didn't look as strong yesterday as he does today. It's like he gained muscle mass overnight." Jeanette explained.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say Jeanette? That he's an Alien?" Simon asked jokingly. N-no, not at all Simon! I'm just saying that it is a little unusual that's all." Jeanette replied somewhat hurriedly. Simon looked at Alvin then back at Jeanette. "Okay, I will admit it is a little unusual, yes, but so are talking chipmunks." Simon said smiling. "Even with my smarts I can't completely decipher what we're capable of. So who knows? Maybe this is normal for him at that age, and if that's the case I'll be going through that same phase in a year."

Jeanette smiled at that. "Your right Simon! This could be normal for him, and eventually you and Theodore. I mean, it's not like Alvin is strong enough to pick up anything over 4 or so pounds anyway, and even that's a little exaggerated!" Jeanette said chuckling at the end. Simon also chuckled. "Yeah, that's for sure!"

Of course, at the time they had no idea how wrong they were. But they would soon find out.

**AN: So…how was it? Did you like it? The next chapter will be uploaded hopefully within the next 3 weeks. Yes I do actually mean 3 weeks. I'm taking my time with this story, making sure I don't make too many mistakes. Although, I get the feeling there were a couple mistakes in this chapter. Hopefully, not too many.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Amon23 out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Warrior Chapter 2****  
><strong>  
><strong>AN: Well, here's chapter 2 of my Shadow Warrior story. I hope you like it.<strong>

As the chipmunks and Chipettes finished their breakfast Dave gathered up their plates and put them in the sink while the 6 chipmunks headed out to the car. All 6 of them jumped into the back seat once Dave opened the car door for them. He buckled them in and then got into the driver's seat. "Okay! Listen up guys! I have a meeting to go to at 2:45 today so I won't be picking you up." Dave said as he started the car. "Instead, Claire will."

"Okay Dave!" they replied. The ride to school took about 15 minutes. During the ride know one really said anything. Once they got to school they each took turns saying goodbye to Dave before getting out of the car. All the students were sitting around the front of the school waiting for the bell to ring, since they were early.

Simon and Jeanette went on ahead into the school to get their things and head to class early. Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor were sitting under a tree next to some of their human friends talking about something. Alvin figured it had something to do with food. He and Brittany were leaning against the side of the school.

"Ugh, I hate school." Brittany said while she looked around. "I know how you feel." Alvin replied. Brittany rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Alvin "I've been meaning to ask you something." She said. Alvin looked at her and said "Yeah. What is it?" Brittany hesitated for a second than said "Is what you said at breakfast true?" Alvin gave her a confused look. "That depends. What did I say?" he said.

"You said that your new strength is something you got from playing football, and going to the gym with Ryan. Is that true?" Brittany said. Alvin silently cursed when she asked that question. "Y-yeah it's true. Wh-why do you ask?" Alvin asked hesitantly. Brittany put a finger on her chin and then said "Well...I'm no expert but I don't think you could grow larger and buffer over night. I mean yesterday you weren't quite this muscular. Not that I'm complaining or anything but still, it's unusual."

Alvin was about to say something when the bell rang signaling homeroom. Alvin sighed in relief. _"Thank god!"_ He exclaimed in his head. "See ya in math Brittany!" Alvin said quickly before running off. "Alvin wait..." Brittany said, but Alvin was already gone. _"What's gotten into him all of a sudden?" _Brittany asked herself before she too headed to her homeroom.

**In homeroom:**

Alvin had just walked into the room. He saw Ryan at his desk, as usual, flirting with the cheerleaders that just so happened to be in the same homeroom. Zane was sitting nearby. Alvin jumped up onto the desk that Zane was currently sitting on. "Hey Ryan what's up?" Alvin piped up suddenly, startling everyone.

Ryan looked at Alvin and said "Hey Al, what's up?"

"Not much, although I wish I was still at home in my bed." Alvin said. "We all wish that man." Zane said. "Alvin looked behind him and smiled."Hey Zane! I didn't see you there!" Alvin lied. Zane looked at him with confusion. "How could you not see me? I'm right here!" He said.

Ryan firmly punched him in the arm. "He was being sarcastic idiot!" Zane flinched. "Sorry, geez!" He said. Alvin laughed at that. "Haha! Same old Zane!" Alvin exclaimed. During homeroom Ryan began to notice something different about Alvin. After a while he decided to ask Alvin about it. "Hey Al?" Alvin turned to him and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah Ryan?" Ryan didn't hesitate to ask him. "Have you gotten stronger? You look larger than usual." He said.

Alvin cursed in his head for what seemed like the hundredth time today. _"Great! Just great! Now Ryan noticed. Is it really that noticeable?"_ Alvin asked himself. "Um...what do you mean larger?" Alvin asked playing stupid.

"Well for one your muscles are bulging more, and I can see your 6-pack and Pecs (if chipmunks have them)!" Ryan said. _"Wow! He's really straight forward about it."_ Alvin chuckled in his head. Suddenly he realized something. _"Wait...if Ryan can see my 6-pack that means..."_ Alvin gasped silently. _"...it's that noticeable!"_ Alvin screamed in his head. "Hey Al...Are you feeling okay?" Ryan suddenly asked. Alvin slowly looked up at Ryan and said "Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well when I mentioned your 6-pack you suddenly went pale, so pale in fact that I could see it through your fur." Ryan said. Alvin put on a fake confused expression. "I did?"

"Yeah you did...are you sure you're feeling okay?" Ryan asked. Alvin pretended to think for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it, I am feeling a little under the weather today." Alvin lied. Ryan was about to say something when the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang. Alvin didn't hesitate to leave the room. He immediately got up and jumped off the desk. "See ya later Ryan!" Alvin exclaimed as he left the room, leaving Ryan and Zane confused.

As he was walking toward his 1st period class Brittany came up behind him. "Hey Alvin!" she exclaimed startling her red-clad boyfriend. Alvin started to walk faster. He didn't want to have to answer any of Brittany's questions about his 'increased strength and change in size.' "Hey Alvin, wait up!" she exclaimed running toward him. She caught up with him soon after. She put a paw on his shoulder and spun him around. "What's gotten into you? Why did you speed up when I called you?" She asked firmly.

Alvin put on a fake smile "What are you talking about? I didn't speed up." He said. Brittany glared at him. "Don't give me that bullshit Alvin! You know exactly what you did, and I don't appreciate being ignored by the guy I'm supposed to be calling my boyfriend." she stated firmly. Alvin glared back, and for a second there Brittany noticed something in his eyes that scared her. But that unusual look disappeared after a second and Brittany regained her composure.

"Geez Brit, don't get bent out of shape about it!" Alvin said. "I did not get 'bent out of shape' Alvin!" Brittany started. "I just don't like being ignored; especially by the one I love the most." She finished wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck causing him to blush slightly underneath his fur.

"I wasn't ignoring you Brit! I just want to get this day over with as soon as possible. You know I don't like school." Alvin said smiling. Brittany smiled back "Yeah! I know...but still, you didn't have to walk away so fast." She said. Alvin gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Britt!"

Brittany giggled. "It's okay Alvin! You didn't mean it." She said. "Well, I'll see you later Britt." Alvin said hastily as he began to walk away. Brittany stood there for about 3 seconds before she called Alvin's name. "Alvin, wait!" She exclaimed. Alvin stopped and silently groaned before he turned his head to look at Brittany. "Yeah Britt?" Alvin asked. "I forgot that we have the same class first period." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot too. Hehe..." Alvin said rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." She said sarcastically as they both walked toward class together. Once they got there the bell signaling the start of first period rang. Alvin and Brittany were in math.

"Alright, everybody grab a seat." Mrs. Fletcher said. "Today we will be learning about Graphing Quadratic Formulas."

Everyone in the room groaned at that. "Oh come on people, it's not as bad as it seems." Mrs. Fletcher started. "Here let me show you." She finished as she started writing on the board.

**Meanwhile at the back of the room:**

Alvin wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He was lost in his own train of thought. _"Man I hope know one else says anything about me looking different. I really don't feel like accidentally mentioning my powers. If I do, everyone will think I'm a freak...well more of a freak than I am now."_ Alvin unconsciously let out a small chuckle.

Brittany, who was sitting next to him, noticed this. She turned to face him and whispered "What's so funny?" Alvin turned to face her and said "What are you talking about?" Brittany raised her eyebrow and said "Why'd you laugh?" Alvin gave her a confused look. "I laughed?" Brittany rolled her eyes. "Never mind." she said as she turned back to look at the teacher. She may have been watching the teacher but in all actuality she wasn't paying attention. She hated math just as much as Alvin.

Alvin raised his eyebrow, and then shrugged and went back to his thoughts. In no time math was over. When the bell rang everyone got up from their seats and exited the classroom. Alvin and Brittany were the last ones out. Their next class was literature. Alvin hated literature but not nearly as much as math. Brittany had literature also, but it was in a different classroom than Alvin's. Just before he started to head toward literature he pulled Brittany into a short kiss. "I'll see you in history."

Brittany giggled slightly. "I'll see YOU in history." she said before she headed off to her literature class.

On the way to literature he stopped in the bathroom. After doing his business he jumped onto the counter to wash his hands. As he did so he gasped when he saw himself in the mirror. Ryan was right, Alvin's 6-pack was showing, and his muscles were much larger than usual. _"Shit, I didn't know it was this noticeable!"_ Alvin exclaimed in his head. He would've tried to do something, or at least thought of a better excuse about it if the bell warning the students they only had one minute before class starts didn't ring. Alvin cursed in his head as he jumped of the counter, exited the bathroom, and headed to his literature class.

He got there just in time and took his seat at the back of the room next to Simon and Eleanor. "Wow! You're on time for once." Simon chuckled. Alvin punched Simon in the arm...maybe a little harder than he should of. Simon let out a yelp of pain and swiftly began rubbing his arm where Alvin had punched him.

Simon glared at Him "Y'know you didn't have to punch me so hard!" Simon exclaimed while he continued to rub his sore arm. Alvin gave him a sympathetic smile "sorry!" Eleanor didn't seem to notice the little skirmish that had happened next to her, for she was too busy writing something down on a little, chipmunk sized piece of paper using a chipmunk sized pencil.

Apparently once the news that the chipmunks and chipettes started going to school, somebody somewhere had a paper and pencil factory start making paper, as well as pencils for them to use.

"Alright class, today we will be starting to read a new book known as 'Old Man and the Sea!'" Mr. Robinson started. Surprisingly, only a couple of students in the room groaned, among them Alvin. "I HATE reading Alvin exclaimed loud enough so that only Simon and Eleanor could hear him. However, just like before, only Simon seemed to notice. "Alvin...you know you are going to have to read it anyway, so stop complaining." Simon stated.

Alvin groaned again. Simon had a point. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right!" Alvin said. Simon didn't show it, but he was smiling to himself inwardly.

English went by fast after that, and before anyone could believe it, the bell signaling the end of 2nd period rang. Everyone gathered their stuff and left the room. Just like before, Alvin was the last to leave the room. Before he headed off to his next class, which was science, he stopped at his locker and put his English stuff away. He gathered his stuff for science and then headed that way. He arrived in his science class 2 minutes early.

Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were also in this class with him. He joined his brother and the two chipettes at the back of the room. "Hey guys, what's up?" Alvin asked in an attempt to start a conversation. "Oh, nothing much, just trying to get ready for class." Jeanette said. Alvin nodded his head and turned to look at Theodore. "What about you Theo? Anything new?" Theodore smiled lightly and said "No not really. I am hungry though." Alvin chuckled. "You're always hungry Theo."

Theodore swiftly looked at Alvin and said "No I'm not...well not all of the time at least" and smiled timidly. Everyone laughed at that. "Don't worry Theo, lunch isn't that far away. You'll get to eat soon. To be honest, I'm a little hungry myself." Alvin said.

While Theodore, Alvin, and Eleanor continued to talk to one another Jeanette, who was next to Alvin started to notice something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but when Alvin stood upright to stretch, she figured it out. "Wow Alvin!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing Alvin to jump out of surprise and turn to her. "Your...you're as tall as me, maybe taller!"

The moment she said that Theodore and Eleanor immediately looked at Alvin, then back at Jeanette then Alvin again and gasped. "She's right Alvin! You're just as tall as she is!" Theodore exclaimed. Then, after looking at Alvin again, Jeanette noticed something else. Alvin also looked more muscular than he did that morning, but that's probably because she is now more awake and aware than she was then.

_"Okay, there is definitely something weird going on here!"_ Jeanette thought. She was about to say something about it, but the bell signaling the start of class rang. Students started piling into the room. They were followed by Mrs. Jefferson their science teacher.

"Alright. Take your seats." Mrs. Jefferson started. Everyone sat down as she continued. "Today we will be learning about inertia. To start we will..." Alvin didn't listen to anything else the teacher said. He was, again, lost in his own thoughts. _"Hmm...Maybe I should test my abilities, just in case I'm rusty. After school I could head to the park and then head towards me and Brittany's secret spot. If I do that, I could test out my weaker powers without drawing to much attention to myself."_ Alvin thought.

Next to him Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette were staring at him. A moment later Eleanor turned to Theodore and Jeanette and whispered just loud enough for them to hear "What do you think he is thinking about?" Theodore and Jeanette shrugged. "Who knows what goes on inside that head of his." Jeanette said. "It could be anything." Theodore said. He expected to get a response to what he said. But he didn't.

When they didn't respond Theodore turned to them. He expected to see them lost in thought about Alvin, but what he saw was Eleanor and Jeanette with blank expressions on their faces seemingly staring at something in Alvin's direction. When he turned to look he froze at what he saw. Surrounding Alvin was a faint red glow, an aura of some sort that seemed to be radiating from his body.

They weren't the only ones though. A few other students were also staring in disbelief. However, those students must have thought they were seeing things because they turned around and acted like nothing happened. At this point Jeanette thought she should say something to Alvin, but was too frightened to do so. The same went for Theodore and Eleanor.

**Meanwhile back in Alvin's mind:**

_"What techniques should I practice with? Maybe I could test out my 'Raionzu danmaku' first or maybe my..."_ He stopped his train of thought when he heard his name being called. "A-Alvin..." Theodore started. Immediately, the red glow disappeared as Alvin turned to his youngest brother. "Yeah Theo?" He said. That's when Alvin realized Theodore was staring at him with fear in his eyes. "Theodore...what's wrong?" He asked worried.

Theodore bit his lip than said "A-Alvin y-you were g-glowing a second ago." Alvin raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean glowing?" He asked. "Alvin, there was a red glow surrounding your body a minute ago!" Eleanor exclaimed. "How could you not notice it. It looked just like an aura you'd see in one of those Japanese anime shows!"

Alvin's eyes widened at that._ "FUCK! I had an aura surrounding me!"_ Alvin screamed in his head. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking! In the past, whenever I was lost deep in thought my aura would always manifest itself! How the hell could I have forgotten that!__  
><em>  
>"Alvin...could you please tell us what the HECK just happened! What was that red glow?" Eleanor said loudly. "Quiet down back there!" Mrs. Jefferson said, then turned back to the board and continued writing whatever she was writing. "Sorry Mrs. Jefferson." Eleanor said before turning back to Alvin. "Well Alvin are you going to answer me?"<p>

Alvin jumped slightly. He was so lost in thought that he forgot Eleanor had asked him a question. "W-what?" Alvin asked.

"I asked you to explain what just happened. What was that red glow?" Eleanor asked again slightly afraid of what Alvin was going to say.

Alvin had to think of an excuse quickly. "Wh-what red glow? I don't remember seeing a red glow." He said hastily. "How could you not? It was surrounding your entire body about an inch or so away." Theodore piped in.

"R-really? Wow I d-didn't notice." Alvin mentally scolded himself for tripping over his own tongue. Jeanette, who was trying to piece together what could possibly have caused the red glow, noticed this and immediately new Alvin was hiding something. _"What is he hiding?"_ Jeanette asked herself.

Theodore raised his eyebrow at Alvin's statement. "Well...whatever it was, it was weird, and scary."

"I guess we'll look into it later." Jeanette said. "Right now we have to focus on science." And with that the three of them got to work.

**AN: ****I used**** Google translate to translate Lions barrage to **_**"Raionzu danmaku"**_**. However, it could be wrong, but let's go with it anyway. :)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Well here's chapter 3 of my shadow warrior story. I hope you like it. **

**NOTE: A couple of you have asked me if the other chipmunks will have powers in this story and I'm sorry to say that they will not. However in my future "Anger Awakens Meaning" story they will.**

Shadow warrior chapter 3

The bell rang signaling the end of period 3. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed off to class, or to their lockers. Alvin headed to his locker while Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor headed straight to their classes. While he was walking he kept telling himself that what happened last period was too close for comfort. _"That was way too close. I almost revealed my powers. I have to be careful about what I do in the future."_He told himself.

He continued to walk and think about this. Once he finally stopped thinking about it he realized he was standing in front of his locker. He put in the combination and opened it. At the same time Brittany came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Alvin flinched and swiftly turned around. That's when he saw Brittany standing there giggling slightly. Alvin sighed lightly "Please don't do that Brittany." he said.

"What? Can't handle a little joke?" She asked playfully. "N-no it's not that. It's because if that happened anywhere else, I could've seriously h..." Alvin stopped short. He had almost said something he would have regretted. Brittany eyed him expectantly. Could have what?" she asked. "N-never mind. It's not important." Alvin said. Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Um...okay. Are you ready for history?" Alvin sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be." he said as he closed his locker. With that they headed in the direction of their class.

As they were walking all Alvin could think about was what happened during his science class. _"That was way too close for comfort. I seriously need to be careful of what I do from now on."_As Alvin was thinking about this, Brittany, who was walking to the right of him, began to notice something about Alvin that she hadn't before. She had noticed there was something odd about him, and it had nothing to do with his increased muscle size (which I might add she didn't mind at all). Even though she had walked next to him before she had never found herself looking up at him. They were usually at eye level with each other. That's when she noticed what was off.

"Wow Alvin!" Brittany explained suddenly causing Alvin to flinch and turn to her. "W-wow what?" Alvin asked timidly, afraid of what she may have realized. "Wh-when did you get so-so tall? You look just as tall as Simon...maybe taller!"

Alvin sighed out of relief. That was an easy enough question to come up with an excuse for. "I grew over night...didn't you notice this morning at breakfast?" He asked. Brittany shook her head. "No. I was too busy noticing you increased build to notice that." She giggled when she said that. Alvin smiled weakly back at her. "Oh...r-right. I forgot about that."

Just then the 1 minute warning bell rang. Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. "We have to hurry or well be late to class...again!" she exclaimed. She then literally grabbed Alvin by his hoodie and dragged him down the hall. "Hey! Brit let me go! I can walk to class on my own!" Alvin exclaimed. Brittany released him. "Then hurry up!" she exclaimed.

They got to class just in time. "Wow! You're on time today, that's a surprise!" Mr. Smith said. "Yeah, it is isn't it." Alvin said sarcastically. Brittany firmly punched him in the arm. Alvin noticed this but, surprisingly it didn't hurt...at all, but so as not to raise eyebrows he let out a fake yelp and went to rub his arm where Brittany had punched him. He also fake glared at her. Brittany however noticed right away something was off. She didn't say anything at the time though.

Alvin and Brittany made their way to their seats in the back of the room. Once they got there, Brittany decided to question him about what happened just a few seconds ago. "Hey Alvin?" She asked. Alvin turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Brit?" He replied. Brittany looked at him suspiciously. "What was that?" She asked. "What was what?" He asked. "What just happened?" She said.

"I don't understand." Alvin said. Brittany sighed. "Why did you fake that yelp, Y'know when I punched you?" She asked. Alvin looked at her with apprehension. "I didn't fake it. That actually hurt." He lied.

"I know when you're lying Alvin!" Brittany stated. Alvin sighed. He didn't feel like arguing with her right now so he just admitted it, besides what's the worst that could happen. It's not like she would automatically believe he has powers after he told her anyway. "You're right Brittany, that didn't hurt." He started. "Honestly, I barely even felt it."

"That's what I thought." Brittany said with a smile. Alvin saw this. _"Huh, that's weird. Why is she smiling?"_ Alvin asked himself. "When I punched you, it felt as though I was punching a solid wall." Brittany said. _"Oh so that's why she was smiling."_Alvin thought.

"R-really?" Alvin asked. Brittany giggled. "Yes really!" She said. Finally after 3 minutes of non-stop talking, Mr. Smith finally told Alvin and Brittany to be quiet and pay attention to the class. They listened; after all, this was the last class before their lunch.

History went by fast for them, and soon enough it was time for lunch. When the bell rang, the students gathered their stuff and headed to lunch. In the cafeteria all 6 chipmunks met and headed to an empty table at the far end of the room.

"So are you guys ready for midterms in 2 weeks?" Simon asked everyone as he took a bite of the grape he was currently holding. "Ugh! Don't remind us." Alvin said. "Yeah, why'd you have to ruin the rest of our day?" Brittany asked. "Simon looked at her apologetically."Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your day. I was just trying to remind you." He said. Brittany shrugged and said "It's fine, I guess." Simon raised an eyebrow. "You...guess?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Brittany asked as she looked him straight in the eyes. Simon backed off a bit, not out of fear, but out of uncomfortableness (**Is that a word?)**. "N-no, not really." He replied uncomfortably. Brittany smirked. "That's what I thought." She then went to grab a carrot. "Weird." Simon thought.

"C'mon Britt, you didn't have to do that to Simon." Alvin said. "Oh relax Al, it's not like I punched him or anything." Brittany said before taking a bite of the carrot she was currently holding. "I know, but still..."

"It's not like you'd have done differently anyway!" Brittany exclaimed suddenly. "C'mon guys, let's not fight. Can't we get through one lunch without arguments?" Simon asked. Brittany pouted "What ever." Simon smiled. "That's better." he said.

After a few seconds of silence, everyone returned to talking regularly. "Hey Si." Alvin said. Simon turned to him and said "Yes Al." Alvin rubbed the back of his neck and said "could you...Y'know help me with my homework later?" He asked somewhat embarrassed. Simon smiled and said "Sure Alvin, as long as you promise to actually do the work and not ask me for the answers."

Alvin sighed. "I promise Si." he said. "Good!" Simon replied. As he was about to turn and talk to Jeanette he stopped suddenly and turned back to Alvin. "Alvin...your voice..." Simon started. Everyone looked at him. "Yeah, what about my voice?" Alvin asked. Simon said "It's gotten deeper!" Alvin stared at him "R-really?" He asked. "Yes really!" Simon replied. "Wow...I never noticed." Alvin said. That time he wasn't lying. He really didn't notice.

"How could you not notice?" Simon asked. "I-I don't know!" Alvin replied. Simon looked at Alvin suspiciously. "Are you sure you don't know?" Simon asked. "Y-yeah I'm sure." Alvin replied. Simon said "Well...ok then." as he made his way toward Jeanette who was currently behind Alvin. As he was walking he looked at Alvin and said "Y'know you can tell the 5 of us anything. We're a fam..." Simon stopped short when he noticed something. He was currently standing in front of Alvin. Usually he had to look down slightly, but now he found himself looking...up slightly.

It took a couple of seconds for what was going on to register. Once it did Simon's eyes widened and he said "Wow...Alvin, you're taller than me." The moment he said that, everyone else at the table turned to him in surprise. (Brittany, of course, already knew Alvin had gotten taller, but the others didn't). Not only did Alvin get incredibly strong (for a chipmunk) over night, his voice also got deeper, and he's taller than Simon. It was at that moment that everyone realized something was definitely going on with Alvin; they just didn't know what yet. That question would soon be answered though, especially after Alvin does something, during their next class that horrifies everyone.

Lunch ended not to long after their conversation. The 6 chipmunks exited the cafeteria and headed off to their next class, gym, which they all had at the same time. As they entered the gym they noticed doge-balls all over the place, probably left from the last class. That could only mean one thing; they were playing dodge-ball today.

"Oh great, dodge-ball. That's refreshing." Alvin stated. The others groaned. They hated dodge-ball. Alvin didn't like it much either. He loved throwing balls at other people, but he didn't like getting hit with them.

Once all the kids had arrived Mr. Rambunctious **(I couldn't help it. I had to use that name :p) **their gym teacher entered the gym. Like usual he had his favorite whistle hanging around his neck. "Alright class. Today we will be playing the great game of dodge-ball." he said. About half the kids cheered while the other half groaned. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore were among the ones that groaned. "Alright, go to the left end of the gym. I will split you up into teams once you get there." Mr. Rambunctious said. The kids obliged.

Once everyone got there Mr. Rambunctious proceeded to count by 2s. In the end all 6 chipmunks were on the same team (which was lucky for them). Then Mr. Rambunctious blew the whistle and the game started.

Just like they feared, the opposing team targeted them first. Within the first 3 minutes of the game Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were out. Brittany and Simon looked as though they were having trouble. They were getting tired of running around. Alvin, on the other hand, was having no trouble whatsoever. Since he knew how to use his detecting power he knew exactly where the ball was going. And since using this ability did not require him to physically expose his powers, he didn't mind using it. However, to make it look less like he's unusual, he decided ahead of time to let the ball hit him at least twice that game.

The first round finished with Alvin's team victorious, and not to soon after the second round started. This time, Alvin was among those who got hit in the first half. In the end, the opposing team was victorious.

Everything was going fine until it was time for the third round. That's when things started getting crazy. Just as they were about to start, Frank entered the gym. Frank was the strongest student in the entire school, and the second strongest person in school (not counting Alvin of course). The only other person that was stronger than him was Mr. Cooper, and that's only because he was an ex MMA fighter.

Frank was a 21 year old senior, and a body builder. He started high school at the age of 17, and was held back his junior year because he couldn't pass Algebra. He was very large, at 6' 4", he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was known to start fights for no particular reason, and then claim he had nothing to do with it when he was questioned.

Frank walked into the gym and said "Mind if I join in?" everyone in the gym froze. Mr. Rambunctious looked at him and sighed. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?" he asked fully aware of what the answer would be. Frank shrugged "I don't know. Should I be?" he said. Mr. Rambunctious sighed again. "Whatever just pick a side will ya!" he said. Even Mr. Rambunctious knew not to tangle with Frank when Mr. Cooper wasn't there. Frank had no trouble fighting with any of the teachers if they upset him. Heck he's even sent 2 teachers to the emergency room with broken arms, broken ribs, and cracked skulls.

Frank obliged and chose the team opposite of Alvin's. Mr. Rambunctious blew his whistle and the game started. Almost immediately Frank had taken down 2 students, and most probably gave them serious bruises. Nobody dared to try to get him out. They were too scared Frank would get them later. However, Brittany being who she is attempted to hit him. To everyone's horror, she did, somehow.

Everyone in the gym froze. "Oh my god! I can't believe she hit him!" One student whispered to her friend. "Oh man! She's dead now!" another said.

Frank turned around with an angry expression on his face. "Okay, who the fuck just hit me!" He exclaimed angrily while looking around. "That would be me!" Brittany replied. Everyone gasped again. No one has ever talked to Frank like that. Mainly because they were too scared of what his reaction would be. Frank looked around for the source of the voice. "Where are you!" he exclaimed.

"Down here pal!" Brittany said. Frank looked down. Brittany was at his feet. "What do you want rat! Can't you see I'm busy here?" he said. "Of course I can. I'm not blind Y'know. The person you're looking for is standing right here." Brittany said.

"You hit me? Hah! That's hilarious." Frank exclaimed. "Look pal! She's the one that hit you. And since she hit you, you are out." Alvin said suddenly. Frank looked at him angrily. "Stay out of this rat! This doesn't concern you!" Frank said darkly causing everyone else in the gym to cower. "Considering that's my girlfriend you are talking to, it sure as hell is my business." Alvin stated.

With a quick glance Frank said "Get Lost!" and kicked Alvin clear across the gym and into the far wall. A few screams were heard, one of which was Brittany's. "ALVIN!" she exclaimed as she was about to run to Alvin's aid. However, before she could Frank stopped her by stepping on her tail. "Where do you think you're going rat! I'm not done with you yet!" Frank said darkly.

"Let me go!" Brittany exclaimed as she tried to struggle free. She began crying, not out of pain, but out of fear for Alvin's life. "I must see if he's okay! You could've killed him!" Frank chuckled darkly. "Like I care if he dies or not." After hearing that, Brittany froze. "He doesn't care if Alvin dies or not!" She thought.

Meanwhile at the far side of the gym:

Alvin lay motionless face-down on the gym floor. After he was kicked clear across the gym Simon and Theodore rushed to his side. Once they got to him Simon began to shake Alvin furiously. "C'mon Alvin wake up, please!" Simon exclaimed fearfully. He had tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. Theodore, on the other hand was already crying. "A-Alvin please d-don't die! You-you can't die! You're too st-strong to die." Theodore whimpered.

Jeanette and Eleanor were stuck on the sideline not sure whether they should help Alvin or try and help their sister. In the end they did nothing and just stood there and prayed that everything was going to be okay.

Simon flipped Alvin over and elevated his upper body. "C'mon Alvin! Please wake up! You can't die like this!" Simon said now crying. But there was no response.

Little did he know that Alvin was fine, but something big was stirring up in his little body.

**In Alvin's mind:****  
><strong>  
>"Wh...Where am I? Am I dead?" Alvin said. He looked at his paws. He made a fist. When he made that fist, a visible red static-like charge of electricity quickly surrounded his fist and then disappeared. "Well...I'm not dead. If I was I probably couldn't summon any power." Alvin said aloud.<p>

Suddenly he heard someone scream his name. "ALVIN" the voice said. Alvin looked around but all he could see was blackness. "Who was that? It sounded like Brittany." Alvin thought.

"ALVIN!" the voice exclaimed again. Alvin gasped. "That was Brittany!" he exclaimed. "She's in trouble!" Alvin frantically looked around again hoping to see something. "I have to help her!"

"Hahaha! Just like I thought! You still can't quite get a grasp on your power, can you?" A dark voice said. Alvin stopped and then turned around quickly and what he saw scared him.

Behind him was a chipmunk, a chipmunk that looked exactly like him, but with white fur, red eyes, and a black hoodie with a large red "A" imbedded in the center. "Wh-what do you w-want? Wh-who are you?" Alvin asked frightened. A grin spread across the unknown chipmunk's furry white face as he continued staring into Alvin's eyes. "You know who I am, and I thought I already told you what I want!" the white chipmunk said. _"That…That voice…I've heard it somewhere before. But where?" _

After a couple of seconds Alvin gasped as a realization entered his mind. "Y-you're…you're my inner self aren't you?" The white chipmunk laughed! "That's right!" He said

Now that Alvin was hearing his inner self's voice first hand he noticed it was broken up into what sounded like two voices. One was an alien-like version of his voice while the other sounded demonic. **AN: His inner-self's voice sounded just like ****Ichigo Kurosaki****'s (the main character from Bleach) inner**** hollow, but with Alvin's voice.**

"Wh-when did you tell me?" Alvin asked. Alvin's inner self chuckled. "I told you yesterday night, as I was re-awakening your powers." His inner self said. "I told you to remember who you are, what you're capable of, what you did." Alvin's inner voice laughed. Alvin was about to say something, but before he could he heard his name being called by Brittany again.

"ALVIN!"

Alvin gasped. "Brittany!" Alvin's inner self raised an eyebrow at that. "Who's Brittany?" He asked. Immediately after he said that Alvin turned to him with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his furry face. "What do you mean? You don't know who Brittany is?" Alvin's inner self shook his head.

"Brittany is..." But before he could finish his sentence he heard his name being called again. Alvin whipped his head around and growled. "Argh! I don't have time for this! Brittany's in trouble and I need to save her! Now tell me how to get out of here!" Alvin demanded. There was a pause and then Alvin's inner self began to laugh again.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Alvin demanded.

"You're trapped here!" Alvin's inner self said simply. "You can't get out." Alvin's eyes widened. "Wh-wait, what do you mean I can't get out? There has to be a way out!"

"Nope, Sorry. There is no way out. And besides, what makes you think you can do any good. You can't even control our...sorry your power!" Alvin's inner self said. "What are you talking about? I just summoned some power before I even talked to you!" Alvin said.

"Hahaha! You think that measly bit of static electricity you summoned was power? If so, you are stupider than you look."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked. "It means that you are un-able to axes your true power..." Alvin's inner self started.

"However, I can show you what you are truly capable of!" Alvin's inner self said. "Just watch!"

Suddenly a small orb of light appeared in front of Alvin. When he looked into the light he could see the outside world.

**Meanwhile in the real world:**

"Alvin...please wake up. D-don't die on me. You can't..." Simon was now crying. "Why...why won't you wake u..."

Suddenly Alvin's eyes opened. Simon breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his brother into a huge hug. "Don't EVER scare us like that again!" Simon said as he pulled out of the hug. Theodore, who was standing nearby, then pulled Alvin into his own hug. "I'm so glad you are ok. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you." He said between sobs.

When Theodore pulled out of the hug Simon looked at Alvin and said "What were you thinking talking back to Frank. You know full well what he is capable of, and I don't know how you survived but..." Simon stopped short. There was something different about Alvin. He hadn't said anything since he opened his eyes.

Simon was about to ask Alvin something when a sudden un-easiness washed over him. Then after Simon looked into Alvin's eyes to try to figure out why Alvin was acting so strange, and why he (Simon) suddenly felt un-easy around him he saw something. Alvin's eyes, which were usually filled with happiness and mischievousness, were now dark and menacing. Once Simon noticed this he immediately felt scared and stepped back, away from Alvin. The same feeling of fear washed over Theodore. Once he too looked into Alvin's eyes, he froze where he stood, which was to Simon's right. Something was wrong With Alvin.

As Alvin got up from his place on the floor Simon and Theodore slowly stepped back. Then, for some reason, when Alvin simply _looked _in Frank and Brittany's direction a wave of dread washed over them. Elsewhere in the gym people noticed the atmosphere change. What was a somewhat happy feeling was now a feeling of fear and un-certainty.

Then suddenly, after Alvin glared at Frank everyone in the gym felt an overwhelming wave of terror wash over them. They felt...something there, something huge, and evil was there with them in the gymnasium. They just don't know what it was, or where it came from, but one thing's for sure...something bad was about to happen, and it was going to happen in a big way.

Alvin began to walk in Frank and Brittany's direction, the space between them growing smaller. Frank, at first, didn't seem to notice Alvin walking toward him (or the change in the atmosphere in the gym). He was too busy threatening Brittany to notice. But then when Alvin was close enough, he did, and when he did he gasped.

"Wh...what, how...I kicked you clear across the gym into the far wall! There's no way your small body could've stood up to a blow like that! You...you should be dead..." Alvin glared up at Frank. When he saw the glare, Frank finally realized something was wrong and he froze. "Put her down!" Alvin said.

Brittany, who was currently crying as a result of the sadness that came with the belief that Alvin had been killed, and the fact that she was being held by her tail at eye level with frank and was in pain, suddenly gasped at hearing Alvin's voice. "A-Alvin, your alive! But how...why?" Brittany stuttered, tears still shimmering in the corners of her eyes. Alvin didn't answer her.

"Let her go!" Alvin said to Frank once again in a voice so unlike his own. The moment Brittany heard that voice she froze like the others. _"What the...that's not Alvin's voice!"_She exclaimed in her head. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and everyone else in the gymnasium felt the gym become cold when they heard the voice. Even they knew that wasn't Alvin's voice, especially the other chipmunks.

Some of the other students hugged themselves and dropped to their knees, they didn't feel secure any more. The other chipmunks shuddered at the voice. _"Wh-what's going on! Th-that's not Alvin's voice! This voice is too dark, to void!"_Simon exclaimed in his head.

_"It's like a demon!"_

Frank surprisingly didn't seem too taken aback by the voice. Plus it seems he's failed to notice the negative energy flooding the gymnasium. He was more surprised that Alvin survived being kicked across the gym into the far wall.

"What? Is that fake voice supposed to scare me?" He asked. Again Alvin said "let her go!" Frank simply smirked. "Fine, I'll let her go!" he said as he dropped Brittany next to him. She fell to the floor with a light thud.

Just as Brittany was about to get up Frank suddenly turned to her and raised his leg. He was about to kick her. Time seamed to slow down for everyone else in the gymnasium. They knew that even if Alvin survived (somehow) being kicked by Frank, Brittany probably wouldn't.

Then he did it! Frank swung his leg. As he did so, everyone else in the gym shut their eyes, fearing the worst. Then there was a light thud heard throughout the gym. Everyone feared the worst. But then, when they opened their eyes and looked in the direction of Frank, they froze at what they saw. Brittany was still in the same place as before, but standing in front of her was Alvin with Frank's foot in his paws.

Alvin...had stopped Franks kick with one arm. The other arm was clenched into a fist at his side. Frank was scared. _"That's...that's not possible! That was a full power kick! There's no way in hell that rat could have stopped it using only one arm."_He exclaimed in his head.

Alvin slowly raised his head, looked Frank dead in the eyes and glared once again. And the next thing that happened would scar everyone for life.

To be continued…

**AN: Well there's chapter three of my shadow warrior story. I'll admit…this chapter didn't come out nearly as well as I had hoped. I'm lacking details and information throughout this chapter, and I tend to jump around a bit, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix that. :p**

**I hope you liked it anyways and weren't **_**too**_** confused! Chapter 4 coming soon! Hopefully the next chapter will make more sense.**

**Amon23 out!**

**Oh! And don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well here's chapter 4. I hope you like it!**

Shadow Warrior chapter 4:

The whole gymnasium went silent. "That's...that's not possible! I poured my whole strength into that kick! There's no way in hell that rat could have stopped it using only one arm." Frank exclaimed in his head.

Alvin slowly raised his head, looked Frank dead in the eyes and glared once again. And the next thing that happened would scar everyone for life.

Suddenly a red aura of some sort surrounded Alvin, and the ground began to shake violently. A split second later a sudden force seemed to shove everyone to the ground. At the same time Brittany was getting up from her place on the ground. However the moment she got to her feet she was forced down once again by the same force that shoved everyone else down.

Frank was also forced down, but only too his knees. _"Wh-what the hell is happening? Why can't I get up?"_ Frank screamed in his head.

On the right side of the gym Simon, Theodore, and now Eleanor and Jeanette were also being forced to the ground. "_Wh-whats going on? Why can't I get up? It's like the gravity in here has tripled!"_ Simon thought as he looked in Alvin's direction. Even though they were being forced to the ground they were somehow able to move their heads.

Frank was currently on his knees as the downward pressure in the gymnasium increased and got even stronger, and the ground continued to shake violently, leading one to believe how the hell the gym was still standing. Due to the increased downward pressure Frank was forced to put his hands on the ground as well.

The same increase in downward pressure was felt throughout the rest of the gym (obviously) and unknown to them at the time, the entire school. By this time the only reason Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette weren't crushed to death was because they were on top of a mat. The only reason Brittany wasn't crushed was because she too was on top of a mat that (for some reason) nobody had decided to remove from the middle of the gym. **AN: That's one of the things I had failed to mention in the last chapter. Sorry. :(**

The Aura surrounding Alvin expanded rapidly excavating a small crater about 2 feet across. Frank saw this and, for once in his life, regretted ever messing with somebody. The other 5 chipmunks, including Brittany didn't know what was happening because, at this point, they couldn't even move their heads to look at Alvin.

"You never should have messed with me, or Brittany!" Frank quickly (well...as quickly as possible with the downward pressure) looked at Alvin with...fear for the first time ever. "Now you are going to pay for ever crossing me!" Alvin said. "You are going to die here and now!"

This sentence added to the fear that everyone in the gym (who were currently on the ground due to downward pressure) were currently feeling.

**Meanwhile back in Alvin's mind:**

"What? No you can't kill him! I may want him to pay, but I don't want you to kill him!" Alvin exclaimed as he looked into the white orb. He had been watching the entire time.

"What do you mean? He was torturing that Brittany girl. Why wouldn't you want him to die?" Alvin's inner self said. Alvin was beginning to panic. "He wasn't torturing her, he was yelling at her. Other than him picking her up by her tail, which doesn't hurt as long as the person doing so doesn't squeeze to hard, all that was, was verbal abuse. Nobody deserves to die for something like that." Alvin said.

"Then why was she crying?" Alvin's inner self asked. "She was crying because she thought I was dead!" Alvin said. There was a pause, then his inner self said "Well whatever the reason he still deserves to die!" That statement sent a shiver through Alvin's body.

"I said no killing!" Alvin exclaimed. Alvin's inner self began to laugh. "Well I control your body so there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Alvin's inner self said darkly. Alvin gasped. _"No...he can't! I don't want to be labeled as a killer for the rest of my life! I need to do something...but what can I do? I can't remember how to control my powers. I don't even remember how I kept my inner self in check in the past!"_ Alvin thought.

**Back in the real world:**

The ground continued to shake violently, and the downward pressure continued to keep everyone on the ground. "It's time you learn what true pain is!" Alvin said. Frank kept still. He was frozen with fear for the first time ever.

"No...Alvin you can't." Brittany suddenly said as loud as she possibly could. Alvin didn't say anything back. "Don't do it. Please!" She continued. Again Alvin didn't reply.

Alvin clenched his fist. Immediately his fist was surrounded by what seemed to be a red aura. From where she was laying, Brittany could feel the heat radiating from Alvin's clenched fist. After a couple of seconds Alvin suddenly jumped into the air with his fist raised and ready to deliver the final blow. "Please...don't." Frank said out of fear.

Time seamed to slow down as Alvin swung his fist. The last thing anyone heard before everything went to hell was Brittany screaming louder than anyone thought she could while being forced to the ground. "ALVIN! DON'T DO IT!"

The moment Brittany screamed the real Alvin (Who was currently trapped in his own mind) spoke up once again. "Stop this! You can't do this! I've had enough! I won't let you control me anymore! I don't know who you are, or what you want, but it's time I took back control of my body! GET OUT NOW!" And with that said Alvin's inner self (who was currently controlling Alvin's body) was suddenly relieved of control of Alvin's body by the real Alvin's shear willpower.

Immediately afterwards the real Alvin took over his body once again, but it was too late to stop the punch. However, Alvin was able to somehow redirect it, away from Frank. This was his special punch, meant to be used against human, or larger sized opponents, and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

A sudden and very loud BANG echoed throughout the gym. The bang was a sonic boom generated when the speed of Alvin's punch broke the sound barrier. The bang was quickly followed by another bang and a rumbling sound. The second bang was generated when the gymnasium wall that was behind Frank was hit with the shockwave Alvin's punch generated, and the rumbling was caused by that entire wall collapsing as a result of the impact.

Immediately after the wall collapsed the ground stopped shaking, and the immense downward pressure ceased. However, nobody moved an inch. They stayed motionless, staring in the direction of the missing wall. Where there was once a wall made up of cinder blocks, pipes, and wires was now a new exit from the school.

Alvin landed on his feet and also stared in the direction of the missing wall. _"Wh-what have I done..."_ he screamed in his head. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany were frozen at the sight in front of them. _"Th-that's not p-possible! There's...there's just no way..."_ They all thought.

Frank was also staring in the direction of the collapsed wall. _"Th-that attack was meant for...me?" _He thought.

Alvin didn't move. He was frozen where he stood. _"How could I do something like that?"_ He asked himself.

**Back in Alvin's mind:**

"I know, impressive huh?" His inner self said. Alvin growled. "You...you did this. Have you lost your frikin' mind! You would have killed Frank, and maybe even more poor people, including Brittany if I hadn't re directed the attack! That was way too much power!" Alvin screamed at his inner self.

"Way too much power, Hah! That's a laugh. That was barely any power." Alvin's inner self said. "What are you talking about? You used my full power." Alvin stated. "If you think that that was your full power, you are sadly mistaken." Alvin's inner self said.

The moment Alvin's inner self said that Alvin froze. "That wasn't my full power?" Alvin asked. "Not at all. In fact, that was only one sixth of your full power." Alvin's inner self said.

That hit Alvin like a ton of bricks. "O-one s-sixth! That was only one sixth of my full power! No way! That can't be! I've used my full power before, and what you used was it!" Alvin's inner self laughed. "Well your right about one thing. You did use your full power before, but you should know full well what happened when you did!" Alvin's inner voice said.

Alvin stopped moving for a moment to think. And after only three seconds it hit him. Alvin's heart literally stopped beating for a second once he remembered. "...no...it c-can't be..." Alvin said quietly. "Oh but it can!" Alvin's inner self said.

"Th-that was my full power?" Alvin asked his inner self. "Yes, you are correct! What you used in Siberia, when you went there to look for your dad, was your true power. You never should have allowed your family to go with you. If you didn't your mother, father, uncle, aunt, and cousins would still be al..." Alvin cut his inner self off.

"Don't even go there." Alvin said darkly. His inner self cowered slightly at the tone in Alvin's voice. "For years I've tried to suppress those memories, and I had succeeded. That is until you came along and screwed everything up. If you hadn't showed up the other night, those memories would have stayed locked up. Now that they are back, so are my powers. I was hoping to keep them locked up, but you ruined that, and the last thing I need to happen is to once again lose control of them, and end up killing everyone close to me, just like last time." Alvin said the last part slowly.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, then Alvin's inner self said "If you are so afraid of losing control over your powers, why don't you practice using them!" Alvin sighed "I just told you why. I don't want to lose control again."

"Are you that naive?" Alvin's inner self asked. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"If you don't want to lose control of your powers, practice using them so you can better protect the ones you love, without going overboard. You lost control last time because you weren't strong enough to control it. Fix that now so you don't have to worry about that ever happening again."

There was another pause. Then Alvin said "Why are you helping me?" His inner self shrugged. "I have my reasons." Alvin looked at his inner self expectantly. His inner self sighed and said "Okay, it's because whenever you're extremely sad, or extremely angry, the inside of your mind, which is where I live, becomes a maelstrom of uncomfortableness."

Alvin stared at his inner self blankly. His inner self sighed yet again and said "Just go with it. I can't explain it any better than that." Alvin says "Why can't you?" his inner self smirks and says "Because I'm you, remember." Alvin shrugs and says "Good point." and then begins to laugh. His inner self soon follows.

That laughing, however, was _very_ short lived. After a couple of seconds Alvin stopped laughing and looked at his inner self. "Just because I'm laughing now doesn't mean I forgive you! What you did was unforgivable. I never want you to interfere in any of my battles ever again! Got it?"

Alvin's inner self shrugged. "Whatever you say, mom!" His inner self said plainly. Alvin glared at his inner self. **AN: from now on, since I'm sick of saying 'inner self' every few lines, I am going to refer to Alvin's inner self as Dark Alvin.**

"I'm dead serious! Don't ever show your face outside again!" Alvin exclaimed. Dark Alvin smirked and said "That'll depend on how strong your will to keep me contained is."

"Trust me!" Alvin started. "It's strong!" He finished before he disappeared from his own mind.

Dark Alvin continued to stand in the exact same place. He sighed "If only you knew! Sometime in the near future you will lose the one thing you hold most precious in your life. You will lose it because of the same reason your mother, father and all the rest of your family died." Dark Alvin said. Suddenly he began to laugh. "And that's when I will make my move, and enjoy every minute of your suffering!"

**Back outside Alvin's mind**

Everyone in the gym had now either fainted or was still starring in the direction of the missing wall. Even though Alvin was acting normal when he was talking to Dark Alvin, once he (Alvin) saw what had happened he immediately felt terrible. So terrible in fact that he felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

_"How could this happen? What did I do to deserve this? Everyone probably thinks...no must think I am a monster..."_ Alvin looked to his left, then to his right. Upon seeing everyone's faces the tears that were welling up in the corners of his eyes finally began to fall. But it wasn't until he saw Brittany looking at him, her eyes full of what seemed to be fear and uncertainty, did he truly feel regretful.

"B-Brittany I..." Alvin took a step in her direction. Brittany who was now standing took a step back. Alvin noticed this, and when he did, he felt his heart break. She was scared of him. "_No...Brittany can't be scared of me...she just can't be."_ Alvin took another step in her direction, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true. Again Brittany stepped back.

That was it...she was definitely scared of him. Upon the realization that what he thought was true, tears started to pour down his face and he turned and ran on all fours out through the exit he had just recently created.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor stood there not moving an inch. "Wh-what j-just happened?" Theodore stuttered. He was slowly coming out of his state of shock. Nobody replied at first. It wasn't until about a minute or two after he said that when he got a reply. "I...I d-don't know..." Simon replied.

Just then Brittany came bounding over to where the other chipmunks were standing. That's when everybody finally snapped out of there state of shock. They rushed to Brittany's side. "Brittany are you okay?" Jeanette asked quickly. Brittany, who was now standing in front of everyone else, looked behind her in the direction of the missing wall. _"Alvin..."_ she thought.

"Brittany, answer me! Are you alright?" Jeanette asked swiftly. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Brittany replied as she turned to face Jeanette. Everyone sighed in relief when she said that. "Oh thank god." Jeanette said.

"Okay, now that that's settled, can somebody tell me what the hell is going on? Since when can Alvin do that?" Eleanor exclaimed as she gestured in the direction of the missing wall.

Nobody said anything. "Well aren't you going to say something?" She asked. Again, nobody said anything. They continued to stare in the direction Alvin ran.

"So, I'm guessing were not even going to talk about what just happened, and leave with the Image of Alvin as a monster stuck in our heads." Eleanor said. That got everyone's attention. They all turned to her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Alvin's not a monster...he just has powers that...we've never seen before." Simon said. Eleanor scoffed. "Oh come on! Wake up! Did you not just see what he did?" She gestured at the crumbled wall. "He just completely destroyed a cinder block wall, without actually hitting it! If that's not a sigh that he's a monster, then what is?"

"Eleanor, that's enough! Don't say anymore..." Eleanor turned to see her eldest sister, Brittany, with tears in her eyes. Once she saw this, Eleanor's facial expression softened. "Brittany I..." she was cut off.

"Stop Eleanor! Just...stop." Brittany said. "Please don't talk about Alvin that way. He's not a monster." Once Eleanor heard that she, once again, got angry.

"Why are you defending him? Did you not see what he was about to do? He was about to kill Frank, and I bet he would've killed you, or any of us next!" Eleanor fumed. "That wasn't Alvin." Brittany said quietly.

Eleanor stopped immediately when Brittany said that. "Wh-what do you mean? That wasn't Alvin? Well then who was it?" Eleanor exclaimed. Brittany looked at the floor. "I-I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked. "I mean...that might have been Alvin's body, but Alvin wasn't controlling it." Brittany finally said. Eleanor eyed her in disbelief. "You must have hit your head or something when Frank dropped you because you're not making any sense."

Brittany glared at Eleanor. "Are you calling me stupid?" Brittany asked in a dark tone. "I think I know my boyfriend better than you, and what I saw was not Alvin!" Eleanor glared back. Unlike Jeanette, Eleanor wasn't afraid to stand up to Brittany.

"Obviously you don't know Alvin as well as you think you do, especially if you think that wasn't Alvin!" Eleanor fired back at Brittany.

"Guys." Simon said.

Brittany glared dangerously back at Eleanor. "What did you just say?" Brittany fired back.

"Guys!" Simon said again louder.

Eleanor scoffed. "I said you don't know Alvin that well!" Eleanor replied loudly.

"Why you little piece of s..."

"GUYS!" Simon screamed.

"What!" Both Brittany and Eleanor exclaimed at the same time. "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Simon said. Haven't you noticed that Alvin is gone? He ran out that hole that he made."

"Yeah! So what! We're better off without him!" Eleanor exclaimed. "WHAT!" Brittany screamed. Eleanor glared at Brittany. "You heard me! We're better off without him!"

"Take it back..." Brittany said

"No!" Eleanor replied.

"I said...take it back!" Brittany said louder this time.

"No, I won't." Eleanor said

"TAKE IT BACK!" Brittany screamed.

"I WON'T!" Eleanor screamed back.

"ENOUGH!" Simon suddenly screamed causing everyone to flinch. Once he got everyone's attention he turned to Eleanor and said "Eleanor, Brittany's right. That wasn't Alvin." When he said this Eleanor's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" Eleanor stuttered.

Simon sighed. "I said Brittany was right. That wasn't Alvin. It couldn't have been." Eleanor looked at Brittany then back at Simon. "H-how could you tell?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"Well for one, when he talked to Frank, that wasn't his voice." Eleanor gasped at that. She had completely forgotten that little detail. Probably around the time the wall collapsed. "And two, Th..." He was cut off.

"Those weren't his eyes. Those eyes were dark and...evil." Theodore suddenly piped in causing everyone to flinch, including Jeanette who was just standing by watching everyone. They had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah...those defiantly weren't his eyes." Simon said. Eleanor let her head fall once she heard all of this. She suddenly felt terrible for not listening to Brittany. "Well...if that wasn't Alvin, then who was it?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, it was evil." Simon said. Then he suddenly remembered something, and turned to Brittany. "Brittany!" He asked. Brittany jumped slightly and turned to Simon. "Y-Yeah?" Simon bit his lip slightly. "What did Alvin say to you before he left?"

Now it was Brittany's turn to bite her lip. "He...he didn't say anything." Brittany said quietly. Simon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm positive...but I think he was going to say something."

"Well...why didn't he? And why did he suddenly run off?" Simon said.

"Well...I think the reason he ran away is self explanatory. I mean...wouldn't you run away if you did all this?" Jeanette suddenly piped in and gestured around her.

"Well...yeah, but he didn't look like he was going to run away…at least not until he saw Brittany." Simon said. Brittany hung her head and said "It's my fault..." Everyone looked at her. "What are you talking about Brittany?" Simon asked.

"I..." she paused."What Brittany? Tell us, please." Jeanette said. Brittany felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. "I was scared..." She started. "When Alvin finally calmed down he had turned to me and began walking in my direction. But because of what had happened I  
>was sc-scared, so scared I actually backed away f-from him when he a-approached me." Brittany dropped to her knees and began to cry. "I-I didn't Th-think he would r-run off because of th-that. Its a-all my f-fault! He-he probably h-hates me n-now!"<p>

"Brittany, don't even think about that!" Eleanor exclaimed loudly causing everyone to nearly jump out of their fur. "Alvin loves you with all his heart! Hell he even tried to kill somebody for hurting you using powers we never even knew he had! If that isn't a sign of true love then what is?"

Everyone stared at Eleanor with shock written all over their faces. "W-wow Eleanor!" Theodore said causing Eleanor to blush slightly. Everyone then turned to Brittany.

"She's right Brittany. Alvin loves you with all his heart. I bet he'd even put his own life on the line just to protect you. Heck, he already did." Simon said. "The bond between you and Alvin is incredibly strong. Probably three times as strong as the one between me and Jeanette, or Theodore and Eleanor. Nothing could even come close to breaking it."

It was silent for about a minute. After that minute passed, Brittany  
>Said "Thank You." quietly. "No problem, Brittany!" Simon replied. Eleanor then looked Brittany in the eyes and apologized for what she had said earlier. Brittany forgave her instantly.<p>

Meanwhile a certain Red-clad munk continued to run. He ran as fast as he could, without running into things. He knew he was leaving the ones he loved behind, and it hurt. But of all the people he left behind, the one person he would miss the most was Brittany.

_"Why..." _he asked himself as he continued to run_."Why did you do that! You idiot! Why did you let yourself do that?"_ A voice that did not belong to Dark Alvin said in the back of his mind. He felt tears pour down his furry face. _"Now she is afraid of you! You really screwed up this time!"_

"I know that! Stop reminding me!" Alvin exclaimed aloud. "It wasn't my fault! This thing inside me did it!"

_"Then why the hell did you let that thing do it? You could've easily supersede it, you've been suppressing it your entire life. Why did you let it loose now?"__  
><em>  
>"Shut up!" Alvin exclaimed aloud causing more tears to fall. "I don't know! If I knew, don't you think I would've stopped it? Because of what happened back there, Brittany, the one person in this world that means more to me than life itself, the one I love most, is afraid of me!" Alvin slowed down. "She probably thinks I'm a monster...I almost killed someone!"<p>

Alvin had stopped completely now and had a paw on a tree. "I can't go back now! Not after what happened..." Alvin paused for a moment before he suddenly turned and punched the tree, causing it to break and fall over completely. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. "Everyone probably hates me now!"

_"Stop lying to yourself!" _the voice in the back of Alvin's mind suddenly exclaimed causing Alvin to jump slightly._ "If your family truly loves you, they will accept you for who you really are!"__  
><em>  
>There was another pause. Then Alvin said "I doubt that..." quietly as he looked at the tree he just knocked over.<em>"There you go, lying to yourself again!" <em>The voice said. "I am not lying to myself! Alvin exclaimed. "Look what I just did to this tree! My strength is monstrous and if I'm not careful, I could end up seriously hurting someone, if not killing them, and everything else around…again…I don't want to feel that pain ever again." Alvin looked away from the tree as he felt fresh tears pour down is face. "It plagued me for years until I finally found out how to keep the memory that caused the pain locked away…at least until that thing reminded me!"

"Now its back, along with my powers and it is going to haunt me once again!" Alvin clenched his fists. "I was hoping to live a normal life, without the guilt of what happened weighing me down, but I guess that's not the case anymore…" 

**To be Continued**

**AN: Well…did you like it? I hope so!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Oh and please answer the poll in my profile if you haven't already!**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's chapter 5 everybody. I'm sorry for the long wait, and for the spelling and grammar errors.**

Chapter 5:

Alvin continued to walk further and further away from his family, and friends. It has been almost an hour since he ran from the gym, but he wasn't planning on returning anytime soon. "_I need to stay here for a while, to practice controlling my powers."_ Alvin thought_. "I just hope that once I do return, they will accept me for who I am, especially Brittany."_As Alvin remembered Brittany's face from back at the gym he felt his heart hurt.

_"Why did I let that thing control me? Because of that everyone probably hates me at the moment..."_ Alvin thought. _"There you go again! You're stuck on that same thought! Why don't you try to think about something else?"_The voice at the back of Alvin's mind said.

Alvin sighed. "I've been trying that, but I just can't think of anything else right now." Alvin said. There was a slight pause as Alvin stopped walking and leaned up against a tree. _"Why don't you try to think about all the good times you had, and will have with your family once you return to them."_The voice said.

"I can try..." Alvin said as he attempted to remember the good times.

**Flashback:**

It was a sunny summer afternoon. The chipmunks and chipettes were all with Dave and Claire at the beach. Simon was talking to Jeanette, probably something science related. Theodore and Eleanor were in the process of building a sand castle. Alvin and Brittany were currently lying on a blanket in the sun.

Since they were chipmunks they didn't wear any bathing suits. Dave wasn't too happy with the idea at first, but he gave up in the end. "Kids these days." He muttered as he watched everyone from his beach chair, which was located under a beach umbrella. Claire was currently sitting next to Dave reading a magazine she brought with her.

Soon it was time for lunch. Dave called everyone over. Once everyone was accounted for, he proceeds to take out 8 jelly sandwiches, 6 juice boxes for the chipmunks, and 2 cans of cola, one for him and one for Claire. As they ate Dave proceeded to tell everyone a funny story about a friend of his. There were laughs every once in a while.

Suddenly the image disappeared. A second later a new image appeared. Now he saw snow. Screaming could be heard in the distance. He looked left and then right. Then there was an angry yell, a white flash, and then nothing.

Soon after, another image appeared. He was currently standing in a barren landscape. He seemed to be surrounded by cliffs on every side, and the ground below him looked like it had been burned.

**Flashback end:**

Alvin's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He looked around frantically and realized he was still leaning on the tree. His heart was racing, and he was sweating all over. Once he calmed down he sat on the ground, while still leaning on the tree.

"Not again!" Alvin exclaimed feeling tears well up in his eyes. _"What is it? What happened?"_the voice in the back of his mind asked.

"I couldn't do it! The moment I started remembering the good times, I was interrupted by the memory of..." Alvin stopped short as he felt tears, once again, well up in the corners of his eyes.

_"The memory of what?"_The voice in the back of Alvin's mind asked. Alvin let out a sob and said "...of what happened...no what I did…in Siberia that day..." Alvin said the last part quietly. The moment he said that he felt a pain shoot through his heart.

"I k-killed everything...everyone! My m-mom and dad, the friends I made there...everyone, killed in an instant, all because I lost control of my powers." Alvin said as tears began to fall down his face, matting his fur.

There was a pause. Alvin wiped the tears from his face. _"Why? What caused you to lose control of your powers?"_the voice said after a while.

"I...I don't remember...All I recall is that I was fighting...someone...something." Alvin felt fresh tears fall down his face as he continued to recall the event. "I...I can't talk about this right now...and besides...why am I talking about this with something I can't even see...something that might not even exist."

_"Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't try to help you."_The voice said.

"Well...that answers my first question. But how do I know you even exist? I may just be talking to...well nothing." There was another pause, and then the voice said _"I do exist. I am you!"_  
>The moment the voice said that Alvin went completely silent as he recalled something that Dark Alvin once said.<p>

"**Wh-who are you?" Alvin asked frightened.**_**"Who am I? I'm you, the real you!"**_**The voice said. "Wh-what do you mean?" Alvin asked. He was shaking all over.**_**"What do I mean? I mean exactly what I said! I'm you! I'm your inner self!"**_**The voice exclaimed."**

_"That's just like something the other me_ (Dark Alvin) _once said."_ Alvin thought. Then it hit him! _"Oh no...Don't tell me...I've been talking to the other me this entire time!"_

_"...no wait! The voice sounded different. The other me's voice was dark and demonic. This voice sounds...more angelic than demonic."_ Alvin thought. _"Maybe if I..."_His thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of the bushes behind him.

Alvin whipped his head around, and what he saw, frightened him. For some reason, there was a wolf behind him, and it looked hungry. Without giving Alvin a chance to move the wolf charged him, teeth flaring.

_"Oh Shit!"_

In a quick motion Alvin turned to the wolf and raised his right paw. His right paw glowed bright red before he let loose an energy blast of the same color. The blast itself wasn't that big, but it packed a wallop. The moment the blast made contact with the wolf an enormous explosion occurred.

**Back with the others:****  
><strong>  
>Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore and Simon were currently standing in the middle of the gymnasium. Suddenly the ground jolted and an explosion was heard. Everyone in the gym quickly turned in the direction the sound was heard and found themselves looking out of the hole that Alvin had created three minutes earlier.<p>

In the distance a large mushroom cloud was seen. "Wh-what was th-that?" Theodore asked frightened. "It sounded like an explosion to me." Jeanette said. Theodore's eyes widened. "A-an explosion? Fr-from what?"

"If I had to guess the size of the explosion, I'd say it was equal to the explosion of 2,000lbs of TNT. Simon said. Everybody's eyes widened. "Tw-two-thousand pounds!" Eleanor exclaimed. "What in the world could've caused a 2,000lb explosion?"

"It could have been accidental, or on purpose, so there is no way of telling what caused it." Simon said. There was a pause. "I think I know what caused it." Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. To everyone's surprise Frank was walking towards them.

Instinctively, everyone moved closer together. Frank noticed this and stopped where he stood. He still wasn't sure if the other chipmunks had any powers or not, so he didn't want to risk angering them.

"Don't worry. I'm just trying to help." Frank said. Brittany eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you trying to help? What's in it for you?" She asked in a suspicious tone. Frank looked at her and said "Well...almost being killed today has taught me to be less of a jerk, and that being a deuce and trying to control people will get me nowhere in life. I'm still in high school at 21 for pete sake because I stayed back twice junior year." Frank stopped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The main reason I stayed back twice junior year is because instead of trying to pass my classes I spent most of my time working out and trying to get stronger, just so I could boss people around...hell of a lotta good that did me, huh."

"You got that right!" Brittany mumbled to herself. Frank heard what she said and laughed lightly. The laugh caused the chipmunks to tense and instinctively move even closer together to preparation for what Frank might do.

"Any way..." Frank started "Could you Y'know forgive me...please! I'm really sorry for what I did!" Frank stated pitifully. Brittany looked at Frank, then at the others, then back at Frank. Biting her lip she told Frank to wait a minute before she turned toward the others.

"Guys." Brittany said. They looked at her. She mouthed to follow her. It took a second but they soon realized what she said and obliged. The chipmunks followed Brittany. Once they stopped they all huddled.

"Well...what do you guys think?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think we should forgive him that easily." Theodore said.

"I agree with Theodore." Simon said. For all we know he could be plotting to get rid of us, or worse."

Theodore's eyes widened at that. "W-worse!" Theodore exclaimed frightened. Eleanor quickly comforted him and glared at Simon. "Watch what you say Simon! You nearly gave Theodore a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Theodore." Simon said. "I-It's okay Simon. I f-forgive you." Theodore said and smiled lightly. Simon smiled back.

"Anyway..." started Brittany "What do you guys think? Should we give him a chance? He sounded sincere enough when he told me, so I think we should at least give him a chance!"

"I agree with Brittany, which is rare..." Jeanette said earning a glare from Brittany "...the least we can do is give him a chance."

"I don't know. I don't like his sudden attitude change. It makes me suspicious." Eleanor said. "But I'm not the one to not give at least a chance to someone to redeem themselves. Unless, of course they do something extremely terrible, and all Frank did was threaten Brittany and ALMOST kick her once. It's not like this was a long 'drawn out over our entire life' thing."

"Well, whatever Eleanor chooses I'm with her, so I say give him a chance." Theodore looked at Eleanor and smiled. Eleanor smiled back.

Everyone turned to Simon. "It's your call Simon." Brittany said "Are you with us, or against us?"

Simon sighed. "I guess I'm in." he said. "It wouldn't matter what my choice was anyway. Majority rules."

"Alright, it's settled. We'll give Frank another chance." Brittany said. Everybody broke out of the huddle and made their way back to frank.

"Well...what is it?" Frank asked. "We've decided to give you another chance. However, if you try anything funny, you'll regret it." Brittany said. "Understood!" Frank replied.

"Okay, you said you know what caused that explosion earlier, what was it?" Brittany asked. Frank suddenly became apprehensive. "Um..." He stated as he looked away. The chipmunks eyed him suspiciously. Well...what caused that explosion earlier?" Brittany asked once again, more irritated.

"I-it was..." Frank trailed off again. Brittany was now fed up with Frank. "Answer the question already, we don't have all day! We need to go look for Alvin!" She stated angrily.

Frank didn't reply to her. Instead he looked at Simon. "H-hey S-Simon, can I talk to you...alone, over there?" He gestured to his left. Simon eyed Frank suspiciously. "Why alone?" Frank groaned slightly "Because I need to talk to you, without the others around."

Simon looked at the others who just shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that, as long as you stay within sight of us." Brittany said. Simon looked back at Frank and said "Okay, but make it quick."

"Alright! Follow me." Frank said as he began to walk away. Simon followed. Once they were out of earshot of the other chipmunks Frank said "Okay I think I know where that explosion came from, but you may not like to know."

"Why wouldn't I want to know? That's the whole reason we even decided to give you a second chance." Simon said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well...for starters it's not a place...or a...thing..." Frank trailed off. Upon realizing this Simon stepped in and said "So your saying it's a person, or let me guess, a chipmunk clothed in red." Frank nodded.

"I figured as much." Simon said.

"Wait! So you believe me?" Frank asked somewhat surprised. "Well it is believable." Simon said. "How is it believable?" Frank asked. Simon looked at Frank like he was an idiot. "H-hey what's that look for?"

"How is it believable? Hello, look around you! Alvin destroyed a cinderblock wall and dug a crater in the middle of the gym! After witnessing that, I'll believe anything!" Simon said.

"Why do you sound as though what happened here was a cool thing?" Frank asked. Simon looked away and scratched the side of his head "I don't think it is cool, I think it is fascinating that somebody could do such a thing."

"Oh...well okay then." Frank said slightly suspicious as he started back in the direction of the other chipmunks. Simon followed not far behind.

"What took you so long?" Brittany asked irritated as Simon and Frank approached her and the other chipmunks. "Sorry about that." Frank said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

There was a period of silence before Brittany spoke up. "Well Simon, what did you find out?" She asked irritated. Simon looked at Frank and said "Do you want to tell them, or do you want me to?"

"You can tell them." Frank said. "Alright." Simon said as he, once again, scratched the side of his head. "Right, well we believe we know where that explosion came from, but you may not like to hear it."

"Spit it out already!" Brittany said. "The longer we wait the less likely it is that we will find Alvin before he gets himself hurt, or worse." She said the last part quietly. "Yeah...about Alvin..." Simon started "We believe he's the one that caused the explosion." He finished.

There was another pause, then Jeanette said "A-Are you sure? Could Alvin really cause an explosion that big?"

"Actually that explosion really wasn't THAT big. To us obviously it would look big, but by military standards, that was child's play." Simon said smartly.

"We don't need a military lecture Simon!" Brittany fired. "If Alvin was anywhere near that explosion he could be seriously hurt!"

Simon looked at Brittany and said "Stop worrying so much Brittany. Think about what Alvin did here!" Simon gestured to the gym around them "Do you really think that minor explosion could really hurt him?"

"This is nothing compared to the damage an explosion of that size would do!" Brittany yelled causing Simon to flinch. "An explosion of that size wouldn't just destroy one wall, and leave a small crater in the middle of the floor! No, it would destroy everything! Do you honestly believe Alvin could survive something like that?"

There was a pause.

"Answer me!" Brittany demanded.

Again, nobody said anything.

"Fine! Don't answer me! But I'm going to look for Alvin!" Brittany said as she turned and began to walk in the direction the explosion came from. "Brittany, wait!" Simon suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't try to stop me Simon! I've made my decision!" Brittany said without slowing down, or turning around.

"I'm coming with you." Simon said as he began to follow Brittany. Brittany turned to him with a slightly surprised expression on her face. "Really, why?" Simon rolled his eyes. "Why do you think? He's my brother; I can't just abandon him, especially if he's hurt."

"I thought you said he'd be fine?" Brittany said in a mocking tone. Simon sighed "It's better to be safe than sorry, besides, you're probably going to need some help." Brittany smiled slightly. "Thanks Simon!" she said. "No problem Brittany!" Simon replied with a smile.

They were about to leave the gym when they suddenly heard someone yell "I'm coming too!" They turned around and saw Theodore approaching them. "Theodore you need to stay here! It could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"No Simon!" Theodore exclaimed. "Alvin is my brother too; I want to help look for him!" Simon couldn't help but smile. "Okay Theodore you can come too!" he said. Theodore smiled as he walked toward Simon.

Once he was next to Simon he turned around to look at the two remaining chipmunks expectantly. Eleanor smiled and said "Well if Theodore's going so am I!" as she approached him. Theodore smiled. "Besides even if Alvin can be annoying sometimes, he's still my friend and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was injured and I wasn't there to help him." Eleanor stated as she walked to Theodore and stood next to him. Everyone looked at Jeanette.

Jeanette sighed. "I guess I'm coming too. Just like Eleanor I consider Alvin as my friend and I want to be there if he's hurt." She said as she joined the group. Brittany felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. "Thanks' everybody! It really means a lot to me knowing you will all be there." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm. "No problem Brittany! That's what friends are for." Simon said as they began to walk away.

"You really do love him don't you?" A sudden voice behind them said. The chipmunks quickly turned around and saw Frank approach them. "Yes, I do. I love him with all of my heart and I'd do anything for him, even give my life if it meant I'd be saving him!" Brittany said. Frank sighed. "This just makes me regret what I did even more." He said. "Well it should." Brittany replied as she and the other chipmunks turned back around.

"Then it's settled. I'll help you look for him!" Frank said suddenly. Everyone turned around once again. "You will?" Brittany asked surprised. "Seeing as this whole mess is basically my fault anyway, I feel like I owe you." He said earning disappointed glares from the chipmunks. "Besides, I couldn't just sit by and let someone search for the love of their life without help. Even I have morals too." Frank stated. Brittany raised an eyebrow "Really? I never would've guessed that." She smirked.

"Yeah, I know right." Frank chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Brittany's smirk quickly changed into a smile. "Thank you Frank." She said. Frank smiled back "No problem, Brittany!" he said as he joined the chipmunks as they walked through the opening and began their search for Alvin.

To be continued

**AN: How'd you guys like this chapter? I hope it was somewhat worth the wait! :p**

**Don't forget to review, I like reviews. :3**

**Oh and by the way, if you were wondering how big that explosion was supposed to be up close, check this video ****http :/www. youtube. com/watch?v=3DMDF1dmgQk**** but remove the gaps, and skip to ****0:25 **** :)**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's chapter 6. I hope you like it! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, and for the lack of detail.**

Chapter 6

**Back with Alvin:**

As the dust cleared Alvin was left standing there with his arm outstretched and an open paw. It was a few seconds before Alvin lowered his arm. _"Wh-what did I just do?"_ Alvin exclaimed in his head as the dust finally cleared. In front of him was a crater that (to him) looked to be 15 feet in diameter and about a foot deep. All the trees within a 20 foot radius from the crater were knocked down.

_"What the heck man! That was overkill!"_ The voice exclaimed. "I know that!" Alvin exclaimed back. _"Then why did you do that?"_ The voice asked. "I-I don't know why okay!" Alvin yelled feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes for what seemed like the 100th time today.

_"Well you'd better find out soon, or else you could end up killing someone you really care for!"_ The voice stated. Alvin raised his paws and looked at them_. "What's happening to me? Why can't I control my powers?"_ He asked himself.

He once again felt tears run down his face. "I-I can't stay here! If I do, I'll just end up killing someone, or something else. It'd be better if I just disappeared..." he said. He sniffed as he began to remove his red hoodie. _"Wait! What are you doing?"_ The voice asked.

"I can't stay here! I need to disappear for a while, while I try and figure out what's wrong with me." Alvin said as he finally removed his hoodie and then wiped his eyes. He then ripped a strip of it off and placed that strip on the ground next to the crater.

_"Do you think this is the best way to do this? If you leave that piece here the people that are probably going to arrive here soon will think that..." _ The voice was cut off.

"...That I was killed in the explosion? That's the point! I need people to think that I'm dead, and stop looking for me, so they won't get hurt." Alvin said as he felt fresh tears fall down his face.

_"But what do you think will happen if that person tells the media that Alvin__Seville__of the chipmunks has been killed in an explosion? Brittany would eventually find out."_ Alvin froze at that. He was too worried about protecting everybody to think about how Brittany would fair emotionally if she believed he was dead. _"She's probably worried enough as it is. You did run out on her when she needed you before."_

_"Brittany..."_ Alvin thought. There was a pause. _"She needs you right now. You should go back to her."_ The voice said. "B-But I can't go back. If I do I'll be putting my family in danger. Besides, they probably hate..."

_"Stop right there! I've heard enough of that bullshit! They don't hate you, and nothing you can do will ever make them hate you! They love you and always will!" _The voice yelled._ "They're worried about you. They need you there with them! If you don't care enough to return to them and walk away now, you'll be no better than Viper!"_

Alvin gasped at that. Suddenly his mood changed from sadness to anger. "Don't you EVER compare me to that piece of shit Viper! What that scumbag did was unforgivable!" Alvin angrily exclaimed at the voice. He clenched his fists as he continued. "He betrayed everyone he knew, including his best friend, the one person in his life that cared enough to listen to his problems! He chewed up, spit out, and shit on their trust! He toyed with their emotions just for entertainment, and then left without remorse! Then, to make matters worse, he returned and slaughtered them all for some sick thrill!"

There was a pause and then Alvin said "Only one survived that night, the one person he pitied, the one person who, according to him, wasn't worth killing! His best friend, me!"

A sudden and very powerful, but very short lived shockwave shot out from Alvin's body and slammed into the ground, punching a small crater (about three feet across) and creating cracks that radiated outwards. "I'll never forgive him for what he did! If I ever see him again I WILL kill him!"

There was silence for a good minute or so before the voice spoke up again. _"If you don't want to be compared to him then go to your family. Like I said before they need you right now."_ Alvin sighed as he finally calmed down and unclenched his fists. "Your right, whoever you are. My family is probably worried about me. It's time I went back home."

_"That's what I wanted to hear."_ The voice said happily. With that said Alvin put his hoodie back on and started back in the direction he came from.

Little did he know a lone black chipmunk had seen everything from atop a nearby tree. "Hehe, you've gotten strong Alvin. I'll be looking forward to our next encounter." A wicked smile crossed the black chipmunk's lips. "However, even though you may have gotten stronger, you're still not nearly strong enough to give me a challenge. As of now you're still not worth my time, _old friend_." The black chipmunk laughed lightly before he disappeared completely.

An ominous wind blew through the trees and brushed against Alvin's back. When he felt that, he turned around and looked up to the top of a tree that was behind him. _"What is it?"_ the voice asked. "I thought I just saw...never mind." Alvin said as he turned and walked away.

**Back with the others:**

Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Frank were currently walking through the woods. "Where could that chipmunk be?" Brittany muttered under her breath.

"Hey! I found chipmunk footprints over here!" Theodore said. "How can you tell they're chipmunk prints?" Frank said as he approached Theodore. "I think we can tell our own kind's footprints." Brittany said as she joined the others next to Theodore.

"Oh right! Heh, I knew that." Frank said as he scratched his arm. Brittany and Simon both rolled their eyes. _"He had no idea."_ They both thought at the same time. Once that thought passed they turned their attention to Theodore. "So which way are they heading Theo?"

"By the look of it, they seem to be heading this way!" Theodore said as he pointed to the southwest. "Alright then! Let's go guys!" Brittany said once again taking the lead. The others rolled their eyes as they followed Brittany.

It wasn't too long before they noticed that several tree branches were on the ground. "We must be getting close to where that explosion happened. Be careful guys." Simon said as they approached a clearing.

Once they got past the final layer of trees they stopped dead in their tracks. Their mouths dropped in surprise. There in front of them were knocked down trees and an enormous crater about 20 feet away. "Wh-what the hell happened h-here?" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Th-this must be w-where the explosion occurred..." Simon stuttered. The others just stood agape at the sight in front of them. "S-Simon, h-how big is th-that cr-crater?" Theodore asked. "I-I don't know. We have t-to get closer for me t-to find out!" Simon said. The others nodded and made their way to the crater.

Once they reached the edge of the crater Simon looked around carefully. "Well just by looking I can t-tell you it's over eight feet in dia-diameter." Simon said.

"Over eight feet! No way!" Frank exclaimed. "What kind of explosion would it take to excavate a crater of this size?"

"Like I said before, a-about a 2,000 pound TNT or ANFO ex-explosion could create a crater of this size." Simon said as he adjusted his glasses. "Okay, but the question is what caused the explosion in the first place?" Frank said. "I don't see any broken pipe lines, so it couldn't have been a BLEVE!"

The others turned to him with confused expressions on their faces. "Wh-what's a BLEVE?" Simon asked. "BLEVE stands for Boiling Liquid Expanding Vapor Explosion." When it seemed like the others still didn't get it frank said "It's basically a Fuel-Air Explosion."

"Oh! Okay, I get it!" Simon said. The others nodded in agreement. "Well if it wasn't a BLEVE then what was it?" Jeanette asked. Simon scratched his head. "It may have been a stray meteor."

"Or it could've been an explosion Alvin caused." Theodore said. "I doubt that! It's highly unlikely Alvin could've created a crater like this by any means." Simon said as he began to walk around the crater's rim.

As he was walking he stumbled across a piece of red fabric. Curious, he picked it up to examine it more closely. It was then when he realized the piece of fabric came from a sweater of some sort, maybe a hoodie. After looking at it closer for a short period of time he suddenly felt his heart drop.

"G-guys!" Simon said. The others looked at him. "What is it Simon?" Brittany asked. "Did you find something?" Simon didn't say anything as he looked around frantically. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a red substance nearby. Fearing the worst he reached out and hesitantly touched the substance.

By doing so he realized his fears were correct. The substance was wet. It was blood. "No..." Simon thought as he felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. "It can't be..." He began to subtly shake.

"Simon, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Brittany asked as she approached him, growing more worried every second. Again Simon didn't say anything. He just continued to shake and cry silently. Upon realizing he was crying she rushed to his side.

"Simon, what's going on? Why are you crying?"Brittany asked loudly causing everyone else's eyes to widen. They then rushed to Simon's side. "Simon, tell us what's wrong!" Jeanette asked as she crouched down beside him. Simon slowly reached his paw toward Jeanette.

Jeanette took what was in Simon's paws and looked at it. Immediately she realized it was a piece of red fabric and suddenly felt her heart drop. "Is-is this what I think it is?" Jeanette asked aloud, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"What? What are you trying to say guys! Spit it out already!" Brittany exclaimed. Neither Simon nor Jeanette said anything. Instead, Jeanette slowly handed the object to Brittany. She took it without hesitation.

However, before she got a chance to look at it she heard a rustling sound coming from the tree line behind them. She turned around and gasped at what she saw.

**Meanwhile:**

_"I can't believe I forgot to pick up that piece of my hoodie. If anyone finds it they'll think I'm dead and tell the media. I don't want that to happen. That voice was right. If Brittany were to see that on the news and believe I was dead, she'd be devastated."_ Alvin thought as he made his way back through the tree layer that was surrounding the crater he had just recently created.

As he entered the clearing he thought he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked ahead and sure enough, he saw Brittany running towards him. "B-Brittany why..." he was cut off as Brittany finally reached him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug."Oh Alvin I'm so glad you're okay!" Brittany exclaimed as she continued to crush him in her arms.

Simon and Jeanette were currently staring wide-eyed at Alvin. "Oh thank god he's okay!" Jeanette exclaimed happily. Simon wiped the tears from his eyes as he said "Yeah. I was scared there for a minute. I really thought he had been killed in the explosion. Thank god he wasn't."

"We should probably see if he's alright." Jeanette said as she and Simon made their way to where there older siblings were standing.

Theodore and Eleanor were still standing were they originally were. "I'm so glad Alvin's okay! For a moment there I had assumed the worst. I'm just glad I was wrong." Theodore said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and turned too smiled at Eleanor. Eleanor smiled back and pulled Theodore into a quick hug. "I'm glad too Theodore." She said as she released him from the hug. "Let's see if he's okay." Eleanor said as she began to lead Theodore to where the others were.

"Ah, B-Brittany, you're squeezing me too hard! I c-cant breath..." Alvin gasped as he tried to struggle out of the bear hug Brittany had pulled him into. When she heard him she immediately released him from her grip. "Oops, s-sorry, but you kinda deserved it." Brittany said. "W-what's that supposed t-to mean?" Alvin asked as he caught his breath.

"Why the hell did you run away from the gym? I was worried about you!" Brittany said as she rubbed away the tears that were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Alvin suddenly pulled Brittany into a kiss. The kiss surprised her but she didn't care. All she cared about was that Alvin was safe and she was back in his arms. "I'm sorry for worrying you!" Alvin said as he finished the kiss and pulled away. "It's just that…when you backed away from me after I…Y'know, you hurt me Brit. I thought you were scared of me, and I…" He was cut off.

"I know I hurt you Alvin and I'm sorry for that. You know I would never hurt you on purpose." Brittany let her head fall. "It's just that…when you lost control and almost killed Frank; I thought that I had lost you. I had never seen that side of you and I was afraid that you would've h …" This time she was cut off. "You should know I would never hurt you for any reason. You mean way too much to me." Alvin said. "I'd do anything for you; even give my life if it meant you'd be safe."

When Alvin said that, Brittany felt her heart soar. Never before had she felt safer in Alvin's arms than she did now. She smiled and said "I love you Alvin!" Alvin smiled back and said "I love you too Brittany!" and pulled her into a kiss.

That kiss was filled with so much passion that Brittany actually felt her knees give out, causing her to collapse and pull Alvin down with her. As they fell Brittany let out a yelp of surprise.

Now on top of Brittany Alvin felt his cheeks heat up. Brittany couldn't help but blush as well. He looked into Brittany's eyes as she looked into his. When that happened Alvin suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. He wanted her in that way, _badly_.

He suddenly pulled her into a kiss. This kiss was filled with more passion than the one prior. Brittany didn't seem to mind. She returned the kiss with equal passion. Alvin slowly snaked his arms around Brittany's neck and knotted his fingers in her fur as he continued to kiss her. Brittany did the same.

Eventually Alvin began tracing his paws along her sides causing Brittany to shiver beneath him at his every touch. He continued to do so as he slowly made his way south, towards the bottom of her pink shirt.

Once he reached the bottom of her shirt he eased his paws underneath causing Brittany to sigh out of pleasure. However, before Alvin could go any further he heard somebody clear their throat to his left. Surprised, he shot his head up and looked to his left only to see Simon averting his eyes and blushing heavily.

Behind Him (Simon) Theodore and Eleanor were covering their eyes with their paws and facing away. Alvin looked to the right and saw Jeanette looking down with a blush on her face, kicking a small pebble.

Upon realizing they weren't alone Alvin and Brittany blushed like crazy and quickly got up, pulling Brittany up with him. "Hehe, h-how much did y-you guy's s-see?" Alvin asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Brittany just stood there blushing, unable to say anything. "Enough to say that we probably shouldn't leave you guys alone in a room together for too long, or else we may have some new additions to the family sometime in the near future." Simon said as he adjusted his glasses, and then wiped the sweat from his forehead **(if chipmunks can sweat)**.

"R-really, that much huh." Alvin said chuckling slightly.

"Boy, you really weren't kidding when you said you loved him and would do anything for him, even give up your life." Somebody said from behind Alvin. Brittany was the first to reply, now that she got her voice back. "Um...n-no I wasn't." She said as she and Alvin turned around. Frank was standing there smirking.

"Hey wh-what's that smirk for?" Brittany asked blushing once again. "The moment you told me you loved Alvin with all of your heart; I knew you two would get feisty sooner or later. It is spring after all." That caused Brittany to blush even harder. "Wh-what's that s-supposed to mean?" She asked quickly. Frank smirked once again "Why don't _you_ tell me." He said. By this time Brittany's face felt like it was on fire.

Alvin glanced from Brittany to Frank every second. He had no idea what was going on, and he hated that. "Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here! Since when do Frank and Brittany act like pals! What happened while I was gone!" Alvin exclaimed loudly. Hearing his brother's question, Simon approached Alvin and stood next to him, which was awkward because he never had to look straight ahead, if not a little upwards to talk to him.

"Listen closely, it all started when..." Simon explained exactly what happened starting with Alvin running away all the way up to the present. "...And that's what happened." Alvin glanced at Frank every once in a while as Simon was explaining. "Oh, okay, well that's cool...I guess." Alvin said "But I still don't trust him, at least not completely, yet." Simon rolled his eyes at his brother, but then let chuckled slightly.

Frank had finished talking to Brittany and was now making his way over to Alvin. Alvin eyed him cautiously but didn't react physically. Once Frank reached Alvin he proceeded to lean down and slowly extend his hand to Alvin in hopes he will shake it, somehow. Alvin was hesitant at first, eyeing Frank's hand and then Frank himself. In the end, Alvin grabbed Frank's hand with both his paws and shook it.

"I'm glad we were able to find you, before you got yourself hurt Alvin." Alvin cracked a small smile. "Um...thanks I guess." Alvin said awkwardly. Frank stood back up to his full height and looked around him. "I'm amazed you survived an explosion of this size." Alvin flinched at that. It wasn't because he was scared, it was more because of the fact that he had forgotten all about what he did here, and Frank had just reminded him.

"Y-yeah, amazing huh." Alvin said as he scratched his neck. "Oh, that reminds me, I was wondering if you knew what caused this explosion." Simon suddenly asked. By this time the others had joined them "Yeah Alvin, what caused it, everyone here wants to know, even me." Brittany said. Alvin looked around and sure enough everyone's faces were stuck in a curious expression.

Alvin sighed "Fine I'll tell you. Do you want the truth or a made up story." Alvin asked. Everyone eyed him dumbly. "What do you think?" Brittany said. Alvin Looked at her and said "A made up story...?"

"No the truth you idiot!" Brittany exclaimed. Alvin gave her a fake pained expression and gripped the area around his heart. "That hurt Brit. That really hurt." He said. Simon face-palmed "Oh brother. Can you just tell us already?"He (Simon) groaned. "Okay, fine! Just trying to lighten the mood, geeze." Alvin said. He took a deep breath and looked at everyone. They were eyeing him expectantly. "Alright here's the truth..." Alvin opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"Actually I have a better idea..." Alvin started but was cut off when he heard everyone exclaim "Alvin!" all at once. "Will you relax already and let me finish?" Alvin exclaimed. Everyone immediately stopped complaining and went quiet. "That's better. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted..." Alvin eyed everyone "...I have a better idea. Instead of telling you, I'll show you." He finished.

"Show us...how?" Jeanette said but then her eyes widened when she realized something "Unless..." she was cut off "...unless I'm the one that caused the explosion in the first place." Alvin said causing the others' eyes to widen in what seemed to be fear. "W-wait a second Alvin! The explosion we saw was equal to 2,000lbs of TNT! If you cause an explosion of that size here, we'll be killed!" Simon exclaimed quickly.

"Don't worry Simon I know what I'm doing." Alvin said as he raised his right arm and spread his palm in front of him. _"I must do this right! If I don't I'll end up killing my everyone."_ Alvin thought. _"Then why are you doing it? If you think you could kill everyone why do it in the first place?"_ The voice spoke up. _"The only way I am going to gain control over my powers is if I use them at every chance. Besides, knowing that everyone is here watching me makes me more cautious of what I do, plus it shows them that I can consciously know if I am using my powers."_ Alvin told the voice.

Suddenly Alvin's paw began to glow red. Once the others saw this, their eyes widened and they automatically began to back away. A split second later a red energy beam just as powerful as before shot out from Alvin's palm. When the others saw that they all nearly jumped out of their fur, or in Frank's case, skin. The blast plowed through the tree line and kept on going. Then, after a few seconds, Alvin closed his paw, thereby cutting of the beam and causing it to detonate wherever the leading end was.

There was a quick flash of light followed by a "BANG" a few seconds later that made the ground jolt. A few seconds after that a dust cloud was visible. Everyone stared at the dust cloud dumbfounded. "No Way…" Brittany said quietly.

**AN: Well there's chapter 6. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review! I like reviews and anonymous reviewing is allowed. :)**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 7

As the dust clout rose into the sky, all anyone could think was "T-That's impossible..." of course that wasn't the case. Alvin stood there with his arm outstretched and paw open, and seemed to be staring straight ahead, emotionless. In actuality he was overjoyed that he could control his attack in the same way, and with the same amount of ease as he could in the past.

_"I can't believe it. I was able to control that attack in the same way I used to!"_ Alvin exclaimed in his head.

_You shouldn't get cocky. You may have been able to control it this time, but who's to say you'll be able to control it next time?"_ The voice in the back of Alvin's mind said. However, this time Alvin realized something that he hadn't before. The voice sounded like the voice of someone from his past. He just didn't know who yet, but he would soon find out.

Finally after a few seconds Alvin lowered his arm and turned to the others. "That's how I did this." he said as he gestured around him. "Although I didn't do it on purpose."

Upon hearing that last statement Simon spoke up. "Woah, woah, wait a minute! If you didn't do that on purpose, then why'd you do it at all?" He asked quickly. Alvin sighed. "I did it because I was suddenly attacked by a wolf that, for some reason, was out during the day." He said. "So that explains the blood." Simon mumbled to himself.

"Wait, Even if you were attacked by a wolf, don't you think blowing it to smithereens is overkill?" Simon asked. The tone of his voice sounded completely normal, as if he had known Alvin had powers before, and that he and Alvin had talked about them lots of times.

"I was in the heat of the moment, okay!" Alvin exclaimed. He wasn't ready to tell the others about the voice quite yet. By this time the others had finally snapped out of their trance and were now approaching Alvin along with Simon.

"Well whatever the reason I'm still surprised you have powers like that..." Brittany started as she walked up to him "...and a little turned on because of it." She finished whispering the last part in Alvin's ear causing it to twitch. She then rejoined the others who seemed confused as to what Brittany whispered to Alvin. Of course the huge blush on his face cleared their confusion.

While they waited for Alvin to regain his composure they decided now would be the best time to ask him about what other powers he may have. Especially since they were already in an empty area (well empty now at least)

Of course Simon was the first to ask. "Hey Alvin..." he paused as he waited for a reply."Yeah, what's up Simon?" Alvin replied. "...I was wondering, what other powers do you have?" Simon finished. Alvin's eyes widened. "Wait, you want to see my powers?" He asked surprised. "But I thought for sure that...never mind." Alvin sighed. Simon looked at him slightly confused but then shook that confusion off.

Alvin looked at the others for approval of what Simon said. They all nodded. Alvin sighed again "Fine, I'll show you my other powers." Alvin said. They all smiled. _"The good news is, the only other powers I have are my super strength/speed and my sword powers. Unfortunately I don't have my sword so I can't show them those powers."_ Alvin thought. _"Oh well! It's probably for the best anyway."_

"Alright, but there is a limit to what I can show you!" Alvin said as he stretched. "What do you mean by limit?" Theodore asked. Alvin looked to Theodore and then everyone else and said "I mean I can't use some of my powers because I don't have my sword." After realizing what he said his eyes widened and he said "Wait never mind about that sword thing."

The others gave Alvin a confused look. "Sword? What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked. Alvin shook his head quickly "I said forget about the sword thing. I got that line from a TV show I saw the other day." Alvin said quickly. _"They can't know I have a sword. If they do they'll wonder where I got it, and they can't know that...not yet. There not ready for that yet."_ Alvin thought.

The others eyed him suspiciously, but soon shrugged it off. "Whatever! Now will you please show us your other powers?" Brittany asked. Alvin looked at her and said "Well I already gave you a basic display of my energy powers; however I still have my super strength and speed to show you. Which do you want to see first?"

_"Woah! Wait a second Alvin! Why are you so willing to show them your powers? Twenty minute ago you were afraid you'd lose control of them and end up killing everyone!"_ The somewhat familiar voice stated. Alvin sighed suddenly, causing the others to look at him weirdly. _"That was before I found out the others wanted to see my powers, and when I thought Brittany would be scared of me. I was lying to myself, tricking myself into believing I couldn't control my powers when I could all along."_

"Alvin..." Theodore spoke up. Alvin flinched when he heard his youngest brother's voice and looked at him. "Y-yeah, what's up Theo?"

"Who are you talking to?" Theodore asked. Alvin gulped and said "Wh-what do you mean? I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Then why did you just say you were tricking yourself into believing that you couldn't control your powers?" Simon said. Alvin gulped again "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I never said that." Alvin said defensively.

"Um, yeah you did." Brittany said. "We all heard it." Jeanette piped in.

"Well you must have been hearing things because I never said that!" Alvin exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. Brittany sighed. _"Even though he has powers he's still the same hotheaded, egotistical chipmunk I fell in love with."_ She thought then giggled quietly.

The others rolled their eyes at Alvin. "Never mind." Simon said. He then looked at the others. "So... which power do you all want to see next?" He asked. "I'd love to see the super strength!" Frank said as he joined the conversation causing the others to jump out of surprise. "Woah, when did you get here?" Brittany said.

Frank eyed her weirdly "I've been here this whole time. Don't tell me you forgot." He said. Brittany rolled her eyes. "I didn't forget. I just thought you'd have gone home by now. We found Alvin so there's no need for you to stick with us." She said. Frank smiled lightly. "That may be true, but you guys seam cool. I was hoping I could hang with you for a while, at least until you go home."

"Well I guess that's ok...oh crap!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed causing everyone, including Alvin who was waiting for the others to decide on which power they wanted to see, to turn to her quickly with worried expressions. "What's wrong Britt?" Alvin asked as he ran to her side.

"W-we forgot about Dave!" She exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened in fear. "Shit, your right!" Alvin exclaimed. "He's probably worried sick about us right now!"

"We should probably head home now." Simon said as he began to walk towards the tree line. The others followed. However, before they could get to far Frank stopped them. "Wait guys!" He exclaimed stepping in front of them. "Hey! What's the big idea Frank?" Brittany exclaimed. "I know you want to hang with us, but we need to get home."

I know that, but you're going in the wrong direction. If you keep heading this way you'll walk right into the river." Frank said. Simon looked up to where the sun was. "He's right! We're going in the complete opposite direction that we need to go in."

The others looked at him confused. "Really, how can you tell?" Theodore asked. Simon turned to him and said "The sun usually rises in the east and sets in the west, so judging from the location of the sun, we are walking in a southwesterly direction. We need to be heading northeast, back towards the school. In other words, we need to go this way!" Simon said as he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. The others followed, including Frank.

As they were walking, something kept pulling at the back of Alvin's mind. How was it that Alvin recognized that voice? _"I know I've heard that voice before, but where?"_ Alvin thought. As he was thinking about where he could've possibly heard that voice before he failed to realize he had stopped walking, and was now standing still and staring off into space.

When the others realized this they stopped and Brittany approached Alvin. "Hey, Alvin! Snap out of it! Were kinda in a hurry here." She said as she lightly shook him. After shaking him a little harder he finally snapped out of it. "Huh, w-what happened?" He said confused. Brittany giggled and said "You zoned out a bit there and stopped walking." Alvin looked confused. "I-I did?" Brittany giggled again "Yes you did."

"O-oh, heh, oops!" Alvin said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Brittany rolled her eyes "Oops my ass!" She exclaimed. Upon hearing this Alvin couldn't help but whisper "I like your ass"" into her ear. Upon hearing that she proceeded to elbow him in the ribs, hard. "Oomph, what was that for?" Alvin asked. Brittany eyed him and said "What do you think?" Alvin gave her a questioning look "I thought you liked it when I commented your body like that?" He said.

"Usually, I do. But not right now, were in a hurry here. We don't want Dave to worry about us too much." Brittany said as she made her way back to the group. Alvin sighed and followed her. "Wait up Brittany!"

20 minutes later

Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Frank finally reached the school. The police were there currently inspecting the damage and asking students questions. When the students noticed Alvin some seemed to cower in fear, others eyed him angrily. When Alvin saw all this, he immediately felt insecure, self conscious and guilty, but didn't show it.

They walked into the gym through the hole Alvin had created earlier, only to find Dr. Rubin, the principle, talking to a police officer. She sounded worried about something. It was only after she mentioned "The chipmunks and chipettes" did they realize she was talking about them. After she finished talking to the officer she turned around and noticed them. She gasped.

"Guys! Oh thank god! You're okay! I thought you were killed in the explosion!" she said. The others just looked at her with blank expressions. "You thought we were dead? As one of our biggest fans you should have more faith in us." Alvin said. Brittany elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be rude!" Alvin stepped back and faked a pained expression. He then put his arms up in defense. "Okay, sorry!" he said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes well...I'm glad you're okay." Dr. Rubin said as she turned to the officer and said "It's okay officer. They have returned." The officer looked over Dr. Rubin's shoulder. Once he saw the Chipmunks and Chipettes his eyes widened in surprise. "They really are here!" The officer looked at Dr. Rubin. "You guys are lucky you have such big stars attending this school."

"We don't really look at it that way here. They do not get special treatment just because they are rock stars. We treat them no different than we treat the other students." Dr. Rubin said. The officer nodded his head. "Okay, well if there are any more problems just call this number..." the officer wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Dr. Rubin "...and ask for officer Williams. You have a good day now ma'am." the officer said as he turned around and walked away.

Once the officer was far enough away Dr. Rubin turned to the chipmunks and chipettes and was about to say something when she noticed Frank behind them. Her eyes widened slightly and she said "Good afternoon Frank." Frank looked at her and replied with "Good afternoon Dr. Rubin. I see your doing well. Um...how's your arm doing?"

Dr. Rubin gave Frank a very quick dirty look and said "Well ever since you broke my arm..." The others gasped "...I seem to be having problems with certain things. But all-in-all things are doing fine." Frank rubbed the back of his neck and said "Yeah, Hehe s-sorry about that." Dr. Rubin said "Yeah well...you should be, but I still forgive you." She then looked back to the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Now that that's past it's time you guys headed home. Unfortunately the land lines are down." Dr. Rubin said. Suddenly Jeanette spoke up. "Wait, how do you know the land lines are down?" she asked. Dr. Rubin looked at Jeanette and said "Because the area's phone company (if there is such a thing and that's what they are called) has been destroyed in an explosion." The others gasped and Alvin suddenly began to feel uneasy.

"Wait, how do you know that the phone company was destroyed?" This time Simon spoke up. "It's all over the news." Dr. Rubin replied. The others gasped again. Alvin gulped and said "Could...could we see?" Dr. Rubin looked at him weirdly. "I don't see why you'd want to but sure, just follow me." she said as she began walking away. The others, including Frank followed.

"Why do you want to see the news about the phone company?" Brittany asked Alvin as they walked through the halls with the others. "I just have a bad feeling about this." Alvin replied. _"I hope this isn't what I think it is."_ he thought.

Behind them Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were engaged in their own conversation. Frank was behind them. "I can't believe Frank actually broke Dr. Rubin's arm." Theodore said. "I knew he got into a lot of trouble but I didn't think he'd physically hurt one of the staff here, especially the principle."

"Neither did I. I wonder what caused him to do it." Eleanor asked. "It must have been an accident. Frank may be rough and mean, but I doubt he would purposely break someone's arm." Simon said.

"That may be true, but he did kick Alvin across the gym, and then threaten Brittany." Jeanette said. Simon turned to her and said "True, but he also offered to help look for Alvin when he ran off."

"Yes, but that was after Alvin almost killed him. How do we know he didn't just offer to help look for Alvin because he was scared Alvin would kill him if he didn't?" Jeanette asked. Simon's eyes widened slightly "Y'know, you may be right!" Simon exclaimed.

"But if that's the case, why did he tell Brittany that he thought we were cool, and that he was hoping to hang with us?" Theodore asked. "Hoping to hang with us, at least until we got home." Eleanor corrected. "Oh yeah, I forgot that part." Theodore said blushing slightly. Eleanor giggled at that.

"I don't know, and I don't know why he's coming with us to see the news report about the phone company." Simon said gesturing behind him. "But let's wait and see what happens." Simon finished.

Behind them Frank had heard every word and now had a worried expression covering his face. _"Oh great! They're beginning to get suspicious. I hope they don't discover the truth to early, because if they do, Viper will not be happy, and if he's not happy, I'm screwed"_ Frank thought, shuddering at that last part.

After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at Dr. Rubin's office. She gestured the chipmunks and chipettes inside. They obliged and walked into the room followed by Frank and Dr. Rubin. Once inside Dr. Rubin proceeded to turn the TV that was located to the right of her desk, on. She changed the channel to the news and told everyone to watch.

"Now, they're still trying to figure out how it happened, but as of now they haven't made any progress." Dr. Rubin said. The chipmunks all turned their attention to the TV. The first thing they saw was a reporter.

**"Police are still unsure of how any sort of explosives could have been planted without anyone knowing, but they are doing their best to find out." **There was a pause in the report while the reporter was handed some paper.** "We just received word that the explosion occurred outside the company, not from inside." **Alvin froze at that.** "Unfortunately they still haven't been able to confirm whether industrial grade explosives, such as TNT or ANFO, or homemade explosives were used."  
><strong>  
>"How could this happen?" Jeanette said as she turned to Dr. Rubin. "Was anybody killed?" She asked. Dr. Rubin said "Yes, unfortunately. 16 people were killed." Immediately after she said that Alvin felt sick to his stomach. He was about to say something when the news reporter spoke up again.<p>

**"We have just come across some surviving footage taken by a security camera that was mounted on the same side of the building the explosion occurred on. We urge you to keep in mind that the video we are about to show you has not been altered in any way, and that viewers discretion is advised."**

The video appeared on the screen and everyone gasped at what they saw. "N-no, I-it can't be!" Brittany exclaimed. "Th-thats not possible!" Simon exclaimed. Alvin stood there motionless as he watched his energy blast plow through the tree line and detonate upon impact with the wall, taking out the camera and 2 people that were walking by.

Once the video finished the reporter reappeared on screen with a dumbfounded expression. **"Um...I'm not sure what that looked like to you viewers but if I had to guess, I'd say a rocket of some kind was the cause of the explosion. Of course we won't know exactly what it was until we have experts inspect the video."** Nobody paid any attention to what was said next.

"I-I c-can't believe it! How c-could this happen." Dr. Rubin stuttered. Wh-what on earth was that?"

Nobody said anything. They knew full well what it was, but didn't have the courage to say it. Besides, nobody would believe them anyway. Dr. Rubin turned around to look at the 6 chipmunks at her feet with tears in her eyes. She noticed how upset they were. Who could blame them. They just watched as their brother, friend, and boyfriend's own energy blast destroyed a building and kill 2 people on the outside and, most likely, 14 others on the inside. Of course, Dr. Rubin didn't know it was Alvin's fault that the event had happened in the first place.

Alvin felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. _"No...Th-this can't be happening! I promised myself that I would never kill again, so why...why do I keep killing, WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!"_ Alvin screamed in his head as he began to back away. The others noticed this. "A-Alvin wait..." Brittany started to say, but before she could continue Alvin turned and ran out of the room, tears pouring down his furry face. "Alvin no, come back!" Brittany exclaimed as she watched her boyfriend run off once again.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Remember reviews make me happy :)**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is shorter than my other ones because I didn't feel like making you wait for a fight, or maybe a no challenge (you'll see why) scene between Alvin and someone else. So I decided to post the chapter as it is.**

**PS. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 8

Alvin continued to run down the hall. He didn't care where he was going; all he cared about was getting as far away from the others as possible. _"I cant stay here! I just can't! I don't want to kill anyone else!"_Alvin exclaimed in his head, letting his tears fall as he ran.

_"What are you doing? Is this how you're going to solve your problems, by running from them?"_ The oh-so familiar voice said. _"If you run away now, think of how your family will feel!"_

"Sad, upset, depressed I know already! But I can't stay here! I don't want to put their lives in danger!" Alvin told the voice as he ran out of the school, tears still pouring down his face. _"You're probably putting their lives in more danger by running away. Think about it. You have powers that could be used to save them in the future." _The familiar voice said.

Alvin sniffed a little. "They'll be fine! I know Dave will protect them." He said. _"Dave won't be able to protect them if Viper decides to make an appearance." _The voice said. "Viper won't go anywhere near them, he doesn't even know where they live, and besides, he's probably on the other side of the planet by now." Alvin said, tears still shimmering in his eyes

There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke up again. _"Are you sure about that? Do you really want to take that risk?"_

"I have to!" Alvin said. "For their safety I need to disappear for a while!" He said letting more tears fall as he ran.

_"I'm sorry everybody! I'm sorry for leaving you. Sorry for making you worry, but I need to go! It's for your own safety." _Alvin thought as he prepared to move at full speed. However, before he could do so, he heard his name being called from behind him. "Alvin, wait!"

Alvin stopped running to look behind him. To his surprise, Brittany was following him. "B-Brittany what..." He was cut off as she ran full speed into him and pulled him into a huge hug. "Don't go, p-please don't go!" She said as she began to cry. "W-we need you h-here, I n-need you here."

"B-but Brittany if I st-stay here your life will be in danger! Besides, I k-killed people! Do-do you really want to live with a k-killer?" Alvin asked as he hugged her back and let his tears fall. "You didn't do it on purpose A-Alvin. None of us knew that the phone company was there. I-If we did, we would've told you." She said.

"That doesn't change the fact that I k-killed 16 innocent p-people." Alvin said. "Alvin..." Brittany started, pulling out of the hug. "...whether or not you killed 16 or even 100 people, it won't change the way we see you, the way I see you."

"B-but I still killed people Brit, after I promised myself I would never k-kill again." Alvin said as new tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. Brittany wiped them away. "I know Alvin, and I know how that must make you feel, but you have to remember, it was an accident and you didn't do it on purpose. I still love you, Simon still loves you, Theodore still loves you, Jeanette and Eleanor still love you, everyone still loves you, and no matter what happens, what you do, we will always love you."

Alvin smiled "Thank you Britt. You have no idea how much that means to me." Alvin said. Brittany smiled back, and then pulled him into a quick kiss. Soon they began to make their way back to the school, but before they could get there a snow white chipmunk appeared out of nowhere frightening Brittany, but not Alvin, mainly because he saw the chipmunk's every move. They could tell it was a chipmunk because of the stripes on his back and tail. Alvin immediately recognized the chipmunk. He glared at him. "What are you doing here Chester?"

"Now now Alvin, is that any way to great an old friend?" The chipmunk smirked. Alvin gave him a dirty look "You stopped being my friend after you left with Viper!" Alvin exclaimed angrily. "Well that's too bad. I was hoping we could catch up." The chipmunk said. Alvin glared once again "There's nothing to catch up on! Like I said, you stopped being my friend after you decided to tag along with Viper"

"Alvin, who is that?" Brittany asked. "That's my ex-friend Chester." Alvin said angrily. Brittany looked at Alvin. "Ex-friend, why?" she said as she looked back at Chester. "Alvin rolled his eyes "Haven't you been listening? He stopped being my Friend after he left and joined up with Viper." Alvin said. "I got that!" Brittany exclaimed "But who is Viper?" She asked. Alvin sighed "I'll tell you later." He said.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Chester said as he approached Brittany. "Alvin growled dangerously "You stay away from her Chester!" Alvin exclaimed. "Chester stopped and looked at Alvin "What are you going to do about it? Beat me up? Don't you remember? I've always won our fights. You never stood a chance against me!" He said in a mocking manner.

"That was then Chester, this is now! Why don't you come after me and we'll see who wins." Alvin said smirking. Chester chuckled "Nah, I think I'll pass. I know I could beat you." He said plainly. "What!" Alvin exclaimed taking a step forward. But before he could take another step Brittany grabbed his arm. "Wait Alvin! Let me handle this!" She said. Alvin's eyes widened "Are you crazy! You don't stand a chance in hell against him! He beat me remember!"

"That was then, you were younger back then, and didn't have any powers, so I bet I can win as I am." Brittany said as she ran at Chester. "No wait Brittany! You don't understand!" Alvin exclaimed as he ran after her.

"My, you're a feisty one aren't you?" Chester said as he disappeared "What th..." But before she could say anything else Chester reappeared beside her and grabbed her arm. "I like that in a girl, so I think I'll take you with me when I head back to Viper's place." Chester said evilly as he prepared to leave.

"Hey, let me go!" Brittany exclaimed. "Chester let her go, now!" Alvin exclaimed. Chester turned to him. "Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" He smirked. "As a matter of fact, she is!" Alvin stated proudly. Chester smiled wickedly. "That just makes me want to take her even more. She's too good for a weakling like you."

"What!" Alvin exclaimed angrily. Chester smirked again. "You heard me! She's too good for you, so I'm taking her with me." He said as he turned around again and began to walk away. "Let me go!" Brittany exclaimed as she struggled to break free of Chester's grip.

"Chester let her go!" Alvin exclaimed! Chester simply laughed and threw Brittany over his shoulder. "Adios, Alvin. _Old Friend_."

"Now Chester, or else!" Alvin said angrily. "Chester turned to him and glared "Or else what?" Chester exclaimed menacingly. "Or else I _will _take her from you, and take you down at the same time!" Alvin exclaimed menacingly back.

Chester huffed. "Yeah right, like you could ever..." before he could finish he watched as Alvin disappeared completely. "What the hell!" Chester exclaimed as he looked around. He couldn't find Alvin anywhere. _"Th-that's not possible!_ He thought _"How can I not sense him at all! I've never had any trouble sensing even the fastest opponents! As a matter of fact the only person I haven't been able to sense when they are moving at full speed is...Viper!"_A sudden realization washed over him

"No...That's not possible! He can't be as fast as viper! There's just no way!" he exclaimed aloud.

"I told you before..." Chester froze in his place when he heard Alvin's voice behind him. "...I'm different then before! That was then, this is now"

Suddenly Brittany was pulled from Chester's grip and he was kicked in the stomach. He gagged and spit up some blood as he slammed into the side of a building causing the wall to crack. Before he had time to recover he was rammed by Alvin. The force of the impact sent him through the wall and into the next wall.

Once Chester hit the next wall he gagged once again and spit up more blood. That wall also cracked. Chester couldn't believe Alvin was able to do that._ "H-how could he be this strong?"_ Chester screamed in his head as he fell off the wall and onto his knees. _"I've always been stronger than him, but why now? Why not this time? What's different about this time, and how the hell is it possible he's as fast, and strong as Viper...if not faster, and stronger?"_

He slowly got up shaking all over. He wasn't shaking out of fear; actually he didn't know why he was shaking. However, if he had to guess, he'd think it had something to do with the blood he keeps coughing up. Just as he said that he once again coughed up blood, however this time there was more blood than either time before combined. It dripped onto the floor creating a puddle of the red liquid.

Suddenly Chester felt his legs give out. He let out a sudden cry of pain as he collapsed as he fell forward into the small red puddle. _"Wh-what's happening to me? Why am I in so much pain all of a sudden? Even the impacts with the walls didn't hurt this much!"_

Suddenly he felt something grab the tuft of fur on the top of his head and pull him upright. He found out who it was when the person pulled him to eye level. It was Alvin. "How does it feel to be beaten by the person you always won against when you were younger?" Alvin whispered darkly. Chester's whole body shook with that statement. This time it was out of fear, fear of being killed.

"Send a message to Viper for me." Alvin said as his right paw started to glow red. "The next time I see him..." Alvin put his still glowing paw on Chester's chest; right where his heart is supposed to be"...I will kill him."

Suddenly Alvin's paw began to glow brighter. He was about to release an energy blast that would kill Chester, when something suddenly rammed his arm away from Chester's chest, an instant before he released the blast. The blast was small and lacked a serious explosive touch because the explosion that the blast did create was only equivalent to about a stick of dynamite.

Alvin quickly looked to his left and saw Brittany there with an upset look in her eyes. "You've made your point Alvin! Now let him go."

"B-but Brittany I..." Alvin started but was cut off. "Now Alvin, please!" She said. Alvin looked at Chester, who had a scared look in his eyes, then back at Brittany. Alvin sighed "Fine, you win Brittany. I'll let him go." He let go of Chester who fell to the ground with a light thud.

"Thank you Alvin. Now, as much as I want this guy..." She gestured to the Snow white chipmunk on the ground "...dead, I don't want you to break your promise to not kill again." Brittany said causing Alvin's eyes to widen. He had forgotten all about that promise. "Besides..." Brittany continued "...we'd better get out of here. The police will be here soon." She finished.

Alvin's eyes widened again "Crap, your right! We'd better get going." Brittany nodded as she walked out of the building. Alvin began to follow her but stopped and turned back to Chester. He walked over to his side and crouched down next to him. Chester turned his head, with difficulty, to look at Alvin. However the moment he moved his head a sudden twinge of pain shot through his entire body. He winced and coughed up a little more blood.

"What do you want Alvin? Are you gonna gloat over your victory?" He asked with some difficulty. Alvin glared at him. "Don't even start! We both know I could kill you if I wanted to." Chester flinched slightly at that statement.

"Now, listen closely! When I kicked you earlier I sent some of my energy flooding into your body, intern causing more damage than I should have. If you wait too long, you will die of massive blood loss due to internal bleeding. I did pulverize your left kidney after all..." Chester's eyes widened at that "...so I suggest you get Robert to heal you as soon as possible. Oh, and be sure to tell Victor that I'm waiting for him and..." Suddenly the look in Alvin's eye changed. The new look made Chester's Heart skip a beat, and made his whole body shiver with more fear than ever before "...I am fully prepared to kill him." The last statement came out as a split between an alien and demon's voice. The voice filled Chester with dread. Once Alvin felt he got his point across he got up and walked out of the building leaving Chester there to process what had just happened.

"Wh-what was that just now? That voice...and those eyes...what is he...?"

**To be continued**

**AN: remember to review :)**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's chapter nine. I hope you like it. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 9

Chester was still lying on his stomach. He couldn't move and he was beginning to feel cold and weak. _"Damn it Alvin! How the hell did you get so strong? What have you been doing all these years?"_ He hacked up some more blood. _"I-I need to get going! If I don't have Robert heal me soon, I'm going to die!"_he thought.

He attempted to move and was able to get to one knee, but the moment he tried to stand up a huge wave of pain racked his body and he collapsed again. He began to breathe heavily, and his body began to shake _uncontrollably. "Damn, am I going to die here, in a random building, in the middle of the city?"_Chester thought.

He felt anger wash over him. "_Damn you Alvin! You HAD to pulverize my left kidney and let me suffer through this pain! Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"_He thought angrily.

Suddenly it started getting harder for him to breath. His whole body began to spasm. The lack of blood had finally taken its toll. His body was shutting down. However, before his body completely shut down he heard something behind him.

"Hehehe, you really let yourself go Chester! Being beaten by the likes of him! I don't know why I even bothered letting you come with me!" Immediately Chester realized who it was. "V-Vip...er?" he managed to squeak out. "You're useless! I could easily let you die here. If I did I wouldn't have to worry about you, you pitiful excuse for a warrior!"

Chester's eyes widened at that. Soon anger washed over him again. "Y-you b-bast...ard!" Was all Chester could muster before he slipped into unconsciousness. Viper stood there and watched as Chester's breathing began to slow. "Heh, I _could _let you die here, but your special power could come in handy later, so I won't."

Viper walked to Chester's side. He kneeled down and wrapped his arm around Chester's torso, and stood back up, bringing Chester with him. _"I'd better hurry though, he's stopped breathing but his heart is still beating." _Viper thought.

Before he left, Viper laughed again. "Hehehe, you've come a long way Alvin! I hope me letting you live all those years ago has provided me with the one warrior I have always dreamed of fighting!" he said as he disappeared, bringing Chester's body with him.

**Back with Alvin and Brittany:**

"Um...Alvin?" Brittany asked as she and Alvin walked up the steps to the school. Alvin turned to her and said "Yeah, what is it." Brittany paused for a second then said "Would you have killed Chester if I hadn't of stopped you?" She asked curiously.

Alvin stopped and looked down "Yes, I probably would've." He said quietly. Brittany stopped as well and looked at him worriedly. "Why, I thought you promised yourself that you wouldn't kill again!" Alvin rose is head and looked at her sadly. "I did, but while I was fighting him, I completely forgot about that promise. I was mad at him for ditching me to join that-that scumbag Viper!" he looked away angrily when he said that. He clenched his paws into fists, causing red colored sparks to dance wildly around them.

When Brittany saw the sparks she stepped away and stared wide-eyed at Alvin. When Alvin looked back at her and saw the frightened look in her eye, he immediately calmed down and unclenched his fist. "I-I'm sorry Britt." Alvin said sadly. "It's just that...whenever I think about Viper, I get so mad!"

"Alvin..." Brittany started "...I don't understand. What could this 'Viper' person possibly have done to make you hate him so much?" She asked. Her eyes were full of concern. Alvin gave her an upset look. "I'm sorry Britt, but I can't tell you yet." Brittany pouted slightly. "Why not?" She asked. "Was it that bad?"

Alvin sighed. "Yes Brittany, it was that bad..." When she heard that statement she became more concerned than before. "...And I can't tell you because I want the others to hear it to, but only when the time is right." Alvin finished solemnly as they resumed walking and entered the school.

After walking quietly for about a minute they arrived At Dr. Rubin's office. Since the door was already open they simply walked in. The others turned and gasped when they saw Alvin with Brittany.

"Alvin!" Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor all exclaimed at once while they rushed over to his side. They pulled him into a huge group hug once they were close enough. "Ah, guys I'm fine, really!" Alvin exclaimed as he tried to break free of everyone's grip. However, they let go soon enough.

"What happened Alvin? Why'd you run off like that?" Theodore exclaimed worriedly. Alvin looked around. "Hey, where's Dr. Rubin and Frank?" he asked failing to hear Theodore's question. Simon shrugged. "I don't know where frank went, but Dr. Rubin went to look for you. She was really worried when you suddenly ran off crying like that."

"She was?" Alvin asked "Oops, heh!" he finished scratching the side of his head. Brittany rolled her eyes "Typical Alvin." she thought. Simon also rolled his eyes. "Yeah she was, and so were we. Why did you run off like that?" Simon asked.

Alvin looked away sadly.

"Did it have something to do with the security camera video they showed on the news?" Jeanette asked. Alvin sighed sadly "Yeah...yeah it did."

"Was it the damage the blast created, or the 16 deaths?" Theodore asked. Everyone (accept Alvin) turned to him and gave him a disappointed look. "Theodore!" they all said at once. Theodore flinched slightly at all the voices saying his name. "Wh-what? What'd I say?" He asked quickly.

Alvin looked down sadly. "It's okay guys. I'm not ashamed to say it." Everyone turned to Alvin in surprise. "Really?" Simon said. Alvin glared at him. "Hey, I'm not always self-centered! I don't mind sharing my feelings every once and a while." Alvin said defensively.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding Alvin." Simon stated.

"Well it's not funny right now! I'm being serious!" Alvin exclaimed. Simon was taken aback by the tone in Alvin's voice. "S-Sorry Alvin." Simon said sadly. Alvin sighed. "It's okay Simon." Alvin said.

"Now to answer your question, it was the 16 deaths." Nobody seemed surprised at Alvin's answer. "You see I-I..." Alvin paused to wipe a small tear from his left eye with his finger. "I promised myself a while ago that I would never kill anyone or anything else again."

Everyone other than Brittany gasped. "Wait, are you telling me that you've killed somebody before?" Simon asked surprised. Alvin looked at him and sighed sadly. "It wasn't just one person Si, it was about..." Alvin chocked back a sob "...100 people"

Everyone froze at that, even Brittany. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. After about a minute Brittany spoke up "O-one h-hundred people!" she exclaimed. Alvin looked at her with tears in his eyes "Yeah...that's right, I killed 100 innocent people." Alvin said sadly as he let his tears fall.

Everything went quiet again. All that could be heard were Alvin's quiet sobs. After a few more seconds Theodore spoke up "H-how, when?" Alvin looked at him. I-I'm sorry. I'm not q-quite ready to tell a-anybody that yet." Alvin said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"B-but Alvin..." Brittany started "...maybe if you t-tell us, you'll feel better." She finished. Alvin looked away. "N-no I'm not ready yet!" he said sadly as he dried the last of his tears.

"A-are you sure?" Brittany asked. Alvin sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll tell you when I'm ready." he said.

"Okay Alvin, if that's what you want." Simon said. Alvin looked at him "It is what I want Si." He said. Simon sighed "Well then, we'd better get home. Dave's probably worried sick."

Alvin looked at the TV and said "you're probably right, but let me turn the TV off first." he said. Simon shrugged "Okay, we'll see you outside." he said as he and the others began to walk out of the room.

Alvin walked over to the Cabinet on which the TV was located and jumped onto it. He was about to push the power button when something caught his eye.

**"This afternoon there was a break-in at a bank located just down the road from West Eastman high school." **He gasped. "Guys, wait a second." The others stopped and turned around. "What's up Alvin?" Brittany asked. He looked at her with a worried expression. "I think you'd better hear this." Brittany eyed him curiously "What is it?"

"Shh! Just listen!" He said as he turned the volume up. The others looked at each other confused, and then joined Alvin on the cabinet.

**"Police are still unsure whether or not these three crimes are related, but there doing their best to find out."**

"Hey! Isn't that the building where we met up with that Chester guy?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded, but kept his eyes locked on the screen. "Who's Chester?" Jeanette asked curiously.

Brittany turned to her and said. "Chester was an old friend of Alvin's, well at least before he ditched him and joined up with someone by the name of Viper."

Everyone turned their attention to Alvin who just continued to stare at the TV screen with a serious look plastered on his face. "Alvin, you never told us anything about this Chester, or this Viper fellow." Simon said.

"Would you shut up for a moment?" Alvin exclaimed angrily turning to the others, then back to the TV. The others quickly shut up and looked at the TV as well.

**Police have just recovered the security footage and are now in the process of sending it to us. It should be here momentarily.**

"Oh great, just what I need!" Alvin suddenly exclaimed sarcastically. Everyone other than Brittany turned to him confused. "What are you talking about Alvin?" Theodore said. Alvin turned to him and said "Well on the way back here we met up with Chester who appeared out of nowhere, and...Well let's just say a fight broke out between us and I kinda...broke the wall during it."

"What!" The others exclaimed. Alvin rubbed the back of his head. "If they really do get a hold of the video, you'll see, heh." He said. At that the others quickly turned their attention back to the TV, just in time too.

**Alright, we have, just received two video clips, one from inside the building, and one from the outside; both were recording at the time of the break in. We will now show you both video's in a split screen format. Remember, viewers' discretion is advised.**Just then the videos appeared on the TV.

**AN: from here on is basically a long and detailed flashback from my last chapter. I you don't feel like reading, what is basically my last chapter all over again, skip to my next AN.**

In the video on the right the first thing they saw were two tiny figures walking outside the building. Upon closer inspection they gasped, realizing it was Alvin and Brittany. The video paused and the reporter re-appeared on screen.

**It appears as though international superstars Alvin and Brittany were in the vicinity of the building at the time of the break in, however I doubt they had anything to do with it. Let's resume the video.**

The video reappeared on screen. Suddenly a third figure appeared out of nowhere. Several seconds later they noticed Alvin, who had an angry expression on his face; take a step forward, only to be stopped by Brittany who grabbed his arm.

"Wait, are you telling me that Chester guy had powers too? He did appear out of nowhere." Simon said. Alvin turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, that's right. As a matter of fact he use to beat me every time we fought." Everyone's eyes widened, well everyone other than Brittany at least.

"He use to beat you in fights!" Eleanor exclaimed suddenly. Alvin turned to her and said "Yeah, that's right." and turned back to the TV screen. Everyone else did to.

The next thing they saw in the video shocked them. Brittany suddenly charged Chester. However before she could reach him, he disappeared. He reappeared next to her and grabbed her arm. Everyone gasped as they continued to watch the video.

They watched as Alvin began yelling at Chester as he threw Brittany over his shoulder and began to walk away. A couple of seconds later Alvin disappeared. Once again the others gasped.

In the video Chester started to look around frantically with a surprised expression on his face.

"Wait a second!" Jeanette exclaimed as she looked at Alvin. "Are you telling me that you actually used your powers when you fought him?" She asked. Alvin nodded but didn't say anything, or take his eyes off of the TV screen. Jeanette returned her gaze to the TV.

_"At least we'll get to see what Alvin can really do."_Simon thought as he continued to watch the video.

Suddenly Alvin re-appeared behind Chester, who froze. A split second later Alvin yanked Brittany out of Chester's arms. Another split second after that Chester was somehow thrown backwards into the side of the building with such force that the wall cracked.

"H-how did you..." Simon started without once taking his eyes off the screen. However, he was cut off when Alvin said "I kicked him in the stomach."

"O-oh." Was all Simon said before a sudden realization washed over him. "Wait!" He exclaimed as he whipped his head around. "You kicked him that hard that fast?"

"Actually I could've kicked him much harder if I wanted to, but there was no need!" Alvin said.

"Wow!" was all Simon said before he returned his gaze to the TV. Not to soon afterwards did Alvin suddenly ram Chester through the wall and send him flying into the next one, causing it to crack as well.

They turned their attention to the video on the left of the TV screen which showed the inside of the building.

They watched as Chester hacked up blood and fell forward off that wall and onto his knees. A few seconds after that Chester got up, slowly, however he was shaking all over.

"How the hell can he still be standing?" Simon screamed in his head as he stared wide-eyed at the TV. The others were having similar thoughts.

They watched as Chester hacked up a torrent of blood, which created a small puddle up on the ground in front of him. Everyone, accept Alvin, shuddered at that.

_"Holy crap, that's a lot of blood!"_The others thought at the same time.

Suddenly they noticed Chester collapse and fall forward onto the ground. That's when Alvin walked into the building, grabbed Chester by the fur on his head with his left paw, and lifted him to eye level. Alvin then said something to Chester that caused him to shiver.

Suddenly, to everyone's horror Alvin's right paw began to glow red, and he placed it on Chester's chest, directly over his heart. A split second later it began to glow even brighter. However, before anyone could see any more the TV suddenly shut off. But it wasn't just the TV, the lights also turned off.

**AN: Flashback ends here.**

"Hey! What just happened?" Alvin suddenly exclaimed. "Why'd the TV suddenly shut off? Nobody said anything. They were too shocked at what they just saw. Brittany on the other hand said "I think the power went out." Alvin turned to her and shrugged "I guess so."

After a few seconds, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor snapped out of their shocked state of mind and turned to Alvin.

"Alvin..." Theodore started "Did...did you kill him?" He asked frightened. Alvin turned to him and said "I probably would've...if Brittany hadn't re-directed the blast by shoving my arm away from him." The others gasped. "Really?" Simon exclaimed. "B-but what about your promise to never kill again!"

Alvin looked away sadly. "I had forgotten all about that in the midst of the fight!" He sighed. Everyone looked down sadly "O-oh." Simon said.

"But even though Brittany stopped me from killing him with my blast, I'm afraid he may still have died!" Alvin said suddenly causing the others to look at him with great concern. "Wait...what are you talking about Alvin." Brittany said suddenly. "You never told me he could still die!"

Alvin looked at her weirdly. "I didn't?" he asked confused. "No you didn't." She replied. "O-oh, sorry about that." He said. Brittany crossed her arms. "Sure you are." she said as she rolled her eyes. "I really am Brittany!" Alvin suddenly exclaimed taking her by surprise. "Okay, geez Alvin, I was just kidding!" She exclaimed.

Alvin sighed. "I'm sorry Britt." he said. Brittany gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's okay Alvin! I know you weren't trying to hurt my feelings."

Alvin smiled back then turned to the others. "As I was saying, even though I didn't kill him with the blast he still may have died." He said. "Yeah, you already told us that, but I don't understand how." Simon stated. Alvin sighed and then said "Because I destroyed his left kidney with some of the energy I flooded his body with when I kicked him. He'll probably bleed to death internally."

The others' eyes widened and they let out a horrified gasp. "You what!" they all screamed at once causing Alvin to flinch. "You heard me." he said once he recovered from the shock.

"Alvin…do you know how bad that is?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at him and said "Yes I do. That's why I said he may still die."

"B-but it'll be a slow, painful death instead of a quick and painless one."

"I know that already Simon! That's why I regret doing it! I wasn't thinking straight!" Alvin looked down sadly. "I hate myself for leaving him there to suffer like that, but it's probably already too late to save him. He's probably dead by now." Nobody said anything back.

It was silent for a few seconds before Frank walked back into the room. When he noticed Alvin his eyes widened. "There you are!" he exclaimed making everyone turn to him in surprise.

Frank popped his head out the door and yelled "Hey Dr. Rubin I found him! He's in your office!" not too soon after he yelled that did Dr. Rubin enter the room. "Oh thank god your okay! Why'd you run off crying like that?" She asked worriedly.

Alvin rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that! I just had some things to think about..." he started "...and I was crying because of what happened on the TV."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Okay then, but next time, tell us where you're going." She said, believing she shouldn't press the matter any further. Alvin nodded "I will." he said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

There was another period of silence before Simon spoke up. "Well, I think we'd better get home, Dave's probably worried sick." Simon said. Alvin looked at him. "You're probably right!" he turned to the others. "Ready to go guys?" he asked. Everyone nodded as they prepared to jump off the cabinet.

"Hold on guys!" Dr. Rubin exclaimed causing everyone to turn to her. "Yeah, what is it?" Alvin asked. "How are you planning to get home?" She asked.

"We were planning on walking home with Frank as our guardian. He is our new friend after all!" Brittany said. Dr. Rubin looked at her with concern. "Brittany, I don't think that's such a good idea." she said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Frank asked. Dr. Rubin looked at him disapprovingly "You should know what I mean! To be completely honest, you're not the most trustworthy guy around."

"True, he may not have been in the past, but he's changed. I should know, he offered to help us look for Alvin earlier, and stood by us the entire time." Brittany said. Dr. Rubin looked at her and said "Are you sure about that?" she turned to the others "Do you agree with what she's saying? Has frank really changed?"

The others nodded, even Alvin. She looked at everyone once more and sighed. "I guess its okay then." The others sighed in relief. Dr. Rubin turned to Frank "Alright, listen up Frank. I want you to escort the Chipmunks and Chipettes home." she said "Will do Dr. Rubin!" He replied. She nodded. "I'm trusting you with their well being because they say you've changed, so don't disappoint me!"

"I won't! Don't worry!" Frank said. Dr. Rubin nodded again. You better not! You don't want me to tell your mother that you were the one that broke my arm, do you?" She smirked. Frank laughed "No, I guess not! I'll see you later Aunt Rubin."

"Aunt!" the others exclaimed all at once. Frank looked at them. "What! You didn't know? Dr. Rubin's my Aunt." he said. They all turned to Dr. Rubin who had a smile on her face. "It's true." She said. Everyone looked back at Frank, then at Dr. Rubin, and back at frank again.

"Huh, who would've guessed Frankie and Dr. Rubes were related." Alvin said. Frank's eye twitched and he had an "Are you kidding me" expression on his face. _"F-Frankie!"_he exclaimed in his head. Alvin looked at Frank, noticed the expression on his face and stepped back slightly, just as frank stepped forward. "Alvin..."

"What! What'd I say?" Alvin exclaimed with his paws up in defense. Suddenly frank charged him. Alvin let out a surprised squeak and began running down the hall, away from Frank yelling "What'd I _say_!" over and over again.

The others laughed, even Dr. Rubin. "Alvin Seville is back!" Brittany exclaimed as she held her sides and continued to laugh.

**AN: Remember to review**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I suffered a slight writer's block while writing this chapter, but I got over it! Yay! :D Here's chapter 10 I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 10

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette had just exited the school with Frank when 5 police cruisers flew by them on the street. "Woah! Where could they be going in such a hurry?" Frank exclaimed. The others sighed causing Frank to look at them confused. "Do you guys know what's going on?" Frank asked.

"You bet we do!" Simon said. "Yeah it's my fault." Alvin said. Frank gave him an expectant look. Alvin turned to him and said "I fought an ex-friend of mine after I ran out of Dr. Rubin's office. Frank's eyes widened "You fought with someone!" he exclaimed. "Did you use your powers?"

Alvin nodded "I did!" he said. "Really!" frank exclaimed. "He must've been beaten easily then!"

Alvin nodded once again. "During the fight I kinda rammed him through the wall of a building down the street. We'll probably pass it soon actually."

"Wow!" Frank exclaimed. There was a period of silence. "Did he have powers too?" Frank asked suddenly. Alvin nodded a third time surprising Frank. "Really! He had powers! Wow, to be honest I was kidding when I asked that." Alvin turned to him confused. "You were? Because it sure didn't sound like it."

Frank smirked. "I know! Aren't I a good actor!" he stated smugly. The others looked at him surprised. "You act?" Simon asked curiously.

"I sure do!" he said proudly. "I even joined the drama club at school." the others gasped in surprise. "Did you really?" Brittany exclaimed. Frank turned to her and said "I sure did."

"Wow! I didn't think you did that kind of thing Brittany replied. Frank gave her a confused look. "You didn't? Why not?" he asked. "Well considering the fact that you sent two teachers to the emergency room with serious injuries, I didn't think any of the school's clubs would let you join them." Simon said. Suddenly Frank began to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Simon asked.

"You actually believe I sent 2 teachers to the emergency room?" He laughed. Everyone looked at him surprised. "What do you mean by that?" Simon exclaimed. Frank stopped laughing and said "I made that rumor up myself! I've never sent _any_teacher to the emergency room."

The others looked at him with surprise written all over their faces. "You-you did?" Alvin exclaimed. Frank turned to him and said "Of course I did! The worst thing I ever did at school was get into fights a lot..." he was cut off by Brittany who said "And almost kill Alvin!" She glared at Frank who rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that too, but I never sent any teachers to the hospital, a few students on the other hand..."

"Then how do you explain Dr. Rubin's broken arm.?" Jeanette said.

"And Mr. Brown's wheelchair!" Theodore piped in.

"Well I don't know about Mr. Brown's wheelchair, but the broken arm was from when I pushed her into the shallow end of her pool last year." Frank said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot she was your aunt." Simon stated. Frank turned to him and said "That's okay. A lot of people usually do."

After walking for about a minute they arrived at the building which was cordoned off with yellow caution tape. "Well...that's the building." Alvin said.

"It looks like we won't be able to get a closer look." Simon said. "It looks like it." Alvin said shrugging. He turned to frank. "Sorry about that." Frank looked to him and said "Nah, it's okay. I didn't think we'd be able to get too close anyway."

"Okay then!" Alvin said. He turned to the others. "Let's get going guys." They nodded and were about to walk away when Alvin suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Hold on guys! There's something I need to do." Alvin exclaimed. The other's turned to him confused. "What is it Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"I need to check and see if Chester's body is still there. If it isn't, he got away in time, however if it is, he's probably dead." Alvin said the last part sadly. The others nodded, turned around and began to walk away. They hadn't even taken two steps before they turned back around confused. "Wait how are you going to..." Simon stopped talking when he noticed that Alvin wasn't there. He face-palmed and said "Oh yeah! I forgot about his speed."

About 10 seconds later Alvin re-appeared with an unsettled expression. Brittany noticed that. "What's wrong Alvin?"

Alvin sighed and said "Well his body wasn't there, and I doubt any of the officers would have been able to remove it that quickly." Everyone nodded. "So doesn't that mean he got away in time?" Simon asked.

"Yes and no." Alvin replied. Brittany smiled "That's good isn't it? Doesn't it mean you didn't end up killing him?" she said failing to hear the "and no" part.

Alvin sighed once again and said "I'm not sure." everyone's eyes widened at that. "Why aren't you sure?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin looked at her and said "Well for one, if he did get away he probably would've left some sort of a trail of blood, but there wasn't one. And two he wouldn't of gotten far before losing consciousness due to lack of blood flow to his brain, and he wasn't anywhere nearby."

"Wait! You checked the surrounding area that fast?" Theodore exclaimed. Alvin turned to him and nodded.

"How?" Eleanor, who was standing next to Theodore, asked. "Since I have eyesight like a hawk I just took flight, hovered above the building for about 8 seconds and looked around. I didn't see him anywhere. That and the fact that I wasn't able to sense his energy tells me that he isn't anywhere nearby." Alvin said.

There was a short period of silence before Theodore spoke up again. "Wait...you can fly?"

"And you can sense energy?" Eleanor piped in.

"Yeah...didn't I tell you that already?" Alvin asked. Brittany rolled her eyes and said "No! Once again you forgot to tell us something."

"Really...wow!" Alvin exclaimed scratching the side of his head. Everyone rolled their eyes, even Frank. There was a pause.

Suddenly Brittany turned to everyone. "Okay, enough dawdling! Its time we got home. Let's go guys." she said. "Hey! I was gonna say that!" Alvin whined. Brittany turned to him and smirked. "Ya snooze you lose!" She said. Alvin glared at her. "Hahaha, very funny Brittany!" he said as he started walking again, along with the others.

They were about to pass the building when Alvin suddenly sensed something unusual heading their way. He stopped quickly and rapidly began to look around. The others noticed this and also stopped. "What is it Alvin? What are you looking for?" Frank asked.

Alvin looked at them with worriedly. "I sense something unusual heading our way." Everyone's eyes widened at that. "Wh-what is it Alvin?" Theodore asked in a slightly scared tone.

Alvin shook his head "I-I don't know, whatever it is, its energy is huge..." Alvin gulped causing everyone to let out frightened gasps. "...and it's evil." Everyone began looking around frantically, hopping to spot what Alvin was talking about. Suddenly, just as fast as the feeling came, it disappeared.

"That's wired?" Alvin mumbled aloud. The others stopped looking around and looked at Alvin. "Wh-what's weird A-Alvin?" Eleanor asked. "Whatever it was that was heading our way suddenly disappeared. I can't sense it anymore." He said as he ran across the street and into the park.

"Really, that's good isn't it?" Brittany said as she and the others followed him into the park. Once Alvin stopped running he turned to her and said "I'm not sure..."

"Wh-what do you mean you're not sure?" Jeanette asked as she and the others stopped running, just like Alvin. Alvin looked away and said "I just have this feeling that whatever it was will be back sometime soon."

Suddenly everyone heard, what seemed to be, a sonic boom above them. They quickly looked up into the sky and saw a black dot rapidly moving towards them.

"Crap! Everybody get down now!" Alvin exclaimed quickly. Everyone, including frank got onto the ground while Alvin braced himself for a possible fight.

As the dot got bigger and bigger Alvin realized it was a squirrel, but the squirrel looked familiar. _"No way!" _he exclaimed in his head. He had just figured out who it was when he was suddenly punched and sent flying backwards. "Alvin!" Brittany screamed as he plowed through a tree (which fell over not too soon afterwards) and into another before stopping and falling to the ground. He continued to lay there as the squirrel approached him.

"Don't hurt him!" Brittany exclaimed as she got up and started to run to Alvin. "Brittany, wait!" was all Frank was able to say before she reached him. She positioned herself between the squirrel and Alvin and raised her arms so she looked like a "T".

"If you want him, you have to go through me!" Brittany exclaimed. The squirrel looked at her confused for a second. "What are you talking about?" the squirrel asked. Immediately Brittany realized the squirrel was a male because of his voice.

Brittany was about to say something when she heard chuckling behind her. Curious she turned around, gasped and let her arms fall when she saw Alvin getting up from the ground. Once he was on his feet he brushed the dirt off of his hoodie and looked at her with a grin plastered on his face. She had a confused look on hers.

"Relax Britt I'm fine." Alvin said as he placed a paw on her shoulder and moved so he was next to her. He looked at the squirrel in front of him. "Was that really necessary Jake?" Alvin asked. _"Jake?" _Brittany thought. The squirrel smirked slightly and said "Maybe, besides I knew it wouldn't hurt you. There isn't a single scratch on you." The squirrel said.

Alvin smiled and looked up and down the squirrels body, he was fairly well built...well for a squirrel. He had red fur and was about as tall as Brittany. "You sure have grown since I last saw you, and you've gotten much stronger, and faster." Alvin said. By now the others had gotten up off the ground and were now approaching them.

"I could say the same to you. Look how tall you are. Your voice is deeper, and you're much more muscular than I remember, heck you even have a 6-pack, I want one of those!" Jake exclaimed. Alvin laughed. "Don't worry. At the rate you're going you'll have one too by the time you turn 13." Jake blushed slightly at that "You-you think so?"He asked. "I know so!" Alvin stated.

"Wow that means a lot coming from you master!" Jake said. When Brittany heard that she gasped slightly in surprise. _"M-master!" _she thought. By now the others were standing behind Jake and were listening in on the conversation with wide eyes.

Alvin chuckled slightly. "Please Jake; you're too old to be calling me master. Just call me Alvin." He said. Jake's eyes widened at that. "R-really, you mean it!" he asked. Alvin smiled "Of course I mean it!"

Jake smiled "Wow, thank you so much mast...I mean Alvin!" Alvin chuckled again "No problem."

Brittany looked from Alvin to the squirrel named Jake, and back to Alvin again.

"Wait!" she exclaimed causing Alvin to look at her. "How do you know this squirrel?" she asked. Alvin gave her a disappointed look. "Haven't you been listening? I'm, or should I say I was, his martial arts master." He said.

"Martial arts master!" The others exclaimed all at once causing Alvin, Brittany and Jake to flinch.

After regaining his composure Alvin looked at the others and said "Yeah, I'm his martial arts master."

"B-but how...you're only 16 years old! How could you be his master if he's only...um how old are you again?" Frank asked. Jake turned to him and said "In human years I'm 11 but I'll be turning 12 soon!"

"Really? When's your birthday?" Alvin asked suddenly. Jake smiled and said "3 days from now!" Alvin smiled back "That's great! Hard to believe it's been 5 years since I last saw you."

"Hey, are you going to answer my question or not?" Frank asked slightly annoyed. "Yeah Alvin, we all would like to know the answer!" Simon said. Alvin looked at them and said "Sure...um, what was the question again?"

Simon and Frank both face-palmed, everyone else rolled their eyes. "I asked how you could possibly be his master if you're only 16, and he's only 11." Frank said annoyed.

"Oh yeah um...I began teaching him when I was 11 and he was only 6 years old." Alvin started.

"Is that 6 human years or chipmunk/squirrel years?" Frank asked. Alvin looked at him and said "Chipmunk years are the same as squirrel years!" Frank nodded. "Okay I got that, but could you explain to me how this chipmunk to human years conversion thing works?" he asked.

Alvin nodded and said "Basically a chipmunk year is two human years." **AN: I made that up.**Frank nodded once again, but then his eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, so you're telling me that as a chipmunk you're 32 years old!" He exclaimed. "Basically, yes." Alvin replied.

Frank turned to Simon. "You're 32 to?" Simon shook his head. "Actually I'm 30 and Theodore is 28. Our counterparts are the same age as us." Simon said.

"Wait! So the three of you aren't triplets, and you aren't the oldest?" Frank said referring to Simon. Simon shook his head again "Surprisingly, no." He said earning a glare from Alvin.

"Wow, I never knew that!" Frank stated. "So that also means Jake here is 22 years old!" Frank added. "That's right!" Jake said.

"Wow, that means, if we're going by official ages, I'm the youngest one here." Frank said. Everyone nodded. "Damn, now I feel lame." Frank stated playfully earning laughs from the others, including Jake.

There was a quick pause once everyone finished laughing. "Hey Alvin..." Jake started causing Alvin to look at him. "Yeah, what's up Jake?" Alvin asked slightly confused.

Jake looked down and kicked a small pebble "Is it okay if I...you know...tag along with you for a while?" He asked causing Alvin's eyes to widen slightly. "What, why?" Alvin asked. Jake looked at Alvin and smiled nervously "N-no reason. I just thought we could, Y'know catch up, and maybe you could teach me a new technique." he said.

"I-I don't know." Alvin started as he looked to the others. "What do you guys think?" Everyone shrugged unsurely. He looked to Jake again. "I-I don't see why not, but you're going to have to ask your parents fir..." Alvin stopped short when he noticed the tears in the corners of Jake's eyes. Immediately Alvin felt worried.

"Jake...what's wrong? Wh-why are you crying?" Alvin said. Jake wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. "I-I'm not crying! I just have something in my eye." Jake said as he wiped the tears again. Alvin put a comforting paw on his shoulder causing him to flinch slightly.

"Jake, I'm your master remember. I know when you're lying." Alvin said concerned. Jake sighed. "I know." he said. "Then tell us what's wrong!" Brittany, who was standing nearby suddenly said. She couldn't explain it, but she suddenly felt concerned for the squirrel.

Jake turned to her, then back to Alvin and sighed sadly. "I can't ask my parents..." He stopped suddenly to wipe more tears from his eyes. When Alvin noticed that he became more worried than before. "Why not?" Alvin asked.

"...because they're dead." Jake finished, letting his tears fall. Everyone, including Alvin let out surprised gasps. "D-dead? H-how? What happened?" Brittany asked. Jake turned to her and said "Th-they were killed in a fight, along with m-my two brothers, and my s-sister. The only reason I'm still here is b-because I got away before...before he g-got me!"

"Who got you? Who did this? Shawn and Brenda were some of the strongest warriors I knew! Who could possibly be strong enough to kill them?" Alvin asked. Jake turned to him, tears still streaming down his furry face and said "I-it was a black furred chipmunk with r-red eyes and a sc-scar on his right arm." Jake said.

Alvin suddenly felt anger wash over him. _"No, it-it couldn't have been him, could it?"_Alvin thought.

"Did-did you happen to c-catch his name?" Alvin asked through gritted teeth. When Brittany noticed this she began to get worried.

Jake looked Alvin in the eye and said "Yes, all thanks to a white furred chipmunk that was accompanying him." Alvin clenched his fists at that. "His name was V-Viper." Jake finished causing Brittany and the others (accept Alvin) to let out frightened gasps.

Alvin felt an intense hatred wash over him. "That's what I thought…" Alvin stated darkly as he clenched his fists harder. Brittany noticed this and backed away slightly. When the others noticed Brittany back away they immediately got scared and braced themselves for whatever may come next.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon the wind began to pick up. Immediately they realized Alvin was generating the wind because the grass around his feet was being blown away from him on every side. It looked like the ripples you would see if you were to throw a rock into a pond.

Not too soon after the wind picked up did Alvin's clenched fists start to spark madly with red electricity. At the same time his body was incased in what seemed to be red lightning bolts that were generating the familiar "BZT" sound electricity makes.

Jake and Brittany, who were standing nearby, found themselves shaking all over out of fear. The others were currently standing close together in a tight embrace. They were also shaking out of fear.

"Damn you Viper! You've gone too far this time!" Alvin exclaimed as he clenched his fists harder. The electricity that was currently surrounding his body suddenly got wilder and, for some reason, the sky turned dark and stormy. To everyone, including Jake the dark, stormy sky was a new feature.

"First you kill your entire family, just for some sick thrill, now you kill Jake's family as well! Why, Jake didn't deserve this, so WHY!" Alvin exclaimed aloud through gritted teeth. He clenched his fists even harder, digging his claws into the flesh on his paws causing them to bleed. When the others noticed this they all froze in their place. They have never seen, or thought Alvin could get that mad.

Suddenly the ground began to shake practically knocking them off their feet. Then, a split second later the familiar downward pressure began forcing everyone to the ground, the only problem this time was that there were no mats to cushion the blow to their bodies, that and the fact that the downward pressure seemed to be twice as strong, so the pain was incredible, especially for the 5 chipmunks.

Since Jake was already super strong he was able to keep himself standing when the others were forced to the ground, but it still hurt. If Alvin didn't calm down soon, he'd end up crushing everyone to death, including Jake.

"The next time I see you I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Alvin exclaimed furiously. Suddenly the wind picked up. It was now at hurricane force. The ground also began to crack. The cracks seemed to be radiating outwards from Alvin's feet.

Jake, who was currently the closest to Alvin, could only stare in horror at what was happening.

_"Wh-what's happening?"_ Jake exclaimed in his head. He was shaking violently all over out of pure terror. _"I've...I've never felt s-so much power before! It's...it's horrifying! I-I've never seen him s-so mad! What could V-Viper possibly have d-done to make master A-Alvin hate him so much?"_

Brittany, who was currently on the ground due to the downward pressure, couldn't help but stare, and shake in horror at Alvin. _"N-no...this can't go on. If-if Alvin doesn't calm down soon...he'll kill everyone and break his promise to himself to never kill again! I have to do something!" _She thought.

She was about to make her move, despite the immense downward pressure when suddenly the said pressure disappeared, along with the dark sky. When everyone realized the downward pressure disappeared they quickly got up from where they were currently laying. Somehow, despite the incredible pressure their bodies had been subject to, no serious damage had been done. But unbeknownst to the 5 chipmunks at the time, they did have a few cracked ribs. They would learn about that a little later.

The wind died down soon after, and the shaking stopped. However, Alvin was still incased in what seemed to be red lightning bolts. After a few seconds however, that too disappeared. Once that disappeared Alvin turned around and looked at everyone. He had an angry expression on his face; however that expression quickly changed to sympathy once he noticed how frightened everyone was.

He sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Alvin said as he unclenched his bloody paws. "I just got so mad when Jake told me his family was killed by Viper…that I couldn't control my anger. I had to let it out."

"A-Alvin..." Brittany started after she regained her composure. "I-I don't understand. Sure Viper may have k-killed Jake's parents, but that doesn't explain why y-you got so mad. What else could he possibly h-have done to make you hate him so much?"

Alvin looked at her, then at everyone else and sighed. "You guys aren't going to leave me alone from now on until I tell you, are you?" Everyone shook their heads, including Jake who was now standing next to Brittany.

Alvin sighed once again. "Fine! It can't be helped. I guess I'll tell you the whole story and not just the Viper one either."

He was about to tell them everything when he realized his paws were hurting. He looked at them and sighed a third time. He looked back at everyone and said "Before I tell you guys the story, can we go back to the house? I need first aid, besides I want Dave to hear this story as well." The others nodded. They felt they were ready for anything Alvin might say after witnessing what just happened.

"Great!" He exclaimed. He looked at Jake and said "You're welcome to join us. You deserve to know too."

Jake simply nodded. He was still slightly in shock at what he just witnessed but he wanted to know, and just like everyone else, he felt he was prepared for anything Alvin might say.

Of course he, along with everybody else would soon learn how _wrong _they were.

**To be continued****  
><strong>

**AN: So did you like it? I'll admit the ending was rushed, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. :)**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: here's chapter 11. I hope you like it. In this chapter you'll be reading part one of Alvin's past**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 11

**Alvin POV: **

We had just arrived back at the house. I was about to open the door despite my aching paws when I heard a car pull into our driveway. I turned to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was Dave. I raised my eyebrow in confusion _"Why is he pulling in now? Wasn't he supposed to be here already?" _I thought.

I turned to the others. Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette all had the same confused look as I did. Frank and Jake had no idea what was going on, they had never met Dave before. "Oh, hi guys!" I turned around to look at Dave who was just approaching the door.

"H-hi Dave" I said. "Why are you just pulling in now? You should've been home already." I said. He looked at me and said "Yeah sorry about that. It turns out I had a meeting to go to. Unfortunately the meeting took an extra 2 hours longer than it should have." He looked around "Why are you guys outside, and..." he looked at frank "...who's your friend?" he finished.

I smiled "This is Frank. He's a friend of ours from school." I said earning a nod from Dave. He looked back at Frank. "Nice to meat you. I'm Dave Seville the chipmunks and chipettes guardian and manager." He said as he raised his hand for Frank to shake. Frank obliged and shook Dave's hand. "Nice to meat you too." Frank replied.

Dave looked down at us and said "Now can you tell me why you guys are outside."

"Before we do that, there is one more person we would like you to meet." Simon said. Dave looked at him confused for a second. "Okay, where is he?" Dave said as he looked around. I ushered Jake over to me. He was hesitant at first, but soon obliged as he approached and stood next to me.

"I'm-I'm right here sir." Jake said. Dave looked down and his eyes widened in surprise. "My name is Jake. I'm an old um...friend of Alvin's." He said as he reached his paw out for Dave to, somehow, shake. Dave was hesitant at first but then reached his hand down and shook Jake's paw. "N-nice to meet y-you." Dave said seemingly still surprised.

"Wow...I didn't think there were any other talking animals." Dave said as he stood back up. Jake chuckled slightly "Well you'd be surprised. Where I come from, everybody talks." He said. "Really? That is a surprise." Dave said as he went to open the door, only to find it was locked.

When he realized this he turned to look at us with confusion written on his face. "Um...why is the door locked?" He asked us. I gulped and turned to the others. Brittany looked bored, Jeanette had her paws behind her back, Theodore and Eleanor were kicking at the ground with their feet, and Simon looked lost in thought. Frank and Jake looked confused for some reason.

"Well, I'm waiting." I turned to look at Dave who was tapping his foot, and had an annoyed expression on his face. I gulped once again and said "We-we locked ourselves out about um...twenty minutes ago." A look of confusion crawled its way onto Dave's face. "Well why didn't you just say so?" he said as he unlocked the door and walked inside. We all followed him.

Dave placed his keys onto the table by the door and made his way into the kitchen, probably to fix himself a snack. I Walked into the living room with the others following close behind. "Alright." I started. "It's time I told you guys the full story! Everybody get yourselves comfortable it's a long one. I'll be right back; I need to patch my paws up." I finished as I  
>made my way to the bathroom.<p>

Once I got to the bathroom I jumped up onto the sink and opened the cabinet that was above it on the wall. I took out a square sterilized wipe packet, some antiseptic cream and some gauze. First I opened the small square packet and removed the sterilized wipe. I then wiped my paws clean of dried blood and possible bacteria with the sterilized wipe, wincing slightly at the stinging sensation. I then proceeded to rip two small strips from the gauze and placed them aside. After applying the antiseptic cream to each of my paws I took the strips of gauze and wrapped my paws in them. After I was done I threw away the used sterilized wipe and its wrapper and put the remaining gauze and the antiseptic cream back into the cabinet.

I jumped off of the sink and went back into the living room. Once there I noticed everybody was already sitting down. Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor and Jake were all sitting on the couch. Frank was sitting in the chair to the right of the couch. I sighed "Good everybody is settled, well accept one person." I turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, Dave! Could you come into the living room please! You're going to need to hear this." I yelled. Dave appeared in the living room with a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong Alvin?" he asked. I looked at him and said "Please sit down Dave, this is important." he still had a confused expression on his face as he took a seat in the chair to the left of the couch.

"What is this about Alvin?" Dave asked, his confused expression slowly turning serious. "First things first..." I said as I cleared my throat. "Dave, you're probably not going to believe this but..." I took a deep breath and said "I have super powers."

It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Dave suddenly burst out laughing, taking us all by surprise. "Hahaha! That's a good one Alvin! You have super powers, yeah right!" Dave said as he continued to laugh.

"I'm serious Dave!" I exclaimed causing him to laugh even harder. "Come on Alvin! Let's get real here! What did you really want to tell me?" He asked once he calmed down. I crossed my arms and said "I just told you what!" I exclaimed irritated that he didn't believe me.

Dave sighed. "Alvin...stop kidding around! It was funny the first two times but now it isn't." he said sounding irritated. "But it's true Dave!" Theodore suddenly said causing Dave to look at him. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Dave sighed again. "Come on Theodore, think about it. It's just not possible."

"Actually Dave..." Simon started causing Dave to turn to him. "...I saw it too; in fact we all saw it." Simon finished. Dave looked up at everybody. They were all nodding. When he saw that he shook his head. "Don't tell me he tricked you guys too."

"I didn't trick them Dave!" I exclaimed. "I'm dead serious!"

Dave sighed again, this time in annoyance. "You know what." he started as he got up from his seat "Why don't you come get me when you finally decide to tell me the truth." he finished as he began to walk away. I sighed in annoyance. "Fine, I was hoping to not have to do this but..." I raised my paw causing the others to gasp in surprise.

"Wait Alvin, you're not going to hit him with an energy blast are you?" Simon exclaimed in a frightened tone causing the others to gasp once again. "Wait, you don't have to go that far!" Brittany exclaimed. "Don't hurt him!" Theodore exclaimed also in a frightened tone.

At the others voices Dave turned back around and looked at me confused. I flipped my paw over so my palm was facing the ceiling and proceeded to create a rapidly rotating red energy ball. When Dave noticed this, his eyes widened in what I'm guessing to be horror, and disbelief.

"This is my 'Enerugī no kyūtai o kaiten' or my spinning energy sphere." **AN: it looked exactly like Naruto's Rasengan but red instead of blue.**

Dave stood glued to his spot as he looked at the rapidly spinning energy sphere with wide, horror filled eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. "Now that you've seen my powers can you sit down and listen please!" I stated. Dave quickly obliged and sat back in his chair.

"Alright." I started as I took a deep breath, and stopped using my energy, making the 'Enerugī no kyūtai o kaiten' disappear. "Here's the whole story."

**FLASHBACK:**

I've had unusual skills from the very beginning. I was born about six months before our sister Rose and a year before Simon. Normally baby chipmunks are born with no fur, and with their eyes closed but I was born with my eyes open and all of my fur.

Rose, Simon and Theodore were also born with all of their fur thanks to our anthropomorphic nature.

**Flashback interrupted:**

"Wait...what does anthropomorphic mean?" Frank asked. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Simon. "Anthropomorphic means..." I cut him off.

"Simon don't interrupt me. He asked me so I'm going to tell him." I said.

"B-but Alvin, do you even know what anthropomorphic means?" Simon asked as he looked at me unsurely. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I replied.

"A-are you sure?" He asked again causing me to groan out of annoyance. "Tell you what, if I get this wrong I'll be your slave for the rest of the week." I said.

"Deal" he replied.

I turned to Frank and said "To put it simply, anthropomorphic means human-like. Any animal or creature that is anthropomorphic can have any number of human traits. For example, my brothers, the chipettes and I can talk, walk upright on our hind paws, play instruments, write and think like humans" I explained.

Frank turned to Simon, probably to confirm if what I said was correct. Simon had a surprised expression on his face. "Is that right?" He asked. Simon nodded and said "Yeah, that's right."

I smirked slightly "Told you I knew what it meant." I said. Then, feeling rather naughty I said "We can also use the bathroom like humans and don't have to go outside to do so, but that's a completely different story." I chuckled to myself. The others rolled their eyes, accept Dave. He seemed to still be in shock at the fact that I have super powers.

"Okay, but what does being anthropomorphic have to do with being born with all your fur?" Frank asked.

"Well, probably because human babies are usually born with a full head of hair." I said

"Oh, okay then." he said.

I was about to continue with my story when Simon interrupted me. "Wait a second Alvin! How did you know what anthropomorphic meant?"

I turned to him and said "I'm not quite as stupid as I used to act. Once I got my powers back I also re-gained some of the inelegance I used to have In other words, I won't need to ask you for as much help with my homework, and I won't be acting as immature anymore.

At that everyone in the room went wide-eyed. "Really?" Simon asked surprised. "As amazing as it must sound, yes but remember I didn't say I would completely lose my slightly immature personality. I'll still be the Alvin you all know." everyone nodded.

"Okay, now back to my story." I said.

**Flashback resumed:**

Like I said earlier Rose, Simon, and Theodore were also born with all of their fur, however their eyes were closed, unlike me. In fact none of them opened their eyes until about a day after they were born.

The first thing I saw when I was born was a figure in a black, zip up hoodie. The moment the figure noticed I had my eyes open, a grin swept across his face. That's when I realized the figure was my father.

A day later I learned to walk and talk in full sentences. This surprised everybody. No one thought a chipmunk could walk and talk as easily, or as early as I could. Everyone but our father thought it was a miracle. He thought it was meant to be so.

Even though me opening my eyes, walking and talking so early surprised everybody, the real surprise was my strength.

About a day after that I moved my bed to get at a bug that was pestering me. After my mom told the neighbors and close family members, they couldn't believe it. No one believed any baby chipmunk could push a 2 lb bed at all, heck even some of the adults had trouble moving that much weight even an inch, but I had moved it 3 inches. Over the next month my strength increased, and by the time I was one month old I could already move up to 20 lbs with ease.

Because of this, my family was proud to call me one of them. However, no one was as proud as my father was. At that point he knew I would become an incredible warrior in the future, and maybe even surpass him in power.

About three days later he decided I was ready to learn how to use my powers, even though I wasn't even a year old yet. It only took him two days to teach me how to control and summon my energy. After I successfully learned to voluntarily summon my energy, my dad spent every day for the next 2 months teaching me all the energy techniques he knew."

**Flashback interrupted:**

"Wait, are you telling me that our father had powers too?" Simon asked. I turned to him and nodded. "Where else did you think I got my powers from?" I asked.

"Wait..." Simon said before he paused, probably thinking about what to say next. "If you did inherit your powers from our dad, then shouldn't we have powers as well?" he asked.

I nodded once again. "You should, but unfortunately you don't." I said.

"But why?" Theodore asked. I turned to him and shrugged. "I don't know why, probably because you weren't lucky enough to inherit those genes from him." I said. Simon and Theodore pouted slightly.

"Sorry guys, now where was I?"

"You were at the part when you told us that your dad spent the next 2 months teaching you all the energy techniques he knew." Jake said.

"Oh yeah, thanks Jake!" I said as I smiled at him. Jake smiled back. "No problem Alvin."

**Flashback resumed:**

Once I successfully mastered the energy techniques, he spent every day for the next three months teaching me how to fight. When it came to my final test, the test meant to determine if I would succeed him or not, I beat him with ease. After beating him, instead of being mad, or upset he was extremely happy.

A day later our sister Rose was born. From that day forward, I began to play with Rose. I had to be careful though. My strength made me dangerous, and I didn't want to hurt her.

After playing, and looking after her when my...sorry our mother and father weren't home, I was the first one to hear her talk. Her first word was...brother. Hearing her say that made me feel special.

I played with her every day from that point on, and after a while could easily be mistaken as her guardian. Most of the time our dad trained in the woods, while our mother was with her friends. After a while I started to think I was getting weak by not training, so I asked our mom to watch her for a little bit while I went out to train.

After training for about an hour, I realized I hadn't weakened at all; in fact I might have grown stronger. I returned to our tree with that in mind and started to play with Rose again. For the next 6 months I alternated from playing with Rose, to training with our dad.

Then came the day when Simon was born. Both Rose and I spent long hours playing with Simon. By this time I was a year old, and Rose was 6 months old. She could almost speak in full sentences and was just as big as me.

Then on a day when our mom was off with her friends and our dad was off training, Simon spoke for the first time, making Rose and me the first ones to hear him talk. His first word was, not surprisingly, book."

I laughed slightly at that. The others did too.

"When Rose and I heard that word, we realized he must have learned it from our mom, because she was always talking about the books she read. When our mom first heard Simon say that, she devoted herself to teaching him how to read.

After about 3 months Simon was already talking in full sentences. Then one night after we finished eating dinner something happened."

I stopped talking for a moment, causing the others, including Dave who had finally relaxed after staring at me in awe for the entirety of the story, to give me worried looks.

"Alvin...what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Jeanette asked. I nodded slowly causing the others to gasp quietly. "Wh-what happened?" Eleanor asked. I looked at her, then everyone else and said "That same night, our mom pulled me into her bedroom and made me promises never to show, or tell either Rose or Simon about my powers. When I asked her why, she told me it was because she didn't want them to turn out like me.

She didn't mean to hurt my feelings, but I misinterpreted what she meant when she said that. I got really upset and…"

**Normal POV:**

Alvin stopped talking once again, looked down and sighed sadly. This sad sigh surprised everybody.

"What? What happened? Tell us!" Simon demanded.

Their was a pause. When Alvin raised his head they noticed tears in his eyes. This caused everybody to gasp loudly. The next thing Alvin said shook Simon and Theodore's very being.

"I attacked our mother and almost killed her!" He finished with tears streaming down his face.

**To be continued**

**AN: So did you like it? I hope you did because it's just gonna get crazier from here on out!**

**Remember to review. I like reviews :)**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! I was suffering from a huge writers block for this chapter, but now I'm back! I hope you'll like it.****  
><strong>

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes and for the lack of serious detail.**

Chapter 12

**Alvin POV:**

Everyone stood agape at what I just said. "I-I almost killed our mother!" I said again with tears streaming down my face.

"B-but how...what did you do?" Simon asked shocked. I Looked at him and said "I-I charged her a-and hit her with the same ata-atack I showed you earlier." I said.

"W-wait...you hit her with the 'Enerugī no kyūtai o kaiten?' How'd she survive?" Jake asked for the first time since I started telling everyone the story. I looked at him and said "She survived because our-our dad was able to deflect most of the at-attack with his own. B-but even though he was able to deflect the at-attack, preventing it from scoring a direct hit, it still brushed against her left side and kept on going until it completely left the tree." **AN: even though I said the 'Enerugī no kyūtai o kaiten' looked like Naruto's Rasengan it is not used in the same way. It is a thrown attack. **Even though it only brushed against her she suffered broken ribs, and an all but completely destroyed lung.

I heard Simon and Theodore gasp when I said that.

"In fact, she might have died if our d-dad hadn't healed her with his 'Iyashi yashi' or healing palm technique." I continued. I looked at both Simon and Theodore and noticed they had tears in their eyes. "I'm so sorry g-guys. I-I didn't mean to." I said as I let more tears fall.

I saw Simon wrap his arm around Theodore's shoulder in a comforting embrace. He then turned to me and said in a shaky voice "Wh-what did our f-father say?"

I let my head fall. "H-he said he couldn't believe I w-would do something like this. He told me that he d-didn't teach me everything he knew just so I c-could at-attack his family." More tears began to fall from my eyes as I said the next thing.

"He als-also told me that if I were to ever do something like th-that again wh-when he was in-in the room, he wouldn't think twice about st-stopping me by any means necessary. He-he'd even break every bone in my body if he had to."

I heard the others gasp as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Did he...did he really say that?" Brittany asked me. I turned to her and nodded slowly. "That's terrible." Jeanette added.

I wiped my eyes free of tears and continued my story.

**Flashback resumed:**

"From that day forward I tended to isolate myself in my room, trying to forget what I did. The only time I left my room was to use the bathroom.

I never ate dinner with our family. I ate in my room. I started playing less and less with Rose, and Simon who by this time was just a little bit taller than me, could talk in complete sentences, was already very smart and had a vast knowledge of all subjects you'd learn about in school. I…I even attempted to kill myself at one point."

That last sentence caused everybody in the room to gasp once again. "It's true, although in the end I couldn't go through with it. A year later I still continued to lock myself in my room. I-I wasn't even there when Theodore was born. If I was, I could've stopped him from falling out of the tree."

Suddenly Simon spoke up. "Wait you could've stopped Theodore from falling out of the tree?" I turned to Simon and said "Yes, I could've stopped him. But I wasn't there. I was in my room, trying to block all outside noise.

The moment I overheard our mom talking about Theodore having possibly died, I ran out of my room for the first time in months! I couldn't stand the fact of losing my youngest brother.

**Flashback interrupted:**

"Wait a second! Theodore fell out of the tree when he was born?" Eleanor exclaimed as she turned to Theodore with worry filled eyes. "Yeah he did." I said.

"And he survived!" Brittany added. I looked at her and said "Amazingly, yes, thanks to me."

**Flashback resumed:**

I noticed our mom was holding a little bundle of fur, and she was crying. I knew right away that little bundle of fur was Theodore and he had a very large gash on the back of his head, which was bleeding profusely." the others gasped at that.

"When I saw this, I ran to our mother's side. When she realized I was next to her, she turned to me, looked me strait in the eyes, and began to cry even harder. "Why now...?" was what she said. "Why come out now?" The way she said those words hurt me.

_"She d-doesn't want me here?" _I thought at the time. Just thinking about what she said made me cry. I was about to run back into my room, but the next thing our mother said stopped me. "Why come out now, why didn't you come out earlier?" These words surprised me. I was sure our mother didn't want to see me. "W-what do you mean! I-I thought you hated me for what I did! I-I almost killed you mom."

Her reply to me was "I don't care what you did, and I could never hate you. Your my son and I'll always love you." those words brought tears of joy to my eyes. The joy, however, disappeared not to long afterwards as Theodore began to struggle for air.

I asked our mom where our dad was and why he wasn't here healing Theodore. She said he was out scavenging for nuts. Since he wasn't there it was my job to save Theodore. So I used the same technique our dad used to heal our mom and successfully stopped the bleeding, saving Theodore's life in the process.

**Flashback interrupted:**

"That accident is the cause of Theodore's timid and shy personality." I looked at him and said "And I wouldn't have it any other way. His timid and shy personality makes him who he is, the baby brother I know and love."

Theodore smiled at that. "Thanks Alvin. I love you too." He said. I smiled at that then turned to the others and was about to continue when Simon suddenly spoke up.

"Wait a second; you were the one who saved Theodore?" I turned to him and nodded. A look of confusion crawled its way onto Simon's face. "If that's true, then mom lied to me." I raised my left eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Mom said that Theodore was saved because he landed on a soft patch of grass at the bottom of the tree. She never mentioned anything about a large gash on the back of his head, besides how could mom have been holding Theodore if he had fallen out of the tree?" Simon asked.

"I'm guessing she ran down the tree and retrieved Theodore, then brought him back up to the house." I said shrugging. Simon gave me an unsure look. "Really, that fast?"

"Probably, remember before she had us she was the most athletic chipmunk in our community." I said. "Oh yeah, that's right!" Simon exclaimed.

I turned back to the others. "Okay, from now on no more questions. When I finish my story you can ask as many questions as you want."

**Flashback resumed:**

"When our father realized what had happened, he immediately became far more protective and started leaving the house less and less, leaving me to do the scavenging. I didn't mind though. Then came that day when our father, along with our mother pulled me into their bedroom.

I asked them what they wanted, and they said they had decided to leave the tree and the community to join an even larger community. This surprised me, but the thing that surprised me most was when they said that they wouldn't be taking us with them.

When I asked them why they said it was because it was time for us to fend for ourselves. Unfortunately that's the only reason they gave me. After that they told me I was to look after everyone from then on and that I was in charge. They left that same night."

**Flashback interrupted:**

"Wait a second! They told you they were leaving?" Simon asked.

I turned to him and sighed. "Didn't I say I didn't want any more questions until I finished the story?" I asked. "W-well yeah but..." I cut him off. "It's okay Simon i'll tell you." I said as I looked at both him and Theodore. "Yes they did tell me, but they also told me not to tell you guys. Unfortunately they didn't give me a reason not to tell you so I did. I told you guys they left to join another community, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! You did tell us!" Theodore said. "And then Simon told me." Dave spoke up for the first time since I started telling this story. Everyone turned to him. "But he also told me that a chipmunk's parents only take care of them for a week, and then take off, yet here Alvin is saying that your parents actually stayed with you for about 3 years." Dave finished.

Simon rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled slightly. "To be honest Dave, at the time I had forgotten that we were different than normal chipmunks because we were anthropomorphic." Simon said.

"Oh, well that's okay then." Dave said. He turned to me. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." He said. I looked at him and said "I didn't tell you because Simon had already basically told you, that plus the fact that I had lost some of my memory and Simon had just reminded me, even if the 'chipmunk parents only look after their kids for a week' information was wrong, he still reminded me that they were gone. I just added in the hippy thingy for laughs." I said.

"Oh well that explains a lot then!" Dave said. I nodded. "Good, now can I get on with my story?" I asked in a slightly irritated tone with my arms crossed.

The others nodded.

**Flashback continued:**

The rest of that same year went by pretty smoothly. Simon, Theodore, and Rose never discovered that I had powers because nothing ever happened for me to have to use them.

Then, that winter when Simon, Rose, and Theodore were hibernating I decided to pay a visit to the community where our parents currently were. I left the tree and flew into the sky. While I was hovering above our tree I used the memory of my dad's energy pattern and looked around until I located his energy and headed in that direction. He was NNW of us. I flew in that direction and ended up flying over the Pacific Ocean.

After flying for what seemed like 5 hours I noticed land on the horizon, so I let out all the stops and flew at full speed. After flying for another 2 hours through snow, rain, and volcanic ash I reached the location our father's energy was coming from. That's when I..." I was interrupted once again.

"Wait...volcanic ash? You flew through a volcanic eruption?" Frank asked. I sighed and shook my head. "What happened to the 'no more questions until I finish my story' statement?" I asked annoyed as I turned and glared at him.

He put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay sorry! Never mind!" he exclaimed. I sighed once again. "No, it's okay I'll tell you. It turns out that the land I flew over was Russia's Kamchatka Peninsula. I'd learn about that later along with the fact that there are about 114 volcanoes there. Unfortunately I do not ever learn which volcanic eruption I flew through, but it's not important anyways. Now can I continue with my story?" I asked irritated.

"Y-yeah, sure go ahead." Frank said.

"Thank you!" I said

"It was then I realized I was in Siberia in Russia. I flew around for about a minute searching for the exact location our dad was at. I soon found it. He was living in the biggest tree around. I flew down and hovered just above the entrance to the tree and suppressed my energy. I didn't want him to know quite yet how strong I had become since he left.

I hovered there for about 30 seconds before our dad appeared at the entrance and walked out. I called to him. I must have startled him because he jumped and nearly fell out of the tree. Once he realized that I was the one who called him he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at me and smiled. However that smile quickly turned into a frown when he realized I must have had to leave my brothers and my sister behind to see him.

When he asked me about that, I told him that they were hibernating and that they had no idea I had left. That's when I realized that he should also be hibernating this time of year. He told me that chipmunks in Siberia don't hibernate, (**AN: I made that up)**and that he was basically a Siberian chipmunk now that he lived here.

He welcomed me inside. The moment I entered his new house I noticed that it looked exactly like his old one, the one Simon, Theodore, Rose and I were staying in. After looking around for a bit I asked our dad where our mother was. He said she was out at a friends house. I nodded and then asked him to follow me outside. He obliged and followed me.

Once we were outside I flew into the sky and ushered our dad to follow me. He obliged and followed after me. I headed north until I was completely clear of the community, and landed in an open, and for some reason, snow free field. Our father was not too far behind. Once he landed I told him that I wanted to spar with him once again. He was confused as to why at first, but after telling him that I had gotten much stronger since the last time we did this, he smirked and said that he too had gotten stronger.

He also told me that when I fought him during the final test he gave me, the one where he wanted to see if I would be his successor or not, he had held back some of his strength, and that was the only reason I won that fight. This information surprised me, but made me extremely anxious to fight him at full strength.

I told him that during this fight I didn't want him to hold back any of his strength. He was slightly hesitant at first, thinking he could seriously hurt me, but soon agreed that he wouldn't hold back at all. He powered up to his full strength, taking me by surprise. I was slightly frightened at first at how strong our dad really was, but then realized that he was currently just slightly stronger than I was at that moment, and I hadn't even powered up yet.

So I decided it would be fun to just claim that my current energy level was as high as I could go. Our father however didn't believe it one bit. He told me that I've had a history of holding back my true strength, and he wanted to be sure I didn't this time, so he asked me to power up fully. Once again I claimed that I was already at full power.

He looked me straight in the eye and said he knows when I'm lying because he was my father. I sighed knowing he was right and agreed to power up completely. Once I did our father realized that I was much stronger than him and actually forfeited the fight without once even throwing a punch. He told me that he was no match for me and that I was about 2 times stronger than him.

Once he told me that I felt a sense of accomplishment wash over me. After that we headed back to the community.

**AN: For the rest of this chapter I will be writing the flashback in 3rd person story form. Alvin's dad will be referred to as Richard.**

**P.S. Remember Alvin is only three years old here (six in chipmunk years) and he is slightly smaller in height than Theodore from the 07/09 movies. Richard looks just like Alvin and is as tall as he is from the movies, but with a slightly deeper voice.**

Alvin and his dad, Richard, had just re-entered the outer parameters of the community. The first thing Alvin noticed was a huge hole in the ground. He turned to his dad, who was flying about a foot behind him. "Hey dad. What's that huge hole down there for?" He asked as he pointed down at the hole 100 feet below them.

Richard looked down to where his son was pointing. "Oh that! That's the arena. It's where this colony's warriors fight for the title of strongest chipmunk/squirrel." Richard said. Alvin turned to him confused. "Squirrel?" He asked. Richard nodded. "This community is not only made up of chipmunks y'know. There are about 100 squirrels living here to."

Alvin's eyes widened slightly. "R-really? There are squirrels with powers too?" Alvin asked. Richard nodded once again. "Wow, sounds interesting." Alvin said as he started his decent towards the hole. "Alvin, where are you going?" Richard called after him as he too started his decent. "I want to get a closer look at this arena!" Alvin called back.

Once they were on the ground once again Alvin looked around and noticed several small wooden doorways. _"Those must be the doors to get into the arena." _Alvin thought as he made his way to the edge of the hole and looked down. He was surprised at what he saw.

At the bottom of the hole he saw a very large square platform, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of wooden bleachers and seats. At the 4 corners of the stadium were doorways exactly like the ones that were surrounding the hole. _"Okay, so if I were to go through one of the doorways up here, I would end up coming out of one of those doorways down there." _Alvin thought as he turned around and made his way to one of the doorways.

He walked through one and immediately found himself in a dirt tunnel that seemed to slope downwards. He walked for about two minutes before he found himself walking into the arena. _"Woah, it's a lot bigger than it looked from up there."_ Alvin thought as he looked up at the hole. _"I'd love to fight somebody here. It looks awesome!"_

Richard looked down at Alvin. "Hey Alvin, hurry up would ya! I have more places to show you." He said. Alvin looked up at his father. "Okay dad, hold on a second." Was all he said before he shot up into the air and flew out of the hole.

"Alright, follow me!" Richard said as he took off into the sky. Alvin followed. As they were flying Alvin turned to his dad and said "Hey dad, what do you think the chances of me fighting somebody at that arena are?" Richard looked back at his son and said "Pretty high actually. If you really want to fight there I can arrange for you to enter the next tournament a week from now."

Alvin's eyes widened at that. "R-really, you can?" he asked excitedly. Richard smirked slightly "Of course I can." Alvin nodded. "Okay then it's settled. You will be entered in the next tournament." Richard finished. "Awesome!" Alvin exclaimed.

After flying for about 2 minutes they arrived in an open snow field surrounded by trees. Richard turned to Alvin. "Alright Alvin, let's land here." he said as he started his decent. Alvin was confused as to why his dad wanted to land in nothing but an open snow field, but he followed him and landed anyway. Once they were on the ground Richard turned to Alvin and said "Alright Alvin, follow me!"

Confused, he did so and followed his dad. After walking for about a minute Richard stopped in front of a large tree with a hole in its base. When Alvin noticed this he also stopped. "Hey dad, why'd we stop in front of this tree?" Alvin asked. Richard turned to him and said "Before we resume the tour I want to give you something." Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what is it?" he asked.

Richard didn't say anything as he disappeared into the base of the tree. A couple of seconds later he re-appeared carrying something long and thin. Upon closer inspection Alvin noticed it was a sword. Alvin's eyes widened once he realized that. "I-is that a sword?" he asked. Richard nodded. "It was given to me by my father when I was around your age. He gave it to me the moment I surpassed him in power, and now I'm giving it to you." he said.

Alvin's eyes widened once again. "Y-you're giving it to me!" he said as he pointed at himself. Richard nodded as he handed the sword to Alvin. Alvin hesitantly took it. It was almost as big as he was, and was very light. **AN: here's a picture of the sword, just remove the gaps: ****ht tp: /military .swords24 .eu/images/products/en/Samurai_Katana-Dragon_Tsuba_Black_**

_"Wow, it's so light!"_Alvin thought as he held it. He grabbed it by the hilt and unsheathed it. The moment the blade hit the sunlight, its shine nearly blinded him. After unsheathing it completely he proceeded to immediately swing it around like a pro, surprising Richard. After three seconds Alvin looked to his left at a tree that was nearby. Not to soon afterwards did he start to walk to it.

When Richard noticed this, his eyes widened slightly. _"Wait, he's not going to try to cut that tree down, is he? Even if that is a sword he couldn't possibly cut through a tree that thick." _He thought. "Hey Alvin, you're not gonna try to cut that tree down are you?" Richard asked. Alvin stopped momentarily and turned to his dad. "Actually I was just going to carve my name into it, but you just gave me a better idea." Alvin said smirking slightly.

"Wait Alvin, that sword is too small to cut through a tree that thick!" Richard exclaimed. "If you try to cut it you'll just end up breaking the sword!"

"Don't worry, I can do it!" Alvin said as he stopped in front of the tree. He twisted his body to the left slightly, bringing the sword (which was in his right paw) with him in preparation for a single handed back swing. He ignored the "Don't do it!" from his father and swung the sword to his right in a slight upward angle.

This all happened so fast that Richard didn't even see the swing. He looked at the tree and noticed it was still standing. He sighed. "See I told you it wouldn't work! Just be glad that the sword didn't br..." suddenly before he could finish his sentence he watched the tree slide to the left in a slight downward motion with no cracking whatsoever. He looks to where Alvin had supposedly made the cut and immediately realized the tree was sliding at that point. A couple of seconds later the tree fell over leaving Richard agape.

Alvin turned to his father smirking. "See, I told you I could do it!" Richard looked at his son with a shocked expression on his face. _"Th-there's no way...There's no way he could have possibly cut cleanly through that entire tree." _Richard thought as he slowly approached the tree.

Once he reached it he inspected the cut. Sure enough, just like he thought, the tree was cut cleanly through. He slowly turned to look at his son with a slightly frightened expression plastered on his furry face.

_"H-how could he possibly h-have cut clean through this tree, i-it's at least three feet in diameter and that sword is o-only about four-and-a-half inches long! The amount o-of strength it would take to do something like this...is incredible!" _Richard thought.

_"A-Alvin...my son...h-how strong are you...and how much of that strength are you actually aware of?"_

**_To Be Continued_**

**AN: Well there's chapter 12, I hope you liked it, even if only a little bit. Hopefully I won't make you wait this long for the next chapter.**

**Remember to review! I like reviews :)**

**P.S: Please tell me in your review which version of the flashback you like better, the 3****rd**** person POV version, or the Alvin POV version.**

**Amon23 out for now!**

**Oh and I have a new poll on my profile. Check it out when you get the chance.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's chapter 13. I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 13

**Normal POV:**

_"A-Alvin...my son...h-how strong are you... and how much of that strength are you actually aware of?"_

Richard looked at Alvin with a slightly frightened expression. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What's that look for?" Alvin asked. Richard opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He turned back to the tree and then back to Alvin. "I...I can't believe you did t-that." He said.

"Why not?" Alvin asked. "You told me that I was two times stronger than you." Alvin said. Richard once again looked back at the tree. "W-well yeah but...that sword is only about four-and-a-half inches long and this tree has got to be at least three feet in diameter, plus it's a pine tree and those aren't easy to cut through." Richard said as he turned back to look at his son.

Suddenly the sword in Alvin's paw started to glow taking both Richard and Alvin by surprise. A few seconds later the glowing stopped. That's when they noticed the sword had changed. The hilt was now red instead of black, and it was slightly longer than before. The sheath had also changed from black to red.

**AN: Here's a picture of it now, just replace the (DOT)s with periods: **

**/a0(DOT)twimg(DOT)com/profile_images/497712191/Red_Katana_by_hufrodo_normal(DOT)jpg **

**If that link doesn't work tell me in your review.**

Alvin's eyes widened once he noticed this. "Wh-what the..." Alvin said audibly. "It seems that the sword has chosen a new master." Richard explained eyeing the new blade with interest, and some jealousy. Alvin looked up at his dad, then down at his new sword and nodded. A few seconds later, after swinging it around a little bit Alvin noticed it was even lighter than before. Then after one final swing Alvin re-sheathed the sword.

"Hey, dad. Can you help me put this sword on?" Alvin asked. Richard raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean 'put it on'?" he asked. Alvin rolled his eyes slightly. "I mean help me tie it to my back so I can carry it around without having to hold it." Alvin said. "Oh yeah, sure, just hold on a second." Richard said as he picked up the sword and walked behind Alvin. He held the sword in place as Alvin tied a knot in the strap.

Once he finished Alvin reached behind him and attempted to remove the sword, only to find that he couldn't pull it completely out of the sheath. He groaned in annoyance. _"Oh, of course I can't pull it out completely! It's at least five inches long and my arm is only about three inches long!" _Alvin thought to himself, annoyed. He groaned audibly and untied the sword. He removed it and placed it on the ground. When Richard noticed this he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey Alvin, why'd you do that?" he asked. Alvin looked at him and said "I forgot that this sword is longer than my arm, in other words I couldn't pull it out of its sheath completely when it was on my back." Richard nodded showing he understood. "Okay then, if that didn't work let's try strapping it to your side." Richard said. Alvin nodded. Richard held the sword as Alvin tied the strap around his waist. After successfully tying it Alvin attempted to remove it once again. Again he failed.

He audibly groaned once again. "You know what, let's just tie it to my back, and if I have to use it I can just remove it." Alvin said in annoyance. Richard agreed. After another minute Alvin successfully re tied it to his back. "Finally, we can get going!" Richard exclaimed as he rose into the sky, followed by Alvin. Once Richard reached optimal height he took off, flying to the southeast. Alvin followed. They flew for about a minute before Richard turned to Alvin and said "Alright, see that tree in front of us?" Richard pointed at an unusual looking tree.

Alvin looked to where his dad was pointing and noticed the tree. "Yeah I see it. What is it?"

"It's this community's 'town hall'. It's where our police force is located. It's also where we lock up our criminals." Richard said. Alvin's eyes widened slightly at that. "Wait, there are criminals here?" Alvin asked slightly surprised. Richard nodded. "Yeah, there are, just like in the human communities." he said. "Wow!" was Alvin's reply.

Richard started his decent and Alvin followed. Once on the ground they walked to, and entered the tree. "Uh dad, why are we entering the town hall?" Alvin asked turning to his dad. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, he's a friend of mine. He's the police chief." Richard said. Once they were inside Alvin was surprised at how the place looked.

There was a long wooden desk at the far side of the room at which several chipmunks and squirrels were sitting at. Some were typing on what looked to be miniature computers, while others were writing things down and organizing files. Hanging from the ceiling were miniature lights and ceiling fans. To the left of the wooden desk was a doorway that seemed to lead to a tunnel that sloped downwards. There was another doorway to the right of the desk, as well as one behind it, both seemingly leading to a tunnel that sloped downwards.

On the wall adjacent to the desk were several chairs probably for the chipmunks/squirrels that come here to sit in while they wait. Alvin looked around in amazement. "Wow!" was all he could say. He was about to tell his dad something, but got interrupted by someone else. "Hello Richard! How've you been?"

Alvin turned to his left to see a chipmunk dressed in a blue shirt carrying a mini walke-talkie, a small sword, mini handcuffs, and a mini taiser, all of which were attached to the bottom of his shirt, walking towards his dad. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my friend, Police Chief Joe Johnson, how have you been?"

"Hey, I asked you first!" Joe said, crossing his arms. Richard laughed. "I'm doing good!" he said. "Well that's good to here. I'm doing fine as well."

Alvin turned to his dad. "Hey dad, who is this?" He asked. Richard turned to look at him. "This is the guy I wanted you to meet. He's this communities' Police Chief." He said. Alvin looked at the chipmunk in front of him. _"So that's the Police Chief huh?" _Alvin thought.

"And who might this little guy be?" Joe asked as he looked at Alvin. Richard put a hand on Alvin's shoulder. "This is my son, Alvin!" he said. Joe raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked back at Richard. "I didn't know you had a son." Joe said. Richard chuckled "Actually I have three, and a daughter." Richard said with pride.

"Really...where do they live? I've been to your house enough times to know they aren't living with you." Joe said. Richard rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, y-yeah, they live in California, on the west coast of America."

Joe's eyes widened. "Th-they live in America!" he asked surprised. Richard nodded. Joe looked from Richard to Alvin. "H-how did he get here?" He looked back up at Richard. "Did you go get him?" he asked.

Richard shook his head "No, he flew here by himself!" he said. Joe's eyes widened even more. He looked down at Alvin. "B-by himself!" Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I'm the only one other than my father that has powers." he said.

Joe's eyes widened even more once he heard that. His eyes had to be the size of golf balls by now. "W-wait...you have powers too?" he asked. Alvin nodded. Joe looked at Richard with disbelief. "Is it true?" he asked.

Richard nodded, placing a paw on his son's shoulder. "He's definitely a chip off the old block." he said. Joe let out a laugh as he looked at Alvin and smiled. "Well aren't you lucky." he said causing Alvin to blush slightly and rub the back of his neck. "Heh, Th-thanks." he said.

Joe smiled once again. He looked at Richard. "Is he strong?" Joe asked. Richard nodded. "He sure is. In fact I think he's strong enough to enter the tournament." He said. Joe seemed taken aback by that statement. A look of worry crawled its way onto his fury face

"A-are you serious? The fighters that enter that tournament are incredibly strong, plus they've been training every day, honing their skills for who knows how long. I'm not sure he should enter just yet. Maybe in a few years, but not now." Joe said as he crossed his arms.

Richard nodded. "I know all that already, but I'm pretty sure he can handle it." he said as he looked at Alvin and smiled. Joe sighed. "Well...if that's really what you want that's fine, but I'll have to test him first before I allow anything." he said.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. _"He's gonna test me?" _he thought, confused.

"What kind of test is it?" Alvin asked. Joe turned around and began to make his way in the direction of the town hall's entrance. "Follow me." he said. Alvin turned to his dad and shrugged. Richard shrugged back as they both followed Joe outside.

Once outside Joe flew into the air taking Alvin by surprise. _"I didn't know he had powers!"_ Alvin thought as he took off after Joe. Richard followed him. After flying for about a minute Joe landed in a snow-free field. Alvin and Richard landed not too soon afterwards. Once on the ground Alvin looked around him. _"Boy, there are a lot of snow-free fields around here." _Alvin thought.

After a couple of seconds Joe turned around and looked at Alvin. "Alright, there is only one thing I need to check before I make the decision whether or not you are ready for the tournament." he said.

"Okay, what is it?" Alvin asked. "I need to test how strong you are, so I need you to punch me." Joe said. Both Alvin and his father's eyes widened at that. "W-wait...you want Alvin to punch you?" Richard exclaimed in a surprised tone. Joe nodded. "If he's as strong as you say he is, he should be able to knock me down." Joe said.

Alvin turned to Richard with a concerned look on his face. Richard had the same look on his face. "Um...I-I don't think this is a good idea." Alvin said. Joe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean I could seriously hurt you." Alvin said. Joe smirked at that. "Don't worry. You won't hurt me." He said.

Alvin looked from Joe, to Richard, then back to Joe and sighed. "Well...if it's the only way, I'll do it. Just hold on for a second." Alvin said as he began to untie the sword from his back. Joe raised an eyebrow. _"What's he doing?" _he thought.

After a couple of seconds Alvin successfully removed the sword. Joe's eyes widened once he noticed it. _"W-what! He had a sword on him the whole time? How come I never noticed that?" _He thought. Alvin placed the sword on the ground and started in Joe's direction. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Alvin asked. Joe looked back at Alvin and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure.

Alvin sighed "Well, whatever you say." he said once he stopped in front of Joe. Joe smirked. "Hit me with everything you've got, I can take it!" he said. Alvin took a deep breath and reared his arm back, fist clenched. A split second later Alvin threw the punch, hitting Joe right in the chest. Joe, however, didn't move. He didn't even flinch when Alvin's fist made contact with his chest.

Richard, who was standing behind Alvin, couldn't believe Joe was able to stand up to Alvin's punch. "_N-no way! There's no way he could've been able to stand up to Alvin's punch!" _He thought.

Joe stood there, staring down at Alvin with disappointment written all over his face. "C'mon Alvin, I know you can punch way harder than that." he said. Alvin looked up at Joe with worry written all over his face. "B-but..." Alvin was interrupted by Joe. "No buts Alvin! If you want to enter this tournament you need to knock me down!" he exclaimed.

Alvin sighed. "Fine, I won't hold back at all with the next punch. Just remember, you asked for this." He said as he once again reared his arm back with his fist clenched. A split second later his fist started to glow red. When Joe noticed this he braced himself in preparation for Alvin's punch, which came not to long afterwards.

Alvin threw his punch and hit Joe in the chest, just like last time. This time, however, there was a sickening thud as Joe was literally thrown backwards into a tree. The impact was just as bad. Joe let out a cry of pain as he collapsed and fell face-forward onto the ground where he laid motionless for about 5 seconds.

After those five seconds Joe got to his knees, coughing slightly. After regaining his composure, Joe stood back up and turned to face Alvin. "Damn Alvin, that was one hard hit." He said. He was about to walk forward when a sudden wave of immense pain racked his entire body causing him to spit up some blood and fall to his knees. About a second later he fell forward.

When Alvin and Richard noticed this they gasped and ran to his side. "Joe, what happened? Why'd you fall?" Richard asked quickly, worry clearly evident in his voice. Joe didn't reply, he just laid there, motionless. Richard turned to Alvin. "What did you do?" he asked. Alvin looked at him. "All I did was punch him, like he wanted me to." He said as he looked back down at Joe.

Richard shook his head quickly "No, you did something more than punch him! Why was your fist glowing?" he asked. Alvin whipped his head around and looked at his dad with a mix of confusion and worry plastered on his face. "My what was what?" Alvin asked. "Your fist was glowing when you punched him." Richard said.

Alvin's eyes widened at that. "My fist was glowing?" Alvin asked. "Yes your fist was glowing!" Richard exclaimed. At that statement the look on Alvin's face changed from a mix of worry and confusion to look of pure horror. "Oh shit!" Alvin exclaimed as he quickly turned to look at the unconscious chipmunk on the ground. "Alvin, watch your language!" Richard said.

"Forget my stupid language already! We need to heal him, quick!" Alvin exclaimed as he quickly placed his paws on Joe's back. "What, why?" Richard asked.

Alvin sighed. "About a week after you left I was training in our secret dojo, punching and kicking at the dummy we had. I threw 17 punches, like I normally would. However, on the 18th punch something changed, it didn't feel right. After I finished the punch I looked at my fist and noticed it was glowing red slightly. Curious, I went to inspect the dummy, and what I found surprised me."

"What? What did you find?" Richard asked. He was growing more worried every second. Alvin gulped. "Well when I checked the front of the dummy I noticed burn marks around where I punched. That surprised me, yes, but it's when I checked the back of the dummy did I realize what I did." Alvin paused. "What did you see?" Richard asked, fearing the answer.

Alvin sighed once again and turned to look at his dad. "The back of the dummy had been blown out, and there were burn marks around the edge of the hole." he said. Richard gasped at that. Alvin looked back down at Joe. "I think I hit him with the same attack, since you said my fist was glowing red when I punched him."

Richard looked down at Joe sadly. "Well, if that's the case then he probably won't survive much longer." Alvin suddenly whipped his head up and looked at Richard, horrified. "NO! We have to save him!" Alvin exclaimed loudly taking Richard by surprise. "I've never killed anyone and I'm not gonna start now! I'll save him no matter what it takes!"

Richard sighed "Alvin..." he was interrupted. "Don't 'Alvin' me! I 'm gonna save him, I need to save him." John said the last part quietly as his paws, which were on Joe's back, began to glow. Richard sighed again. "Alvin..." he was interrupted again. "Isn't he your friend dad?" Alvin exclaimed. Richard's eyes widened. "W-well yeah but..."

"Then why aren't you taking this situation seriously? Don't you realize that you could lose your friend if something isn't done?" Alvin exclaimed. Richard looked down at Joe with wide eyes. "If you don't want to lose your friend, shut up and help me!" He (Alvin) exclaimed.

_"He's right! My friend is dying and all I've been doing is watching. I could be healing him right now. It's time I stopped doing nothing and started doing something, namely healing my friend." _Richard thought. He put his paw on Joe's back. Alvin looked at Richard and he looked at Alvin. They nodded at each other and began to use the 'Iyashi yashi' or healing palm technique, hoping to heal Joe.

However, after 3 minutes Joe still hadn't gotten up. Alvin and Richard began to worry even more. Alvin turned to his father. "Why hasn't he gotten up yet? Isn't this technique supposed to heal quickly?" he asked in a panicked tone of voice. Richard looked away. "It should, but of the damage is too severe...it won't work." he said sadly, his ears almost completely flat against his furry head. Alvin's eyes widened at that. He turned and look down at Joe.

"B-but...he can't die...not because of m-me." Alvin said sadly, his ears now completely flat against his head, and tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes for the first time since arriving in Siberia. Richard reached out and pulled Alvin into a surprising, but comforting hug. "It's not your fault Alvin." he said.

**Flashback Interrupted...again:**

"W-wait, you killed somebody when you were only three years old?" Dave asked. Alvin groaned in annoyance and turned to look at him. "What did I say about questions?" he asked a little louder than he intended to. Everyone in the room flinched and cowered slightly, even Jake and Brittany. They were afraid Alvin might attack them.

When Alvin noticed everyone cower he immediately felt bad about yelling. He looked away. "I-I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to yell like that." he said. The others immediately calmed down when they heard that.

"D-don't worry about it Alvin." Jeanette said. Alvin turned to her and smiled slightly. He then turned back to Dave. "To answer your question Dave I didn't end up killing him. He survived and your about to hear why."

**Flashback Resumed:**

Alvin choked back a sob. "B-but it is...I'm the o-one who killed him." Alvin said as a tear fell from his eye. Richard patted his son's back. "He's not dead yet Alvin. We may be able to save him, if we can get him to the hospital." he said.

Alvin pulled away from the hug and looked at Richard with a surprised look plastered on his furry face. "This community has a hospital?" He asked quickly. "Then why the heck did you wait this long to tell me?"

"Probably because I also thought the technique would help." Richard admitted. "Oh...well we'd better get going." Alvin said, feeling a little bit better as he wrapped Joe's arm around his neck and picked him up. He flew into the sky followed by Richard and then took off. As they were flying Alvin looked back at his dad, who was flying behind him.

"Hey dad, why don't you fly ahead of me?" Alvin asked. Richard looked at him confused. "Why?" he asked. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because I don't know where the hospital is!" Alvin stated.

"Oh yeah!" Richard stated as he sped up to pass Alvin. Once in front of him he looked back at Alvin. "Do you want me to carry him?" Richard asked. Alvin shook his head. "No, I'm good." he said. "Are you sure?" Richard asked. Alvin smirked slightly. "Are you saying that you don't think I can carry him?" He asked. Richard shook his head. "No that's not what I'm saying. I just thought you wanted to strap your sword back on." Richard said holding up Alvin's sword.

Alvin gasped slightly. _"Oh crap I forgot about that."_ he said in his head. _"Luckily he remembered it."_

Alvin chuckled slightly "Heh, oops." He said aloud. Richard chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about it." He said. "Just put it on once we land."

"O-okay..." Alvin said feeling a little embarrassed. After flying for about three minutes they arrived at, and landed in front of a big tree with a big "H" etched into it. Alvin looked up at it. "So this is the hospital." he thought.

"Hey Alvin, let's go!" Richard called breaking Alvin out of his daze. He looked at his father. "Okay dad!" he said as he walked toward the hospital. Once inside Alvin looked around and was once again surprised at the fact that this hospital was just like a human hospital.

Somehow there was a tile floor. At the back of the room was a desk at which a chipmunk and a squirrel were stationed. The chipmunk was typing on a mini computer while the squirrel was focused on something that was in front of it on the desk. To the left of the desk was a double door. Stationed along the right wall were chairs and two tables on which laid several mini magazines. In front of those chairs was another row of chairs. Some of those chairs faced the wall while others faced away from the wall. On the ceiling were rows of mini florescent lights that bathed the room in a bright white light. Once again all Alvin could say was "Wow!"

"Excuse me but this man needs medical attention immediately." Alvin looked at the desk saw his father gesturing him over. He obliged and walked over to him with Joe still on his back. Once the chipmunk saw that Alvin was carrying someone twice his size she gasped loudly out of amazement and actually caused both Richard and Alvin to flinch out of surprise. "Oh my goodness! You must be incredibly strong to be able to carry that big fella." The chipmunk said with a smile. However, that smile disappeared once she realized who the chipmunk was.

"Oh my goodness, that's Police Chief Joe!" She came around the front of the desk to get a closer look. After looking over Joe she turned to look at Richard. "What happened?" she asked. Richard rubbed the back of his head. "Do you want the truth or...?" He asked. The chipmunk looked at him weirdly. "Why, the truth of course." She stated.

Richard chuckled "Well...if you want the truth..." Richard proceeded to tell the chipmunk everything that had happened, with a little more detail than he needed, starting from when they first entered the town hall to when they arrived at the hospital. The chipmunk's eyes widened here and there, and she let out a gasp when he got to the part where Alvin punched him.

She turned to look at Alvin with a surprised look on her furry face. "You actually took down the police chief? He's easily one of the strongest people we have in this community." She said. Alvin chuckled and blushed underneath his fur slightly. "Th-thanks, um..." he started. The chipmunk smiled. "Call me Nurse Greta."

"Um...okay Nurse Greta." Alvin said. She smiled and turned around to look at the squirrel behind the desk. "Doctor Fletcher could you get a stretcher for Police Chief Joe please?" The squirrel quickly looked up from the desk. "Police Chief Joe? Why does he need a stretcher, he never gets hurt!" Dr. Fletcher said surprised. Nurse Greta gave him a disappointed look. "Haven't you been listening?" she asked. "He was seriously injured when this boy..." Nurse Greta gestured to Alvin "...punched him." she finished.

The squirrel looked at Alvin. "This kid knocked him out?" Dr. Fletcher asked in a disbelieving tone. Nurse Greta nodded. There was a short period of silence before Dr. Fletcher suddenly burst out laughing. "Haha, yeah right! There's no way this kid could've knocked him out!"

Nurse Greta once again gave the squirrel a disappointed look. "Whether or not he did doesn't matter. The chief is injured and it's our duty to help him. So if you value your job stop talking and get the darn stretcher!" Nurse Greta said. Almost immediately Dr. Fletcher stopped laughing. "Ugh, fine." was all he said before he disappeared through the double doors. Nurse Greta turned back to face Alvin and Richard.

"I'm sorry about that. He just recently started working here, he's not yet accustomed to our policies. Besides, if he's your son, anything could happen." she said. Riches blushed slightly at that. Alvin, who was standing behind Richard with Joe on his back, also blushed slightly.

About a minute later Dr. Fletcher returned with a stretcher. Alvin placed Joe onto it. Once he was on it Nurse Greta turned to Richard and smiled for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Alright, we'll take it from here. Feel free to wait here, or come back later." she said as she followed Dr. Fletcher through the double doors, leaving Richard and Alvin in the waiting room.

After about 3 seconds of silence Richard turned to Alvin. "So...do you want your sword back yet?" he asked. Alvin nodded. Richard untied the sword from his back. Alvin tilted his head in confusion. _"That's weird. When did he strap the sword to his back?" _Alvin asked himself. Richard handed the sword to him. He took it and strapped it to his back.

"So...what do you want to do? Do you want to wait here, or do you want to continue the tour?" Richard asked, scratching the back of his right ear with his hind paw. Alvin thought for a moment and decided to continue the tour, hopefully without any interruptions this time. They left the hospital and once again took flight. After flying for a couple of seconds they arrived at what looked like a small village.

Richard turned to look at Alvin and said "That's the shopping district of this community. It's where the chipmunks and squirrels go to spend their hard earned money." he said. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "You have money here?" he asked. Richard nodded. "We sure do. The cool thing is its actual paper money that was created from the design of human money." he said.

Alvin's eyes widened slightly at that. "Really? That is pretty cool. You wouldn't happen to have any of that on you, would you? I'd love to see it up close." Richard nodded. "I do have some on me." he said as he reached into his hoodie pocket. He took out a few folded pieces if paper. He unfolded them revealing miniature 20 dollar bills. Alvin's eyes widened when he saw that, and at the fact that they looked like US dollar bills.

"Wow, they really look like American dollar bills!" he said surprised as he looked it over. The only real difference was the picture in the center. Instead of George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, or one of the other people you'd see, there was a picture of an acorn. Alvin looked up at his dad. "How the heck did they do this?" he asked. Richard shrugged. "Who knows." he said. "All I know is that it's money and I can use it to buy things."

Richard put the dollars back in his hoodie pocket, and turned back around. Suddenly Richard saw something heading towards him at high speed. In a quick motion Richard tilted his body to the right just in time to dodge the object, which turned out to be another chipmunk. "Hey, watch where you're going!" the chipmunk called back once he passed them.

Richard immediately recognized that voice. An angry look crawled its way onto his furry face. "Why don't you watch where you're going Jack!" he exclaimed. Suddenly the chipmunk stopped flying and turned around, a surprised look on his fury face. That look, however, changed from surprise to a smirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend Richard. Still wearing that shitty black sweatshirt are we?" The chipmunk asked in a heavy Russian accent.

Richard glared at him. "It's a hoodie, smart-ass!" He stated. The chipmunk scoffed "Sweatshirt, hoodie, what's the difference." he said. His gaze darted from Richard to Alvin. "And who's this runt? A friend of yours?" He asked. Richard glared at the chipmunk. "This 'Runt' is my son!" Richard stated angrily.

Alvin's eyes darted from his father to the chipmunk in front of him. "Hey, dad?" Richard turned to Alvin. "Who is this?" Alvin asked gesturing with his paw to the chipmunk in front of him. Richard turned back to the chipmunk. "This is my old friend Jack Cruschev." Alvin looked from his dad to Jack. "Jack Cruschev, huh!"

"What are you doing out flying around? Shouldn't you be at home polishing your trophies or something?" Richard asked. "Hah! That's a good one! Polishing my trophies, you wish!" Jack said. "I happen to be bringing my son to get fitted for his new sword. The one he has is too small." Jack said. Richard raised an eyebrow. "Your son? Really, well then, where is he?" he asked.

"I'm right here sir." A voice said. Richard whipped his head to his left, surprised. Both Richard and Alvin's eyes widened when they saw who the voice belonged to. It was a black furred chipmunk with red eyes. He was carrying a sword with a black and red hilt. It had a pair of skull and crossbones on the tsuba (guard).

"His name is viper. He's 3 years old and incredibly strong for his age." Jack said proudly. He looked from Richard to Alvin. "I bet he's a hell of a lot stronger than your brat there!"

At that both Richard and Alvin's fur ruffled up. "Really? You think your kid is stronger than Alvin? You must be joking!" Richard said. "I don't think, I know." Jack stated. "Oh really? Then I bet you think your kid could beat mine in a fight, huh?" Richard asked. Jack seemed taken aback by that. "What are you saying Richard? Do you actually want them to fight?" He asked. Richard nodded.

There was a short period of silence before a smirk crawled its way onto Jack's face. "Are you kidding me! Viper would destroy that sorry excuse for a chipmunk!" Jack exclaimed. When Alvin heard that his fur ruffled up even more. "What did you just say?" Alvin asked angrily. Jack looked at Alvin with an amused expression on his face. "You heard me. My son would destroy you in a fight." Jack said.

"Hah, you wish!" Richard suddenly exclaimed. Jack looked from Alvin to Richard. "I don't wish, I know." Jack said. "Fine then, let's settle this! You name the time and the place!" Richard said. Jack put a finger on his chin. "Okay, how about at the tournament that's taking place a week from now?" Jack asked.

"Deal!" Richard said. "Fine then, see you there." Jack looked from Richard to Alvin. "Get ready to lose squirt, and be sure to leave that toothpick you have strapped to your back at home. I wouldn't want it to get broken." he said as he and Viper began to fly away. Just before they left Alvin looked at Viper and noticed the upset look on his face. When he did he immediately began to regret wanting to fight him.

Once they were out of earshot viper turned to look at his father. "D-Dad...I don't think I want to fight Alvin. He said. Jack turned to look at him. "Too bad! You will fight him, and you will win, because if you don't, you will be living out on the streets from now on!" Viper's eyes widened at that. He then looked down sadly. "Wh-whatever you say dad!"

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Well there's chapter 13. I'm sorry if it seemed kinda rushed, I was running out of ideas for this chapter.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Remember to review. I like reviews. :)**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. Once again I suffered from a slight writers block for this story, but I'm back, and with chapter 14. I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 14:

**Normal POV:**

Alvin and Richard were currently flying back to the hospital to check up on Joe. "How do you think he's doing?" Alvin asked as he turned to look at Richard. "I think he'll be just fine. The medical techniques the medics use are far superior to my healing palm technique."

Alvin gave Richard a confused look. "Techniques?" he asked. Richard nodded. "Yeah, unlike in human hospitals the hospital here uses the powers of medic chipmunks and squirrels to heal people, instead of chemicals and medicines." Richard said. Alvin nodded showing he understood.

A few seconds later they arrived back at the hospital. After entering the tree they walked up to the desk. "Hi, we're here to pick up Joe Johnson." The chipmunk that was behind the desk looked up at Richard and Alvin. Not surprisingly it was Nurse Greta. She smiled. "Oh hi guys, back already?" She asked. Richard nodded. "Is Joe ready to leave?" he asked.

"I believe so, just let me check." Nurse Greta said as she walked over to the mini computer. She scrolled through the pages. After a few seconds she turned back to Richard and Alvin. "Good news he's ready to go." She said. Alvin let out a sigh of relief. _"Thank god he survived. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if he died."_ he thought.

"He should be on his way out now." Nurse Greta said. Then, as if on cue Joe walked through the set of double doors. Alvin Immediately walked up to him. "Mr. Johnson I'm so sorry for attacking you like that! I didn't mean it, honest!" Joe seemed surprised by Alvin's apology. He smiled and patted Alvin on the head. He chuckled lightly. "No problem Alvin, I knew what I was getting myself into."

"B-but I hit you with an attack that I didn't mean to use, a-and because of that I almost killed you!" Alvin said sadly, his ears flat against his furry head. Joe chuckled once again. "But I didn't die, did I? And it's all because of you." Joe said. Alvin looked up at him. "W-what do you mean?" He asked. "Well, after they finished healing me they told me I was lucky I got here when I did. If I had arrived any later, I might not have survived."

Alvin looked at him confused. "What does that have to do with me?" He asked. Joe chuckled a third time. "It has everything to do with you." Joe said. "How?" Alvin asked. "Well, aren't you the one that brought me here?" Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I carried you here on my back." He said. Joe smiled. "That means you saved my life, Alvin!" When Joe said that Alvin felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Yeah...I guess you're right." he said.

"Alright you two, break it up." Richard said. Both Alvin and Joe turned to him with confused looks on their faces. "Break what up?" Joe asked. Richard shrugged. "I don't know I've just always wanted to say that." he said. Both Joe and Alvin laughed at that. After they finished laughing Alvin turned to Joe. "Well..." Alvin started. Joe looked at him. "Well...what?" Joe asked.

"Well...can I enter that tournament?" Alvin asked. Joe put a finger on his chin. "Hmm...Well I don't know." he said. When he did Alvin began to worry. "Wh-what do you mean you don't know?" He asked with a clear expression of worry on his furry face. When Joe noticed the look he began to laugh. Alvin's look of worry turned into one of confusion. "Wh-why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I'm laughing at the expression on your face!" Joe stated once his laughing died down. "O-oh, well..." Alvin said. Joe placed a paw on his shoulder. "Don't fret; of course you can enter the tournament! You're plenty strong enough!" He said. Alvin's eyes widened at that. "Really! I can!" he exclaimed.

Joe nodded. "Oh thank you, thank you so much! You won't regret this!" Alvin exclaimed. He turned around to look at his dad. "Hey dad, guess what! Joe gave me permission to enter the tournament, now I can officially show off my skills!" Richard chuckled "I heard." he said. "That also means you can fight Viper!"

Alvin's excitement died down when he heard that. "_Oh yeah, I forgot I had to fight Viper."_ Alvin thought. A flashback of Viper's face began running through his head. _"That face, its clear Viper doesn't want to fight, but his stupid father Jack is probably gonna make him. I don't think I want to fight him, not like this."_ Alvin sighed. _"If I'm gonna fight him I want to fight him when he wants to fight me."_ He thought.

"Hey Alvin, snap out of it." Alvin heard his father's voice, which snapped him out of his daze. He looked at Richard. "Heh, s-sorry about that. What were you saying?" Alvin asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Richard sighed. "I was saying that since you have permission to enter the tournament, you can fight Viper." Richard said. Alvin's ears and face fell slightly at that. "O-oh yeah..." Alvin said.

Richard noticed the slightly sad face his son had. "Alvin...what's wrong?" He asked. Alvin looked at him but didn't say anything at first. Richard walked over to him and got down to eye level. "If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me." Richard said. Alvin looked away. "Well, t-to be honest I...um..." he trailed off.

Richard sighed. "Let me guess, you don't want to face Viper, do you?" Alvin shook his head. "And it's because of the look he had on his face before he left, isn't it."

Alvin's head whipped up when Richard said that. "Y-you saw it too?" He asked, surprised. Richard chuckled. "Of course I saw it, and you don't have to fight him if you don't want to." Richard said as he patted Alvin's head. "I-I don't?" Alvin asked in a slightly confused and relieved tone. Richard chuckled once again. "Of course you don't have to." He said.

Alvin breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know." Alvin stated causing Richard to let out yet another chuckle. "Don't sound so excited." He said earning a smile from Alvin.

After that little talk Richard stood back up and turned to Joe. "Hey man, you good to go, or do I need to carry ya back to your house." Richard joked. Joe laughed. "No, I'm good. I can make it home by myself." Joe said as he began to walk toward the hospital's exit.

"Well okay, whatever you say man!" Richard said. Joe gave him the thumbs up sign and turned to look at Alvin. "See ya later Alvin." He said. "Se ya Joe, and thanks again!" Alvin said as Joe left the hospital. After a couple of seconds Richard turned to Alvin and said "Alright, ready for the rest of the tour?"

Alvin nodded. They left the hospital and flew into the air. "Alright Alvin, follow me I have two more places place to show you before we head home to train for the tournament." Richard said. "Okay dad!" Alvin replied.

After flying for a couple of seconds they arrived at a theater of some sort. Richard began his decent towards the stage. Alvin followed. Once they landed Richard turned to Alvin and said "This is the stage where this community's musicians and singers perform."

Alvin's eyes widened slightly at that. "Wait, there are singing chipmunks and squirrels here?" Richard nodded. "Of course there are! Did you think this community didn't listen to music?" He said slightly disappointed. Alvin shook his head quickly. "N-no I didn't mean it like that!" He exclaimed. "I just..." he was cut off.

"Relax Alvin its fine." Richard said, chuckling. Alvin breathed a small sigh of relief. He looked around at the theater. It looked exactly like a human theater (and I mean exactly like one) but miniaturized. "Impressive, isn't it?" Richard said causing Alvin to turn to him. "It sure is!" he said. After a few seconds Richard began to hover once again.

"Alright, next stop." He said causing Alvin to look at him weirdly. "Next stop, but we just got here." Alvin said. Richard looked at him. "True, but there's one more place I want to show you before it closes." Richard said as he took off into the sky. Alvin followed.

"There are operating times at these places?" Alvin asked. Richard nodded. "Remember, this is just like a human community." He stated.

"Well what time does it close?" Alvin asked. "It closes at 9 on Sundays." Richard said. "Well how do you know it's almost closing time?" Alvin asked. "Because its already 8:30." He stated, showing Alvin his miniature watch.

"Wh-what? When did you...?"

"I've been wearing it the entire time." Richard said. Alvin gave him a confused look. "You have? How come I didn't notice?" Alvin asked. Richard looked at him and said "Probably because you were too occupied with other things."

Alvin nodded. "Good point." he stated as he turned his head back around. After flying for a couple of minutes they arrived at their destination. "Ah, here we are the fighter's hall of fame." Richard said. At that Alvin quickly turned to him with wide eyes. "The fighter's hall of fame?" He exclaimed.

"That's right! This is where all the previous tournament winners are embedded in fame. And it's not just the tournament winners, this community's heroes are also embedded here." Richard explained. Alvin's ears perked up at that last part. "Wait, this community has heroes to?" Alvin asked. "Of course, why wouldn't it? This community is made up of super powered chipmunks and squirrels after all." Richard stated.

"That's true." Alvin said as he turned back around. Once they landed they proceeded to enter the tree. The Inside was practically a mirror image of the baseball hall of fame. It was the most amazing place Alvin had ever been in. He couldn't believe this community could create such a place meant solely to honor its fighters.

Alvin stared in awe at the beautiful building (tree) he was standing in. "Hey, Alvin, come over here." Richard said, snapping Alvin out of his daze. Alvin turned to look at Richard. "W-what? Oh!" He said as he made his way over to Richard, who was standing in front of one of the pictures on the far wall. The wall was labeled "Tournament Champions."

Once Alvin was standing next to him, Richard pointed to the picture on the wall. Alvin looked at it and gasped at what he saw. There on the wall was a picture of his uncle. He knew it was a picture of his uncle because it was labeled "Charley Price." He read the caption that was below the name. It read "Tournament Champion 1984" After Alvin read that he turned to look at his dad with a surprised expression on his face.

"Y-you mean uncle Charley was the tournament champion once?" he asked his dad. Richard nodded. Alvin looked back at the picture. "Awesome!" was all he could say.

After admiring the picture for a few seconds Alvin turned to look at his dad. "Hey, dad?"

Richard looked at him. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked. Alvin directed his attention towards the picture of his uncle. "Do...do you think I could possibly get my picture on the wall?" He asked. Richard chuckled but didn't say anything as he made his way down the line of pictures. Confused, Alvin followed him. "H-hey, dad, aren't you going to answer me?" he asked.

Again Richard didn't say anything. He simply stopped in front of the last picture on the wall. Curious, Alvin looked at the picture. Once he did he gasped. It was a gold plated picture of his father. Under it was labeled "Richard Price: Tournament champion and colony hero 1998"

When Alvin read that he turned to look at his father. "You won the tournament, and you're the colony's hero? Why didn't you tell me? He asked as he pulled Richard into a surprise hug. Richard chuckled and hugged back. "Why didn't you ask? You did notice how big my tree was, didn't you?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah I did, but I thought that was because you're so smart, and you were considered the top scientist of this colony." Alvin said after he pulled out of their hug. Richard chuckled again. "I'm not that smart Alvin, besides I'm more of a fighter than a scientist. I don't think I could ever sit in front of a computer for long periods of time."

"Well that's understandable. I don't think I could either." Alvin said as he looked back at the gold plated picture of his father. "What did you do to become the colony's hero?" Alvin asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, when I arrived here with your mother the colony was being attacked by a group of super powered chipmunks. They were wreaking havoc and destroying everything in sight. Eventually they took the leader hostage. So naturally I stepped in and took care of the problem, earning me the title of colony hero." Richard said.

"That's awesome dad!" Alvin said as he looked back at his father and smiled. Richard smiled back. "Well thanks Alvin! Maybe once you win this tournament you will have a picture of yourself on the wall next to mine." he said. Alvin turned back to look at the picture of his dad on the wall. "Maybe..." He said.

After a few more minutes of looking at the pictures on the wall a security guard came and told them that it was closing time. "Alright, we'll be right out!" Richard told the security guard. He turned to Alvin. "Well, it's time to go Alvin."

Alvin nodded. He took one last look at the picture of his dad that on the wall before he followed his dad outside. Once outside Richard turned to Alvin and said "Alright, that's all of the places I wanted to show you so it's time we headed home. Your mother is probably worried sick about you." He said earning a confused look from Alvin. "Why would she be worried sick about me? She doesn't even know I'm here." Alvin said.

"Oh yeah, heh... right!" Richard exclaimed somewhat embarrassed. "Well she'll learn soon enough." Richard said earning a slight chuckle from Alvin. Richard took off into the air followed by Alvin. They flew for a few minutes before Richard's tree came into view.

"Alright! We're almost there. I can already smell the wonderful dinner your mother has made." Richard said. Curious, Alvin sniffed at the air. Surprisingly he really could smell something. Almost immediately his mouth began to water. He couldn't wait until he got something into his stomach. Up until now he didn't realize how hungry he was.

They soon landed on the branch just outside Richard's front door. They then proceeded to walk through it and into the house. "I'm home Vinny!" Richard announced.

"It's about time you got back honey! Your food was getting cold." A feminine voice came from the room to the right. Alvin turned to his right. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful young female chipmunk dressed in a scarlet red shirt with a matching red dress that came down to her knees. Alvin's eyes widened when he noticed her. She looked exactly the same as he remembered.

Vinny looked at Richard and smiled. "How was your day honey?" she asked. Richard smiled. "It was great!" He exclaimed as he put his arm around Alvin's neck. Vinny eyes fell on the unknown young chipmunk. "And who might this handsome young chipmunk b..." she stopped mid sentence.

Her eyes widened once she realized who the chipmunk was. She gasped slightly. "A-Alvin...is th-that you?" she asked in a surprised tone. Alvin blushed slightly beneath his fur. "H-hi mom. How have you been?" he asked.

She didn't answer as she pulled Alvin into a huge hug. "Alvin, my baby I can't believe your here!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh...mom, you're crushing me! I c-can't breathe." Alvin gasped. Vinny broke the hug. "Oh...s-sorry Alvin." she said. "I'm just so happy to see your okay and well. Look how much you've grown."

Alvin blushed underneath his fur once again. "Th-thanks mom." he said as he hugged her...maybe a little too tight. "Gah, n-now your c-crushing me!" She gasped. Alvin immediately broke the hug. "S-sorry mom, heh." Alvin stated.

After catching her breath she chuckled slightly. "Well...I see you've gotten a lot stronger too." She said. Alvin blushed slightly a third time. "Y-yeah, I have." he said.

"He's not just stronger; amazingly he's actually around 2 times stronger than me." Richard spoke up. Vinny chuckled at that. "I'm sure he is." She said in a way that sounded like she was talking to a baby.

"Vinny, I'm dead serious. He's actually 2 times stronger than me." Richard exclaimed. Vinny turned to him. Her eyes widened once she noticed the truthful look in his eye. "Y-your serious...aren't you?" She asked, her voice full of surprise. Richard nodded.

Vinny turned her attention back to Alvin. "That's...that's incredible!" she exclaimed. Alvin blushed for a fourth time. Vinny turned her attention back to Richard. "H-how'd you find out?" she asked.

"Well when he arrived here he challenged me to a fight to show me what he learned this past year. When I powered up to my full power he did to. We didn't make it any farther than that because I actually called off the fight when I realized how strong he really was." Richard explained.

"You actually called off the fight? You've never done that before!" Vinny exclaimed.

"I've never needed to. All the opponents I've faced in the past were strong, but not nearly that strong. For one so young to have that much power is incredible." Richard stated. He turned to face Alvin. "We're so lucky to have a son like that." he said.

Alvin smirked slightly. "Yeah I am pretty incredible aren't I." he stated. Richard chuckled. "You sure are." he said. He turned back to Vinny who was still in awe at what he said.

"Vinny..." Richard started, breaking Vinny from her trance. "...Are you alright?" he asked. Vinny looked at him "Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just surprised that my three year old son is stronger than his father." she said. **AN: Remember the ages are in human years. In chipmunk years Alvin is six.**

"It is amazing, isn't it!" Richard said. "At this rate he may even become stronger than...my father."

Vinny's eyes widened once again. "A-are you serious? Do...do you really think that he could surpass the Sention king, the strongest being in the galaxy?" she asked.

Richard nodded. "Yes, I do. At the rate he's going, I believe it's only a matter of time before he does." he said.

**To be Continued**

**Well there's chapter 14. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. **

**Remember to review, I like reviews. :)**

**And don't forget to answer the poll on my profile if you haven't already.**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. Here's chapter 15. I hope you like it. Sorry it's so short, and for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**BTW: I used Google translate for some of the words in here, so they may not be accurate.**

**Chapter 15**

**Alvin POV:**

"The next few days after my first encounter with Viper were rough. I trained night and day almost nonstop, honing my skills and gaining strength. A week later I was about three times as strong as I was before.

**Normal POV:**

"Alright Alvin time to see the fruits of your training!" Richard said as he placed an apple on a nearby stump. "I want you to hit this apple from ten feet away using only your energy. Do you think you can do it?" he asked.

Alvin smirked slightly. "No problem dad." He moved so that he was ten feet away and raised his right paw. After a couple of seconds Alvin released a small energy blast which hit the apple and destroyed it.

After that Alvin turned to look at Richard. "How was that?" he asked. Richard nodded his head in approval. "That was great! It looks like you've mastered your energy. Now it's time to test your physical strength." he said.

He turned his head to the right, then to the left. When he turned his head to the left he cracked a smile. "That'll do just fine!" he said as he began to walk in that direction. He stopped in front of a boulder the size of a human car. Once he did he turned to look at Alvin.

"Alright Alvin I want you to punch this boulder as hard as you can. Do you think you can break it?" he asked. Alvin walked over to the boulder and took a good look at it. "I should tell you that it took me 5 months of training to completely break a boulder this s..." before he could finish his sentence there was a huge bang followed by a very loud crack.

Richard looked at the boulder and noticed it was split in two. His eyes widened in surprise. _"He...he did it! He actually did it! I can't believe it!"_Richard thought, happily. Alvin turned to him. "How was that?" he asked. Richard looked at him and said "That was incredible! You achieved in a week what took me 5 months to do!"

Alvin's eyes widened slightly. "R-Really, it took you 5 months to do that?" he asked. Richard nodded. Alvin looked at the boulder, then back at his dad. "Wow! I knew I was strong, but not that strong!" He said happily. ""Maybe I do stand a chance at the tournament after all."

Richard's ears perked up at that. "Wait...are you telling me that you didn't think you would stand a chance at the tournament?" he asked. Alvin nodded.

"Well then why we're you so anxious to enter the tournament?" Richard asked. Alvin scratched the back of his left ear with his hind paw and said "Because I wanted to."

"You...wanted to?" Richard asked, confused. Alvin nodded.

"But...why'd you want to enter if you didn't think you stood a chance?" Richard asked.

"Just because I didn't think I stood a chance doesn't mean I didn't want to try." Alvin replied.

"But...I don't understand." Richard said. Alvin sighed. "I just thought that the challenge would help me become stronger, plus I wanted to try out my new attack."

That last sentence took Richard by surprise. "New...new attack?" he asked. Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I discovered it written down on a scroll that was located under the center mat in your dojo." he said.

Richard gasped. "You...you discovered it at the dojo!" he asked. Again Alvin nodded. "Yeah, it looked really old."

_"He...he found the scroll with the "Kuēsā wa bakudan ekuripusu" attack on it? I thought I got rid of it after multiple attempts to master it, with futile results."_Richard thought.

"Alvin, did...did you happen to...master it?" Richard asked. Alvin nodded. "I sure did, but it wasn't easy. It took me 3 days of hard work." He said. "But I bet you mastered it in a day."

Richard couldn't believe what he just heard. _"He mastered the "Quasar Eclipse Bomb", the one technique I haven't been able to master, in only 3 days! I can't believe it!"_Richard exclaimed in his head.

Alvin noticed the surprised look on his dads face. "Dad...are you alright?" he asked. Richard didn't reply at first, but after a couple seconds he did. "Could you...could you show me?" he asked, apprehensively. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, or a bad one, but he wanted to be absolutely sure Alvin really knew how to do it.

Alvin looked at his dad and nodded. "No problem!" he said. He proceeded to press his paws together, resulting in him looking like he was praying. A second later a red aura began to emit from them. The aura was followed by, what seemed to be, miniature lightning bolts. These lightning bolts began to dance around his paws and emit a repetitive 'BZZT' sound.

Around the same time the miniature lightning bolts appeared the ground began to shake slightly. After a couple of seconds Alvin pulled his paws apart revealing a small red, electrically charged energy ball. When Richard saw this he gasped. _"He...he really did master the technique!"_he exclaimed.

Suddenly the red, electrically charged energy ball began to expand. As this happened Alvin moved his paws above his head. It wasn't long before the ball grew to around 6 feet in diameter. Then, to Richard's horror the energy ball began to shrink, decreasing in size, but greatly increasing in mass.

The energy ball was now only about 4 inches in diameter, but with a mass so great the ground around Alvin's feet caved in, forming a crater with the diameter of the original attack, 6 feet. When Richard noticed this he immediately regretted asking Alvin to show him the attack.

"Well, that's the attack. Want to see what it can do?" Alvin asked. Richard quickly shook his head. "N-no...no I'm good! I've seen what I wanted to see! You can stop the attack now!" he said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked. Richard nodded. "Y-yeah I'm sure!" he replying. Alvin raised his eyebrow and stared at him for a couple of seconds, before shrugging. "Okay, whatever you say dad." he said. Soon the energy ball disappeared. When it did Alvin proceeded to walk out of the crater. Once out he turned to look at said crater. "Y'know, that never ceases to amaze me." he said.

Alvin turned back to Richard. "Okay, I did it. Now it's your turn." he said. Richard chuckled slightly. "A-actually Alvin..." he started. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "...I can't do that." Richard finished.

"What, why not?" Alvin asked. Richard rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I never learned how to use it." Richard stated earning a slight gasp from Alvin. "You...you never learned how to do it?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"Well...it's more like I failed at learning it." Richard said.

"You...failed at learning it? How?" Alvin asked. "Well, every time I tried to successfully learn it I always ran into one problem. I wasn't able to concentrate my energy." Richard said. That surprised Alvin.

"You weren't able to form an energy ball? But...you know how to form the 'Enerugī no kyūtai o kaiten', why can't you form that energy ball?" Alvin asked. Richard sighed. "It's a different type of energy ball, Alvin. This one requires far more energy to form, plus it comes from a different part of your body, a part I have yet to access." Richard explained.

"You haven't been able to access it, why? You're so good at energy control." Alvin asked. Richard shrugged. "I was just never able to access it. Simple as that." Alvin raised an eyebrow. "But if you couldn't access it, how was I able to?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess you're just special." Richard said. Alvin smirked. "Yeah, I am pretty special aren't I?" Alvin stated boldly. Richard chuckled at that. "I guess so!" he said causing both of them to laugh.

After they finished laughing Alvin said "Hey dad..." Richard looked at him "Yeah, what's up?"

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck. "You...you wouldn't happen to know the name of this technique, would you?" he asked. Richard looked at him surprised. "You don't know the name of it? It was written down on the scroll, wasn't it?" he asked. Alvin nodded. "It was, but I couldn't read It." he said.

"Oh, we'll in that case it's called the 'Kuēsā wa bakudan ekuripusu'." Richard said. Alvin gave him confused look. Richard chuckled slightly. "It means 'Quasar Eclipse Bomb'." he said.

"Oh, okay! I get it now! 'Kuēsā wa bakudan ekuripusu' huh!" Alvin said. Richard nodded. "It's one of, if not the most powerful energy attack ever developed." he explained. Alvin's eyes widened at that. "Really?" he asked. "Really!" replied Richard.

"That's awesome!" Alvin exclaimed. "I can't wait to use it at the tournament!"

"A-actually Alvin, I don't think you should use that attack." Richard said. "What! Why not?" Alvin asked. "Because it's far too powerful to use on people. You'd kill them if you did, along with everyone within a mile of you." Richard explained.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked, irritated. "Let's just say that I've seen the attack used before." Richard said. That sentence peaked Alvin's interest. "You've actually seen the attack used before?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. My dad used it on an attacking army on my home planet. It resulted in a blast that killed everything up to a mile and a half in every direction. He was lucky he was able to out run the blast." Richard explained.

"Really? It was that big of an explosion?" Alvin asked surprised. Richard nodded. "Yeah, it was incredible and horrifying at the same time." he said.

"Wow!" was all Alvin could say. After a short period of silence Richard suddenly began to hover. When Alvin noticed this he said "Hey, Wh-where are you going dad?"

"Follow me." was his reply. He took off soon afterwards. "H-hey, wait for me!" Alvin exclaimed as he took off after his dad in a hurry.

Once he caught up to Richard he said "Where are we going?" Richard turned his head to look at Alvin, who was flying about a yard behind him. "It's time to test your speed. See if you can keep up with me." he said.

Alvin smirked at that. "What, you don't think I can? I'm stronger than you remember, so I'm probably faster than you too." he said.

It was Richard's turn to smirk. "You may think that, but speed doesn't always coincide with strength. You can be strong and slow at the same time y'know." Richard said.

"Well, we're just gonna have to test that now, won't we?" Alvin replied in a challenging manner.

"You're on!" Richard stated as he suddenly sped up, and disappeared into the distance.

"H-hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Alvin exclaimed as he too sped up. After a couple of seconds he caught up with Richard. "Heh, thought you could get away from me eh?" Alvin stated taking Richard by surprise. "What, when did you...never mind. It's time I took it up a notch!"

"What are you..." before Alvin could finish a white aura surrounded Richard's body, resulting in him looking like he was on fire. This white aura seemed to double his speed and he took off into the distance, leaving a white trail in his wake.

_"Oh, so he wants to play that game huh? Well then, so do I!"_Alvin thought. Just like with Richard an aura began to surround Alvin's body, but this one was red. Alvin began to speed up. Just like last time he caught up to Richard within a couple of seconds.

"You're making this too easy dad!" Alvin stated. Richard whipped his head around to look at Alvin. _"What? No way, he actually caught up to me? But I'm going at full speed."_Richard thought.

"Now it's my turn to take the lead!" Alvin said as he began to pass Richard. Once Alvin fully passed him, he turned his head to see Richard. "Eat my dust dad!" he exclaimed as he sped up to full speed.

Suddenly there was a bang as Alvin went supersonic. It was so loud that Richard had to cover his ears. After a couple of seconds he uncovered them and looked to where Alvin was, only to find that he wasn't there. He looked around for a couple of seconds before he realized that Alvin was way ahead of him.

_"No way! How did he get that far ahead of me? He couldn't have...unless that bang I heard was him breaking the sound barrier."_Richard thought, surprised. After a couple of seconds of thinking of any other possible way Alvin could have gotten so far ahead of him, he came to the conclusion that Alvin really did go supersonic.

_"I c-can't believe it. He's actually flying at supersonic speeds! That's...that's incredible!"_Richard exclaimed in his head.

Alvin continued flying at supersonic speeds, dodging birds and bugs as he did. He looked back to see if his dad was still behind him. When he didn't see him he decided to slow down. _"Well, it looks like I won. I knew I would!"_Alvin thought.

After about a minute Richard caught up to him. "Jeeze Alvin, you sure are fast!" He exclaimed through gasps of air. Alvin chuckled. "Heh, I told you, you couldn't beat me." he said. Richard smiled. "Yeah, yeah you were right. I still can't believe you were flying at supersonic speeds." he said.

"I was flying at supersonic speeds? Really?" Alvin asked surprised. Richard nodded. "It was incredible!" he said. Alvin raised an eyed brow in confusion. "I didn't think I was moving that fast." Alvin said.

Richard looked at him confused. "You didn't? But didn't you hear the sonic boom? I almost went def because of it!" he asked. Alvin shook his head. "I didn't hear anything." he said. Richard scratched the back of his neck. "That's weird!" Richard stated.

"Well whatever the reason is I still flew at supersonic speeds and that's totally awesome!" Alvin exclaimed happily. Richard chuckled. "Yeah, it was pretty cool, besides almost going def." he said.

"Oh your fine." Alvin said. "Yeah, yeah I know." replied Richard who began his decent with Alvin close behind.

"Alright, it's time to test your sword skills." Richard said once he and Alvin were back on the ground. Alvin nodded and removed his sword from his back.

Richard looked around. "Now then let's find you something to cut." he said. Soon he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here we go. This'll do." he said as he made his way to his left and stopped in front of a rather big tree. He turned his attention to Alvin. "Do you think you can cut this down? It's twice as thick as the one you cut down a week ago."

Alvin looked at the tree then back at his dad. "Yeah, I think I can." he said as he made his way to the base of the tree. "But I may have to use the "Raitoninguburēdo (lightning blade)" technique to do it." he said.

"I don't think you need that technique to do it." Richard said.

"Are you sure about that?" Alvin asked unsurely. Richard nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." he said. Alvin glanced at the tree. "Alright, if you say so." he said as he unsheathed his sword. Once he did he reared his arms back. "Here goes nothing!" he stated.

Alvin swung the sword. Just like last week, Richard couldn't make out the swing. However something different happened this time. Not only did he cut through the tree, he also mustn't have been able to stop the swing because he hit the ground with his sword. But that's not what surprised Richard. No, what surprised Richard was the tremendous explosion of dirt and debris that resulted from when Alvin hit the ground with his sword. It was such a hard hit, the ground jolted slightly and almost knocked Richard of his feet.

A couple of seconds later, after the dust cleared Richard was left staring agape at a rather large fissure in the ground next to the fallen tree. _"No way..."_Was all Richard could think when he saw it.

Alvin slowly turned to face him. "Heh...was that too much?" he asked. Richard didn't reply as he slowly made his way to the fissure. Once he was close enough to it he got down to his knees to inspect it. It was rather wide, a lot wider than the sword itself, and it was deep. After inspecting it for a couple of seconds his eyes widened in realization of something.

_"Are you kidding me! He could have cut a freaking diamond with a swing that powerful!"_ Richard thought in his head. He slowly turned his head to look at Alvin, disbelief written all over his face. _"What is it about Alvin that makes him so freakishly strong?"_

"Dad...hello, are you okay?" The sound of his son's voice snapped Richard out of his daze. He turned to look at him and said "I'm fine. Just surprised is all."

Alvin cocked his head slightly in confusion. "Surprised, about what?" he asked. Richard gave him a disapproving look. "What do you think? My son just swung his sword with enough power to cut a diamond!" he stated.

Alvin looked from Richard to the fissure, and back to Richard again. "Really, because I didn't swing it that hard." he said. Richard felt all the blood rush from his face when he heard that. "Y-you didn't swing with your full power?" he asked.

Alvin chuckled slightly. "Of course not! You told me not to, remember?" he said. Richard shook his head. "No, I never said that! I said not to use the "Raitoninguburēdo" technique!" he stated. Alvin raised his eyebrow as he re-sheathed his sword. You sure about that?" he asked. Richard nodded.

"Oh...never mind then." Alvin said. _"Never mind? He just swung his sword with enough power to cut a diamond, and he doesn't seem surprised at all!"_ Richard thought. Suddenly another thought popped into his head. _"Wait...if he didn't swing with his full power...how much power did he actually use? I must know!"_

"Alvin..." Richard started, causing Alvin to turn to him.

"Yeah, what's up dad?" Alvin asked.

"...you said you didn't use your full power to cut down that tree, right?" Richard asked.

Alvin nodded. "Well if that's the case...how much of it did you actually use?" Richard asked.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if I were to put it into that fraction form thingy that Simon always talks about, I'd say about half my full power." he said.

Richard's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat when Alvin said that. _"That...was only half!"_ he exclaimed in his head. _"Holy shit!"_

"Are you serious?" Richard asked loudly, causing Alvin to flinch slightly. "Y-yeah! Why, is that b-bad?" He asked. Richard shook his head vigorously. "Are you kidding me? That's incredible!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it! My son is going to be stronger than his own grandfather, the "Senteon King!"

Alvin's ear twitched at that last part. "Sent-e-on King?" he asked confused. Richard nodded. "Yeah, your grandfather is the Sention King!" He said.

"What's a Sention?" Alvin asked. Richard seemed taken aback by that question. "You don't know what a Sention is?" he asked genuinely surprised. Alvin shook his head.

"But...didn't you hear what I said earlier? Y'know when I told you that my father used the "Quasar Eclipse Bomb" to wipe out an attacking army on his home planet." Richard asked. Alvin gave him a confused look. "Wait...you were serious about that? I thought you were kidding!" he stated.

Richard shook his head. "I wasn't kidding when I said that. I was born on that planet." Richard explained. Alvin's eyes widened at that. "Wait a second, are you telling me that you're an alien?" he asked.

"Basically, yes, and so are you and your brothers." Richard said. There was a period of silence, but that silence was soon broken when Alvin spoke up.

"I'M AN ALIEN!" he screamed in disbelief.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: So did you like it? I hope so! Sorry if it seamed rushed.**

**Remember to review, and to answer the poll in my profile if you haven't already.**

**Amon23 out for now!**

**BTW: for those of you who don't know, the "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip-wrecked" soundtrack has finally been released, and it's awesome! Oh, and there's only 30 more days until the movie appears in theaters. I can't wait!**


	16. Chapter 16 The tournament Begins

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 16. I hope you like it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 16: the tournament begins.**

**Flashback:**

_Richard shook his head. "I wasn't kidding when I said that. I was born on that planet." Richard explained. Alvin's eyes widened at that. "Wait a second, are you telling me that you're an alien?" he asked._

_"Basically, yes, and so are you and your brothers." Richard said. There was a period of silence, but that silence was soon broken when Alvin spoke up._

_"I'M AN ALIEN!" he screamed in disbelief._

**Flashback end:**

Richard flinched at that. "Y-yeah, you are, or at least half-alien." he said. Alvin's surprise changed to confusion when Richard said that.

"How can I be half-alien?" he asked. "Well, I'm an alien, but your mom isn't." Richard explained.

"Mom isn't an alien?" Alvin asked. Richard nodded. "Yeah, I met her when I landed on this planet four years ago." he said.

"Really?" Alvin asked. Richard nodded. "Yep!" he said.

"Wow! Why'd you come to earth?" Alvin asked. Richard looked away sadly."Uh, well...to-to be Honest, I was sent here to...take over this planet." He said the last part almost inaudibly.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear that last part." Alvin said. Richard sighed as he turned to look at Alvin. "Promise you won't hate me for saying this?" he asked. Alvin looked at him as if he was a stupid child. "Of course I won't hate you! You're my dad, I could never hate you!" Alvin stated.

Richard sighed again. "Okay, I was sent here to annihilate the inhabitants of this planet." he said.

Alvin froze when he heard that. "Annih...annihilate them?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. Richard nodded.

"B-but why?" Alvin asked. Richard sighed. "My dad, the Sention King wanted to colonize this planet." he said.

"C-colonize the planet...why? Isn't your planet big enough to support a race of super powered chipmunks and squirrels?" Alvin asked.

"That's what I thought too, but apparently the planet was getting overpopulated. It's only the size of Pluto." Richard said.

"But isn't Pluto just a little bit smaller than the U.S? How many chipmunks and squirrels are we talking about?" Alvin asked.

Richard sighed. "I don't know...about one billion maybe." be said earning an audible gasp from Alvin.

"One billion! Are you serious?" Alvin asked. Richard nodded. "And growing by about 5 thousand every day." he added.

"F-five thousand? H-how?" Alvin asked.

Richard sighed again. "What's with all the questions?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Just answer the question dad!" Alvin asked unusually loudly, causing Richard to flinch.

"Ok-okay, jeez you don't have to yell." Richard stated, then sighed a third time. "Every day on the planet a new family is formed, and considering our species, along with the squirrel species, gives birth to a litter of about 3-8 pups, it's only natural that our population would grow at a rapid rate." Richard explained.

Alvin nodded showing that he understood. "Okay that explains that, but it doesn't explain why your father choose earth as the planet to colonize." Alvin said.

"Earth was the closest planet to ours that could sustain life." Richard said. "So, unfortunately, it was the most logical choice as a new home for our species."

"Okay then, so why didn't you do as you were told?" Alvin asked.

"I was supposed to, but I didn't. I couldn't because I'm not that type of chipmunk, I could never bring myself to hurt those who don't deserve to be hurt. You should know that." Richard said.

Alvin pouted slightly. "Well sorry for not knowing your personality after not seeing you for a year!" he said.

Richard groaned. "Ugh, sometimes you can be too much like me." he said, then cracked a smile.

Alvin couldn't help but smile back. "I guess so!" he said.

Richard laughed at that. "That's for sure!" he said. "So can we head over to the tournament arena, or do you have more questions to ask me?"

Alvin shook his head. "No, we can head to the tournament now." he said.

"Alright!" replied Richard as he began to hover. Once Alvin joined him they took off.

* * *

><p>After flying for about three minutes the arena came into view. Alvin's eyes widened at the site of the hundreds and hundreds of chipmunks and squirrels crowded around it.<p>

"Wow! There sure are a lot of people here, aren't there?" Alvin asked as he and Richard landed.

Richard chuckled slightly. "This is nothing compared to how many people will actually show up. We're still early." he said.

Alvin gulped slightly as he looked around at all the different chipmunks and squirrels. "I-I didn't think there'd be this many people here." he said.

Richard couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Are you getting cold feet Alvin?" he asked as he looked at his son.

Alvin looked up at Richard and shook his head. "N-no...not really." he said.

Richard chuckled again and placed a paw on Alvin's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. From what I've seen, you'll do fine." he said.

Alvin gulped again. "I sure hope so." he said.

* * *

><p>After walking around for a minute they finally found the check-in station. Richard turned to Alvin. "Alright, let's get you signed up." he said.<p>

Alvin nodded as they made their way over to the station. "Excuse me; I'd like to enter my son in the tournament." Richard said.

The male squirrel at the counter looked up from his paper. "Alright, I'll need his name and age please." the squirrel said.

"His name is Alvin and he's 3 years old." Richard said. **AN: Again that's in human years.**

The squirrel's eyes widened at that. "Th-three years old? Are you serious?" he asked. Richard nodded.

"Well... I'm sorry sir, but he is too young to be entering in this tournament. Please come back when he's 8 years old." the squirrel said.

Richard was about to protest, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "There will be no need for that good sir."

Richard turned around to see Joe standing there holding up his police chief badge. "Joe my man, what's up?" Richard asked as he and Joe did one of those quick man-hugs.

"Nothing much, just here to see this little titan-" Joe ruffled up the tuft of fur on Alvin's head, earning a chuckle from him "- own the competition." he said.

Richard sighed. "That's easier said than done. Apparently you have to be eight years old to be able to enter."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Joe said. He turned to the squirrel who was sitting at the desk. "I am permitting this young lad to enter this tournament." Joe said.

The squirrel's disposition faltered a little. "B-but sir, he's-he's too young! He could get seriously hurt!" the squirrel stated.

"Nonsense! This young lad was able to beat me in a fight! He's incredibly strong!" Joe explained.

The squirrel let out a slight gasp as he looked from Joe to Alvin. "A-are you serious? This kid beat the police chief in a fight!" He acclaimed.

Joe nodded. "He sure did! In fact he beat me so bad I had to go to the hospital! I practically died!" he explained.

The squirrel let out another gasp. "That's incredible!" He exclaimed, but then frowned and said "Unfortunately, I still can't let him enter. It's against the rules. I could get fired if I allowed someone to break them."

Joe sighed. "Look, if you let him enter, I'll make sure you don't get fired, deal?" he asked.

There was a slight pause before the squirrel behind the desk nodded. "Deal, but you'd better keep your word."

Joe nodded. "Don't worry, I will." he said.

The squirrel turned to Richard. "Alright, please fill put this form-" he handed Richard a clip-board with the form attached to it "-then proceed to the entrance."

Richard nodded. "No problem!"

* * *

><p>After filling out the form Richard handed the clip-board back to the squirrel. He turned to look Alvin, who was standing quietly nearby. "Ready to go?"<p>

Alvin looked at his dad and nodded. "Ready!" he said.

Richard turned to Joe. "Thanks for the help! I owe you one!" he said.

Joe chuckled. "Don't worry about it!" he said. He turned to Alvin. "I'm looking forward to seeing you fight!"

Alvin smiled. "Thanks!" he said.

Joe smiled. "Just do me one favor!" he said.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Just try not to kill anyone." Joe said.

Alvin couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "Don't worry, I won't." he said.

"Good." he said. He looked back up at Richard. "You guys better get going. The preliminary rounds are about to begin. Alvin needs to get inside or he'll be disqualified."

Richard nodded. "I'll see you later Joe." he said. He turned to Alvin and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Let's get going."

Alvin nodded. "Right!" he turned to Joe. "Bye Joe!" he said.

"Se ya Alvin!" replied Joe.

With that, Alvin and Richard began to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" was all Alvin could say once he entered the preliminary hall. He and Richard had parted ways just before Alvin had entered the tunnel that lead to the arena.<p>

He looked around the room. It was about the size of a human two-car garage. There were six 4 by 4 foot, one inch tall platforms spread out around the room, and each one had a number ranging from one to six painted on each side.

As he was admiring the room he failed to hear his name being called from somewhere nearby.

"A-Alvin, Alvin can you hear m-me?" a familiar voice called out. Again, Alvin didn't hear it. He was too busy looking around the room in awe. A couple of seconds later he was tapped on the shoulder. "Hello, is-is anyone home?" The same voice asked, snapping Alvin out of his trance.

He turned around and found Viper standing there, his arms behind his back and a small, shy-looking smile on his face. "O-oh, hi Viper! How are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"I-I'm fine, you?" Viper asked.

"I'm good." Alvin replied. He looked around again. "You ready for this?"

Viper looked around. "I-I guess so." he said. Alvin turned to him and gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it! Just have fun!" he said.

Viper turned to him and smiled back. "I-I'll try. I just hope I-I won't have to fight you anytime soon." he said.

Alvin chuckled at that. "I doubt we'll have to!" he said.

Viper nodded slightly. "That's good." he said. He then attempted a smirk and said. "For you at least."

Alvin couldn't help but laugh. "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed as he patted Viper on the back, a little too hardly causing Viper to lose his balance and stumble forward.

After regaining his balance he turned to look at Alvin with a surprised expression. When Alvin noticed Viper's expression he said "Heh, s-sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Viper looked down and said "I-It's alright Alvin."

Alvin smiled. "Phew, that's a relief." he said.

Viper looked back up at Alvin and cracked a small smile. He then looked to his left. "Well, it seems th-that the preliminary rounds are about to begin, because people are finally beginning to sh-show up." he said. Alvin also looked to his left. Sure enough people were piling out of the tunnel and into the room.

It wasn't long before the room filled up with hundreds of chipmunk and squirrels, all of which looked pretty strong. As Alvin looked around he began to get excited. Viper, on the other hand, seemed even more frightened than before.

Viper gulped. "W-wow, there s-sure are a lot of strong looking people h-here, huh?" he asked as he looked at all the different chipmunks and squirrels apprehensively.

"I know right! It's so exciting! I can't wait to fight these people!" Alvin exclaimed excitedly.

Viper gulped again. "Y-Yeah, n-neither can I." he said.

* * *

><p>"May I have your attention please." a voice said. Alvin and Viper turned in the direction of the voice and saw a male squirrel in a referee's uniform standing on platform one. He had a miniature megaphone in his paws and he was trying to gain everyone's attention. Standing next to him was a chipmunk holding a box of some sort.<p>

"The preliminary rounds are about to begin. If you would please direct your attention to the chipmunk standing next to me I'll explain how these rounds will work. Each of you will draw a slip of paper. The number on that paper will correspond with a number on this chart." a second chipmunk appeared pulling a chart attached to a bulletin board.

"Depending on which number you get you will be fighting in 1of 4 blocks. When you win your fight you will advance to the next round. There are 120 people here, each hoping to get a shot at the title, however only 8 of you will advance. Good luck!" the squirrel said before he left the platform.

Viper gulped. "W-wow, one hundred and tw-twenty people, huh?" He said slightly frightened.

"Yeah, I know! It's awesome! I can't wait to fight them!" Alvin said excitedly.

Viper gulped again. "Y-yeah, neither can I, heh." he said.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes every one had their number. Alvin turned to Viper, who was once again looking at all the different chipmunks and squirrels that were in the room, and said "I got number 13. What number did you get?"<p>

Viper turned to look at Alvin and said "N-number 30 I think." he looked at his paper again to clarify his thought. It was indeed number 30. He turned back to Alvin and nodded. "Yeah I-it's number 30."

Alvin looked at the board on which the chart was attached. "Okay, so that means you will be fighting in the second half of block one, and I'll be fighting in the first half of block one." he said.

Viper's eyes widened at that. "Wh-what? We're both in block one? I-I don't w-want to fight you so soon Alvin!" he exclaimed in a panic-stricken voice, his ears turned back and his tail twitching nervously.

Alvin chuckled. "Don't worry about it! We're both in separate sections, we won't be matched up! I guarantee it." he said as he placed a paw on Viper's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Viper couldn't help but smile back. "I g-guess your right! I shouldn't be worrying. I- if I worry, I won't be able to concentrate on my match..."

"Viper, is that you?"

Both viper and Alvin turned around, surprised at the sudden voice.

"I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

There eyes stopped when they fell on a chipmunk with glasses. He had a small smile on his face. After a couple of seconds Viper's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the chipmunk. "U-Uncle Tony, wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to compete in the tournament." Tony said. "Why are you here? Did you come to watch the fights, or to compete?"

Viper cracked a small smile. "I'm here to compete." he said.

Tony didn't seem surprised by that information. This was confirmed when he said "I figured as much. You're plenty strong enough to compete."

Viper smiled at that. "Thanks Uncle Tony!" he said.

Tony chuckled slightly. "Don't thank me. It's the truth." he said.

His eyes then fell on Alvin. "And who is this little guy? Is he a friend of yours?" he asked.

Viper rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well, I wouldn't say friend, but he's a colleague of mine."

Tony reached his paw out for Alvin to shake. "Nice to meet you! My name is Tony." he said with a smile.

Alvin reached out and shook his paw. "Hi Tony, my name is Alvin." he said smiling back.

Tony nodded. "Hi Alvin!" He said as the handshake ended. "Are you here to compete as well?" he asked.

Alvin nodded. "I sure am, and I plan on wining the whole thing!" he exclaimed.

Tony chuckled. "Well, you must be pretty strong to believe that!" he said.

"He sure is! In fact he beat up the police chief almost to the point of death." Viper stated.

Both Tony and Alvin gasped and looked at Viper. _"What? How did he know that? I never told him!"_Alvin thought.

Tony turned to look at Alvin. "You...you beat the police chief in a fight? That's incredible!" he exclaimed.

Alvin looked at Tony, then back at Viper and said "How did you know I beat the police chief?"

Viper rubbed his arm and said "I heard it somewhere. I mean, the police chief getting beaten is not the kind of information that simply gets forgotten."

Alvin couldn't help but agree with him. "I guess you're right!" he turned back to Tony and said "It is pretty incredible, isn't it?"

"It sure as hell is!" Tony exclaimed loudly causing both Alvin and Viper to jump slightly. "You must tell me how you did it!"

Alvin seemed taken aback by that request. "Well...it was kinda an accident. He had asked me to punch him as hard as I could so I could prove to him I could handle the tournament." he said. "I did, but I accidentally used a technique known as 'shisubeki honoo no kobushi' or 'the fist of the mortal flame'."

Tony gasped again. "You used the 'shisubeki honoo no kobushi' technique? That's a high level technique. How did you ever learn how to do it?" he asked.

"I discovered written down on a scroll at my father's dojo back in America." Alvin said.

Tony's eyes widened at that. "You're from America?" He asked surprised.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I'm from California. My dad moved here about a year ago. I just came to visit him." he said.

"You...came to visit him? How'd you get here?" Tony asked. He was beginning to think Alvin wasn't an ordinary chipmunk kid.

Alvin shrugged. "I flew here." He said in a casual manner as if flying several hundreds of miles from America to Siberia was normal.

"You flew here?" Tony exclaimed. "But that's like hundreds of miles to fly at only 8 years old!"

"Actually I'm only three years old." Alvin said as he rubbed his nose in a chipmunk-like manor. **AN: Haha, I couldn't help myself!**

Tony's left eye twitched when he heard that. "Three years...you're only three years old? How the hell did you get permission to enter this tournament?" he asked quickly.

"Police Chief Joe pulled some strings and got me permission to enter." Alvin explained.

"B-but..."

"It's not that hard to do." Viper suddenly spoke up. "I'm three as well and I got in. You just need to know the right people."

Tony looked at him. "I can understand how you got in. Your father owns the place. I'm just surprised Alvin got in, even with the police chief's permission."

Alvin quickly turned to Viper. "Your dad owns this arena?" he asked. Viper looked at him and nodded.

"He sure does. His dad is crazy rich, plus he's the second strongest citizen of this community." Tony said.

Alvin turned back to Tony with a slightly confused expression plastered on his furry face. "Second strongest? Who's the strongest?" he asked.

"Someone by the name of Richard." Tony said.

Alvin felt a small smile crawl its way onto his face. "Really, my dad is the strongest citizen in this community?" he asked.

Tony's eyes widened. "Wait, are you telling me that you're Richard's son?" he asked. Alvin nodded.

"That's incredible! No wonder you were able to beat the police chief in a fight!" Tony exclaimed.

Alvin chuckled slightly. "Thanks, but could you explain to me why beating the police chief in a fight is so amazing, other than the fact that he's the chief of police?" he asked.

"Well the police chief is the third strongest citizens of this community." Tony said.

"Wow, really?" Alvin asked. Tony nodded.

Yep, he..."

"May I have your attention please!" Alvin, Viper, and Tony turned in the direction of the voice.

"The preliminary rounds are about to begin! Listen for your number and proceed to the corresponding platform to begin your match!" the referee said.

Tony turned to look at Alvin and Viper. "Well, it seems to be time for the prelims. We'll have to continue our conversation another time. Until then, see ya and good luck with your matches." he said as he began to walk away, waving.

"Um...bye!" Alvin said, slightly confused at Tony's studded exit.

"Don't worry about it Alvin. He's always been like that." Viper said with a slight chuckle.

Alvin turned to look at Viper and smiled. "Someone isn't nervous anymore. You're not tripping over your words." he said.

Viper chuckled. "Nope, not anymore. I'm actually kinda excited now that I know that my uncle is competing as well. I've always wanted to fight him, but have never gotten the chance to." he explained.

Alvin chuckled. "Well that explains a lot." he said, as he began to stretch his legs.

"Would numbers 12 and 13 please report to platform 4! Your match is about to begin!" The referee said.

Alvin turned to look at him. "Hey, it's time for my first fight! This is gonna be awesome!" he said to know one in particular as he started in the direction of platform 4.

"Hey, wait up! I'm coming too!" Viper exclaimed as he started after Alvin.

* * *

><p>After arriving at platform four Alvin turned to Viper and said "You ready for the quickest match ever?" with a small smirk on his face.<p>

Viper cracked a smile "Sure am, just try not to hurt the guy too much, alright!" he said.

Alvin let out a chuckle. "I'll try, but no guarantees." he said before he jumped up onto the platform.

The moment he did some of the chipmunks and squirrels that were surrounding the platform began to chuckle.

"What's this? Who let babies compete in this tournament?" one squirrel said.

"I don't know? I thought you had to be at least eight to get in." another squirrel said, probably replying to the first squirrel.

"He won't last five seconds in the ring!" a chipmunk said.

Viper looked around at all the different people with a small smirk  
>Plastered on his furry face. <em>"Wow, all these people have no idea how strong Alvin is."<em> he thought. He looked back at Alvin and frowned. _"I feel bad for whoever has to fight him."_

After a couple of seconds a chipmunk got onto the platform. Immediately you could tell he wasn't happy with his competitor. "What's this?" he exclaimed. He turned to the referee. "I thought this was a tournament, not a babysitting service!"

The referee shrugged. "Look on the bright side. It will be an easy victory for you." he said earning laughs from the other fighters.

The chipmunk turned back to Alvin, this time with a smug smile on his face. "That's for sure!" he said.

"Alright, the rules are simple. If you are knocked out cold, down for a count of ten, or give up you lose the match. Killing is strictly prohibited, as is poking in the eyes, and hitting below the belt. The match will last for one minute. If neither fighter has won by then, the winner will be decided at random. Good luck!" The referee said.

Alvin smirked. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, chipmunk!" he said.

Now it was the chipmunk's turn to smirk. "Well, we'll just have to see about that now, won't we?" he said.

"Yes we will. You'd better come at me with your full power if you even hope of standing a chance!" Alvin said.

The chipmunk shrugged. "Whatever you say kid. Just remember, it's your funeral!" he said as he readied himself. Alvin followed soon after.

"Fighters ready..." the referee stated. "...And begin!"

Immediately the chipmunk charged Alvin, his fist raised and ready to punch him. Alvin however didn't even flinch.

"I hope you've got a death wish kid!" the chipmunk exclaimed as he threw his punch. Alvin saw the punch coming, but instead of getting out of the way he stood his ground and let the chipmunk punch him. The punch sent Alvin flying from the ring and into the nearest wall with a thud.

None of the other fighters seemed surprised by it. Some of them sighed. The chipmunk chuckled. "I knew I'd win. That was too easy!" he said. He turned around and was about to jump off the platform when he heard a voice say "Where do you think you're going? This match isn't over yet.!"

The man quickly turned around and gasped once he saw Alvin flying back to the ring. When the other fighters noticed this, their eyes widened surprise.

"What, no way! That was a full power punch! You shouldn't be standing!" the chipmunk exclaimed as Alvin landed back in the ring.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "That was a full power punch? I didn't even feel it." he said earning gasps from some of the other fighters.

"Bullshit! You were launched from the ring! You must have felt it!" the chipmunk exclaimed.

Alvin shook his head. "Nope, didn't feel it." he said as he scratched the back of his ear with his hind paw.

The chipmunk growled angrily. "Stop lying!" he exclaimed loudly causing some of the other fighters to flinch.

Alvin yawned, and then said "I'm not lying. If you don't believe me come at me again."

Almost immediately the chipmunk charged him again. "You're dead kid!" he exclaimed angrily as he went to punch Alvin a second time.

Once again Alvin saw the punch coming, but this time he simply raised his left paw and caught the chipmunk's fist. At the same time Alvin clenched his right paw into a fist.

Using the momentum of the chipmunk's own punch, Alvin pulled the chipmunk towards him, and with his right fist, delivered a powerful blow to his gut. The chipmunk gagged and spit up some blood as he was sent flying from the ring and into the far wall, causing it to crack.

When the other fighters noticed this, they were left speechless. The referee, who was currently staring wide-eyed at Alvin, had no choice but to declare him the winner, since the chipmunk was clearly down for the count, plus he landed out of bounds. "Out…out of bounds! The winner i-is number 13." The referee said.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Its about time the tournament started, right? Lol! How'd you like the chapter? I'm sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for this chapter.**

**Remember to review, and to answer the poll on my profile if you haven't already!**

**Amon23 out for now! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello everybody! I hope you all had a great Christmas! I sure did! :) **

**I'm sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 17. I hope you like it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 17:

"Out…out of bounds! The winner i-is number 13." The referee said.

"N-no way! How did that kid win?" one of the other fighters asked.

"I-I don't know, but it was incredible!" another fighter said, probably answering the other one.

Alvin made his way to the edge of the arena and jumped down next to Viper. "Well that was easy, and I didn't even need to use half of my power!" he said as he cracked his neck.

Viper chuckled. "Don't get to full of yourself now. We have lots of matches to win before we get into the finals, and who knows, maybe we'll stumble across a fighter that actually can challenge us." he said as he placed a paw on Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin laughed slightly. "I doubt we'll stumble across a fighter like that in the preliminary rounds." He said.

Viper laughed. "Well, you never know." he said.

A few of the other fighters who overheard Alvin and Viper talking started to feel afraid. "Did...did you hear what that kid said! He didn't even use half his full power!" one fighter said.

"If he's competing, I'm going home!" another fighter said.

Alvin felt a smile crawl its way onto his face as he overheard the other fighters. He turned to Viper and said "It seems like the other fighters are impressed with my power!"

Viper smirked. "Yeah, well just wait until they see me fight! That'll give them something to talk about!" he said.

Alvin smiled as he wrapped an arm around Viper's neck. "We'll just have to wait and see!" he stated earning a chuckle from Viper.

* * *

><p>After five minutes of waiting it was time for Viper's match. "May I have your attention please!" Alvin and Viper turned in the direction of the voice. "Would numbers 29 and 30 please report to platform one, your match is about to begin!" a squirrel referee exclaimed through a megaphone.<p>

Alvin turned to Viper. "You ready?" he asked.

Viper looked at him and nodded. "I sure am!" he exclaimed happily. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"That's the spirit!" Alvin exclaimed. "But do me a favor and try not to hurt the guy too much."

Viper chuckled. "I won't, promise!" he said as he raised his right paw.

"Good, now get out there and win this thing!" Alvin stated as he gently shoved Viper forward.

Viper couldn't help but chuckle at that gesture as he made his way to the platform. Once there he jumped up onto it.

"Hey, look! It's the kid that was hanging out with that other kid!" one fighter said.

"I wonder if he's as strong as that other kid." another fighter said.

Alvin looked around at the other fighters then back at Viper. _"Heh, these guys have no idea about what they are going to see! This should be the quickest match ever, maybe even quicker than my match!"_ he thought.

"Would number 29 please report to platform 1, your match is starting!" the referee exclaimed through the mini megaphone.

"I heard you the first time! Geeze!" a voice said. Alvin turned around and noticed a fox squirrel behind him.

_"Hmm, his opponent is a fox squirrel! This should be interesting."_ Alvin thought.

The squirrel approached the ring and jumped onto it. "Alright, let's start this thing!" the squirrel said. The referee nodded.

As the referee began to go over the rules Viper began to stretch. As he was doing so the fox squirrel stared at him with confusion. _"What is he doing?"_ the squirrel thought.

Once the referee finished explaining the rules the fox squirrel said "I don't know how you made it this far, but I do know you won't win!"

Viper smirked. "Just wait. I'll have beaten you before you even know what happened!" he said

"Fighters ready..." the referee started. He looked at Viper who nodded, then at the fox squirrel, who also nodded. "...and begin!"

Immediately the fox squirrel fired an energy blast, taking everybody by surprise. Viper, however simply countered the blast with one of his own. As the blasts collided in mid-air there was a small explosion that caused everybody in the room to flinch. Then, using the smoke as cover, Viper charged the fox squirrel and punched him in the gut, sending him flying out of bounds.

Once the smoke cleared and the referee noticed the squirrel was out of bounds his eyes, along with the eyes of all the other spectators (besides Alvin) widened in surprise. "Did...did you see that!" one fighter said. Another fighter nodded but didn't say anything.

Alvin couldn't help but crack a smile. "_Heh, well would you look at that! He beat my time."_ he thought. He looked around at everyone who witnessed the match. _"I knew they'd be impressed!"_

"Out...out of bounds! The winner is n-number 30!" the referee said. Viper smiled at that before making his way to the edge of the ring.

He jumped off and made his way to Alvin. Once close enough he said "That was awesome!" before high-fiveing him. Alvin chuckled.

"That _was_ awesome, and you beat my time. Great job!" Alvin said. Viper beamed at that. "I did, really?" he asked.

Alvin nodded. "You sure did, but you wouldn't have if I hadn't let that guy punch me." he said with a small smirk.

Viper laughed slightly at that. "Yeah, you're probably right, especially since you're stronger and faster than me." he said.

Alvin chuckled at that and placed a paw on Viper's shoulder. "I'm not too sure about that." he said earning a confused look from Viper.

"What do you mean? I know you're stronger than me, I can sense it." Viper said.

Alvin sighed. "Listen Viper, you have far more power than you are aware of. It's hidden deep inside of you, but I know it's there. You just have to learn how to access it." Alvin said.

Viper looked away from Alvin. "Do...do you really think that I have that much power?" he asked. "Because I don't."

"Are you kidding me? Of course you do! More power than you can believe!" Alvin said with a huge grin.

Viper looked back at Alvin with a huge grin, and, surprisingly tears shimmering in his eyes. When Alvin noticed this a look of surprise and confusion crawled its way onto his face. "Are..." but he was cut off when Viper pulled him into a surprise hug.

"Thank you alvin! You have no idea how much that means to me!" Viper exclaimed.

At firsts Alvin didn't know what to do now that Viper had him locked in a tight, and slightly uncomfortable, hug. However, he soon relaxed and hugged him back. "Umm...it's okay Viper." he said.

Viper pulled away from the hug and nodded. "It is now." he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes using his arm.

Alvin's expression changed from comforting to confused once again. "What do you mean 'It is now'?" he asked.

Viper sighed. "Well...you're the first person to really care about me." he said sadly, his ears flat against his furry head.

Alvin's expression changed once again, this time from confusion to concern. "What are you trying to say? Doesn't your family care about you?" he asked.

"With the exception of my uncle, no." Viper said causing Alvin to gasp.

"Are you serious!" Alvin exclaimed loudly. "But that's just...just n-not right! Your family should care about you! It's...its common sense! How can they not care about you?"

Viper looked down sadly. "They...they don't think I'm good enough to be part of the family." he said.

"WHAT!" Alvin suddenly yelled. "THEY DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENOUGH!"

Viper flinched when Alvin yelled. A look of fear crawled its way onto his face as he said "N-n-no t-they d-don't!" he stuttered.

Suddenly Alvin's power increased drastically. When Viper noticed this he began to back away, a strong look of fear plastered on his face. A couple of seconds later a strong spiritual pressure filled the room. Everybody in the room turned to look in the direction the power was coming from. When they noticed Alvin a feeling of fear made its way through them.

"No freaking way! Is that kid generating all that power! It's just not possible! There's no way a kid like that can have that much power!" one fighter exclaimed.

"It's insane!" another fighter exclaimed.

Suddenly a red aura began to surround Alvin. Viper, up till now wasn't looking at Alvin's face, however when he did he noticed that Alvin did not look happy.

"A-A-Alvin?" Viper stuttered.

"How dare they treat you like that! You're part of the family! How dare they say you're not good enough!" Alvin exclaimed through gritted teeth.

When Viper heard this, he immediately regretted telling Alvin about his family troubles. "Ok-okay Alvin, I know you aren't happy, but you have to calm down! This is my problem not yours! There's n-no need for you to get worked up ov-over my problems, so please calm down!" he pleaded.

After a couple of seconds Alvin began to calm down. The red aura that was surrounding his body disappeared and the spiritual pressure that was filling the room began to dissipate. A couple more seconds later the spiritual pressure disappeared completely.

"Grrr, the next time I see that-that chipmunk you call a father I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Alvin stated.

Viper, after shaking off his prior notations of fear, approached Alvin. "Wow Alvin! Your power is incredible! How'd you get so strong?" he asked.

Alvin turned to him and chuckled slightly. "Wow, what's with the sudden change of heart?" he asked. "A minute ago you were telling me to calm down because my power frightened you."

Viper shrugged. "Beats me!" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>"That was Alvin's power! I wonder what caused him to power up that much."<em> Richard thought as he looked down at the arena from his seat in the stands. _"Something must have happened!"_

"Hey, did you feel that?" Richard turned in the direction the voice came from. His eyes stopped on a chipmunk couple that was sitting two rows down.

"I sure did! Somebody at this tournament is incredibly strong."

Richard felt a smile crawl its way onto his face. _"Heh, they haven't seen anything yet! That was only about two-thirds of Alvin's full power!"_he thought.

"Richard!" a sudden voice spoke up. Richard turned around and noticed Joe standing there, a concerned expression on his face.

"Joe, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Richard asked.

Joe shook his head. "No, I left work early to watch the fights." he said.

"Really, you can do that?" Richard asked. Joe nodded.

"Richard was that Alvin just now, the power I felt?" Joe asked.

Richard nodded. "It sure was, and that was only two-thirds of his full power!" he said.

Joe's eyes widened at that. "That was only two-thirds?" he asked, surprised. He looked down at the arena. "That's amazing!"

Richard chuckled. "Yeah it is pretty incredible." he said. Joe nodded his head in agreement. After a couple of seconds Joe remembered what he wanted to tell Richard.

"Hey Richard listen." Joe started. Richard turned to look at him. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"On the way in here I noticed something that concerns me. It seems that Denis is entered in this tournament." Joe said.

Richard's eyes widened at that information. "What, are you sure?" he asked. Joe nodded.

Richard looked down at the arena. "But how'd he get in? I thought you exiled him." he said in a concerned voice.

"Well I did, but that exile was uplifted." Joe said.

Richard turned back to Joe. "Uplifted, by who?" he asked.

"Guess!" Joe replied.

"Was it Jack?" Richard asked. Joe nodded. Richard sighed. "Thought so." he said. "Of all the stupid things he goes and does that! What was he thinking?"

"I don't know, but we'd better inform the others of this. We need to be prepared for whatever he's planning on doing." Joe said.

Richard nodded. "Understood!" he said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, and Richard!" Joe said.

Richard turned to him. "Yes?" he asked.

"You'd better find a way to tell Alvin about this. His strength could really come in handy if it's needed!" Joe said.

"You got it" Richard replied.

* * *

><p>"Out of Bounds! The winner is number 13!" the referee said.<p>

Alvin jumped off the platform and made his way over to Viper. "Well that was easy." he said.

Viper nodded in agreement. "It definitely looked it." he said. "You won that fight faster than your first one."

Alvin laughed. "I know right! This guy was even easier than that guy!" he said.

"Alvin!" a voice spoke up. Alvin and Viper turned around and saw Richard walking towards them. "D-dad, what are you doing here?" Alvin asked.

Richard stopped in front of them with a serious expression on his face. "I need to tell you something important! Denis..." Richard stopped short when he noticed the black-furred chipmunk standing next to Alvin with a confused expression on his face. "Umm...Hello there. I need to talk to Alvin for a minute, alone." he said.

"Dad, whatever you need to tell me you can tell Viper as well." Alvin stated.

Richard's eyes widened slightly. "This is Viper?" he asked gesturing to Viper. Alvin nodded.

Richard turned to Viper with a slight smile. "Hello Viper, my name is Richard. I'm Alvin's father." he said as he raised his paw for Viper to shake.

"Umm...Hello Richard." Viper said as he shook Richard's paw.

Once the handshake ended Richard said "So...you're Jack's son, huh." in a slightly bittersweet tone. Viper's ears fell slightly at that.

"So...you don't like my father either, huh! I can tell by the tone in your voice." Viper said sadly.

Richard sighed. "To be honest...no." he said.

Viper sighed and looked down. "Didn't think so." he said.

A look of confusion crawled its way onto Richard's face. "What do you mean?" he asked. "There are other people, besides me and the entire police force, who don't like him?"

"Yeah, me!" Alvin suddenly spoke up. "I don't like him!"

Richard turned to Alvin with a slightly surprised expression. "You, why don't you like him? You just met him a week ago!" he said.

"True, but after hearing what he's done to Viper, I wish I could give him a piece of my mind!" Alvin stated as he punched his left palm.

"Why, what did he do?" Richard asked.

"That chipmunk, along with his family..." Alvin started, but was interrupted by Viper.

"Actually Alvin, I'd rather tell him myself." Viper said. He turned to Richard and said "My family, with the acceptation of my uncle, doesn't really care about me."

"What, are you serious?" Richard exclaimed. Viper nodded. "But...but that's not right!" what reason could they possibly have to not care about you?" Richard continued.

"They don't think I'm good enough to be part of the family." Viper said sadly.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THEY DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENOUGH!" Richard yelled.

"That's what I said!" Alvin spoke up.

Viper shook his head. "Sadly, no I'm not kidding." he said.

"I...I can't believe it. I knew he wasn't a nice person, but not caring about his kid! That's downright despicable!" Richard said angrily.

"I know, that's why I got so angry earlier!" Alvin started. He turned to Richard. "I'm guessing you were able to sense my power wherever you were, that's why you came to find me." he finished.

Richard looked at Alvin and said "Yeah, I did sense your power, but that's not why I came to find you."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Well then, why did you come find me?" he asked.

"To tell you something." Richard said.

"Um...okay! Tell me." Alvin said.

Richard turned to Viper. "Could you leave us alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Dad, I already told you. Whatever you need to tell me you can tell Viper as well." Alvin spoke up.

Richard sighed. "Alright! Denis is entered in this tournament!" he said.

Alvin gasped while Viper's eyes widened. "D-Denis, what's he doing here? I thought he was exiled by Joe!" Alvin exclaimed.

"He was, but someone uplifted his exile." Richard said.

"What! Who would be stupid enough to do that?" Viper exclaimed.

Richard sighed again and turned to Viper. "Your father did it." he said.

"WHAT!" Viper exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? What the hell was he thinking?" He continued.

"I don't know, but I do know that he made a terrible decision." Richard said.

"No duh!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well since we know he's somewhere in this room, we'll have to keep our eyes open." Richard stated as he looked around, hoping to spot Denis.

"Would numbers 13 and 26 please report to platform 3! Your match is about to begin!" a voice spoke up.

Alvin groaned. "Ugh, can't they give me a break? That's my fourth match in under an hour." he stated.

Both Viper and Richard couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Wow Alvin, I never thought I'd hear you complain about a fight!" Richard said.

Alvin turned to him and said "What? What's so surprising? There are more important things to worry about at the moment! I can't be thinking about a match when a dangerous man could be planning on doing who knows what!"

"Alvin, don't worry about it! With the power you have now, Denis doesn't stand a chance in a fight with you!" Viper said.

Alvin turned to him and said "Viper, you and my dad are basing your thoughts off of what you know about Denis from before he was exiled. Who's to say that he hasn't gotten stronger since then?"

Both Viper and Richard's ears fell. "Good point..." Richard said.

"Fighter number 13, report to arena 3 immediately or you will be disqualified!" the same voice from before spoke up.

Alvin turned in the direction of the voice and sighed. He then turned to look at Viper and Richard and said "Alright, but promise me you'll keep your eyes open for Denis, okay?"

Viper and Richard nodded. "Don't worry, we will!" Richard said.

Alvin nodded and turned around and headed in the direction of platform 3. Once he arrived at the platform he jumped up onto it. "Heh, sorry for the wait. I was busy talking to my friend." he said to the referee.

The referee rolled his eyes. Alvin turned to look at his opponent and said "You ready to lose?" with a smirk.

His opponent smirked back. "Hah, you wish kid." he said as he took a battle stance. Alvin followed soon after. However, as he was doing so he heard a few of the other fighters gasp.

"Th-that's D-Denis! What's h-he doing here? I thought he was exiled!" one fighter said.

"So did I! Man, that kid doesn't stand a chance!" another fighter said.

As Alvin heard that his eyes widened. _"D-Denis…this is him?"_he thought.

"Y-you're Denis?" Alvin said aloud.

The chipmunk chuckled. "That's right kid! Denis Devon in the flesh!" he said.

Alvin gulped. "Great…" he said, nervously.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Well there's chapter 17. I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short.**

**Please review. Reviews make me happy! :)**

**Until next time!**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Here's chapter 18. I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 18:

"Where could he be?" Viper asked as he and Richard were busy searching for Denis.

"Who knows." replied Richard.

Viper turned to him. "You're not helping." he said earning a small chuckle from Richard.

"Wow, no wonder you and Alvin are friends." Richard said. "You're just like him."

Viper chuckled slightly causing Richard to look at him with a confused expression. "What? What's so funny?" Richard asked.

"Well, me and Alvin aren't really 'friends' per-say, we're more like acquaintances. We haven't known each other long enough to be friends." Viper said.

"Oh, okay, I get it." Richard said.

"Hey, guess what! Denis is here at the tournament! He's currently fighting on platform 3!" A voice spoke up.

Both Viper and Richard turned in the direction the voice came from and noticed a squirrel standing not too far away, with a chipmunk standing next to him.

"What! He is? But I thought he was exiled." the chipmunk said.

"Well so did I, but it seems his exile was uplifted." the squirrel replied.

"What! Who would be stupid enough to do that?" the chipmunk replied in a surprised tone.

"I don't know, but I want to see this match!" the squirrel said.

"Match? Who's he fighting against?" the chipmunk said.

"He's fighting that incredibly strong chipmunk kid." the squirrel said.

"Really, well this should be interesting!" the chipmunk said.

"I know! Let's go watch it!" the squirrel said as he began to walk away, followed by the chipmunk.

Viper turned to Richard and said "Um...it seems Alvin is fighting Denis." he said.

"Yeah...I heard." Richard replied.

"Well...shouldn't we go watch the match, y'know to encourage Alvin?" Viper asked.

"Absolutely!" Richard replied, nodding.

"Well then let's go!" Viper exclaimed as he began to walk away. Richard followed.

* * *

><p>"Y-you're Denis?" Alvin asked not believing his ears.<p>

"Kid, I already told you I am! Now are we gonna fight, or are you gonna chicken out?" Denis asked.

_"His power is huge! This could be bad..."_Alvin thought. "Are you kidding me? I ain't chickening out!" he said aloud as confidently as he could. Yet deep down, he was considering it.

"Fine, it's your funeral kid!" Denis said causing Alvin to gulp slightly.

"Fighters ready..." the referee started. He looked at Denis, who nodded quickly, then at Alvin who nodded slowly. "...and begin!" the referee finished.

Suddenly, without warning, a white aura began to surround Denis' body, and a sudden, strong, spiritual pressure caused everyone to flinch, including Alvin. At the same time, a sudden wind storm began to fill the room. Denis' power was causing the air in the room to move.

* * *

><p>Richard and Viper, who by now had reached the platform, couldn't believe how much power Denis was generating.<p>

"This isn't good...Denis is extremely powerful." Viper said as he looked at Alvin.

"Yeah, a lot more powerful than he was before he was exiled." Richard said as he look looked at Alvin.

* * *

><p>Alvin just stood there, agape at the amount of power Denis was generating. <em>"He's...so strong! I-I don't know if I can do this..."<em>he thought, frightened.

"So kid..." Denis spoke up "...you ready to lose!"

Alvin didn't say or do anything. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Denis asked Alvin as the wind storm died down, along with the white aura that was surrounding his body. His spiritual pressure, however, remained strong.

Again, Alvin didn't do or say anything. When he didn't reply, Denis laughed. "Hah, I knew it! You're frightened by my power!" he stated.

_"Am I frightened...no...Something else is preventing me from moving, or saying anything."_Alvin thought.

"Well if you're not gonna say anything, then I'm gonna attack." Denis stated.

Suddenly, he charged Alvin, taking him by surprise. Immediately Alvin realized that Denis was different from the other opponents he's faced so far. Normally he'd be able to see the attack coming with ease, but this time he found it harder to keep up. Denis was a heck of a lot faster than his prior opponents.

Alvin attempted to defend himself, but was too slow in his movements. Denis was able to land a blow before Alvin could successfully get his arms in the right defensive position.

This blow, unlike the other ones he's received today, actually hurt. He gagged slightly as he was sent flying out of the ring and into the far wall, causing it to crack. Upon impact with the wall, Alvin let out a yelp of pain.

When Viper heard this, he couldn't help but clench his fist in anger.

As Alvin was about to fall off the wall, Denis once again charged him. When he reached Alvin, he proceeded to punch him in the stomach, intern causing the wall to crack even more. He didn't stop there though; he began to bombard Alvin's body with an extremely fast barrage of punches, each punch causing the wall behind Alvin to crack even more.

* * *

><p>When the other fighters saw Denis' relentless attack, their eyes widened.<p>

"Good god, he's like a machine gun! I can't even imagine the amount of pain that kid must be feeling right now, not to mention the amount of damage his body is receiving." one fighter said.

"If he doesn't stop soon, that kid will die!" another fighter said.

When viper heard that, he clenched his fist even harder. "I've got to stop this!" he exclaimed. He was about to make his move when someone grabbed his arm.

Viper quickly turned around to see who grabbed him and noticed it was Richard. "What do you think you're doing? I have to help Alvin!" Viper exclaimed.

Richard shook his head. "Don't do anything! If you intervene now, Alvin will lose the match!" he said.

"What! How can you be worried about the match when your son could be dying right now!" Viper exclaimed angrily.

Richard shook his head. "Don't worry, Alvin can handle it. He's withstood a lot worse than this in the past." Richard explained.

Viper's eyes widened when he heard that. "He has? When?"

"When we were training for this tournament. He wanted to strengthen his abilities to the max, so he asked me to go all out on him. Of course I was apprehensive at first but he assured me that he could handle it, so I agreed. Besides at the time he was already two times stronger than me. So just trust me, he'll be fine. Richard replied.

Viper turned to look at Alvin. "I sure hope you're right." he said.

* * *

><p>"Had enough yet kid?" Denis asked with a smirk as he hovered in front of Alvin, who was now incased in a crater the size and shape of his body.<p>

Alvin gagged slightly, but didn't reply. This angered Denis. "Hey, answer me brat, I know you're still conscious!" Denis exclaimed.

After a couple of seconds Alvin raised his head and looked Denis in the eye. He laughed slightly and said "What? I-is that the best you got? I barely felt those p-punches!" as calmly as he could. In truth, his body was aching all over.

Denis couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well, your cries of pain were telling me a different story." he said.

"Really, well why d-don't you prove me wrong, or are you too chicken to do so?" Alvin taunted.

Then, suddenly, Alvin was punched hard in the chest. The blow knocked the wind out of him, and cracked one of his ribs, causing him to let out a loud yelp of pain.

"Don't ever call me a chicken you little shit!" Denis spat. He raised his right arm and spread his fingers, right in front of Alvin's face. As he did an orb of energy began to form. "Just for that, I'm gonna kill you!" Denis said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Viper, who was watching Alvin getting beaten turned to Richard, who was still holding onto his arm. "Did you hear that! Denis isn't playing around anymore! He's gonna kill Alvin! You have to let me go! I need to help him!" Viper pleaded.<p>

Richard shook his head. "No, you can't help him. He needs to overcome this himself." he said unusually calmly.

"Are you kidding me? He needs help! He can't do this on his own!" Viper exclaimed, his ears flat against his furry head.

"He can do it! Just wait Viper. I promise he'll be fine. I know my son; he's not even using half his power." Richard explained.

"No, you're wrong! He is using a lot of his power! You just think he isn't because you don't want to believe he can lose!" viper exclaimed.

Richard seemed taken aback by that statement. He looked at Alvin, then at Viper, and finally towards the ground. _"It can't be true...am I really lying to myself? Could Alvin actually be using so much power, and still be losing?"_He thought.

"Richard!" Viper exclaimed causing Richard to snap out of his daze. "Whether or not you believe me doesn't matter! I'm not gonna stand here and watch Alvin die!" Viper exclaimed causing Richard to gasp. Viper looked at Alvin. "My father may have given up on me, but I'm not gonna let the same thing happen to him! If you won't help him, I will!"

With that, Viper yanked his arm out of Richard's grasp, and charged towards Denis before Richard could get a hold of him again. "Viper, no! Wait!" Richard called out to him in a panic.

**Meanwhile, back with Alvin:**

His eyes widened when he saw the energy ball just inches from his face. "Y-you wouldn't..." he said nervously.

"Ah, but I would!" Denis replied. "I am evil after all, and I love to kill, so killing a kid is simply practice for the real target."

Alvin's eyes widened even more at that. "R-real target? Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

Denis chuckled at that. "You see...I entered this tournament with one purpose in mind, to kill the bastard who ratted me out to the police that day I was exiled!" he said.

Alvin felt his heart skip a beat when he heard that. "Who-who are you talking ab-about?" he asked.

"Richard Desbonier, (**AN: I made that up)**that's who!" Denis said angrily.

Alvin's heart literally stopped for a second when he heard that. _"D-dad...he's here to kill my dad!" _he thought, horrified.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Alvin said in disbelief.

"I am serious kid!" Denis said. "But first I'm gonna take care of you,"

The energy ball suddenly expanded greatly. "Say goodbye kid!" Denis exclaimed.

_"Crap, I can't move!"_Alvin thought as he attempted to break away from the wall.

* * *

><p>Viper was only feet away from Denis when the unthinkable happened. Denis fired the energy ball.<p>

"NOOOO!" Viper screamed, but it was too late. The attack made contact with Alvin, and detonated.

"AAAARRGH!" Alvin screamed.

The blast was huge. The shockwave decimated the entire room, killing several fighters.

Outside the arena, the ground that was located overtop the room exploded outwards, leaving a huge, quarter-mile wide crater its wake.

About one mile away, Joe heard a very loud "BANG" that caused the ground o jolt, and the windows of the police station to shatter. A couple of second later, dirt, rocks, and other things began falling out of the sky.

Joe turned in the direction the explosion came from and noticed a mushroom cloud of dust and debris that rose above the forest canopy. _"That came from the direction of the arena!"_ he thought. "_That can't be good!"_

A mile in the other direction, Vinny, who was busy washing her, Richard, and Alvin's clothes heard a very loud 'BANG' that caused the ground to jolt and the windows in her home to shatter as well. The jolt caused things to fall of the wall, and nearly gave her a heart attack. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

After recovering from her scare she proceeded to race towards the front door and open it. Outside she noticed things falling out of the sky, as well as the same mushroom cloud Joe saw. _"Wh-what the Heck is that?"_ she asked herself as she stared at the dust cloud. _"Are we under attack?"_

She looked around quickly, hoping to spot either Richard or Alvin. That's when she remembered that Alvin was fighting in the tournament, and Richard was there watching him. _"I wonder if they felt that explosion just now?"_she thought. She was unusually calm considering she was just scared half to death, and the fact that the windows, along with other things, were broken.

After a couple of seconds she realized that she should call the police, just in case they didn't know about the explosion. She closed the door and went over to the miniature phone that was located in the den.

* * *

><p>Joe, who was about to head in the direction of the explosion, heard the phone in his office ring. <em>"That's wired?"<em> he thought. _"Who could be calling me personally?"_

He turned around and ran into the police station. Once he got into his office he answered his phone.

Joe: Hello?

Vinny: Joe, is that you?

Joe: Vinny, what's wrong? Are you okay?

Vinny: Yeah, I'm fine, but I would like to report an explosion to the west of here.

Joe: Yeah, I know about it. I was just about to go and check it out when you called.

Vinny: You were?

Joe: Yeah.

Vinny: Oh, well do you have any idea what caused it? Are we under attack or something?

Joe: No...I don't think we are. We haven't gotten any calls regarding an attacker.

Vinny: Well then what caused it?

Joe: *sigh* I don't know how to tell you this, but I think that explosion same from the...tournament arena.

Vinny: WHAT! THE ARENA!

Joe: Yeah...

Vinny: B-but...Richard and Alvin are there!

Joe: Yes, I am aware of that...

Vinny: Well then why are you still talking to me? Go help them!

Joe: * nodding* I will, stay indoors, and stay safe! Bye.

Vinny: Bye!

Joe hung up the phone and turned to the chipmunk who was sitting at the desk next to his. "Carl, if my phone rings again, you answer it, I need to go investigate the damage from that explosion." he said.

The chipmunk nodded. "Will do sir, be careful!" he said.

Joe nodded, and then left his office. After exiting the station he jumped up and began to fly in the direction of the arena. _"You better be okay guys!"_he thought.

* * *

><p>Denis stood in the middle of the crater with an evil smile plastered on his furry face. On the ground in front of him, Alvin lay motionless. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly agape, and his body was covered in bruises and bloody cuts. He wasn't breathing.<p>

"So kid, who's a chicken now?" Denis said. He laughed. "I told you I'd kill you, and I did."

Nearby, Viper lay unconscious, and covered in dust and debris. There were dead chipmunks and squirrels all around him.

Richard, unlike Viper, was still conscious, but was trapped beneath hundreds of pounds of boulders and chunks of concrete. Thankfully he had prevented himself from being crushed by putting up a force field that kept the rocks and concrete chunks in place. _"Crap, I can't move!"_ he thought. _"Alvin...why can't I feel his energy? I must get out there!"_

By now, Viper was beginning to regain consciousness. He groaned in pain as he began to become aware of his surroundings. _"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"_ he thought as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the blue sky. _"Why am I outside?"_

He propped himself up on his left elbow and flipped himself over so he was on his paws and knees. However he wished he hadn't when a strong pain raced its way up his right arm. "ARGH!" he exclaimed as he fell down and rolled onto his back, clutching his right arm with his left paw.

_"What the hell! Why does my arm hurt so much?"_he exclaimed in his head. That's when he remembered something. "Wait, Alvin!" he stated. He turned his head to the left, then the right in the hope of spotting him. When he didn't, he began to panic, especially when he realized he couldn't sense Alvin's energy.

He quickly got to his feet and turned around. That's when he noticed Denis standing in front of a small chipmunk body. His eyes widened once he realized who the body belonged to. "ALVIN!" he exclaimed, horrified.

"You're too late! The kid's dead!" Denis stated with a smile plastered on his furry face.

When viper heard that his eyes widened in horror. He looked at Alvin's body with disbelief written all over his face. "No...You're lying! He c-can't be dead! He's too strong to be killed b-by an attack of th-that level!" he stated.

"Yeah, that's what you think! He was as weak as all the others, if not weaker." Denis said. He started to laugh. "That was the easiest fight ever!"

"Sh-shut up! He's not dead, he can't be..." Viper exclaimed. He was in denial.

Denis chuckled. "Can you sense his energy, because I can't! That alone proves he's dead!" He said.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound behind Viper. He turned around just in time to see an energy blast suddenly shoot into the sky from a pile of rubble, knocking the rubble away. Once the rubble was cleared away, Richard emerged from the pile.

He turned to look in the direction of Denis with an angry expression on his face. He then made his way over to Viper and stood next to him. "R-Richard..." Viper stated in a slightly broken voice.

Richard's attention quickly shifted from Denis to Viper once he heard his broken voice. "Viper...what's wrong?" he asked.

Viper didn't reply, he simply shifted his glance from Richard to Denis, then to Alvin's body. Richard followed his gaze and gasped when he saw Alvin lying unmoving on the ground in front of Denis. "Alvin!" he exclaimed.

"So...you finally decided to show yourself, huh Richard!" Denis said. Richard looked at Denis with fear, anger and sadness plastered on his face.

"D-Denis...what have you d-done!" Richard stated.

Denis laughed. "What does it look like? I killed this kid, and destroyed this arena! Isn't it great?" he smirked.

Viper's expression quickly changed from disbelief and sadness to anger and hatred when he heard the proud tone in Denis' voice. "You...you m-monster! How the hell can you be proud of this?"

"Easily, that's how!" Denis said. He laughed and turned to Richard. "Now I don't have to go searching for you. You appeared of your own free will."

"Denis...do you know who that kid is..." Richard asked with a mix of anger and sadness in his tone.

Denis shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." he said before chuckling slightly.

"Denis...that's my son...and you killed him..." Richard said in a broken voice.

Denis' eyes widened at that. "He's your son?" he asked. Richard nodded slowly. There was a period of silence before Denis suddenly burst out laughing. "That's your kid..." Denis gestured to the little chipmunk body at his feet. "...No wonder he was so weak!"

Viper felt his blood boil at that. "Sh-shut up! He's not weak! He's the strongest person I know!" he exclaimed.

Denis laughed even harder at that. "If that kid was so strong, why'd he die so easily?" he asked.

Viper felt angry tears well up in his eyes. "He's -he's not dead...he can't b-be..." Viper's angry tears changed to sad ones at that last part.

Denis smirked. "Wake up and face reality kid! He's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it!" he said.

"Like hell there isn't!" Richard exclaimed, causing Viper and Denis to look at him. "I can do something about it! I can kill you!" He growled.

Richard smirked again. "You wish! I dare you to try!" he taunted.

"My pleasure!" Viper spoke up. Suddenly, with his good arm, he shot an energy blast at Denis. Denis, however, didn't even move. The attack detonated upon impact with Denis' body, causing a large explosion whose shockwave was strong enough to knock Richard off balance.

As the smoke cleared, Viper and Richard's eyes widened at the sight of Denis still standing, with a smirk on his face. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

Both Viper and Richard's Eyes widened even more at that. _"That's...that's impossible! I hit him with everything I had! How can he still be standing?"_Viper thought, fearfully.

Suddenly, Denis charged Viper and punched him in the stomach. He was sent flying into the crater wall with a thud. Upon impact with the wall Viper let out a yelp of pain, before slipping into unconsciousness and falling off the wall, into a pile of rubble.

"Viper!" Richard exclaimed. He turned to Denis angrily. "You bastard!" he exclaimed before he rushed Denis. Denis saw the attack coming and stepped aside just before Richard was able to hit him.

The moment Richard passed him; Denis punched him in the back. The punch knocked the wind out of Richard and sent him flying. After he skidded to a stop on the ground, where he lay face down, Denis jumped into the air and came down hard on Richard's back with his right knee.

"AAAARGH!" Richard exclaimed as he was shoved into the ground, intern breaking some of his ribs. Denis didn't stop there though. He jumped into the air again and came down hard on Richard's right arm, snapping it like a toothpick.

Richard let out a cry of pain as he felt the bone in his right arm break. After that Denis picked him up by the tuft of fur on his head. "So Richard' how does it feel? Does it hurt?" Denis said before punching Richard hard in the back, cracking his spine.

Again Richard let out a cry of pain as he felt his spine crack. Denis then threw Richard in the direction of Alvin's body. Richard landed with a thud next to his son's body, his entire body paralyzed by overwhelming pain.

Denis smirked. "There, you can die next to your worthless son." he said as he raised his right arm and began to form an energy blast.

"Die!" he said as he fired the energy blast.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Well, there's chapter 18 of my 'Shadow Warrior' story. I hope you liked it.**

**So what happens next? Does Richard die alongside Alvin? Does Viper appear out of nowhere to save the day? Is Alvin really dead? You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Remember to review. Reviews make me happy! :)**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here's chapter 19. I hope you like it. Sorry if it seems rushed, and for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 19:  
><em><br>__Denis then threw Richard in the direction of Alvin's body. Richard landed with a thud next to his son's body, his entire body paralyzed by overwhelming pain._

_Denis smirked. "There, you can die next to your worthless son." he said as he raised his right arm and began to form an energy blast._

_"Die!" he said as he fired the energy blast._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Denis' energy blast was countered by another energy blast. Denis seemed generally surprised by that and began to look around, hoping to spot where the attack came from. "Who the hell did that? Show yourself!" he exclaimed.

Milliseconds later he was hit in the back by another energy blast. Unsurprisingly the impact and detonation of the blast didn't faze him. He turned around quickly and noticed a chipmunk standing there with his arm up and palm spread. Denis smirked when he noticed who the chipmunk was. "Well Tony, what brings you here?" he asked.

Tony didn't reply as he shot another energy blast at Denis, who blocked it with one of his paws. Tony's eyes widened at that. "Wh-what the...how'd you block that?" he asked, surprised.

Denis smirked and said. "An attack of that level is nothing to me! I have just as much power in my finger." he said as he raised his right paw and pointed his pointer finger towards the sky. A second later his finger began to glow. "See!" he said as he pointed his finger at Tony and shot an energy blast from it.

Tony saw the blast coming, but realized he was too slow to dodge it. Instead he countered with an energy blast of his own. As the blasts met in mid air and detonated creating a cloud of smoke, Tony decided to charge Denis in the hope of landing a blow on him.

Denis, however, anticipated this action and moved out of the way just as Tony emerged from the smoke. When he close enough, Denis grabbed Tony's arm and spun to the left, intern throwing him into the crater wall.

"Do you seriously think I would be gullible enough to fall for that?" Denis asked as Tony picked himself off the ground.

"Yes actually!" Tony replied surprised. Denis sighed. "I've been training ever since I was exiled earlier this year." he said.

Tony couldn't help but smirk slightly at that. "Really, well I never knew you were capable of such things, considering how stupid you were when I last saw you," he said. Suddenly he was punched hardly in the stomach.

"Don't ever call me stupid!" Denis exclaimed as he pulled his fist away from Tony's stomach.

_"Wh-what the hell!"_ Tony thought as he clutched his stomach with both arms and stumbled backwards. _"Wh-when did h-he get so strong?"_

A second later he was punched again, this time in the chest, with just as much force. Several of his ribs broke while the rest of them cracked. The impact knocked the wind out of him. He would've screamed in pain it wasn't for the fact that Denis punched him in the chest again, breaking more of his ribs and sending him flying.

After landing and skidding to a stop on the crater floor, Tony coughed up some blood. He attempted to get up, but failed. _"Why is he s-so strong! Earlier this year he could barely stand up against Carl, who was one of the weakest members of this community, but now he's successfully stood up against, and killed Alvin! What the hell happened?"_tony thought.

* * *

><p><em>"Someone's fighting Denis right now, and loosing! I can't feel Alvin's energy, Richard's energy is fading, and there's another energy that's also fading! What the hell is happening over there?"<em>Joe thought as he continued to fly in the direction of the crater.

After a couple of seconds, the crater came into view. Another second after that, Denis and Tony also came into view. "Denis!" Joe yelled.

* * *

><p>Denis was about to deliver the final blow to Tony when he heard his name being called. He turned around just as Joe landed. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Police Chief Joe! Fancy meeting you here." Denis said.<p>

"Cut the crap Denis, you knew I'd show up!" Joe stated.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Denis replied smartly.

Joe looked to the left, them to the right, taking in the sight of all the dead bodies and destruction. He then returned his gaze to Denis and frowned. "How low have you fallen? You were never like this when we were growing up together. You were such a nice boy, what happened to change all that?" Joe asked.

"I grew up, that's what happened! I finally took in the sight of the world the way it really is. A chaotic and hellish place filled with violence, death and destruction!" Denis said.

"That doesn't explain why you changed the way you did! That doesn't explain why you grew to love death and destruction!" Joe exclaimed.

Denis shook his head in disappointment. "You wouldn't understand!" he said.

"Then help me! Help me understand!" Joe said.

Denis sighed. "It wouldn't matter, you could never understand! Not now, not after you changed the way you did..." he said.

"What do you mean Denis?" Joe asked.

Denis' attitude suddenly changed. "You know exactly what I mean Joe! You used to be like I am today! A death and destruction loving chipmunk! You used to love to destroy things with your powers, and to kill things with your own bare paws! You used to love chaos; it's what I loved about you!" Denis exclaimed. "But then, after that one little accident, you changed completely! You devoted yourself to protecting others, and doing good! It sickened me!" Denis exclaimed.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? You're making up stories! I already told you that you were a nice boy when we were growing up, and yet now you're saying that you were always like this!" Joe exclaimed.

"That's because I was always like this!" Denis fired causing Joe to gasp.

"Wh-what?" Joe asked.

"I was always like this! I loathed everything good and nice; it made me sick to my stomach! I only acted nice because I wanted to make people think I was nice, so I could stab them in the back later! I wanted to see the look of fear and helplessness on their faces as I killed them!" Denis exclaimed.

"No...that's a lie! You're lying!" Joe exclaimed. He was in denial.

Denis smirked. "Trust me Joe, I ain't lying, and to prove it, I'm gonna kill you!" Denis exclaimed as he suddenly rushed Joe. Just like with the others, Joe saw it, but wasn't fast enough to block him.

He was punched in the face and then was kneed in the stomach. He clutched his face with one paw, while the other one held his stomach as he let out a cry of pain. He would have collapsed if Denis hadn't grabbed the tuft of fur on his head with his left paw.

"Hold on, I'm not finished with you yet!" Denis stated with an evil grin. He placed his right paw on Joe's face and, without warning, blasted him with an energy attack. The force of the explosion sent Joe flying into the same pile of rubble Viper fell in.

"Do you think I'm lying now Joe? Huh?" Denis asked wickedly. Joe didn't respond. When Denis noticed this he chuckled. "I guess not!" He stated as he raised his right paw and aimed it in the direction of Joe and Viper.

"I was hoping to kill Richard before I killed anyone else, but I guess I can save him for later!" Denis said as he readied himself to fire an energy blast at them. However, just as he was about to do so, he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him.

"Denis!" the voice exclaimed.

Denis groaned in annoyance and turned around. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed who the voice belonged to. "What do you want Jack?" he asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? The only reason I uplifted your exile and allowed you to enter this tournament is because I wanted you to eliminate Alvin from the competition. Instead, you blow up my arena and kill several of my paying customers!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well sorry, but I had some unfinished business with Richard there..." he gestured towards Richard, who lay unconscious next to Alvin "...but instead, these pests decided to interfere!" he said as he gestured to the others.

"Really, did you realize that my son was among them?" Jack asked angrily.

Denis' ears twitched at that. "Your son?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yes my son you idiot! He's over there!" Jack said as he pointed at Viper. Denis followed his finger and sighed when he noticed who he was pointing at.

"Oh, him. Well he got in the way, so I had to take care of him." Denis said with a smirk.

Jack's eyes narrowed at that statement. "What are you trying to say? Did you kill him?" he asked angrily.

Denis shrugged. "Don't know, maybe...heh!" he said with a sneer. "What are you gonna do about it, hmm?"

Jack gritted his teeth. "Oh I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it!" he exclaimed as he raised his left paw and fired an energy blast at Denis.

Denis saw the attack and dodged it. He then countered with an energy blast of his own. Jack's eyes widened when he noticed how fast the blast was. He attempted to move out of the way, but was too slow in his actions and was hit with the blast. The force of the explosion was able to send Jack stumbling backwards.

"I guess if you're gonna get in my way too, I'm gonna have to take care of you as well." Denis said before he ran at, and punched Jack in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

He hit the side of the crater with enough force to imbed him in the dirt wall. He let out a yelp of pain when his head hit the wall, before slipping into unconsciousness. Denis smirked once he noticed this. "Wow, you're as weak as the others! It's kinda sad actually. I was hoping to at least have a challenge before I finished, but since there's no one left to fight me, I'm gonna do what I came here to do!"

He turned to look at Richard, who still lay next to Alvin. "Time to die Richard!" he said. He raised his right paw and aimed it at Richard. However, before he even began to form an energy attack, he had second thoughts. "Wait, instead of taking you out, and then taking out the others, why not finish you all off at once?" he stated with an amused smile. He jumped into the air and flew up high enough to see the entire community. _"Heh, this should be fun!"_he thought as he looked around.

He looked down and began to laugh. The then put both of his arms in front of him and aimed at the crater. "Say goodbye!" he exclaimed as he began to gather energy. "This whole community is about to be reduced to ashes! I hope you all had a good life, because it ends now!"

"Heh, that's what you think." a voice suddenly spoke up, surprising Denis. He quickly turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and gasped. It was Alvin.

"What the...impossible! How are you here?" Denis exclaimed. "I-I killed you!"

Alvin chuckled. "No, you thought you killed me, but in actuality you just surprised me and was able to knock me out for a short time." he said.

"No...You're dead!" Denis exclaimed.

Alvin sighed. "Do I look dead to you?" he asked.

Denis growled in annoyance. "No, I guess not." he said as he stopped forming the energy blast. "But you will be when I'm through with you! I won't make the same mistake twice!" he said with a smirk.

"No...that's where you're wrong Denis!" Alvin suddenly exclaimed threw gritted teeth.

Denis chuckled. "I am, huh? Well you must've forgotten that I'm a lot stronger than you. You won't last five seconds." he said.

Alvin chuckled. "That's what you think Denis!" he said as he balled both his paws into fists. "I underestimated you earlier, but now that I know how strong you really are, I see no need to hold back any longer!"

Denis chuckled at that. "You expect me to believe that you've been holding back!" he asked. His expression quickly changed from amused to angry. "How stupid do think I am!" he exclaimed as he threw a punch at Alvin.

Alvin, however, didn't even attempt to move. Instead, he raised his right paw and caught Denis' fist.

It took a couple of seconds for Denis to realize what had happened, and when he did his eyes widened in surprise. _"Wh-what the...that's-that's impossible!"_he exclaimed in his head. He went to punch Alvin again, but again Alvin caught his fist, this time with his left paw.

"I already told you, I was holding back earlier, but now I'm not! I'm going all out." Alvin stated as he suddenly kneed Denis in the stomach. Denis gagged and fell forward slightly. _"Wh-what the h-hell! Where did all this p-power come from!"_he exclaimed in his head. He was about to knee Alvin in the stomach, but was suddenly thrown towards the ground.

Denis was about to hit the ground when he stopped himself by hovering. He threw his head back at look up at Alvin, who was just hovering above him. "Damn!" Denis exclaimed as he flew up and stopped in front of him.

When Alvin noticed the look on Denis' face he couldn't help but smirk. "I take it you're surprised by my new power." he said.

Denis growled angrily. "Shut up! You just got lucky!" he exclaimed. He raised his right paw and aimed it at Alvin, and then he fired an energy blast. _"Haha, let's see you block that at this distance!"_he thought as he did so.

Alvin didn't move. Instead, he simply raised his right paw. The blast hit his paw, and detonated. Denis however didn't see Alvin make that move, and thought the blast detonated upon impact with his body.

"Hah, take that you brat!" Denis exclaimed.

"Take what?" Alvin suddenly spoke up causing Denis' eyes to widen in surprise. Once the smoke cleared, Denis saw Alvin still hovering there, with his right paw up and in front of him.

"What, no that's not possible! There's no way you could have blocked that with your bare paws!" Denis exclaimed. He was beginning to feel afraid.

"If it's not possible, then why did it work?" Alvin replied smartly. Denis didn't reply as he suddenly charged Alvin and went to kick him in the side. Alvin, however, blocked the kick using his left arm. Denis then went to kick him again, this time with his other leg, but was once again blocked, this time by Alvin's right arm.

"It's useless Denis. Just give up, apologize for everything you've done, and promise you won't attack this community again. I'll let you go peacefully if you do." Alvin said. He wasn't lying either. If Denis really did give up, apologize and promise not to attack the community again, he really would let him go.

Of course, just like every other villain, Denis didn't. "Hah, you must be dreaming if you think I'd do something like that!" Denis exclaimed. He then did something that surprised even Alvin. He opened his mouth and shot an energy blast at Alvin. Thankfully, the blast was a lot slower than Denis' other blasts, and Alvin was able to lean back and have the blast fly right over him.

_"Damit!"_Denis exclaimed in his head as he pulled away from Alvin.

"Okay, I'll admit that last attack surprised me, but it was so slow I was able to dodge it, even at this distance." Alvin said.

Denis couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Heh, so that surprised you huh? Well how about this!" he said as he suddenly shot energy beams from his eyes. Unlike the blast that Denis fired from his mouth, these beams were a heck of a lot faster. Alvin was able to see the blasts, but he wasn't able to completely dodge it. He was grazed by the blast when he attempted to do so.

Alvin let out a slight gasp of pain as the blast burned his fur, and some of the skin below it. Denis heard this and smirked slightly. "So, even the mighty brat felt that!" he said.

"Yes, I'll admit that I did feel that, but you won't get that lucky again." Alvin said.

Denis chuckled. "Says you!" he said. He then fired the same attack a second time. This time Alvin anticipated this and moved out of the way before Denis was able to fire the blasts. He then charged Denis and spun his entire body to the right and, with the back of his right paw, hit Denis on the side of his face and sent him flying.

Denis eventually stopped himself, but was thrown backwards again when Alvin rammed him. As that happened Alvin fired an energy blast at him, which hit him, and detonated.

" AARGH!" Denis exclaimed as the explosion delivered a painful blow to his 10" body. The explosion also sent him flying even further and faster.

"Had enough yet Denis?" Alvin asked.

After stopping himself from flying any further, and regaining his composure, Denis growled angrily in reply. "You bastard, I'll kill you!" he exclaimed as he raised his right arm, grabbed his wrist with his left paw, aimed it at him and fired a huge energy beam.

As Alvin noticed the use energy beam heading his way, his eyes widened in both surprise, and slight fear. He didn't expect Denis to fire such a huge energy attack at him. _"Oh crap!"_he exclaimed in his head. He was about to dodge it when a sudden realization washed over him. He quickly turned around and looked at the mountain that towered over the community. He then turned back towards Denis.

**Flashback:**

"Hey, Alvin."Richard said.

Alvin turned to him. "Yeah, what's up dad?" he asked.

Richard pointed at the mountain that was located just south of the community. "Do you see that mountain there?" he asked.

Alvin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah, I see it. It's kinda hard to miss." he said earning a chuckle from Richard.

"Well it's not an ordinary mountain. It's a volcano." Richard said. "Volcanoes are holes in the earth's surface that..." he was interrupted.

"I know what a volcano is dad." Alvin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Richard replied.

"Yeah, Simon talks about them, and how dangerous they can be all the time." Alvin said.

Richard chuckled at that. "Heh, trust Simon to know that." he said. "But did he ever talk about the fact that not all foul canoes ooze only lava?" he asked

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, they're called stratovolcanoes, and they're one of the most dangerous types of volcano." he said.

"Good, then I won't have to explain it to you. However I should tell you that that volcano is a stratovolcano, and it's overdue for an eruption." Richard explained.

Alvin nodded. "Okay, but why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I just wanted to warn you about that, and how you should never fire an energy attack at it, or let one hit it. If you did, you could trigger an eruption that would destroy this community." Richard said.

"Point taken!" Alvin replied with a chuckle.

**Flashback end:**

_"Crap, if I dodge that blast, it will hit the mountain and cause it to possibly erupt! If that happens, this community, along with everyone in it, is doomed!"_ Alvin thought. _"But if I let it hit me, I could die! What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

As the blast got closer and closer to Alvin, he made a split second decision. He had to either let the blast hit him, or he had to counter it with an attack of his own. He chose the latter. He raised his right paw and garbed his wrist with his other paw, and began to gather energy.

Almost immediately an energy ball began to form. _"Here goes nothing! I just hope the explosion from this 'Heru bakudan' (hellfire bomb) doesn't cause too much damage to the community!"_he thought. As he did so, he fired the blast.

A couple of seconds later, the two attacks impacted each other, stopping both of them in place. Denis' eyes widened slightly as he realized that Alvin countered his attack with one of his own. _"What! Impossible! There's no way he could've countered this!"_he thought.

Another couple of seconds later, both attacks detonated. The explosion was huge. The shockwave from the blast knocked both Alvin and Denis backwards and caused the trees that were directly below the epicenter of the explosion to be knocked down.

* * *

><p>At Vinny's house, Vinny was just picking up some of the pieces of broken decorations when she was knocked down by the blast, which raced through the already broken windows of her tree. The sound of the explosion was loud enough to cause physical pain in her ears.<p>

At the police station, Carl was just doing some paperwork when the shockwave raced through the already broken windows and knocked him down as well. Just like with Vinny, the explosion was loud enough to cause physical pain in his ears.

In the shopping district 3 miles away from the fight, people were knocked down by the blast, which was still strong enough to shatter windows, but wasn't strong enough to hurt their ears, at least not too much.

* * *

><p>As Alvin regained his composure he looked in the direction of the explosion. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the huge smoke cloud. <em>"Wow, that explosion was a lot bigger than I was hoping it'd be."<em>he thought.

Denis, after regaining his composure, couldn't help but growl angrily. "_That bastard! How the hell did he do that!"_ he exclaimed angrily in his head. _"That's it; I'm done fucking around with this brat! Its time I finished him once and for all!"_

Denis suddenly flew full speed at Alvin, using the smoke as cover. Alvin, unlike before, did not anticipate this move, and was completely unaware that Denis was charging him.

It wasn't long before Denis emerged from the smoke cloud, flying at Alvin at full speed. Alvin had no time to counter Denis and was punched hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Before Alvin could stop himself from moving he was kneed in the stomach and sent flying towards the ground. He let out a grunt of pain as his body made contact with the ground, and created a small crater. Denis didn't stop there though. He then flew towards Alvin at full speed, and once again kneed him in the stomach. Since Alvin was already on the ground and couldn't move backwards, this blow was a lot harder than the last.

Alvin yelped in pain as Denis' knee made contact with his stomach. Denis then began to machine gun punch (punch really fast) Alvin in the chest, each blow more painful than the last. After a couple of seconds Denis stopped punching Alvin and got off him.

"It's time to die kid!" Denis exclaimed as he aimed his right paw at Alvin's chest, right where his heart was. He began to form an energy blast not too long afterwards.

As Alvin slowly began to open his eyes, despite the pain that he felt, and noticed that, a sudden wave of fear washed over him. _"Crap, I can't move my body!"_ he thought. _"I guess I have no choice then! I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this technique, since it always tires me out, but desperate times call for desperate measures!"_

Suddenly, Alvin clenched his fists and yelled "Bakuhatsuha!"

A flash, then a bang was all Denis noticed before he was suddenly engulfed by a wave of intense pain, and thrown backwards, a lot of blood flying from his mouth.

_"Wh-what the hell was that!"_ Denis thought, surprised.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Well there's chapter 19. I hope you liked it. :)**

**Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy!**

**Until the next chapter, Amon23 out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Yay, finally I finished this chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 20:

_Suddenly, Alvin clenched his fists and yelled "Bakuhatsuha!"_

_A flash, then a bang was all Denis noticed before he was suddenly engulfed by a wave of intense pain, and thrown backwards, a lot of blood flying from his mouth._

_"Wh-what the hell was that"? Denis thought, horrified._

He impacted the side of the crater, hardly, not to long afterwards. Upon impact with the crater wall, he hacked up even more blood and felt his body go numb. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a huge dust cloud in the area where Alvin was.

After a couple of seconds the dust settled and Denis' eyes widened once he took in the sight of a large crater, in the middle of which stood Alvin.

Alvin sighed. "I never thought I'd have to use the "Bakuhatsuha" technique to beat you." he said as he began to hover. He then flew in Denis' direction and landed in front of him.

Denis coughed up some more blood as he attempted to talk. Alvin shook his head in disappointment. "Denis, you're gonna die soon, so don't try to talk." he said.

"Tell me..." Denis said. Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Tell you what?" Alvin asked.

"Tell me the n-name of that technique?" Denis asked.

Alvin sighed. "That technique is called "Bakuhatsuha" or explosive wave. Basically it's a sudden explosion of concentrated energy that only covers a 2-4 foot radius from the body in every direction. It's meant for close combat and to get out of a pinch, such as the one I was just in." he explained.

Denis coughed up some more blood as he heard that. "What, h-how could a brat like y-you know such a tech-technique?" he asked angrily.

"My dad taught it to me. He said I might need it in the future and it lookalike he was right." Alvin said.

Denis growled slightly. "_Damn that bastard Richard! He would know a technique like that!"_ Denis exclaimed in his head.

"You brat, you just got lucky, but now, I'm gonna kill you!" Denis suddenly exclaimed as he began to move. Alvin's eyes widened when he noticed that.

_"What? How can he still move?"_ Alvin thought as his body tensed and he readied himself for Denis' attack.

Suddenly, Denis' body jolted and he coughed up a tremendous amount of blood. He then fell to his knees, then forward onto the ground.

_"D-Damit, how could I be b-beaten by a brat l-like this!"_ Denis exclaimed in his head as he lay on the ground. He could tell he was about to die.

The tension in Alvin's body disappeared when Denis fell, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion raced through his body and caused him to fall to his left knee, breathing heavily. _"D-Damit! I hate using that attack, it always tires me out!"_ Alvin exclaimed in his head as he put his right arm on the ground to support himself and prevent himself from falling. He looked to his left, then his right and took in the sight of all the dead bodies around him.

Alvin frowned slightly. _"Thank god I was able to take him down before he killed anyone else."_ he thought as he slowly got back to his feet. Then he realized that he couldn't see the others anywhere and began to worry.

"Wait, where is everybody?" he said aloud as he looked around. He tried to sense their energies, but for some reason couldn't. That frightened him. "D-dad, Viper, where are you?" he exclaimed as he began to walk around, hoping to find them.

Suddenly, a wave of pain raced through his body, causing him to collapse and fall to his hands and knees. _"Wh-what the hell!"_ he exclaimed in his head as he clutched his chest. _"Wh-why does my body hurt so much?"_ he asked himself. _"Does this have something to do with the 'Bakuhatsuha'?"_

He then fell down completely. _"D-Damit!"_ he exclaimed in his head.

"H-heh, s-so even the inv-invincible brat has an ach-ache-lies heel!" a voice spoke up from behind Alvin. When Alvin heard this he rolled onto his back and looked behind himself with wide eyes. "No w-way!" he exclaimed when he noticed Denis standing there, clutching his stomach with his right arm, smirking.

"Wh-what the...how can you st-still be standing?" Alvin asked, fearfully.

"Heh, j-just lucky I g-guess!" Denis said before Letting out a small chuckle.

Alvin couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "Wh-what's with the ch-chuckle?" he asked as he slowly got up off the ground and back to his feet with difficulty.

Denis shrugged. "D-don't know, guess I'm glad th-that I was beaten by such a w-worthy opponent!" he said taking Alvin by surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Alvin asked, confused.

Denis chuckled again. "I mean, even though I'm ab-about to die, I'm glad I was beaten b-by you! You're the strongest fighter I've ever m-met. You're even stronger than Richard, your f-father!" he said before coughing up more blood.

Alvin couldn't help but grin at that. "Heh, yeah, I know." he said. His grin then fell into a confused frown. "Wait, why are you b-being so nice all of a sudden? A few minutes ago you were trying to k-kill me."

Denis sighed then fell to his knees. "I-I don't know? Just the thought of b-being beaten by someone as strong a-as you is m-making me okay with d-dying." he said. Suddenly, his body jolted violently and he coughed up a tremendous amount of blood. He then fell forward and onto the ground.

"H-heh, I guess this i-is it. I-I'm about to d-die..." Denis said. "Well, i-it was f-fun while it lasted..." he said before he coughed violently. He was about to die.

"Yeah, I g-guess it was." Alvin said as he cracked a smile.

Denis couldn't help but smile as well. "Y-yeah..." was all he could say before his body finally gave out on him and he died.

Alvin sighed. "So long D-Denis." he said as he felt Denis' energy disappear. Alvin then fell to his knees, completely exhausted. Then, once again a sudden pain shot through his body and he let out a slight cry of agony.

_"Wh-what the hell! This is the s-second wave of pain I've felt since I used th-that attack! What d-did I do to my body?"_ Alvin exclaimed in his head as he fell to his paws.

After a couple of seconds Alvin remembered something. "Wait, the others! I have to find them!" he thought. He got up once again and began to look around. "Where could they be!"

Just then, he sensed something. _"That's Joe's energy!"_ he thought as he looked to his left. He then looked to his right when he caught a hold of Viper's energy pattern. Both of them were extremely weak. A couple of seconds later he sensed two more unknown energies and looked in their direction.

However, he instantly realized that none of the energies he was sensing belonged to his dad and that scared him. _"Wh-why can't I feel my dad's energy?"_ he thought, frightened. Despite this realization, he knew he had to help the people he could actually sense.

He began to head in the direction of Joe's energy. "Joe, Joe where are you?" he called out. There was no response. When he didn't get one, he began to worry. _"Where could he be?"_ he thought.

He continued to blindly search for a minute or two more before he finally caught sight of Joe. "Joe!" he exclaimed as he began to run in his direction. When he was about half way there, a third wave of pain shot through his body and he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "ARGH!" he exclaimed. _"W-what did I do to my b-body? Why do I keep feeling these w-waves of pain?"_ he thought. _"Did I do s-something wrong when I used the 'B-Bakuhatsuha'?"_

A few moments later he got up again. "_I c-can't run! If I do I'll probably end up h-hurting my body even more th-than I already have."_ he thought as he once again began to approach Joe, who was lying face down on the ground.

Once he finally reached Joe, he proceeded to place his paws on his back and start to use the 'healing palm' technique. After a minute or two he felt Joe stir slightly. When he did, he gently shook him. "Hey Joe, get up! Your f-fine now! I healed you!" he said.

Joe's tail twitched when Alvin said that. He then groaned and began to get up. "Ugh, Wh-what happened..." he said as he got to his knees. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Denis!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and began to turn his head from side to side, hoping to spot Denis.

Alvin couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "Joe..." he started.

Joe quickly turned around when he heard his name being called from behind him. His eyes widened when he noticed who called his name. "Alvin!" he exclaimed in both disbelief and relief.

"Yep, that's m-my name, don't wear it out!" Alvin joked.

"B-but how...when?" Joe said.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Y-your energy was gone when I got here! How are you still alive?" Joe asked with wide-eyes.

"I never died Joe. I was knocked out cold by Denis." Alvin explained.

Joe suddenly gasped. "Denis! Where is he?" he stated as he began to look around in a tizzy.

Alvin sighed. "Relax Joe. Denis is dead." he said.

Joe's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that and he quickly turned back to Alvin. "Dead, but how? Who killed him?" he asked.

Alvin smirked slightly at that. "I did of course!" he stated smugly.

"What? You killed him?" Joe asked in disbelief. Alvin nodded. "That's incredible! How'd you do it? Denis was incredibly strong!" Joe said.

"Well, you're right about him being incredibly strong, but he was no match for me when I used my full strength." Alvin explained.

"What, are you serious!" Joe exclaimed.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I'm serious!" he said. Suddenly, another wave of pain shot through his body, and he fell to his paws and knees, wincing in pain.

When Joe noticed the pained expression on Alvin's face, he suddenly began to worry. "Alvin, what's wrong?" he asked.

Alvin sighed. "It's n-nothing Joe!" he said. Unfortunately, just as he finished saying that, he once again winced in pain.

When Joe noticed that he frowned. "It doesn't look like nothing." he said.

"I'm fine Joe, don't w-worry about it!" Alvin said as he picked himself off the ground and stood back up.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked, worried.

Alvin sighed. "Yes I'm sure!" he said.

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Alright, if you say so." he said.

Alvin then turned his head to the left. "Well, I'd better h-help Viper." he said as he started walking away.

"Who's Viper?" Joe asked as he followed Alvin.

"Viper is an acquaintance of mine, he's also J-Jack's son." Alvin explained.

Joe's eyes widened at that. "Jack has a son? I didn't know that!" he said surprised. "Umm...is he anything like his father?"

"Thankfully, no. He's nothing like Jack. If anything, he's the exact opposite." Alvin said.

"Really, I never would've guessed that!" Joe said.

After a couple of seconds they reached Viper, who still lay unconscious in the pile of rubble. Alvin kneeled down next to him and placed his paws on his back. He began to use the 'healing palm' technique.

Eventually, Viper's tail began to twitch, signaling that he was okay. Not too long afterwards did Viper pick himself off the ground. He turned to look at who was next to him and gasped in surprise. "Alvin!" he exclaimed.

Alvin cracked a smile. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"Y-you're alive! But how? I saw Denis fire an incredibly strong energy blast at you point blank! How did you survive!" Viper exclaimed. "Not to mention that your energy was completely gone last time I checked!"

Alvin chuckled. "He only knocked me out w-with that attack!" he explained.

"Oh...wait, where is he?" Viper exclaimed as he began to look around frantically.

"Don't worry, he's d-dead." Alvin said.

Viper quickly looked back at Alvin and gasped. "Dead, who killed him?" he asked.

"You're looking at him." Alvin said.

"What! Y-you killed him? B-but how?" Viper asked.

"By using my full power, that's h-how." Alvin stated.

"Your full power? You weren't using your full power in the first place? Why?" Viper asked.

"Because I didn't think I'd need it." Alvin stated.

"What? Why'd you think that? Even after your dad told us how dangerous Denis was you still didn't use your full power right off the bat! You could've saved so many innocent lives!" Viper exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't think he'd blow up the entire arena! If I d-did I would've stopped him!" Alvin exclaimed irritated.

"Well, you should've thought about that first!" Viper said.

Alvin groaned in annoyance. "Well, sorry for not being on your s-schedule!" he said.

Viper sighed. "Yeah, whatever!" he said as he looked in Joe's direction. His eyes widened when he noticed him standing there. "Woah, how long have you been standing there?" he asked surprised.

Joe chuckled. "Long enough to see you two fight." he said.

Viper blushed slightly beneath his fur. "O-oh...heh..." he said.

Joe chuckled at that. "Don't worry; it's no surprise to me. I have friends too, y'know."

Both Alvin and Viper blushed slightly at that. "Umm...Joe, we're not necessarily friends!" Alvin said.

Viper turned to him. "Alvin, there's no use hiding it anymore. It's pretty obvious that we're friends, so why not just admit it!" he said.

Alvin turned to him and sighed. "Yeah, I g-guess you're right." he said. Then, for what seemed like the hundredth time today, a wave of pain shot through his body and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Viper asked worried.

"Yeah...yeah I'm f-fine." Alvin replied as he got back to his feet. He turned to look at Viper when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at what it was and gasped. "Tony!" he said surprised.

Upon hearing his uncle's name, Viper quickly turned in the direction of Alvin's gaze and gasped in both surprise and disbelief. "Uncle Tony!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the fallen chipmunk. Once he reached him, Viper dropped to his knees next to him and shook him. "Uncle Tony wake up, please!" he pleaded.

Tony didn't respond. This scared Viper to the point of tears. "Uncle Tony...please wake up!" he said as he let a tear fall down his furry face.

Alvin half walked half jogged over to Viper's side and also dropped to his knees. He looked at Viper and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Viper, he's still alive!" he said.

Viper looked at Alvin sadly. "A-are you sure?" he asked.

Alvin nodded. "Of course I'm sure! I c-can still sense his energy. He's still alive, and I'll prove it by h-healing him for you!" he said. After a couple of seconds, Viper nodded. Alvin then placed his paws on Tony and began using the healing palm technique for the third time today.

Tony's ear twitched after a few second, signaling that he was beginning to wake up. It wasn't long after that when Tony groaned, letting Viper know he was finally awake. As Tony sat up and began to look around at his surroundings, Viper suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a sudden hug.

"Oh, thank god you're alright! I thought I'd lost you!" Viper exclaimed as he continued to hug Tony.

Tony looked at Viper and cracked a smile. "I'm okay Viper, there's no need to worry." he said as he returned the hug. After about a minute, they let go of each other. Once they did, Tony proceeded to get to his feet and look at Alvin, then Joe. "Umm...hi..." he said.

Both Alvin and Joe chuckled at that. "Hi." Alvin replied, waving. Tony chuckled at that and waved back. He then began turning his head from side to side.

"Um...where's Denis?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him! Alvin took care of it!" Viper said.

Tony's eyes widened at that and he looked at Alvin. "You killed Denis! That's incredible!" he exclaimed.

Alvin smiled at that. "Thanks!" he said.

Tony smiled at that then turned to Joe. "Hello Chief!" he said.

"Hello Tony! How have you been?" Joe asked.

"Fine I guess; just came to compete in the tournament, although I wasn't expecting to run into Denis there!" Tony said.

"Yeah, neither was I! I only learned he was here about 20 minutes before the explosion." Joe said.

Tony's gasped slightly at that. "Wow, that soon?" he asked. Joe nodded.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt, but c-could you two wait to talk to each other until after I finish h-healing everybody?" Alvin asked.

Both Joe and Tony turned to him. "Oh yeah, good point!" Joe said. He turned to Tony and said "Let's finish this conversation later!" Tony nodded in reply.

_"Alright, now I've got to find my dad!"_ Alvin said in his head as he began to look around. _"But why can't I sense his energy? I hope he's okay!"_

Viper noticed the worried look on Alvin's face. "Alvin..." he asked causing Alvin to turn to him. "Is there something wrong?"

Alvin sighed. "I'm w-worried Viper, I can't sense my dad's energy." he said staidly, his ears flat against his furry head.

Viper's eyes widened slightly at that. "Y-you can't? Why?" he asked worriedly.

Alvin looked down sadly. "I-I don't know..." he said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

When viper noticed this he quickly turned to Joe and Tony. "Guys, Alvin can't sense his dad's energy!" he said suddenly.

Both Tony and Joe gasped slightly at that. "He can't!" Joe exclaimed. Viper shook his head.

Joe looked at Alvin, who was looking around frantically, then at Viper. He then turned to Tony and said "Well, let's help him find Richard." he said as he began to look around. Tony nodded and began to look around as well.

"Dad, dad where are y-you?" Alvin exclaimed as he looked around, hoping to spot him.

"Hey, Richard buddy, where are you?" called Joe from behind Alvin.

"Richard!" Viper called from Alvin's left.

"Are you out there?" Tony exclaimed from Alvin's right.

After searching for what seemed like forever, Alvin was about to give up. "D-dad, please, where are you?" he exclaimed sadly. When he didn't get a response, he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Please...*sob*...please answer m-me! You have to be alive! I-I don't know what I-I would do without you!"

As Viper heard the tone of sorrow in Alvin's voice, he quickly ran over to him and pulled him into a huge hug! "Don't worry Alvin; I'm sure he's fine. He _is _your dad after all!" he said as he cracked a small smile.

Alvin sighed sadly. "I h-hope you're right..." he said. Suddenly, he sensed something. He quickly looked up and too his right. When viper noticed this, he too looked to Alvin's right.

"What's wrong? Is something there?" Viper asked, worriedly.

I-I'm not s-sure. I just sensed an energy, the thing is...it feels familiar, but different at the same time." Alvin said as he looked at Viper.

"Wh-what do you mean? I-is it your dad?" he asked.

Alvin shook his head. "No, it's not my dad...but it does feel familiar." he said.

Viper's eyes widened slightly. "I-is it D-Denis?" he asked frightened.

Again, Alvin shook his head. "No...it's not Denis." he said as he began to slowly make his way in the direction of the energy. His ears were too the sided in an alert stupor.

Viper looked on apprehensively as Alvin approached a pile of rubble. _"What could be over there?"_ he thought.

As Alvin got closer to the pile of rubble, he began to recognize the energy pattern. As he did, his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. _"N-no way!"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Joe and Tony, who were busy watching this from a distance, couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion.<p>

Joe turned to tony and said "What do you think is going on? Why is Alvin so alert all of a sudden? Did he find his dad?"

Tony looked back at Joe and said "I doubt it, but he did sense something, and I think I can sense it too. There's someone or something in that pile of rubble." he said.

Joe turned his gaze from Tony to the pile of rubble Alvin was approaching. "Really, are you sure?" he asked.

"Mmhmm, there's definitely someone over there." Tony said.

"Is it Denis?" Joe asked.

Tony shook his head. "No, it's not Denis. He's over there." he said as he pointed to his right.

Joe turned to look in the direction Tony was pointing. Sure enough, Denis was lying face down. He was definitely dead. He then turned to look back at the pile of rubble. "Well, if it's not Denis, then who is it?"

"I don't know, but the energy I'm sensing feels familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but I think whoever it is, is related to me." Tony said baffled.

Joe's eyes widened when he heard that. "But...the only person within 10 miles of hear that's related to you is..."

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Alvin suddenly exclaimed.<p>

"Viper's ears twitched at that and his eyes widened in surprise. _"D-dad?"_ he thought.

Both Tony and Joe's eyes widened at that name. "J-Jack?" Tony exclaimed in surprise.

"Jack? What's he doing here?" Joe asked.

Viper immediately ran to Alvin's side. Once he got there, he looked at the pile of rubble. His eyes immediately widened and he let out a surprised gasp when he noticed his dad lying there, face down.

Alvin looked at Viper with wide eyes. "Wh-what's your dad doing here?" he asked, confused.

Viper shook his head and, without looking away from his father, said "I-I don't know."

Alvin returned his gaze to Jack. A couple of seconds later, Joe and Tony reached Alvin and Viper, and looked at Jack, surprised.

"Wh-what the...why is Jack here?" Joe thought. He looked at Tony, who was too busy staring agape at Jack to say anything back.

"I-I don't know." Alvin said causing Tony and Joe to look at him.

After a couple of seconds, Viper spoke up. "Well what are you waiting for? Heal him already!" he exclaimed.

Alvin looked at him, then back at Jack. "R-right!" he exclaimed as he slowly placed his paws on Jack's back and began to heal him. It wasn't long before Jack's ear twitched, signaling he was finally okay.

After a couple of seconds Jack moved. He rolled to his left, intern rolling off of the pile he was laying on and onto the ground with a thud. "Omph! Oww, damit!" he exclaimed as he propped himself up on his elbows and opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, was Alvin. He sighed. "Oh, it's you!" he stated bitterly.

Alvin frowned at that. "Hey, is that anyway to talk t-to the guy who just saved your life?" he stated agitated.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Alvin sighed. "Never mind! I don't know how you got here or why you're here anyways." he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Umm...okay!" he said. He looked to his left and noticed Joe standing there. He sighed. "Oh great, what did I do this time." he said irritated.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Joe replied sarcastically.

Jack sighed and looked to Joe's left. That's when he saw Tony standing there. When he did, his eyes widened slightly. "Tony, what the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well, let me think about that...oh yeah, I came here to stop Denis from killing anymore people." he said with a sneer.

Jack tilted his head to the right slightly when he heard that. "Denis?" he asked confused. Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh yeah, I remember now! I uplifted his exile and entered him in the tournament so he could take care of Richard's boy, and then drop out giving Viper a better chance at winning." he explained.

"You what!" Alvin suddenly spoke up causing Jack to turn to him in surprise. "You entered him in the tournament just so he could take care of me!" Alvin finished angrily.

Jack smirked slightly at that. "Yeah, what of it?" he said.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?" Alvin exclaimed angrily.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and then frowned. "Watch it kid! I'm you're elder! You should show me respect!" he said, smirking.

"Dad..." Viper suddenly spoke up.

When Jack heard his son's voice, he quickly turned his head to look at him. When he did his eyes widened in surprise. "V-Viper?" he suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to flinch slightly, even Viper himself.

The next thing Jack did, surprised everyone, especially Alvin. Jack got to his feet and suddenly pulled Viper into a hug. "Oh thank god you're okay!" he exclaimed.

Viper's eyes widened at the sudden and completely unexpected hug his dad suddenly pulled him into.

_"Wh-what the...I thought Jack hated Viper!"_ Alvin exclaimed in his head. _"Viper said so himself!"_

"D-dad...why are you h-hugging me?" Viper asked with slight fear in his voice.

Jack pulled out of the hug and looked at Viper. "I thought Denis killed you!" he said. Viper's ear twitched when he heard the genuine sympathy in his dad's voice.

"B-but I thought...you hated me?" Viper said sadly.

Jack gasped at that. "What! I could never hate you! Why would you even think that?" he asked sadly.

"A week ago y-you said you'd disown me if I d-didn't win the tournament!" Viper said causing Joe and Tony to gasp off to the side.

At first Jack didn't say anything, and then he cracked a small smile. "Viper, I never said that. You must have been imagining things again." he said.

"Actually Jack, he wasn't imagining things! I heard the exact same thing!" Alvin said angrily.

Jack turned to him. "What, what are you talking about?" he asked.

Alvin growled angrily. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Jack! How could you just stand there and lie to your son's face!" he asked.

"Alvin...I'm not lying. I never said...wait, hold on a second." Jack said as he looked down, seemingly in thought. A couple of seconds later his eyes widened and he looked up at Viper. "Oh, I remember now! I did say that!"

Everyone gasped at that. "Jack, how could you?" Joe spoke up.

"Wait, let me finish! I did say that, but I didn't mean it. That was my bipolarity speaking! That wasn't me!" Jack said.

Joe and Tony gasped at that. Upon hearing them gasp, both Alvin and Viper turned to them. "Bipolarity?" Alvin asked.

Joe looked at Alvin and said "Bipolarity is when someone's mood can change drastically at any given moment. Someone with Bipolar disease can change from happy to angry in an instant, with no real reason." he explained.

Both Viper and Alvin's eyes widened greatly at that. They quickly turned back to Jack. "I-is that true d-dad?" Viper asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it's true...I have Bipolarity." he said.

_"No...he must be lying. If that's the case, then how do you explain the fact that my dad said he wasn't a good chipmunk in the first place!"_Alvin thought.

Jack suddenly turned to Alvin and sighed. "I know what you're thinking. If my rudeness is to blame, then why do I have a bad reputation in the first place." he said.

Alvin gasped slightly at that. "_Wow, is he psychic or something? He practically took the words right out of my mouth!"_he thought, surprised. After a couple of seconds, he said "Yes, I am wondering that!"

Jack sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." he said. He looked around at everybody. Once his gaze reached Joe, he stopped and said. "You already know why!" Joe only nodded in reply.

Jack then turned back to Alvin and was about to start telling him everything, when Alvin's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. He quickly looked to his left and suddenly began to make his way in that direction.

"Hey Alvin, where are you going?" Viper asked.

"I just sensed my dad's energy! He's extremely weak! I need to help him!" Alvin replied.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at that, even Jack's. When this happened everybody began to follow Alvin.

_"I'm coming dad, don't worry!"_Alvin thought as he approached the area he sensed the energy radiating from. Then, after searching for a couple of seconds, he finally found Richard laying face down on the ground.

"Dad!" he exclaimed as he dropped to his knees next to Richard. He quickly placed his hands on his dad's back. Immediately he could tell that some of his bones were broken, and some of the fur on his left side was burned off. Despite this, Alvin proceeded to begin healing him, not knowing if he could successfully heal broken bones.

After a couple of seconds he got his answer when he felt Richard's spine re-align itself, and when he noticed his right arm, which was at an angle that clearly stated it was broken, angled itself correctly. Once that happened, Richard's tail twitched, which made a huge smile crawl its way onto Alvin's face.

Another couple of seconds later Richard groaned. He then placed his paws on the ground and pushed himself to his knees. Once he did he began to look around.

"Dad! You're okay! Thank god!" Alvin exclaimed, taking Richard by surprise.

"A-Alvin! Is that you?" Richard exclaimed as he looked at Alvin with wide eyes.

Alvin nodded and suddenly pulled Richard into a tight hug.

"Gah, A-Alvin...too tight!" Richard said as he struggled to both breath, and get out of his grasp.

Alvin immediately let go. "Oh, s-sorry dad." he said.

After taking several gasps of air he turned to Alvin and smiled. "Don't worry about it!" he said before chuckling.

Alvin couldn't help but chuckle as well. Eventually the others arrived at the scene. "Richard, buddy you're alright!" Joe said.

Richard turned to him. "Joe...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, after that explosion I flew here to see what had caused it. I had no idea I'd end up fighting Denis when I got here." Joe explained.

Suddenly Richard gasped. "Denis!" he exclaimed as he quickly got to his feet. "Where is he?" he asked as he quickly looked around.

"Alvin beat him!" Viper said.

Richard turned to him with wide eyes. "He...he did?" Richard asked surprised.

"Yeah, he sure did!" Tony spoke up. Richard looked at him.

"Tony? You're here too?" Richard asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I was entered in the tournament." he said.

"You were? I didn't know that!" Richard said.

"Yeah, we met up with him about 10 or so minutes before you appeared and told us about Denis!" Viper explained.

Richard was about to reply, but was interrupted by a sudden yelped of pain. Everyone turned in the direction the yelp came from and gasped. Alvin was on his knees, clutching his chest with his right paw and gasping for breath.

"Alvin, what's wrong!" Richard asked worriedly. Alvin didn't reply as he fell forward onto his left paw. His right paw was still clutching his chest.

Viper ran to his side and kneeled down next to him. "Alvin! Tell us what's wrong!" he exclaimed.

Alvin gasped. "P-pain..."he stuttered out.

Suddenly his arm gave out and he fell to the ground where he then laid motionless.

"ALVIN!"

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Well there's chapter 20! I hope you liked it! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. :)**

**Remember to review! Reviews make me happy!**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Here's chapter 21! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 21:

_Richard was about to reply, but was interrupted by a sudden yelped of pain. Everyone turned in the direction the yelp came from and gasped. Alvin was on his knees, clutching his chest with his right paw and gasping for breath._

_"Alvin, what's wrong!" Richard asked worriedly. Alvin didn't reply as he fell forward onto his left paw. His right paw was still clutching his chest._

_Viper ran to his side and kneeled down next to him. "Alvin! Tell us what's wrong!" he exclaimed._

_Alvin gasped. "P-pain..."he stuttered out._

_Suddenly his arm gave out and he fell to the ground where he then laid motionless._

_"ALVIN!"_

Alvin didn't reply as he continued to lay there unmoving. "Alvin, Alvin wake up!" Viper exclaimed as he gently shook Alvin.

Richard ran to Viper's side and kneeled down next to Alvin as well. He placed his paws on his back and began using the healing palm technique. "C'mon Alvin, wake up!" he exclaimed.

Joe and Tony made their way over to Alvin's other side and looked on helplessly. _"You'd better be okay Alvin!"_Joe thought.

"He's not responding!" Viper exclaimed pleadingly.

"No, Alvin you can't die like this! Wake up!" Richard exclaimed. Alvin still didn't respond.

Suddenly, Joe remembered something. "Richard..." he spoke up, causing Richard to turn to him quickly. "We need to bring him to the hospital. They'll be able to help him."

Richard looked back to Alvin, then back at Joe. He was about to say something, but was interrupted. "B-but...how can we be sure they'll be able to help him?" Viper asked, worriedly.

Joe looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry! I'm sure they'll be successful. They have yet to fail even once." he said.

Richard sighed. "You're right!" he said causing Viper to turn to him in surprise.

"B-but Richard..."

"Don't worry Viper! He'll be healed in no time if we bring him to the hospital." Richard said.

Viper looked at Alvin sadly, his ears down slightly. "I hope you're right..." he said.

Richard proceeded to pick Alvin up; however, once he got to his feet a voice spoke up. "Wait, let me carry him."

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. When they did their eyes fell on Jack, who was slowly making his way in their direction. Everyone's eyes widened at that, but none more so than Richards.

Richard's tail began to twitch wildly and his ears turned to the side. "Jack, what do you think you're doing here?" he asked angrily.

Jack sighed. "The same reason you're here. I came to stop Denis, but failed, just like you." he said.

Richard scoffed. "Yeah right! It's your fault all this happened! You're the one who uplifted Denis' exile and entered him in the tournament in the first place! Because of you, several innocent people were killed!" he exclaimed angrily.

Jack sighed again. "Yes, and I already regretted my decision. Besides, if I had known he was gonna blow up the entire arena, do you think I would've uplifted his exile in the first place?" he asked.

Richard growled slightly. "Actually yes!" he said. "You've always been a bad person!"

"Yeah? How so?" Jack suddenly exclaimed angrily.

"You've always treated people badly! You insult them when they try to help you, you find joy in the suffering of others, and couldn't care less about what happens to them!" Richard exclaimed.

Suddenly, Jack's mood changed again, this time from angry, to evil. "Yeah? What of it?" he said with a smirk.

"What!" Richard exclaimed loudly.

"You heard me!" Jack smirked.

"That's it!" Richard exclaimed. He then placed Alvin back on the ground and prepared himself to attack Jack. However, as he did so, Jack's mood changed once again.

He put both paws up in front of him. "W-wait, don't!" he exclaimed.

Richard seemed taken aback by this sudden announcement. Usually, jack would be the first one to attack. _"Wh-what the..."_he exclaimed in his head.

"Richard..." a voice spoke up from behind Richard. Richard turned in the direction of the voice and gasped when his eyes fell on Joe.

"J-Joe...what..." Richard was interrupted.

"He can't help it! He has bipolarity." Joe said.

Richard's eyes widened at that and he turned back to Jack. "Is...Is that true?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, sadly it's true! I've always had it, ever since I was a kid. It has bothered me ever since. I've tried to find ways to fix it, but have failed every time." he explained.

Richard was about to say something, but a sudden energy fluctuation stopped him. He quickly turned in the direction of the fluctuation, and gasped when he realized it came from Alvin.

"Alvin!" he exclaimed as he dropped to his knees next to Alvin. Everyone gasped at that.

"Richard...there's no time for me to explain anymore right now! We need to get Alvin to the hospital, ASAP!" Jack said as he approached Richard who, along with the others, turned to him in surprise.

As Jack got closer, Richard felt his body tense slightly, and he instinctively moved to protect Alvin. When Jack noticed this, he stopped his movement and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you still not trust me?"

Richard shook his head. As he did so, Jack sighed sadly. "Fine, trust me as little as you want, but if we don't get Alvin to the hospital soon, he'll die."

Everyone let out an audible gasp at that. "Wh-what do you mean?" Viper asked.

Jack turned to him and said "Can't you sense it? His energy is getting weaker and weaker with every second! If he's not healed soon, his energy level will reach zero and he'll die!" he explained.

"B-but..."

"He's right Viper." Richard suddenly said causing Viper to turn him. "Once your energy level reaches zero, your body can't sustain itself and shuts down." he said as he picked Alvin up once again. "We need to go now!"

Viper looked down sadly. "O-okay..." he said.

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry Viper. Once we get him to the hospital, he'll be fine, I promise."

Viper sighed! "I hope you're right!" he said.

* * *

><p>After flying for 3 minutes they arrived at the hospital. They landed on the front lawn and looked at the hospital. However, once they did, their eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what the...what happened here?" Joe exclaimed.<p>

Every window on the front of the hospital was broken. The main doors were blown inwards and broken, and most of the branches from the tree the hospital was carved into were broken and laying on the ground. Heck, even some of the bark from the tree was missing.

It looked as though the hospital had been in a war zone, and that surprised everybody.

"What the...how did this happen? The explosion from Denis' first attack couldn't possibly have done this! This was caused by a far more powerful explosion!" Richard said.

Everyone looked at each other confused, and then back at the hospital. After standing there motionless for about 30 seconds, everyone began to quickly make their way into the hospital. Once inside they all breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was still active.

There were chipmunks and squirrels running around frantically. Some were carrying equipment and medicine, while others were busy treating the wounded. It looked like a medical station from a war-zone. It was crazy.

Everyone stood agape at the scene in front of them for about a minute before they remembered what they went there to do. Richard and Viper quickly made their way to the front desk, with the others close behind. Once he was close enough he called out to make his presence known. "Hey, nurse, quickly, my son needs help!"

The chipmunk that was behind the desk looked up from whatever was on her desk and said "I'm sorry sir, but we're already full up! As you can see we've ran out of rooms and began using the lobby as a room for several injured people!"

Richard looked behind him and at the aria that would be considered the lobby. Once he noticed that all the chairs were occupied, he frowned and turned back to the front desk. "But my son will die if he doesn't get treated soon! I've already tried healing him myself, but failed! Please help him!" he exclaimed.

The chipmunk sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, but we just don't have room for another patient." she said. "You're gonna have to wait. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Nurse..." Joe spoke up as he approached and stood next to Richard. "...this boy just saved this community from a madman! Surely you must have room somewhere!" he finished.

The nurse's eyes widened when she saw Joe. "P-Police Chief Joe...what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see that this boy gets treated!" Joe said as he gestured to Alvin, who was in Richard's arms. "Can you do that nurse?" he asked.

The nurse looked at Alvin, then at Joe, then back at Alvin again. She sighed and said "Alright, I'll see what I can do." She then proceeded to get up from her spot and walk over to the double doors that lead into the hospital corridors. "Just wait here and I'll be right back!" she said before walking through the doors.

Richard turned to Joe and smiled. "Thanks!" he said.

Joe smiled. "Any time!" he replied.

After waiting for about a minute, the nurse walked back through the doors. "Alright, follow me." she said.

Richard nodded and turned to the others. "Okay guys, let's go!" he said. The others nodded and began to follow Richard, who followed the nurse.

* * *

><p>Once they walked through the doors their eyes widened in surprise. There were injured chipmunks and squirrels everywhere. They were in the halls and in the rooms. Just like back in the lobby, it looked like a medical station that you'd find in a war zone.<p>

Everyone, even Jack, couldn't believe what they were seeing. "H-how did this happen? I know the explosion that Denis' blast created couldn't possibly have injured this many people!" Joe said.

"Did something else happen that we don't know about?" Tony asked.

Viper turned to Jack and said "Hey, dad! You were the last person before Alvin who fought Denis! Did you see anything?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, I was knocked out before I got a chance to see Alvin fight him. Maybe whatever caused this happened during that fight!" he explained.

"Y'know, he's got a point there." Tony spoke up. "None of us saw Alvin's fight! There's a good chance that all this was a result of their fight!"

Richard nodded. "We'll just have to ask him ourselves when he wakes up." he said.

"Alright, this way please!" the nurse said. She took a left down a back hallway and proceeded to walk into a room that was on the left. Everyone followed her. Once they entered the room they all proceeded to take in their surroundings.

The room was relatively small and looked like an office of some sort. There was a small desk at the back of the room. On the left wall there was a bookshelf filled with both books and files, and decorations of some sort. On the right wall there were 3 file cabinets, two of which were the tall and narrow while the other was short and long. On the desk was a single computer and keyboard. In the middle of the room was a small, portable bed.

"Alright, if you would please put him on the bed, I'll try to get a doctor here ASAP." the nurse said.

Joe looked at the nurse and nodded. "Thank you ma'am! We really appreciate it!" he said with a smile.

The nurse smiled back. "You're welcome!" she said as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she did, Richard walked over to the bed and placed Alvin on it. He turned to the others and said "Okay, that should do it!"

Everyone accept Viper smiled. He was still unsure this would help. When Richard noticed this he sighed slightly. "Viper..." he started causing Viper to look at him. "...stop worrying. Alvin will be fine! I promise! Just like Joe said earlier, the people here have yet to fail even once!"

Viper looked down at his feet. "I hope you're right Richard..." he said quietly.

* * *

><p>After about a minute the door to the room opened. Everyone turned to look at who had opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when they realized it was one of the doctors.<p>

"Hello everyone." the squirrel said with a smile.

"Hello doctor." Joe spoke up. The doctor turned to him and smiled.

"So...you really are here. When I got the message that the chief was here with a group of several people, I didn't believe it at first." the squirrel said. "Especially since the chief was supposedly really worried about one boy."

Joe chuckled. "Well, can you blame me? The boy is Richard's son after all." he said as he gestured towards Richard.

Upon hearing that his patient was Richard's son, the squirrel's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly turned to Richard and said "Wow, I can't believe Richard, the hero of our community, is actually standing right in front of me, and I can't believe I'm given the privilege to heal his boy! This is such an honor!"

Richard couldn't help but blush slightly at that. "Heh, thanks!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The squirrel smiled, and then turned back to Joe. "Alright, well where is the patient?" he asked.

"Over here!" Viper spoke up, gaining the attention of the doctor.

"So...your Richard's son huh? I like your black fur, it looks good on you." the doctor said.

Viper blushed slightly at that compliment. "Umm...thanks! Heh...but I'm not Richard's son. His son's name is Alvin and he's the one on the bed." he said as he gestured to the bed.

The squirrel doctor's eyes traveled from Viper to the bed on which Alvin lay unconscious. Once he saw Alvin his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, well I'd better check him out, huh?" the doctor joked.

"Doctor...there isn't much time! Alvin's dying and we couldn't heal him ourselves, even with the 'healing palm' technique! We need your help!" Tony suddenly spoke up, startling the doctor.

The doctor turned to him with wide eyes. "What, the 'healing palm' technique didn't work? But that technique rarely ever fails! The only time it could fail is if..." Suddenly the doctor's eyes widened. "The only time 'healing palm' doesn't work is when a person's power regulator is damaged!" he exclaimed.

Everyone, accept Viper's eyes widened. "Wait, are you trying to say that Alvin's power regulator is damaged!" Jack exclaimed.

The doctor turned to him and nodded. "Yes, that's the only possible explanation as to why the 'healing palm' technique won't work." he said.

Viper's ears fell slightly and his tail twitched nervously. "So...are you saying that you...can't heal him?" he asked sadly.

The doctor turned to him and chuckled slightly. "No, I can heal him. It will just take longer than I originally thought it would." he said.

"Well, how long will it take?" Richard asked.

The doctor looked at him and said "It'll probably take all night."

Richard's ears fell slightly at that. "Oh..." he muttered.

The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll be able to leave tomorrow." he said.

Richard sighed. "Okay." he said.

"Well, you heard the doctor everyone, we should probably get going. We don't want to get in the doctor's way." Joe said as he made his way to the door to the room.

Richard looked at Alvin and sighed. He then followed Joe out of the room. Everyone, accept Viper, followed soon afterwards.

Viper sighed sadly and looked at Alvin. "_You'd better make it through this Alvin."_he thought as he turned back to the door and walked over to it.

Just before he exited the room the doctor called his name. "Hey, Viper!" Viper stopped walking and looked at the doctor. "You really like Alvin, don't you?" the doctor asked.

Viper hesitated to answer at first, but soon nodded in reply. "Yes, I really do. He's my best friend, and I'm worried about him..." he said as his ears fell slightly.

The doctor gave him a gentle smile. "Well, you can stop worrying because I bet my career as a doctor that he'll make it through this! I promise I will do everything in my power to help him!" he said.

Viper felt a small smile crawl its way onto his furry face. "Thank you doctor!" he said.

The doctor nodded. "You're welcome!" he replied, grinning widely.

"Hey, Viper!" Jack started as he re-entered the room. "Are you okay? What's taking you do long?" he finished.

Viper turned to him. "Sorry, coming dad!" he exclaimed as he followed his dad out of the room.

The doctor smiled as he watched Viper exit the room. _"There goes one true friend!"_he thought. He turned to Alvin and placed his paws on his chest and began to heal him.

* * *

><p>As Viper and the others exited the hospital, Richard turned to them. "I want to thank you guys for everything you've done. It feels good to know that you we're there for my son." he said.<p>

"No problem Richard. It's the least we could do for such a heroic young man. He really does take after his father." Joe said with a smile.

Richard chuckled at that. "Don't compare me to him. He's already far stronger than I could ever be. To be honest I'm kinda envious of him." he said.

Tony chuckled. "Well you should be. I can probably speak for all of us when I say that we're all envious of his incredible strength. If he's already this strong at 3 years old, I can't even imagine how strong he'll be when he grows up." he said.

"You got that right!" Jack spoke up causing the others to turn to him quickly.

"Heh, oops...I forgot you were here." Richard said.

Jack looked at him. "Thanks...thanks a lot." he said sarcastically. "You prick!" he suddenly exclaimed angrily.

The others gasped at that. "Jack, that was completely uncalled for!" Tony stated angrily.

Jack turned to him and sneered. "Yeah, what's it to ya!" he asked challengingly.

"What!" Tony exclaimed angrily as he took a step towards Jack. Just as he did that, Jack's personality changed once again. His eyes widened slightly as he took a step back.

"S-sorry Tony! I can't control it, remember!" Jack asked.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I know...but I hate it when that happens!" he stated.

Jack looked away. "Sorry..."

Tony sighed again. "It's okay Jack. Just promise me you'll try to keep that in check." he said. Jack nodded in reply.

After a short period of silence, Jack spoke up again. "Well, who wants so celibate Alvin's victory?" he asked. Everyone looked at him like he had two heads. When he noticed this he said "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Jack..." Joe started. "Why would we celebrate Alvin's victory without him?" he asked.

Jack's ears turned back. "Heh, oh yeah...good point!" he said, slightly embarrassed.

Joe just shook his head and turned to Richard. "How about we save the celebration for when Alvin is better?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Joe!" Viper spoke up. He looked around at everybody. "What do you say guys?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "Sounds good to me." he said. Viper smiled at that and looked at Richard.

Richard chuckled at that. "Me too!" he said. Viper's smile widened even more at that.

"Of course I'm in! I did suggest it after all!" Joe said with a chuckle. Viper chuckled as well.

There was only one person left who hadn't answered, and they all turned to him expectantly.

Jack began to feel self-conscious with all eyes on him, but he shook that feeling off and said "Sure, I'll join you! It's the least I could do for all the trouble I've caused."

Viper felt a huge smile spread across his face at that answer. "Thanks dad!" he said, happily. For the first time in a while he felt truly happy with his dad.

Jack walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "You're welcome Viper!" he said.

Viper was surprised at first, but soon returned the hug.

The others smiled at the scene in front of them. It was the first time any of them had seen Viper and Jack so happy together.

After a few more seconds the hug ended and Jack turned to the others. "Alright, so we'll meet up here tomorrow around noon?" he asked.

Richard nodded. "Sounds good to me." he said.

Jack smiled at that. "Great! See you then!" he said as he turned around and began to hover. He looked at Viper and said "Are you ready to go?"

Viper hesitated for a second, but soon nodded. He turned to the others and said "Well, bye everyone! See you all tomorrow!"

"Bye Viper!" Joe said as he waved at Viper.

"See you buddy!" Tony said.

"Have a good day Viper!" Richard said.

Viper waved at them before taking off into the sky behind Jack.

Once Viper and Jack were out of sight, Tony spoke up and said "I need to get going too. Rebecca doesn't like it when I'm late to dinner." chuckling.

Joe and Richard couldn't help but chuckle at that too. "Alright, see you tomorrow Tony!" Joe said.

Tony nodded and turned to Richard. "It was nice meeting you Richard." he said.

Richard nodded. "Same here!" he replied.

At that, Tony took off into the air and began to fly away.

Richard turned to Joe. "Well, it's about time I got home to Vinny. She's probably worried about me." he said.

Joe smiled. "Yeah, same here. I'll see you tomorrow. Stay healthy!" he said.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know!" he replied earning a chuckle from Joe. He then took off into the air and began to fly away.

As he was flying, he couldn't help but worry about something. _"How am I gonna tell Vinny that Alvin is in the hospital?"_he thought.

* * *

><p>After flying for a couple of minutes, Richard's tree came into view. He landed on the branch just outside his front door and sighed. <em>"Here goes nothing!"<em>he thought. He was just about to open the door when he noticed something odd out of the corner of his left eye.

He looked to his left and saw that the windows were blown out. His eyes widened as he took in that sight. He looked around and gasped once he noticed that some of the branched on the tree were broken.

After looking around in shock for a couple of second he quickly opened the door to his house and ran inside. "Vinny!" he exclaimed fearfully as he did so.

When he didn't get a response he began to panic. "Vinny, answer me, please!" he pleaded as he began to make his way through his house. Unfortunately, he couldn't find Vinny anywhere.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, and his ears fell flat against his furry head as he made his way through his house a 5th time. _"N-no...please no...she has to be okay! She just has to be..."_he thought distraught.

After three more run throughs of his house, he sat down in his favorite chair, put his head in his paws, and began to cry silently to himself. _"Vinny..."_he thought.

After a couple of seconds his ears perked up. He had just realized that he could still sense Vinny's energy. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't home either. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized this. _"Oh thank god she's alright!"_he thought as he felt his body relax.

About 30 minutes later, Vinny returned home. She walked into the living room and saw Richard sitting there, watching TV. She giggled at that.

"Well, hello Richard! I see your home!" she said.

Richard looked at her and smiled. "I am" he said.

Vinny giggled and walked over to him. She kissed him, causing Richard to blush slightly. Richard kissed her back.

"And where is my little titan at?" she asked as she looked around.

Richard felt his ears fall slightly. _"Oh yeah, I have to tell her."_he thought."

Vinny looked at him. "Richard, honey do you know where Alvin is?" she asked.

Richard nodded. "I do...but you're probably not gonna like the answer." he said, then mentally slapped himself for saying that.

Vinny gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Why wouldn't I like it?"

Richard looked at her and sighed slightly. There was no getting out of this one. He could tell just by looking at her face that she wasn't gonna give up asking any time soon. "Well...there was an incident at the tournament..." he paused and looked away, not completely sure how to continue.

Vinny furrowed her eyebrows. "Richard...what are you trying to say?" she asked worriedly.

Richard looked back at her and said "well...Alvin...is in the...hospital..." he finished.

Vinny's eyes widened in surprise at that. "Wh-what?" she asked.

Richard sighed. "Alvin is in the hospital." he said.

Vinny couldn't help but gasp at that. "Oh my god! Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

Richard smiled at that. "Yeah, he's fine, but he won't be out until tomorrow." he said.

Vinny breathed a sigh of relief at that information. "Oh...that's good! I thought it was something bad!" she said.

Richard chuckled at that. "No, it's nothing serious. Just an energy thing." he said.

Vinny smiled. "Well, that doesn't seem bad." she said.

Richard nodded. "Yeah, but wow, you should've seen him" he said suddenly.

Vinny raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

Richard smiled widely as he said "Our son saved this entire community!"

Vinny gave him a confused stare. "What do you mean saved?" she asked.

Richard proceeded to tell her the whole story. Vinny listened intently, her eyes widening here and there.

Once Richard finished telling her the story, she couldn't help but smile at her son's heroics.

"That's not the whole story because I was unconscious for most of the time, but during the celebration tomorrow, I'm gonna ask him to tell us the complete story. Then once I know that, I'll tell you all about it!" Richard said.

Vinny giggled. "Okay, that's fair...wait, there's a celebration tomorrow?" she asked confused.

Richard nodded. "Yeah, me, Joe, Tony, Jack and Viper are gonna meet up at the hospital around noon. Would you like to come?" he asked.

Vinny nodded quickly at that. "Of course I want to come! Why wouldn't I?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Richard chuckled at that. "Well, you'd be the only girl there, that's why." he said.

"So?" Vinny replied.

"So you'd have no one to have a conversation with." Richard said.

Vinny smirked. "What, you don't think I'd enjoy talking about guy things?" she asked.

Richard sighed. "Well, honestly...no." he said.

Vinny smirked again. "Richard, you seem to have forgotten that I'm the manliest woman you've ever met. Don't you remember how I acted when we made lo..." she was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah I remember!" Richard exclaimed, blushing slightly. Vinny chuckled at that.

"Alright, just being sure!" she said. Richard rolled his eyes in reply.

After a couple of seconds, Richard spoke up again. "So...what's for dinner?" he asked as he rubbed his stomach.

Vinny smiled widely "Whatever you want!" she said.

Richard placed finger on his chin in thought. "Hmmm, what do I want to eat?" he said aloud, earning a small giggle from Vinny.

After a couple of seconds of thought, Richard finally decided on what he wanted. "How about lasagna?" he asked.

Vinny laughed. "How'd I know you'd pick that?" she asked.

Richard shrugged. "You know me too well I guess!" he said.

Vinny rolled her eyes. "Uh, of course I know you well! You're my mate and the father of our kids." she said.

Richard rolled his eyes back. "Duh!" he said earning a giggle from Vinny, who turned around and made her way to the kitchen.

Richard smiled as he watched his mate walk away, taking in the sight of her beautifully curved body. _"Heh, she still looks great after all these years."_he thought dreamily.

He felt a blush form on his face as his eyes traveled lower. _"Heh, maybe I'll get lucky tonight!"_he thought, chuckling before he returned his gaze to the TV show he was watching.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Well there's chapter 21. I'll admit, this chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but it's something! I hope you liked it! And don't worry; there will be no romance scene between Richard and Vinny! That ending was just a filler because I couldn't think of anything else.**

**I am working on chapter 22 as we speak. Unfortunately it may be a while before it is uploaded. I'm suffering from a slight writers block for that chapter. Sorry!**

**Remember to review! Reviews make me happy! :)**

**Until the next update, Amon23 out for now!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here's chapter 22. I hope you like it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 22:

The next day Richard, Joe, Tony, Viper, and even Jack all met up at the hospital at noon. "Well, I'm surprised that you actually showed up Jack." Richard said with a chuckle.

Jack rolled his eyes in reply. "I told you I would! Just because I have Bipolarity doesn't mean I can't keep a promise." he said.

Viper chuckled at that response earning baffled glances from the others. When Viper noticed the look everyone gave him he couldn't help but chuckle again. "What?" he asked.

"Since when do you find what your dad says amusing?" Joe asked confused.

Viper looked at him and gave him a toothy grin. "Since we made up yesterday night." he replied.

Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What could you two have possibly done to have made up with each other in one single night?" he asked curiously.

Viper and Jack looked at each other and smiled. "We'll never tell!" Viper stated as he returned his gaze to Joe.

Joe's ears flicked at that and he sighed. "No fair!" he stated irritated slightly. Everyone laughed at that.

Once the laughter died down Tony looked at the mini watch that was on his wrist. "Hey, we should get inside. I don't know about you guys, but I want to be there as soon as Alvin wakes up." he said.

Joe looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so do I." he said. He turned to the others. "What about you guys?"

"I'm in for obvious reasons." Richard said.

"Same here." Viper stated.

"Let's do this thing!" Jack stated with a fist pump.

Everyone looked at him slightly surprised at that reaction. When he noticed this he raised his left eyebrow in confusion. "What? I can't be excited to see the kid who beat Denis?" he asked.

The others shook their heads. "No, it's not that. We're just not used to seeing you act like this." Richard said with a chuckle.

Jack looked at him. After a couple of seconds he sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just started a new medication for my Bipolarity, and so far it seems to be working." he said.

**AN: I'm not sure whether or not there really is a medication for Bipolarity, but I added it anyway! :p**

Richard nodded, showing he understood, then turned to Joe. "Well that makes sense." he said. Joe nodded in agreement.

"Alright, enough chit-chat, let's go see Alvin!" Viper said as he made his way to the hospital, leaving the others behind, and confused. After a couple of seconds, Jack turned to them and shrugged, then followed after Viper, the others following shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Alvin asked from his bed as he watched everyone enter the room.<p>

Viper sighed. "Why do you think we're here?" he asked disappointedly, before cracking a small smile.

Alvin couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "I'm guessing you're here to see me." he said, smiling.

"That's right Alvin!" Richard said. "We're here to celebrate your victory over Denis."

Alvin's eyes widened at that. "C-Celebrate, really? For what?"

Viper sighed at that response. "Richard just told you that!"

Alvin looked at him and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Yes, I heard what he said, but why celebrate something like that?" he asked.

"Alvin..." Jack spoke up causing everyone to turn to him. "You saved the entire community from a madman. Don't you think that something worth celebrating?" he finished.

"Yeah Alvin! If it wasn't for you, we might not be here right now!" Tony said as he looked at Alvin.

"You're a hero Alvin!" Viper spoke up.

Alvin couldn't help but smile at the complements everyone was giving him. "Thanks guys!" he said as he wiped a tear from his left eye.

Joe noticed this. "Alvin...is something wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

Alvin turned to him. "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I'm not crying!" he said in the most serious tone he could muster.

Joe chuckled slightly at that. "Then why did you just wipe a tear from your eye?" he asked.

Alvin blushed in embarrassment slightly at that. Thankfully his fur covered it up. "I-I didn't wipe a tear from my eye, I was j-just itchy." he defended.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Sure you were." he said sarcastically, earning chuckles from everyone else in the room.

Alvin blushed in embarrassment again. "I-I wasn't crying, honest!" he exclaimed in defense. This however caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"Ummm...I hate to interrupt..." a voice spoke up from behind them. Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to and realized it was the squirrel doctor they had met yesterday. "...but I need to tell you guys something..." the doctor finished.

Upon hearing the slightly upset tone in his voice, everyone began to worry. "Doctor...what's wrong? Wh-why do you sound upset?" Viper asked with his ears turned back slightly.

The doctor looked at him, then back at everyone else. "Well, there were some...complications in healing Alvin's power regulator." he said.

"C-complications? What do you mean?" Alvin spoke up. "Am I healed or what?"

The doctor sighed. "Yes, you are healed, but...you won't be able to use your powers for a while." he explained.

Alvin's ears fell slightly at that. He was about to say something, but Viper beat him to the punch. "Wh-what do you mean? Why not?" he asked.

The doctor looked at him. "Well, it seems that his power regulator was more damaged than I first thought. So, in order for me to be able to heal it, I had to cut off one of his energy storages from the rest of his body." he explained.

Alvin's ears fell even more at that. "Wh-what do you mean doc?" he asked. "Are you saying I can't use my p-powers anymore?"

The doctor shook his head at that. "No, it isn't permanently gone, only for a few weeks. Your strength and speed won't be affected, you just won't be able to use energy attacks." he explained.

Richard's eyes widened at that. "W-weeks?" he asked in disbelief.

The doctor looked at him and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. However, that only goes for the energy attacks he releases from his bare paws, not the sword attacks." he said.

Alvin's ears perked up at that. "Wait, are you saying I can still use sword attacks?" he asked.

The doctor looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, the energy required for sword attacks is completely different than the energy required for energy attacks." he said.

Alvin sighed in relief. "That's good to hear, especially since I still have my strength and speed." he said with a smile.

The doctor smiled back and nodded. "Well then I guess everything worked out okay in the end." he said.

Alvin nodded and looked at Richard. "Hey, dad, do you still have my sword?" he asked.

Richard gaze turned from the doctor to Alvin. He nodded. "Yeah, I brought it back home with me." he said.

Alvin smiled at that. "Awesome! Could you get it for me?" he asked.

Richard nodded. "Sure!" he said. He turned around then said "I'll be right back! Don't start the celebration without me." before exiting the room.

Once Richard was out of the room Tony looked at Alvin and said "I didn't know you had a sword!"

Alvin turned to him with a confused look on his face. "You didn't? I thought I told you back at the arena." he said.

Tony shook his head. "No you didn't. You never mentioned a sword once." he said.

Alvin scratched the top of his head in confusion. "Really? That's weird." he said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, as long as you're alright!" Tony said.

Alvin couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said earning chuckles from everyone else in the room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Richard returned. However, he wasn't the only one that returned. Behind him was Vinny. When Alvin noticed this he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. "M-Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked.<p>

Vinny smiled at him. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss my son's celebration for the world!" she said. "Besides, I wanted to see if you were okay."

Alvin smiled at that. "Thanks mom!" he said.

Vinny chuckled. "No problem Alvin!" she replied.

Alvin smiled back then turned to Richard. "So, did you get my sword?" he asked.

Richard nodded. "I sure did!" he said as he showed Alvin the sword.

Alvin smiled widely at that. "Great, thanks dad!" he said. He pulled the covers off of him and got out of bed. He then walked over to Richard and took the sword.

Richard chuckled as he watched Alvin tie the sword onto his back. "No problem Alvin!" he said. Alvin smiled at him once again then turned to the others.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked. The others nodded in reply. "Alright then, let's go celebrate!" he finished as he made his way out of the room. The others followed close behind.

Once they exited the hospital Alvin noticed all the destruction done to the area. His ears fell at the sight. "Did...did I do all this?" he asked sadly.

Viper walked up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder, causing Alvin to turn to him. "Don't worry Alvin. It's not your fault." he said comfortingly.

Alvin sniffed slightly. "No...it is my fault! If it wasn't for my fight with Denis, none of this would have happened." he said sadly.

"That's not true Alvin!" Joe suddenly spoke up. "If it wasn't for you, this community wouldn't even be here!" he said.

"B-but..." he was interrupted.

"No buts Alvin! You're a hero, and that's that!" Joe finished sternly.

Alvin looked at him, then at everyone else. They all had smiles on their faces, but none bigger than Viper's. Alvin couldn't help but smile widely at that. "Thanks everyone!" he said.

"Its what we're here for Alvin!" Tony said. Alvin wiped a happy tear from his eye and smiled at him, then at everyone else.

After a couple of seconds Alvin said. "Well, what are we all waiting around here for? Let's celebrate already!"

Everyone smiled and nodded at that as Alvin took off into the sky. They all followed him, eager to get the celebration started!

**AN: Well, there's chapter 22. Sorry it's so short (and not that good) but the future chapters probably won't be much longer than this. I'm kinda loosing interest for this story...but I'llh keep trying! :)**

**Sadly, it's not just this story I'm losing interest in...it's AATC in general. I don't know why...the fandom just seams...dull recently. All the best (not that any of you are bad) CGI authors have either left or not updated recently.**

**Being a hardcore CGI Alvittany fan, the fact that there are not that many good stories about them kinda upsets me. While there are stories about them in their cartoon forms, they don't interest me anywhere near as much as the CGI stories. I hope that changes once the fourth movie (and the rumored CGI TV series) is released...:(**

**Remember to review!**

**Amon23 out for now!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm back and I'm feeling pretty good. Thanks to 'Jake Miller' and his incredible "****The Squeakquel Alternate Ending", "Alvin and The Chipmunks 2 and a half" and ****"****Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: The Story of Us" stories,****and thanks to 'Esmeia' for her '****As If Time Stood Still' story****my interest in AATC has returned. :D If you haven't already, you should read and review those stories, because they're incredible!**

**Now without further ado, here's chapter 23 of my Shadow Warrior story.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while but I'm sure you know that I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks or Brittany and the chipettes. If I did, there would have been FAR more Alvittany scenes in the last movie. ;p**

**Chapter 23:**

After flying for about 5 minutes they arrived at their destination, a chipmunk-sized amusement park. They landed at the entrance and made their way to the ticket booth.

"7 tickets please." Richard said to the chipmunk behind the counter. The chipmunk nodded and handed Richard the tickets. He thanked her and turned to the others.

"So, you ready to have some fun guys?" he asked. Everyone nodded excitedly. Richard smiled. "Well then, let's go!" He exclaimed as he made his way into the park, followed by the others.

**That night:**

After waving goodbye to everyone, Richard, Vinny, and Alvin made their way into their tree. "Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Richard asked. Alvin and Vinny nodded in reply.

"It sure was!" Alvin spoke up. "I especially love how you almost threw up on the acorn falls rollers coaster." he said with a slight smirk.

"Oh is that so? Well I loved when that young fox squirrel punched you in the gut for taking his spot on the driftwood rapids boat." Richard replied with a full blown smirk.

Alvin chuckled. "That kid was pretty strong." he said as he rubbed his belly. "That punch actually hurt."

Richard laughed at that and Vinny couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "So, the mighty Alvin can't take a punch from a kid younger than him?" Richard teased.

Alvin crossed his arms and pouted slightly at that. "Y'know, you don't have to say it like that..." he said.

Richard ruffled the fur on his head. "Relax Alvin, I was only kidding."

"Well it wasn't funny!" Alvin stated loudly before crossing his arms and looking away.

Richard closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sheesh, can't you take a joke?" he asked as he once again ruffled the fur on his son's head and chuckled.

Alvin didn't reply, instead he turned around and began to walk away. Richard sighed, then turned to Vinny and said "What's with him?"

Vinny shrugged in reply. "I don't know. You've been spending more time with him than I have." she said.

Richard's gaze returned to Alvin. After a period of silence Richard followed after his son. "Hey, Alvin, wait." he called out.

Alvin stopped walking but didn't turn around. He sighed. "What do you want dad?" he asked in an upset tone. Richard placed a paw on his shoulder causing Alvin to turn to him.

"I'm sorry Alvin, I didn't think that would upset you this much." Richard said. "If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything."

Alvin sighed. "No...it's okay dad I shouldn't have reacted like that. I guess I'm still upset over the fact that I can't use any energy attacks." he said sadly.

Richard nodded in understanding. "It's okay Alvin, like the doctor said; you'll be able to use energy attacks in a week's time. In the mean time, you can still use the sword energy attacks." he said.

Alvin cracked a small smile. "I guess you're right." he said. "Besides, I could use some more practice with my sword."

Richard smiled. "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed. "I'll get your sword for you." he finished and was about to leave to get it when Alvin stopped him.

"Wait dad!" Alvin exclaimed causing Richard to look at him confused.

"Yeah? What's wrong Alvin?" he asked.

Alvin chuckled slightly and said "I think I'm gonna wait until tomorrow to practice. I'm kinda tired from the amusement park and am gonna go to bed."

Richard seemed surprised by this answer. "Really?" he asked. Alvin nodded in reply.

"Wow, I've never seen you turn down a practice session before." Richard said with a chuckle.

Alvin chuckled back. "Yeah, I know, but for some reason I'm really tired right now." he said smiling.

"Hmmm..." Richard mumbled before placing a paw on his son's forehead. Alvin couldn't help but chuckle again at that gesture. "I'm feeling fine dad, I'm just tired." he said.

Richard removed his paw from Alvin's forehead. "I know. I'm just making sure." he said smiling. Alvin rolled his eyes in reply at that causing Richard to chuckle again.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'm gonna start practicing my swordsmanship tomorrow morning first thing, so if you hear any explosions, you know where they came from." Alvin said as he began to make his way down the hall to his temporary bedroom.

"Alright, just try not to destroy our home in the process." Richard called out.

Alvin chuckled at that. "We'll I can't guarantee that, but I'll try my best." he called back as he walked into his room and shut the door.

Richard chuckled again. "Night Alvin!" he called out.

"Night dad!" Alvin replied from behind his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alvin was awoken from his sleep by the sunlight shining through his window. "Ugh, morning already..." he mumbled to no one in particular. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before pushing the covers off of himself. He laid there for a couple of seconds before sitting up and getting out of bed. He stretched then walked out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. (<strong>AN: Yes they have a bathroom in their tree.)<strong>

He turned on the faucet and cupped his paws, filling them with cold water before splashing it on his face in an attempt to wake himself up. It worked. He dried his face with a towel before walking over to the toilet (**AN:** **Yes, there's a toilet and running water too**.) to do his business.

After he finished he flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. He looked down the hall to see if his mom and dad were awake. Once he noticed they weren't he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. _"That's weird..."_ he thought. _"Usually they're awake before I am."_

He walked into his room and looked at the acorn shaped clock on the wall. It was 8:30am. _"Oh, that explains it."_ he thought remembering that his parents don't usually get up until 10:00am. Not wanting to dwindle on that he shrugged it off and proceeded to begin his search for his sword. He eventually found it resting against the table in the living room. _"Ah, there you are."_ he thought as he grabbed it.

After getting his sword, he exited the tree and made his way over to the training hall that was located right next door to his tree. Once inside he started his pre-training routines. Once that was done he picked up his sword and swung it to see if he could still use sword energy attacks like the doctor claimed he could. A very small electrical charge made its presence known with a light zapping sound.

_"Well, it seems the doctor was right. I can still use my sword energy attacks."_ he thought. He swung it once more to be sure before turning to one of the targets he set up. _"Alright, let's see what I can do."_ he thought. He swung it at the target and cut it in half effortlessly.

_"I guess the doctor was right about my strength too."_ He thought.

After cutting several other targets he concluded that he was still able to control his sword as good as always. _"Alright, it's time I practiced my more advance sword techniques."_ he thought. _"I think I'll start with the lightning blade technique."_ he thought before turning to another target. He placed his left paw at the very bottom of the hilt and his right paw at the very top of the hilt, just below the guard. Closing his eyes he proceeded to run his energy into the sword from the bottom. After a couple of seconds, white lightning bolts began to ark around the blade, generating a constant 'BZZT' sound.

_"Alright, so far so good."_ he thought. He turned his attention to the target to his right. _"Here goes nothing."_ he thought as he brought his sword back, and then swung it. As he did so a bolt of electricity shot out from the blade and hit the target with a loud crack.

_"Well, it seems that worked. Now for the next technique."_ he thought as he looked at the target to his right. _"This time I'll try the 'Earth breaker' technique."_

Keeping his paws where they were on his sword, he closed his eyes again and concentrated. After a couple of seconds the sword began to glow. Once this happened he opened his eyes again and reared his sword back. A split second later he swung his sword at the ground in front of him. Once it hit the ground there was a loud thud as a jet of dirt and rock went flying forward at 300 mph, hitting the target with lethal force, breaking it into little pieces.

_"It seems that was a success too."_ he thought to himself as he picked the blade of his sword off of the ground and inspected it, looking for any possible chips on the blade edge. Noticing there weren't any he proceeded to contemplate which technique he'd try next. As he was doing so he failed to notice that Viper had entered the training hall behind him.

"Well, it looks like your practicing your sword techniques." he spoke up suddenly causing Alvin to jump in surprise and turn to him.

"Oh, hey viper, I didn't hear you come in." he said.

Viper chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." he replied.

Alvin smiled. "It's okay." he said as he re-sheathed his sword and turned to him completely. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just thought I'd stop by and say hi." Viper said as he scratched the back of his head.

Alvin chuckled. "Well, then, since your here, you wanna watch me practice?" he asked.

Viper shrugged. "Sure, why not." he said with a smile as he walked over to Alvin and stood beside him. He looked at the sword. "So, that's your sword huh?"

Alvin nodded. "Yup, that's it." he said as he unsheathed his sword and showed it to Viper. "You wanna hold it?"

Viper hesitated at first. "Is it okay if I do?" he asked unsure.

Alvin nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." he said.

Viper looked at him then at the sword and nodded. "Okay." he said as he carefully took the sword from Alvin. He was surprised at how light it was. "Wow, it's lighter than I thought, even lighter than my sword, and it feels even more comfortable in my palm." he said.

"Do you wanna try it?" Alvin asked?

Viper looked at him slightly surprised. "What, you mean...swing it?" he asked. Alvin nodded in reply.

Viper smiled widely at that. "You mean you'll let me?" he asked.

Alvin chuckled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" he asked. Viper shrugged then giggled.

"Here, I'll set up a target for you." Alvin said. He walked over to the supply closet located on the eastern wall and opened the door. He then turned to Viper and said, "How big of a target do you want?"

Viper looked up from the sword and looked at him. "It doesn't matter, any will do." he said.

Alvin nodded and grabbed a medium sized one. "Is this good?" he asked Viper.

Viper nodded. "Yeah, that's good. I'm not that good with a sword, so the bigger the better." he said.

"Well, we do have bigger ones if you want." Alvin said.

"Nah, that one is good." Viper replied.

Alvin nodded and shut the closet door. He then walked over to the middle of the room and placed the target down. "Alright, here you go." he said as Viper made his way over to the target. Once he was close enough he looked over at Alvin.

"Are you sure it's okay if I use your sword? Like I said I'm not that good with one." he said.

Alvin chuckled. "Relax, it'll be fine, don't worry about it." he said.

Viper nodded then looked at the target. "Here goes nothing." he said as he brought the sword back, then swung it at the target and cut it in half.

Alvin smiled at that. "I told you that you could do it." He said. "Great job!"

Viper blushed slightly beneath his fur. "Heh, thanks Alvin." he said.

Alvin approached him and wrapped an arm around his neck. "No problem!" he said. "Do you wanna cut another one?"

Viper shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. You should get back to your training." he said as he handed the sword back to Alvin.

Alvin took it. "Are you sure? I can wait a little longer to practice if you want." he said.

"No, it's okay, besides, I wanna see what you can do with a sword." he said smiling.

Alvin smiled. "Alright, prepare to be amazed." he said smirking.

Viper couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm sure I will be." he said.

Alvin laughed as well before making his way over to the supply closet and took out another target. He set it up in the middle of the room and turned to Viper. "You should probably stand back a little bit. I'm about to use my 'Eakattā' (air cutter) technique."

Viper nodded and stepped back a bit, just as Alvin backed away from the target. Viper raised an eyebrow at that. "Hey, Alvin, why are you backing away from the target?" he asked.

Alvin looked at him and smirked slightly. "Just watch. You'll see." he said. He looked back at the target and positioned his paws in the same locations on hilt of his sword as he had them before, and closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes and reared his sword back. _"Here goes nothing."_ he thought just as he swung his sword.

The swing was so fast that even Viper had trouble seeing it. A split second later the target split in two. Viper's eyes widened slightly at that. _"But he didn't even touch the target with the sword so how did he cut it?"_ he thought.

Alvin smiled. "Success." he said aloud causing Viper to look at him.

"How did you do that? You didn't even hit the target and it still split in two." he asked.

Alvin looked at him and smiled. "It's simple actually. All I had to do was swing my sword fast enough to send a razor sharp blast of air towards the target." he explained.

Viper's eyes widened. "You call that simple?" he said in disbelief.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why? Does it sound complicated?" he asked.

Viper couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Alvin, think about it. Only someone with your strength could do that." he said. "I couldn't even do that."

Alvin chuckled at that. "Trust me Viper, you could do it if you tried." he said. "It would just take some practice."

Viper shook his head. "No, even with practice I doubt I could do it." he said as he looked down sadly.

Alvin sighed. "Listen Viper-" he started as he placed his right paw on Viper's shoulder, causing Viper to look at him. "-you're a lot stronger than you think. You have more power stored in you than I do. You just need to learn how to access it, and the only way for you to do that is through training hard, and by not comparing yourself to me or anyone. The more you judge yourself the harder it will be to discover that power." he finished.

Viper cracked a small smile at that. "Thanks Alvin. I needed that little pep talk to boost my confidence. I promise to work hard to access this power inside me. I'll make you proud, I guarantee it!" he said.

Alvin smiled back. "That's the spirit Viper, and I'll help you! Together we can do this, I swear it!" he exclaimed as he patted Viper on the back.

Viper chuckled at that. _"I can do it! With Alvin's help I know I'll be able to access my true strength!"_ he thought with new found confidence in himself.

* * *

><p>Present day:<p>

**Alvin POV:**

"Little did I know at the time that Viper's true power would change him...making it a curse rather than a blessing." Alvin said sadly.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: I finally got this chapter finished, and that makes me feel good. :D**

**I hope you liked it, even if only a little. The next chapter still won't be up for a while however, since my inspiration for this story still hasn't returned completely.**

**Remember to review, reviews make me happy. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 24. I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 24:

**Alvin POV:**

"After that little conversation I had with viper that day I decided to teach him how to use the air cutter technique. About an hour after we started, he mastered it. He was so happy to learn that he could do it, especially after he doubted himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Viper stared at the target in front of him that was cut in two after a successful 'air cutter' attack. _"Did...did I really do that?"_ he asked himself with slight disbelief.

Alvin stood nearby with a proud and somewhat surprised expression plastered on his fury face. _"Wow, he mastered it in less than two hours!"_ he thought to himself. _"That's amazing. It took me at least 3 hours before I successfully mastered it."_

Viper turned to him with a wide grin on his face. "I did it, I actually did it!" he exclaimed happily.

Alvin nodded. "I told ya you could do it. All it took was a little concentration and confidence, am I right?" he asked. Viper nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised at how easy it was." Viper said as he looked over at the target feeling accomplished.

Alvin chuckled as he too looked over at the target. "You mastered in an hour a technique that took me three hours to master." he said just before walking over to where Viper was and giving him a pat on the back.

Viper turned and looked at Alvin with a semi-surprised, semi-excited expression. "It really took you three hours to master that?" he asked. Alvin nodded in reply.

"Yeah! At the time I wasn't as in-tune with my energy as I am now." Alvin said.

Viper seemed surprised at that information. "Really? When did you finally get in-tune with your energy?" he asked.

"I don't remember exactly when, but I do know that when I did..." Alvin paused to chuckle before continuing "...I ended up causing some serious damage to our house." he finished.

Viper couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "What did you do?" he asked curiously.

Alvin chuckled again. "I blew a hole in one of the walls of our tree when I used the 'lightning blade' technique a little too close to it." he said.

Viper laughed at that. "That's sounds like something I did once." he said.

"Oh god, I'm hoping this happened on a day when your dad was on his bipolarity medication." Alvin stated.

Viper shook his head. "Nope!" he replied.

Alvin giggled at that. "Wow, I don't think I wanna know how your dad reacted to that." he said.

Viper laughed again. "The funny thing is, he was actually proud when I did that, considering the walls of our tree were about 4 inches thick." he said.

Alvin laughed at that. "Really? Why am I not surprised?" he asked. Viper shrugged then chuckled in reply.

They were too busy talking to each other and laughing that they didn't notice that Richard had entered the room behind them. As he watched them he couldn't help but smile. _"They really get along well, don't they?"_ he asked himself. After a couple of seconds he walked over to the closet in which he kept several spare swords for emergencies and opened the door. He took out a black hilted sword and then shut the door. He walked back over to the doorway he came through and turned to Viper and Alvin. _"Let's see just how good you are Alvin."_ he thought.

Without warning he charged Alvin and raised his sword. Once close enough he swung the sword. At the same time, Alvin's ear twitched and he quickly grabbed his sword out of Vipers paw and turned around, just in time to block Richard's initial strike. As the blades of their swords collided a loud clang echoed throughout the room. As this happened Viper jumped back in surprise and nearly fell down. _"Wh-what the hell?"_ he thought.

A split second after the initial strike, Richard spun to the right, bringing his sword with him. Alvin noticed this and quickly brought his sword over to his left side, just in time to block the strike. Richard couldn't help but smile at his son's skills. _"You really are good my son."_ he thought.

Alvin looked into his dad's eyes and cracked a small smile, the blades of their swords still touching. This confused Viper. _"What the...why is Alvin smiling? His dad just attacked him!"_ he thought.

"Heh, nice try dad." Alvin spoke up. This statement just served to deepen Viper's confusion.

Richard chuckled as he took his sword away from Alvin's sword and re-sheathed it. "You're just as good as always Alvin." he said.

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, I know." he said proudly. Richard rolled his eyes at that.

"Don't get too comfortable, I'm just getting started." Richard said.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at that. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked?

Richard smirked. "Well, we haven't spared with each other in a while, so I thought we could now." he said as he placed a paw on the hilt of his sword. Alvin smirked back.

"Okay, if you insist." Alvin said as he brought his sword to his front. Richard replied by unsheathing his sword and bringing it to his front.

"Let's do this thing!" Richard exclaimed just before charging Alvin with his sword above his head. He swung it down only to be blocked by Alvin again.

"Woah, hold on dad!" Alvin exclaimed taking Richard by surprise.

"What?" Richard asked as he took his sword away from Alvin's.

"Can we use sword energy techniques?" Alvin asked. Without hesitation Richard nodded.

Alvin smirked. "Well, if you insist." Suddenly Alvin's sword began to glow. Richard's eyes widened at that, but before he could react, Alvin used the "earth breaker" technique. With no time to dodge, Richard was forced to counter it. He swung his sword at a downward angle, successfully knocking the jet of dirt and rocks to the ground before it hit him. Unfortunately for Richard he failed to notice that Alvin had charged strait at him from behind the jet. Thanks to his quick reflexes however, he was able to block Alvin's second attack as well.

As the blades of their swords wrestled with each other, Richard smirked. "You're gonna have to do better than that Alvin!" he said aloud. Alvin only smirked in reply causing Richard to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"As you wish dad!" he said aloud before suddenly knocking his dad's sword away and spinning to the left. Richard however predicted this move and jumped back just as Alvin swung his sword back around. Now with enough room, Richard's sword began to glow as well, letting Alvin know he was about to use the 'earth breaker' technique on him. At this Alvin decided to counter his dads 'earth breaker' technique with his own.

They both swung their swords, and hit the ground at the same time causing two jets of dirt and rocks to appear and fly towards each other. Both jets impacted each other generating a loud thud that caused the ground to vibrate slightly.

Viper, who was still on the ground watching the fight couldn't help but stare in awe. _"This is incredible! I've never seen a sword battle like this. They're both amazing!"_ he thought. He looked at Alvin. _"But Alvin hasn't even begun to show Richard what he can really do!"_

Both Alvin and Richard jumped back. "Heh, your pretty good Alvin, better than I thought you'd be." Richard said with a small smirk.

Alvin chuckled in response. "Heh, I haven't even began to show you what I can really do." he said.

Richard chuckled at that. "Oh really?" he stated. "Then care to show me what you can really do?"

Alvin smirked. "As you wish father! Suddenly Alvin's sword began to glow brightly. He raised it above his head then jumped into the air. "I hope you're ready for this!" he exclaimed.

Richard looked up at him. _"What are you planning on doing Alvin?"_ he thought as he watched his son carefully.

Then, without warning, Alvin swung his sword. There was a loud crack, followed by a sonic boom as an enormous flash of light appeared out of nowhere, completely bathing the room in a white glow.

Viper, who had just gotten to his feet had to close his eyes when the white light appeared. A split second later there was an enormous explosion that jolted the ground, knocking Viper off his feet once again.

* * *

><p>Back at the tree Vinny had just gotten up and was making breakfast when she heard an explosion and was knocked off her feet when the entire tree shook. Despite being shock by the explosion she simply sighed and got back to her feet. <em>"Why do they have to cause such a ruckus this early in the morning?"<em> she thought as she went back to making breakfast.

About a mile away Joe was working on some paperwork when he heard the explosion as well. _"What the hell?"_ He thought as he turned his head in that direction. He began to concentrate in the hopes of sensing the energy of whatever caused the explosion, such is the fact with every explosion and/or battle noise he hears on duty, that way he can determine if someone familiar is the source of the noise. After a few seconds he realized the explosion came from around Richard's training hall. _"Heh, leave it to Richard and Alvin to cause such a ruckus this early in the morning, and it seems Viper is there too."_ he thought. He looked back down at his paperwork and sighed. _"Man I wish I could be there to see whatever is happening, but I still have tones of paperwork to do."_

After a few seconds he decided he'd visit them and find out what happened once he finished the paperwork.

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell!"<em> Viper exclaimed in his head as he coughed a couple of times. He looked ahead of him and squinted his eyes hoping to spot either Richard or Alvin through the veil of dust. Eventually he spotted two shadows and sighed in relief. _"Good, they're okay..."_ he thought. Once the smoke cleared, Viper gasped. _"Wh-Wh-what the..."_

There was a huge hole in the wall to the right of Richard, exposing the inside of the training hall to the outside. Richard was standing still, staring at the hole with a shocked expression on his fury face. Alvin, who was still hovering, had a smirk on his face. "You asked me to show you what I can do, and I just did." he said.

Richard didn't reply at first. He looked up at Alvin and gulped slightly. _"That was WAY too close for comfort!"_ he exclaimed in his head.

"Did y-you just...was that Wh-what I think it w-was?" he stuttered out.

Alvin nodded. "If you think that was the 'Sukaiburēkā' technique, then you're right." he said while still smirking.

Richard's eyes widened at that. _"The 'Sky Breaker' technique? He mastered the 'Sky Breaker' technique? I haven't even mastered that yet!"_ he exclaimed in his head.

Viper couldn't help but stare in awe at Alvin. _"He mastered the 'Sukaiburēkā' technique? B-but...that's like one of the most difficult sword techniques to master! When did he f-find the time to do that?"_ he thought.

Alvin chuckled and landed back on the ground. "What's with all the shocked faces?" he asked.

Neither Viper nor Richard replied. When they didn't, Alvin couldn't help but feel accomplished. "So, I left you speechless huh? Well I can't say I blame you. Even I didn't think I'd pull that off." he said.

After a couple of seconds Richard's surprised expression changed to one of happiness. "Alvin...you mastered a technique that I have yet to master." he said with a smile.

Alvin's eyes widened slightly at that. "Wait, you haven't mastered that technique yet?" he asked surprised.

Richard chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, I haven't been able to master it yet. I've been trying to for the past 3 years and have failed every time." he said.

Alvin smiled widely at that. "R-Really?" he asked earning a nod from Richard. "Wow! Awesome!"

Viper, who was standing nearby, smiled at that. "Congratulations Alvin." he said with a slight chuckle.

Alvin looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Viper!" he said. Viper walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You're welcome Alvin." he replied. Alvin chuckled and looked at Richard, who smiled.

"You two really get along well, don't you?" Richard asked already knowing the answer.

Both Viper and Alvin nodded simultaneously. "Of course we do. We're best friends." Alvin said as he too wrapped an arm around Viper's neck and pulled him closer. Viper chuckled at that gesture.

"I can see that." Richard said.

A few seconds later Joe walked into the training hall. He stopped once he took in the sight of the huge hole in the wall adjacent from him. _"Well...I guess that explains where the explosion came from."_ he thought. He looked over at Alvin, Viper and Richard and chuckled. "Well it seems that you three are having fun." he spoke up causing the three of them to look over at him. He crossed his arms and smirked at them.

"Oh, hey Joe. What are you doing here?" Richard asked. Joe chuckled and approached him.

"I came to see what all the ruckus was about. You do know that some people are still sleeping, right?" Joe asked as he stopped in front of Richard and glanced at the hole.

Richard rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, sorry about that." he said apologetically.

Joe chuckled again. "Don't worry about it. I'm just upset that you didn't invite me." he said jokingly as he returned his gaze to Richard.

Richard laughed slightly at that. "You probably couldn't have come anyways, what with all the paperwork that comes with being the chief of police and all." he said.

Joe groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me." he said before turning his gaze to Alvin and Viper. "So, how have you two been?" he asked them smiling.

Both Alvin and Viper chuckled at that question. "Joe, we just saw you yesterday." Alvin said.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I still wanna know." he said.

Viper laughed slightly at that. "We're good." he said.

Joe nodded and looked back at the huge hole in the wall. "So...who did that?" he asked gesturing to the hole.

Alvin raised his arm. "Guilty!" he said jokingly. Joe looked at him and sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked. Alvin shrugged in reply earning chuckles from everyone else.

Joe looked back at the hole. "So, how'd you do that? I thought your energy was inaccessible right now." Joe asked.

Alvin chuckled. "It is, but my sword energy is still accessible. I created that hole using the 'Sukaiburēkā' technique." he said.

Joe's eyes widened slightly at that. "Did you say the 'Sukaiburēkā' technique?" he asked as he turned to look at Alvin. Alvin nodded in reply. "You mastered that technique? Even your father hasn't mastered that."

"Yeah, I know. He told me." Alvin said.

Joe looked at Richard, who simply nodded. "Yeah, its amazing isn't it?" he asked.

Joe nodded and looked back at Alvin. "When did you finally master it?" he asked.

Alvin shrugged. "I don't remember exactly, but it was some time before the tournament." he said. He looked at Richard. "I think it was that day you let me train on my own."

Richard shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't there remember?" he said with a chuckle.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "No kidding." he said earning a sigh from Richard.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny." he said.

Alvin sighed as well. "I know dad, I'm sorry." he said.

Richard chuckled. "It's okay Alvin." he said.

Joe laughed at that. "Wow Alvin, you really are just like your father." he said.

Alvin looked at him confused. "What do you mean? What'd I do?" he asked.

Joe laughed slightly again. "Never mind." he said. Alvin raised his left eyebrow in confusion at that.

"Uhhh...okay..." he replied.

Viper, who was standing next to Alvin couldn't help but crack a smile at his friend's antics. He looked over at the hole and sighed. _"You're getting stronger every day Alvin"_ he thought. "_I wish I was as gifted as you are, but I'm not."_ He looked back at Alvin and smiled. _"But I'm okay with that. We all have our strong points, and yours just happens to be energy control and raw strength, not to mention sword skill. Unfortunately for me my strong point isnt any of those. Mine is sensing energy."_ he thought.

Alvin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about Viper?" he asked.

Viper looked at him and smiled. "Nothing really. Just thinking about what I'm gonna do later." he lied.

Alvin gave him a confused look. "Uhhh...okay..." he said, not really believing Viper.

Viper chuckled and looked over at Joe. "So Joe, what's new with you?" he asked.

Joe looked at him and said "Nothing really actually. It's been quiet here ever since the Denis incident."

Viper nodded showing he understood. He looked over at Alvin who was busy looking over the blade of his sword for any visible damage. "Hey Alvin." he said causing Alvin to look at him.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

Viper rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Do you think you can teach me how to use the 'Sukaiburēkā' technique?"

Alvin thought for a moment. "I don't know...it's pretty hard to do, let alone teach." he said unsurely.

Viper's ears fell slightly at that. "Oh...oh well then." he said slightly disappointed.

Alvin noticed the disappointed look on Viper's face and couldn't help but feel bad for him. After a couple of seconds he smiled. "Okay, I'll try." he said.

Viper's ears perked up slightly at that. "You will? Really?" he asked.

Alvin nodded."Of course! You're my best friend, of course I'll try." he said smiling widely.

Viper smiled in reply. "Awesome! Thanks Alvin!" he said.

Alvin chuckled. "No problem Viper." Alvin replied.

Both Richard and Joe chuckled at that. Joe looked at Richard and smiled. "They really like each other don't they?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"It sure seems like it." Richard replied with a smile. He looked back at Alvin and Viper, who were too busy chuckling and laughing at the conversation they were having, to notice.

Joe also looked over at them and smiled. After watching them for a couple of seconds he looked down at his watch. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the time. He looks back at Richard and said, "I gotta go." Richard looked at him.

"Already?" he asked.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, I said I'd only be gone for a few minutes and it's been ten. I need to get back to work." he said. He looked over at Alvin and Viper. "Hey, guys, I gotta go."

Both Alvin and Viper looked at him. "Already?" Alvin asked. Joe nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll come back later after work." he started as he made his way over to the door. "Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone, deal?" he asked.

Alvin and Viper both chuckled and nodded. "We'll try, but we're not making any promises." Viper said a joking manner.

Joe laughed at that. "Well as long as you try. See you later!" he said. With that he took off into the sky and headed back to work.

Richard looked at Alvin after waving goodbye to Joe and said, "Well, I gotta get back home. Your mother probably has breakfast ready and I'm starving."

Alvin chuckled at that. "Okay, bye dad! Be sure to leave me something." he said.

Richard chuckled and nodded. "Alright." he said as he too made his way to the door. "Don't take too long or your food will get cold." he looked at Viper. "You can come too if you want."

Viper smiled. "Maybe." he said.

Richard nodded. "Alright, see ya!" he said before taking off into the sky as well, leaving Alvin and Viper alone in the training hall.

Alvin looked at Viper. "Alright, let's get started." he said as he handed his sword to Viper, who took it without hesitation.

Viper nodded. "Alright!" he said as he gripped the sword with both paws and prepared to do whatever Alvin said.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. I hope you liked it anyway. :)**

**Don't forget to review. I like reviews.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded in time. Until then, Amon23 out!**


End file.
